


The Heat of the Wolf

by SPowell



Series: The Heat of the Wolf [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bondage, Bonding, F/F, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating, Mpreg, Multi, Omega!Merlin, Scenting, Tattoos, Violence, Voyeurism, Werewolves, alpha!arthur, dub-con, non-con, secondary character death, secondary character non-standard gentitalia, wolf!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 87,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Packless and going into his first heat, Merlin is afraid. Unwilling to be taken by stray alphas, he plans to hole up in his small flat until it's over. He thinks he's being careful, but he is wrong.</p><p>Arthur is the alpha of a centuries-old were pack living deep in the forest. Omegas are the only breeders and very rare, and this is making many were packs desperate.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any characters--they all belong to BBC, Shine, and long-ago legends. I make no profit from this endeavor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Taking

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at wolf!verse...this began over at kink_me for a virgin omega Merlin prompt, but I wanted to make it into more of a story.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated, even if anonymous. This is a new type of story for me.
> 
> If you enjoyed this and would like to check out my original stories, including a shifter series, you can find them at http://rebeccajamesgayromance.wordpress.com  
> I have an original wolf series about the River Wolf Pack. The first book is called First Omega, and you can order it here: http://www.jms-books.com/index.php?main_page=product_info&cPath=29_94&products_id=1604

Merlin doesn’t mean to be out when in heat—it’s an accident. He didn’t expect it to come on so fast—one minute he’s fine and in a convenience store, and they next he’s sagging against the outside of the building, limbs trembling with need. If he’d only had his pack around him, he would know what to do, but Merlin’s pack is long gone. Dead. And he’s the only survivor.

He looks around the dark streets. It isn’t too crowded out. He should be able to make it home to his small flat without any trouble. He licks his dry lips, waves of pheromones washing over him, breaking him out into a needy sweat. He can feel the slick gathering at his hole, beginning to drip out to soak his pants. Thank goodness for his long jacket.

A man crossing the street several yards away lifts his nose to the air and sniffs, and Merlin freezes in his tracks, terrified. An alpha, no doubt. Scenting him. As the breeze shifts, Merlin detects the alpha’s scent and he has to brace himself against the overwhelming urge to run into the open and present.

Merlin squeezes his eyes closed, sending a prayer to the gods to get him home before he can be taken like something worthless out on the street. Although isn’t that what’s bound to happen to him eventually? Merlin doesn’t have a pack. He was once proud to be an omega, knowing that he would be revered as an alpha’s mate. But he doesn’t have a prayer anymore of a decent mating to a respectable alpha. He’s a lone omega without the backup of a pack. Worse than the human equivalent of a whore.

Still, while he has a breath in his body, he refuses to be taken down and used for some horny, random alpha’s pleasure or dragged off to become a pack breeder. He’ll have to call in sick tomorrow to the small firm where he works as bookkeeper. He doesn’t even know how long this heat will last. Days? Weeks? He racks his brain trying to remember the other omegas in his pack and what their heats were like, but that part of his life was so long ago when he was merely a child. He'd learned things later in the orphanage, but not enough to really know what to expect.

Merlin risks a peek around the corner of the building he’s been hiding behind and sees with a relieved sigh that the lone alpha that scented him has gone. Taking a deep breath, Merlin moves forward, keeping to the sides of buildings, every step bringing him closer to his flat—his den and sanctuary from a world made up of either humans or weres. Merlin doesn’t belong in either group anymore.

Head down and moving swiftly, Merlin turns onto his street, the low, flat roof of his building finally within sight. He is only feet away from the entrance when another rush of pheromones hits him, making him sag up against the door of a closed shop. The terrible gush of arousing need assaults him, and he breathes through it before pushing his way to his building, feeling the trickle of slick oestrum running down his thighs in a fragrant stream.

His first real heat. He stumbles up the stairs almost blindly, thankful not to meet anyone else so late at night. His neighbors are elderly and have probably been asleep for hours. Merlin reaches his door, fingers shaking as he turns the key.

A whoosh of air and a strong scent he doesn’t recognize are the only things Merlin registers before he’s knocked off his feet and onto the floor of his flat, something heavy and terrifying pinning him down.

“Who are you?” Merlin asks, a strong, familiar smell of citrus and leaves assaulting his nostrils. He hears his door kick shut behind him, but the heavy body doesn’t move.

A nose burrows into Merlin’s neck, scenting him, breathing becoming ragged against Merlin’s back. His attacker is a man, no doubt about that, but also a were. An alpha. Merlin trembles both from fear and intense arousal.

“What were you doing walking around out there, spreading your delicious scent on the air like that?” The alpha asks, his voice hoarse and British. “Where’s your pack?”

Merlin whimpers in fear. He’d planned to fight if something like this happened, but he finds himself oddly submissive. The scent of the alpha is intoxicating, and Merlin suddenly realizes where he smelled it before—out on the street just a short time ago. Merlin scrunches down into himself, his entire body shaking.

“I don’t have a pack,” Merlin admits. _Stupid! Why didn’t you lie?_

“I scented you out there. Followed you home.” The alpha breathes in Merlin’s ear, his hands already scrambling to get Merlin’s coat off him, tearing at the sleeves, slashing the material from Merlin’s body.

Merlin’s breathing accelerates with fear and desire. His slick is heavy and dribbling freely from between his arse cheeks. He can feel his hole pulsating. He’s ashamed that he doesn’t fight when the alpha rises off him and pulls Merlin’s shoes off before ripping Merlin's trousers from his body. He risks a turn of his head to gaze over his shoulder at the alpha, whose eyes are burning as gold as the hair that tops his head.  He’s beautiful.

He watches as the alpha removes his own clothing, shedding the jeans and heavy shirt. His body is perfect and the sight of his huge cock with the knot near the base makes Merlin's hips jerk up in need, presenting. He flushes as the man gives him a feral smile before getting behind him and running his tongue over Merlin’s hole, licking up the juices flowing there. Merlin trembles.

“So good and wet for me,” the alpha tells him, pleasure lacing his voice.

Merlin’s afraid. He’s afraid of what he’ll be after the alpha is done with him.  Afraid of what’s about to happen. But his strong need overrides the fear.

“Are you scared, my omega?” The blond man asks him, as though reading his mind. He drapes his body over Merlin’s and whispers in his ear. His scent is heavy and enveloping.

Merlin nods. “I’m all alone. If you do this, I’ll be less than nothing. Please..." At this point, he's not quite sure what he's begging for.

“My virgin, I scented you and followed you because I recognized the scent of my mate calling to me.” The alpha runs his cock up and down Merlin’s crack, and Merlin’s legs shake from the strain of holding himself still.

“M-mate?” Merlin asks.

It seems to take a great effort, but his captor rises off Merlin and gets to his feet, putting out a hand for Merlin to take. Merlin does, and the alpha stands before him. He is about the same height as Merlin, although Merlin knows that in wolf form, the alpha will be larger. He’s blond, and now that he’s forced himself to be calm, his eyes have reverted to a deep blue. He lifts a hand and puts it to Merlin’s face, and Merlin can’t help but press into it, seeking the scent.

“You are lovely. Do you have a nest where we can be comfortable while we tie?”

The words fill Merlin with a primeval lust. He nods eagerly, taking the man’s hand and leading him to the bedroom and the small bed in the corner. He can’t believe this is happening—he’s going to be mated. The alpha gives the bed a sniff, and finding Merlin’s scent there, nods. He leans in and presses a kiss to Merlin’s lips, his eyes raking over Merlin’s nude body, lingering on the fat omega cock.

“Time for other things later,” he says. “My name is Arthur, and I’m your alpha. That’s all you need to know for now. Do you understand?”

Merlin nods and climbs up onto the bed, getting onto all fours. It’s embarrassing how much he wants this—how he can’t prevent himself from presenting. Arthur growls low and begins stroking Merlin’s hole with his tongue again, making Merlin tremble and howl from deep in his chest. Merlin feels pressure and then the sweet, painful glide of a huge alpha cock into his body, pushing, pushing, deeper inside before sliding out only to push in again. Merlin cries out, loving the feeling, and Arthur climbs up behind him, forcing Merlin down into the mattress.

“Mine,” Arthur groans as he starts to rut, and inside Merlin it feels like a match being struck over and over again. He whimpers and offers up his vulnerable neck. Arthur licks at it, just where the pulse beats, all the while forcing his knot past Merlin’s tight rim. Merlin gasps as the growing bulge pops in, feels it expanding inside him, filling him up and pressing hard on that spot—and then Merlin’s coming, crying out as he pushes back against Arthur. Arthur holds onto Merlin’s hips, fingers digging into flesh, lowering his face to Merlin’s neck and sinking sharp canines into the pulse point, claiming him as Merlin bucks and shouts his release, his clear spunk coating the sheet beneath him.

They are tied, and Arthur only has to shift his knot and Merlin comes again, tears spilling from his eyes. Arthur hasn’t relinquished Merlin’s neck yet, marking him well and sucking at the blood he’s drawn, shaking Merlin a little in his jaws. Arthur pumps his hips, Merlin’s slick ooze squishing between them, and Merlin comes yet again, letting out a short yip of submission and pleasure. Arthur growls his dominance into Merlin’s neck, working the mark with his teeth. Merlin’s never felt so _right_ in his life.

Finally, Arthur releases Merlin’s neck and pumps his seed inside him, soft pants filling Merlin’s ear. “Mine, little omega. You’re all mine now. I've claimed you. What’s your name?”

“Merlin,” Merlin breathes, and Arthur licks the mark he’s made on Merlin’s neck, sending a shiver up Merlin’s spine.

“Merlin,” Arthur repeats. “Merlin, you’re mine.”

He withdraws, falling to the mattress and pulling Merlin down with him, wrapping strong arms about Merlin’s waist as they rest.

Merlin finds himself burrowing his nose into Arthur’s neck, loving the smell of him and seeking the comfort of it. He’s still reeling from what’s happened, but he feels inexplicably safe with Arthur.

“The scent of your alpha,” Arthur tells him, sensing Merlin’s feelings, and Merlin nods, knowing it’s true. He recognizes his mate now. He reaches up and touches where Arthur bit him. It’s sore, but already starting to heal. He feels safe and secure in Arthur’s arms—a virtual stranger. His mate.

It isn’t long until the rush of pheromones comes on again prompting Merlin to rub his greedy arse back against Arthur, writhing in the circle of his arms in a way that is embarrassing, but Merlin can’t stop himself. Arthur moans and growls, nipping at the back of Merlin’s neck, pulling him upward so Arthur can drive his cock into Merlin’s throbbing hole again, pumping hard. Merlin lets out a series of primal squeaks, loving the feel of being dominated and filled by Arthur.

“Sweet omega,” Arthur breathes between grunts, “I'll take you back to my pack and my den and knot you every night for the rest of our lives. I’ll fill your body with our pups, my sweet little bitch...”

Merlin gasps and groans at the promise, and as Arthur’s knot slips into him, slightly easier this time but still with a painful pop, the omega  immediately comes, his body convulsing in Arthur’s arms as his clear omega spunk spurts over his stomach. Arthur releases his seed right after, snarling into Merlin’s neck as he does so.

“If we were home with the pack, they would take care of us during your heat and our tying,” Arthur tells his mate as they rest again. He seems a bit calmer--less intense. Arthur has licked every bit of spunk off Merlin’s stomach and abdomen, and Merlin finds he can’t take his eyes off the gorgeous blond alpha who suddenly looks so at home in Merlin’s bed.

“They’d bring us food and water and keep me apprised of pack business.” Arthur sighs, leaning back onto the pillows, his abs clearly defined beneath strong pectoral muscles. He has a sprinkling of blond hair from his navel to his groin; it makes Merlin's mouth water.

“They’re going to be wondering what’s taking me so long, since I'm supposed to return home tonight. Now I need to stay here until your heat’s over and we can travel.”

“What will the pack do without you?” Merlin asks.

“My second alpha, Gwaine, will take care of things,” Arthur replies. He nibbles at Merlin’s shoulder with his front teeth.

After a while, Arthur gets up off the bed and stretches languidly. “I’ll go see what you have in your kitchen to eat.”

Merlin starts to follow, but Arthur stops him. “Rest. This is your heat and all you need to worry about is being bred.” He smiles, showing beautiful white teeth before leaving the room, and Merlin’s cock twitches at the word. _Bred_. He’s being _bred_.

Sounds from the kitchen tell Merlin Arthur’s made himself at home. When another wave of heat suddenly washes over Merlin, he stifles a moan. He knows Arthur’s just in the next room, but he might as well be a million miles away if he isn’t there filling Merlin’s hole up with his huge cock and knot. He bites his lip, trying to fight it, but it’s no use.

“Arthur!” he cries out, unable to stand it, and then Arthur is there, turning Merlin over and raising his arse, filling it, making Merlin come and come until he’s blinded by the pleasure.

The knot lasts longer this time, and they talk while tied. Arthur managed to bring in a loaf of bread with him, and they eat it, getting crumbs all over the bed. Then Arthur’s eyes flash gold, and he begins pumping inside of Merlin and his knot releases more glorious alpha seed into Merlin’s awaiting channel. Merlin sees stars. His dick is sore and his hole is insatiable. He leans his head back on the pillow and closes his eyes, smiling when he feels Arthur dotting kisses over the lids.

“How is this possible?” he asks. “The way I feel?”

“It’s the way of the wolf,” Arthur tells him, nuzzling Merlin’s ear. “We are true mates. Don’t you know about this? How long have you been alone?”

“I know about mating,” Merlin frowns, “but I don’t think there were any true mates in my pack. We lived far out in the woods. There weren’t any other packs around, and all the mating happened within our group.”

“What happened to your pack?” Arthur whispers, hand stroking Merlin’s side as their heads share a pillow.

“Hunters, I think,” Merlin answers, and looks up at Arthur. “It was a long time ago.”

Arthur kisses Merlin’s nose. “Your eyes are the colour of the sky in deep summer.” He kisses Merlin’s ear. “You smell of earth and pine.” He nudges at Merlin’s neck and kisses the bonding mark, sending tingles throughout Merlin's body. “You’re mine and I’m yours, always, little omega. Sleep, if you can.”

Merlin closes his eyes and finds that sleep comes easily in his alpha’s strong arms.

Merlin doesn’t know if it’s his heat or Arthur pumping into him that wakes him first, but it’s happening again. Arthur has turned Merlin onto his back, and Merlin raises his legs, wrapping them about Arthur’s waist as the knot slips inside him, pushing down and making Merlin cry out with pleasure, his juices spurting from his fat cock onto his stomach. Arthur hangs above him, mighty and beautiful, breathing hard, his knot bulging inside the walls of Merlin’s rectum. Merlin presents his neck to Arthur, and Arthur eagerly gnaws at it, drawing a little blood and shifting his knot so that Merlin comes again, crying out for him with need.

When Arthur’s knot lets go its seed, Arthur howls, pushing deeper into Merlin’s body while Merlin grasps at the sheets with his hands, coming yet again. Both fall into immediate slumber when they finish, Arthur still inside Merlin’s body.  This time they have several hours of respite, and it’s late morning when they awaken next, Merlin rubbing up against Arthur, eager for another go. _  
_

After three days of intense fucking, Arthur decides that they need to get back to the pack. “I don’t know how long your heat will last—sometime the first one can linger for weeks, and they’re going to be worried. Added to that, there’s been some signs of hunters in our area lately, and I’ll just feel better when I’m there with them. I’ll also feel better when I have you in my den and within the safety of the pack.”

Arthur helps Merlin gather his things. Merlin has already called in his resignation at work and arranged for his utilities to be turned off.

“I wish I could turn off your scent,” Arthur tells him as they place Merlin’s bag by the door next to Arthur’s duffle. “Not only do I not want any other alphas to scent you, but it’s driving me mad. I want to bury myself in you all the time.”

“I thought that’s what you’ve been doing,” Merlin laughs. He’s gotten to know Arthur a little in the intimacy of the past few days, and he really likes him. He thinks he’d be friends with him even if they weren’t mates. Arthur’s funny and caring and wise, and Merlin can tell he’s a wonderful pack leader.

But the fact that he and Arthur _are_ mates brings them even closer together. They are tied and they are bonded. Arthur has marked Merlin and bred him. They are one.

Even more than that, Merlin and Arthur are _true_ mates, and Merlin is just learning the significance of that bond.  It is the reason why Merlin had no trouble submitting to Arthur right from the start, even though Merlin had been determined not to let an alpha take him. An alpha could have forced Merlin to submit, but Merlin would have put up a fight first and perhaps attracted a mated alpha in the process who might have run the attacker off. However, with Arthur, Merlin had had no desire to resist. He’d wanted the alpha to take him. He’d cowered and offered his throat without a struggle.

The fact that they are true mates is the reason why Arthur’s scent was immediately pleasant to Merlin. And it is the reason for the deep and eternal feelings he is quickly developing for his alpha. Feelings that tell Merlin he would follow Arthur to the ends of the earth; that he would die for his mate.

Arthur gathers Merlin into his arms. “I can’t believe how lucky I was to find my sweet virgin omega mate on this trip,” he says before kissing Merlin longingly. Merlin responds, wrapping his arms around Arthur and running his tongue inside his mate’s warm mouth.

“Are you ready?” Arthur asks, and Merlin nods. They get their bags and go.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Journey Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin make their way to the pack.

Before leaving the city, the alpha and omega stop at a diner to eat a large meal.

“It’s going to take a couple of days to reach the pack,” Arthur tells Merlin as they eat. “If we could shift, it would be faster, but with the bags, we can’t do that.”

Merlin nods, drinking his entire glass of water and watching as the waitress refills it. He’s been so busy being fucked the last few days, he’s almost dehydrated, although Arthur’s tried to take care of him. Merlin’s heat has waned a little, but it still burns through his body. Now, though, he can expect a few hours’ respite between episodes, which is a good thing or they wouldn’t get very far in their travels.

Arthur methodically eats everything on his plate, periodically checking to make sure Merlin is also eating. He orders seconds and tells Merlin to eat more. Merlin isn’t accustomed to being told what to do; he’s been on his own for a long time. But, to his surprise, he finds that taking orders from his alpha is instinctual, and he doesn’t resent it in the least.

As they leave the diner, Arthur stops by a bench outside to look through his bag. Merlin stretches and leans against a post, waiting. A large, bearded man with a dark ponytail at the base of his neck walks by on his way to the diner and then stops mid-step, sniffing the air. He turns and looks at Merlin, small eyes roaming over him.

Merlin feels the hairs rising on the back of his neck and tenses.

“Are you lost, omega?” the man snarls, nostrils flaring, “Looking for someone to ease that heat of yours?” Merlin can smell the stranger’s alpha pheromones thick in the air between them and can see the outline of cock and knot bulging in his tight jeans, particularly when he juts them forward like that.

Merlin looks away, toward Arthur, who has noticed the exchange and starts toward them, shoulders raised and head forward.

“Back off,” Arthur snarls at the man, wrapping his arm around Merlin’s waist, body pressed tightly against him.

The stranger takes a step back, surprised. “Sorry, didn’t realize he was mated.”

“Maybe if you’d bothered to look,” Arthur reaches up and lifts Merlin’s chin, baring the mark on his neck. “And my scent is all over him, you dick!”

“I said I was sorry,” the man repeats, hands held up in surrender, and ducks into the diner.

Arthur growls, turning to Merlin. “Our mating’s too new--you don’t have enough of my scent on you.” He rubs his body against Merlin’s and sniffs the air. “Nothing can overpower that strong of a heat.” He looks around before taking Merlin’s hand and pulling him away from the diner.

Merlin can feel it coming on him now, what the other alpha must have smelled. His steps grow sluggish. “Arthur…” he breathes, clutching his duffle bag to his chest.

“I know, little one. I’ll take care of you.”

Merlin wonders how he ever thought he could get through this heat alone, locked in his apartment. It would have driven him crazy. Already his mind is in a fog and his pulse beats a constant mantra of _fuckme fuckme fuckme._

He’s whimpering with need by the time Arthur pulls him deep into an alleyway, blocked from public view by a large, smelly dumpster. Arthur drops his bag and swings Merlin around, making short work of unsnapping his pants and yanking them down around his ankles.

“Hurry, Arthur,” Merlin pants, fingers clawing at the brick wall.

Merlin feels his hole oozing liquid, and he wiggles it in the air, his omega heat scent wafting around them like a heady cloud.

“Gods, you’re going to attract every alpha in a twenty mile radius,” Arthur groans as he yanks his cock out of his pants and shoves it into Merlin.

Merlin cries out, leaning against the cold brick as Arthur pumps into him, face pressed to Merlin’s neck.

“So tight, so good, so wet, my mate…” Arthur puffs into Merlin’s ear, fucking him hard for several long minutes. His knot pops in, forcing a grunt out of Merlin. It swells, and Merlin squeezes his eyes shut as cum shoots from his cock onto the wall, a long wail escaping his lips.

“Told you I’d take care of you, didn’t I?” Arthur asks softly, voice breaking with lust. “Knotted you so good.” Another thrust and Arthur cries out as he cums, alpha spunk mingling with Merlin’s omega juices to coat Merlin’s insides.

“Yes, yes,” Merlin whines, pleasure overtaking him as his cock twitches and dribbles again.

When Arthur is able to pull out, he helps Merlin to dress, then leans him against the wall and plants kisses all over his face and neck. “Wish I could let you rest,” he tells him, forehead pressed to Merlin’s. Merlin takes in his alpha’s scent and it lends him strength.

“It’s okay.” He swallows. “I’m ready.” With a nod of his head, Merlin straightens, and Arthur steps back, picking up their bags from the alley floor. They walk out of the dark alley and into the sunlight, heading south for the edge of town.

Once in the forest, the alpha and omega are shaded from the sun, but it soon grows chilly as the November wind whips around them. Merlin has lived in the city for many years and isn’t used to hiking long distances, but he keeps a steady pace, unwilling to disappoint his alpha in any way. When it starts to get dark, Arthur pushes them on, saying he knows of a spring not too much farther where they can have fresh water to drink and bathe in.

By the time they near the place, the sun has set and the forest begins to fill with the sounds of nocturnal animals.

“Let’s get a drink and clean off,” Arthur suggests, dropping their bags under a copse of trees and leading Merlin to where he can hear the spring trickling over some rocks nearby. The moon is a quarter full and shining off the large area of water. The men bend to drink before stripping off their clothes and lowering themselves into the frigid depths, washing thoroughly. Weres body temperatures are naturally higher than humans, so they can withstand bathing in the cold November water. It’s bracing and Merlin finds himself swimming out a ways, enjoying the feel of the silken waves lapping at his bare skin. Arthur dives under, coming up to meet Merlin, and Merlin gives him a playful splash before swimming away, easily slipping from Arthur’s wet grip.

It isn’t long before Merlin feels his heat coming on him again, and he pulls himself to shore, head lowered between his shoulders. The sound of Arthur rising out of the water behind him brings a shiver to Merlin’s flesh, and he widens his knees, wind drying the droplets from his skin. He whines, feeling the ooze of his oestrum down his thighs, and Arthur growls low, his nose pressing up between Merlin’s legs before his tongue begins to lap over the quivering pucker, making Merlin cry and beg.

“Please, Arthur, alpha, please…”

And Arthur mounts him, fucking him hard beneath the stars and the moon. A while later, when his knot eases, Arthur asks Merlin to shift.

“I want to see your wolf form, little omega.”

Still connected to Arthur’s body, Merlin concentrates on his wolf, feels his bones popping, and at the same time feels Arthur shifting above him. Then suddenly they are two wolves mating; a large white wolf hovering over a smaller black one. Merlin lets out a howl as Arthur begins to rut inside him again, his wolf cock huge, and Arthur’s jaws grasp the loose skin at the back of Merlin’s neck, holding him still while he takes him.

Afterward, they curl up together in a ball under some bushes, warmer in their wolf forms than they would be as men, and fall into a heavy sleep.

In the morning, Merlin wakes to find himself shifted back and alone. He looks around. Their bags are still there, and he knows Arthur is close because he can scent his mate. He gets up and stretches leisurely before heading for the spring for a drink.

Merlin is happy. He’s mated and going to be part of a pack again. His alpha is pack leader and strong, wise, and beautiful. He’s even majestic in his wolf form. He fills Merlin with his enormous cock and knots him. It’s everything Merlin naturally yearns for as an omega-born. The first real sense of well-being that Merlin’s had since he was a pup fills his soul.

As he drinks, cupping the water in his hands and bringing it to his mouth, Merlin hears the howl of a wolf in the distance. His skin prickles. It isn’t Arthur’s howl, of that he’s certain. Standing, Merlin goes back to get his clothes and slips them on, listening hard.

He looks around. Except for some squirrels chattering in the trees above, all is quiet.

Soon Merlin sees two forms approaching in the distance. Two wolves. He relaxes when he sees that one of them is Arthur. As they get closer, they shift, and standing beside Merlin’s mate is another man, with honey-toned skin and dark doe-like eyes. “Merlin,” Arthur greets his mate with a soft kiss. “This is Lance. He’s a pack-mate and part of a patrol that’s come out to see if they can find me. Lance, this is my omega mate, Merlin.”

Lance’s smile is wide and gentle. “I am honoured to meet the omega mate of my alpha leader,” he says, looking to Arthur for permission to shake Merlin’s hand. Arthur nods, and Lance takes Merlin’s palm in his.

“Nice to meet you,” Merlin tells him with a smile.

“What a surprise for you to come back mated,” Lance says to Arthur. Lance is a beta; Merlin can sense it. He is strong and seems genuinely fond of Arthur, which makes Merlin happy and sets his mind at ease.

“I hadn’t planned on it, but when you run upon your true mate, you have to act upon it.”

Lance’s eyes get wide. “True mates? That’s even more awesome than mating with an omega! Congratulations, Alpha Arthur!”

“Thank you,” Arthur looks very pleased. He wraps his arm around Merlin and pulls him closer.

“Lance!” They hear a call from over the hill.

“Here!” Lance calls back. “That’s Percy. He and Gwen were with me,” Lance informs the mates.

A very, very large man appears moments later along with a woman. The man is an alpha who immediately scents Merlin and stops several yards away, nose in the air. The woman looks up at him, her brown eyes worried.

“It’s all right,” Lance calls to them. “It’s Arthur and his new omega mate, who is still in heat.”

Surprise registers on both Percy’s and Gwen’s faces, and they give each other a brief glance before coming forward. Percy keeps several feet between himself and Merlin and doesn’t try to shake his hand in greeting. Merlin knows that his scent must be strong in Percy’s alpha nostrils, and it’s probably very tempting to the man.

Arthur can’t seem to keep back the deep growl that crawls from his throat, and he takes a step closer to Merlin, plastering their sides together, instinctively protective of his omega mate around the other alpha.

Merlin’s heat picks this inconvenient time to rear up, and Merlin’s knees buckle beneath him as Arthur’s strong pheromones begin to addle Merlin’s senses.

“Arthur,” he squeezes Arthur’s hand.

“Right,” Arthur replies, looking at Merlin. “Is it just the three of you?” he asks his pack-mates. They nod.

“We came looking for you,” Gwen says, curious eyes roaming over Merlin.

“I see. Well, I was detained because I found my true mate. Percy, Gwen, this is Merlin. He’s an omega, and as you may be able to tell, he’s still in heat. We tried to wait it out, but we don’t know how long it will last.”

Percy has covered his nose with his hand and backed away. Merlin knows his scent is strong now that it’s flowing down the backs of his legs. He bites his lip, trying to still his trembling limbs. Arthur holds onto him, an arm around his waist.

“Arthur…” Merlin begs, the urge to mate very, very strong.

Arthur looks behind him and then begins pushing Merlin back toward the bushes. “We need to take care of …something. Lance, if you could…er, fill our water bottles in the spring?” As soon as they are behind the hedge, Arthur shoves Merlin to the ground, yanking his pants down to reveal his slick arse.

“Oh, fuck, Merlin…your scent!” Arthur moans.

“Just fuck me, Arthur, please!” Merlin begs, and then Arthur pushes into him and they’re grunting and moaning. Merlin cums the minute Arthur’s knot touches his rim, calling out his name and startling a nearby nest of birds into flight. He cums again when the knot slides inside, hitting his prostate, and then again when Arthur releases his seed. He’s reduced to a sobbing mess on the ground by the time Arthur is able to move out of him.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Arthur soothes him, kissing Merlin’s temple. He reaches down and dips a finger into Merlin’s sopping hole, massaging Merlin inside until he shudders.

“Oh, gods,” Merlin cries pitifully into the dirt.

He can’t bring himself to look the other three weres in the face. They walk for miles before Merlin’s able to raise his eyes from the ground, even though he knows mating when in heat is natural wolf behavior. Gwen keeps up a steady stream of chatter, and for that Merlin is grateful.

That night, when Merlin awakens so needy he can’t wait a second for Arthur to knot him, they are forced to fuck with the others sleeping only feet away. Merlin climbs onto Arthur’s cock and rides him, driving the knot inside as soon as it begins to form. He tries to keep quiet, he really does, but nothing compares to the feeling. He’s always heard it, even read it, but now he knows it to be true—his alpha’s knot inside Merlin’s body is the sole most important thing in the world when his heat comes on, and he can’t keep himself from having it.

By the look on Arthur’s face, Merlin can tell his mate enjoys it, too. When Arthur reaches down to feel where they’re connected with his fingers, Merlin gets harder. He bounces on Arthur’s cock, knot swelling inside him, his prick pointing straight at Arthur when he finally comes, blinding white before Merlin’s eyes, and then Arthur thrusts up into him and comes, too, with a growl.

Merlin hears a few whispered curses from the other side of the fire as he snuggles down into his alpha’s arms.

The following morning it only takes two hours of walking before the group nears the pack’s dens.

 

 

 


	3. The Arrival Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe, Betas are non-breeders. Sorry for the brief error that a few of you early birds may have caught--Audrey is Leon's daughter.

Arthur hadn’t expected to find a mate on his trip into the city. He definitely hadn’t expected to find his _true_ mate. Every so often it becomes necessary for him to leave the pack in the hands of his second alpha and enter civilization to see if he can hear any news that’s relevant to them. He doesn’t like to send other pack members for two reasons: one, he doesn’t want to put them in danger, and two, he doesn’t wholly trust information he doesn’t glean for himself. 

The fact that there have been hunters spotted within his territory has Arthur on edge, and he’d spent a good three days trying to dredge up what news he could by hanging out in bars and diners and reading the local papers. It hadn’t done him a lot of good, and he’d just given up and decided to leave on the night he’d scented Merlin out on the street.

And what a magnificent scent it was--freshly dampened earth mixed with crushed pine needles is the best way he can describe it, but it’s so much more than that. It assaulted his senses all at once, stopping him in mid-step in the middle of the road. Arthur had immediately determined the direction it came from and hidden himself until Merlin had passed by. It had taken everything in him to keep from jumping the ripe omega, particularly when he’d realized that this wasn’t just any omega bitch in heat—this was Arthur’s true mate.

He’d followed Merlin home, noting the man’s beauty even as Arthur struggled to keep his own alpha reactions in check. The omega was tall, thin, and pale, with thick, dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was also drunk with heat, his pheromones filling the air, and Arthur had kept a careful eye out while following for other alphas that might scent Merlin and attack. Arthur had known without a doubt that he would kill any who dared to touch the omega. When he’d toppled onto Merlin inside his small flat, Arthur could hardly wait to breed him, and his omega had willingly submitted to him. Merlin had recognized Arthur’s scent and bared his neck. After that, their time together was just one heady rush of sex and more sex. Arthur is still reeling from it.

Now that he’s bringing his mate home to meet the pack, Arthur is full of excitement. Until Merlin, Arthur had resigned himself to being a lone alpha. There were no wolves in his pack that he wanted to mate—they only have three omegas, one of which is Arthur’s sister, and of the other two, one is already mated and the other is still a juvenile. Arthur doesn't see a point in mating with a wolf who can't give him children. There are no other werewolf packs in the vicinity, and even if there were, Arthur isn’t sure he would want his pack to join with them, even for mating purposes. His father had taught him it is dangerous to trust outsiders.

It’s just too bad that omegas are so rare, Arthur reflects as they make the last leg of their journey back to the pack. Because of this, some packs resort to sharing their omegas in order to breed, but Arthur is against this for many reasons. The bloodlines can get too fuzzy, causing inbreeding and subsequent deformities within the pack. Sharing also creates jealousy and resentfulness among members. Arthur would rather keep mating the way it should be among weres—monogamous and lifelong.

Unfortunately, the fact that omegas are so rare brings danger to the pack. Arthur picked up some troubling information from city weres of dying packs that are resorting to stealing omegas from other packs or from the city where some live as humans, as Merlin did. Arthur shudders to think what might have happened if he hadn’t found his mate; Merlin could have been taken by one of these packs and used as a breeding bitch. He would have been doomed to a life of breeding for alpha after alpha until he couldn’t anymore and was deemed worthless.

Arthur glances over at Merlin, who walks beside Arthur with Lance flanking him and Gwen and Percy bringing up the rear. Merlin appears at ease, although Arthur can sense some of his mate’s anxiety through their new bond. He reaches out and takes Merlin’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, and when Merlin looks at him, Arthur smiles. Merlin smiles back, and to Arthur, it’s as though the sun appears through the clouds.

When they get close to their territory, Sid, one of the younger guard wolves, appears from out of some low shrubbery, ready to confront them. When he sees that it’s his alpha, he barks a greeting and lowers his head, tail knocking against the ground.

“Hello, Sid!” Arthur greets him. “Run tell second alpha that we have returned.”

Sid gives a yip in reply and circles, running off down the hill. Arthur stops to look over the valley below with the array of dens built into the sides of the earth and stone of the canyon. He can see the edge of the fresh spring where the pack gets their water, and the acres of forest beyond where they hunt, and he’s filled with pride at all that their pack has accomplished in the many years it’s been in existence. The Pendragon wolf pack is one of the oldest on the continent, having migrated from Scotland in the 1300’s, and Arthur strives to keep it strong and safe just as his alpha father did and his alpha grandfather before him.

“This is it; we’re home,” he tells Merlin, and Merlin looks down upon the valley with wide eyes.

“It’s beautiful,” Merlin finally says, and Arthur nuzzles at Merlin’s throat before tugging him along with him down the hill.

When they reach the bottom, Gwaine comes out of his den to meet them. Sid has shifted to his human form, and stands beside the second alpha, openly staring at Merlin.

Arthur quickly introduces Merlin as his true omega mate and receives the surprised and happy congratulations of both men.

“We’ll call a ceremony tonight to welcome Merlin to the pack as my mate, but for now we really need to rest. Merlin is in the final throes of heat, and he is weary,” Arthur announces, leading them all toward his den where he longs to settle and unwind.

Percy, Gwen, and Lance head toward the community den, and Arthur knows that before long the whole story of his mating will have spread throughout the pack. Gwaine accompanies Arthur and Merlin into the darkness of the pack leader’s large den built into the side of a rocky cliff. It’s cool and welcoming there, and Arthur tugs Merlin deeper into one of the inner rooms where there are animal skins and furs to lounge on. As Gwaine brings him up to speed on what’s been going on for the past few days while Arthur has been away, Arthur strips off his clothes and topples onto a large bear-skin rug, stretching and reaching for Merlin to join him.

Merlin looks a little dazed and out of place, but he complies, following Arthur’s lead and undressing. Arthur assumes that Merlin’s used to wearing clothes since he’s been a city dweller for a long time, but there’s no need for them out in the wild. They’re uncomfortable and only get in the way of shifting.

Arthur can still smell Merlin’s heat, and he nuzzles his mate, occasionally interrupting Gwaine to ask him a question. Audrey, one of Leon's daughters, brings down a pitcher of water and pours some for Arthur and Merlin, keeping her head low in deference to Arthur’s position in the pack and the fact that he’s brought his new omega mate home.

Arthur introduces her, teasing her a bit about her freckles until he’s put her at ease, and she smiles openly at Merlin.

“You’re very pretty,” Merlin tells her. “I happen to love freckles.”

Audrey blushes. “You’re pretty, too,” she tells him, bringing an answering blush to Merlin’s prominent cheekbones.

Merlin’s skin has become hot to the touch, and Arthur can smell the oestrum leaking from his arse. He tells Audrey to run along and scoots closer to Merlin, who presses back into him eagerly. Arthur’s hard in seconds, and he eases into Merlin as Gwaine talks of hearing shots fired the night before.

“We sent scouts out, but nothing was amiss.” Gwaine seems to be having trouble controlling his own alpha urges as Merlin’s scent fills the room. He moves away from the furs, taking a seat at the far end of the room before continuing. “I honestly don’t know if they were hunting wolves or just out shooting.”

“It’s too deep in the forest and away from the city to be out on a lark,” Arthur tells Gwaine, shifting his hips in order to fuck Merlin deeper. He wraps one strong arm around his mate, pulling him in close to his body, and the extra inch it allows him into Merlin’s channel brings a groan from deep in Arthur's belly.

Merlin makes soft mating noises while Arthur thrusts.

“I agree,” Gwaine replies, eyes following as his alpha rolls over onto Merlin and fucks into him deeply. “But there were no signs of any animals being killed.”

“Perhaps…they’re…trying to…scare us,” Arthur suggests, hips swiveling. He’s being squeezed to death by Merlin’s wet heat, and it feels amazing. “They think…there’s a pack of…huge wolves out here. They’re frustrated because we don’t…come out in the open.”

Merlin’s crying out now, clawing at the fur beneath him as Arthur begins to push his growing knot inside. He can feel it swelling, and he bends his head, unable to keep from nibbling at the mark on Merlin’s neck.

“Fuck, Arthur,” Gwaine says loudly, standing up and moving for the entrance. “How much can an alpha take? I’m going to go find Elena.”

Arthur chuckles and adjusts the position of his knot, smiling when Merlin yells out that he’s coming before jerking in Arthur’s arms. They’re tied, and Arthur nibbles at Merlin’s neck, listening to his mate’s heavy breathing in the quiet, dark room. He pulls them so that they’re lying on their sides, spooned together.

“I like being stuck in you like this,” Arthur tells Merlin, giving Merlin’s ear a tug with his front teeth.

“I like it, too,” Merlin admits. “I even liked you fucking me in front of your second.”

Arthur laughs. “Well, if we waited until we’re alone, we might never get to mate.” His words are proven right when a low yip at the doorway announces the presence of yet another pack member.

“Alpha Arthur?” It’s Percy.

“Yes?” Arthur asks, a little annoyed at the intrusion. Why can’t he be alone with Merlin?

“Er, there’s something I need to ask you. It’s about Morgana.”

Arthur shifts, bringing a gasp from Merlin as Arthur’s knot no doubt brushes against his prostate.

“What about my sister, Percy?”

“Er, well, we want to be mated.”

Arthur raises a brow. This is not entirely surprising, but Arthur didn’t expect to hear about it so soon.

“Right away?” he asks.

“We were hoping so, yes,” Percy replies. “Morgana will be coming into her second heat soon, and she’s expressed dissatisfaction at staying in the omega den again.”

Arthur chuckles. “I bet she has.” His sister is very strong-willed, and locking herself away while in heat had been torture for her. He leans his head back on the furs and stares up at the dark earth ceiling, thinking. “Well, Merlin and I will need to be mated in front of the pack, so I suppose we could have your mating ceremony at the same time,” he finally says.

Percy’s boyish face lights up. “That would be wonderful!”

“Go tell her, then. We can kill several birds with one stone tonight.” Arthur kisses Merlin’s shoulder before idly running his tongue over it. He loves how Merlin tastes.

Percy runs from the room, and Arthur tests the size of his knot. It’s beginning to release his seed, and the feeling is like no other. He groans, feeling Merlin’s body responding, his thick cock releasing more of its clear liquid onto his flat stomach. As Merlin’s inner walls clench around him, Arthur breathes in, squeezing his eyes shut at the wonderful sensation.

When he’s finally able to withdraw, he lays his mate out before him and licks him clean, tongue brushing over pale skin as Merlin gasps. “So pretty,” Arthur tells him when he’s finished. They curl up together, and Arthur pulls a fur over them. Merlin hums contentedly in his throat as they fall asleep.


	4. The Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note from previous chapter: I realized I made an error. Audrey is Leon's daughter. Lance is a beta and therefore cannot sire children.  
> Thanks so much for your kind comments! <3 This is different for me and so fun to write.

It’s late afternoon, Merlin thinks, when he awakens, his alpha still asleep beside him. The room is dark and without windows, but Merlin is half-wolf and feels the position of the sun.

Merlin is, for the most part, satiated and content. Used to living in the city, it is a bit weird being down in a dark den made of earth and rock, but Merlin finds he likes it. It brings back vague memories of his childhood and family pack, and it makes him feel secure and more like the werewolf he is rather than the way he’d been feeling for years--like a fake human living a fake life in the city.

He takes a few moments to have last lingering thoughts of the life he’s left behind—the small flat, boring job, and day to day existence made up mostly of trying to hide the fact that he isn’t like everyone else. His few encounters with other city weres had been few and far between. The only good things he can dredge up enough to think about missing are the nice old couple who lived next to him and the occasional television shows he enjoyed.

He sighs in contentment. Nothing compares to the feeling of being claimed by his alpha. Merlin is an omega wolf and biology says he has to be knotted and claimed. Holing up in his flat, even with the dildo he’d bought, wouldn’t have even begun to satisfy him; he knows that now. If Arthur hadn’t scented Merlin, Merlin probably would have ended up begging for it out on the street. Even as his heat gradually wanes, he still can’t calm his urges. As he feels that yearning once again rising up in his body, his hole beginning to drip in preparation, Merlin wants nothing more than to be rutted by his mate.

He looks over at Arthur, who still sleeps peacefully. Whining a little, Merlin moves down and begins licking softly at Arthur’s skin, moving from Arthur’s bent leg up his muscled thigh. Arthur tastes wonderful, particularly the dried semen that dribbled onto his leg when he pulled out his fading knot from Merlin’s body. Merlin grows more and more aroused as he licks Arthur clean, nudging the heavy ball-sac with his nose before running his tongue over it.

Arthur moans and shifts, slowly awakening and allowing Merlin to crawl between his legs to continue his licking. Merlin sucks one large testicle into his mouth, running his tongue over it, and Arthur groans, his hand coming up to pet through Merlin’s hair. Merlin lets the ball slip out of his wet mouth and takes the other one in, giving it equal, loving attention. Arthur writhes, and Merlin moves his mouth lower to suck on the smooth skin of his mate’s perineum before moving lower, parting his alpha’s arse to tongue at the hairy hole hidden there, whimpering at the delicious fragrance there.

“Ah! Fuck, Merlin!” Arthur cries out after several long moments of this. “Come here!”

Merlin obeys the call of his mate, squirming up to lower himself on the huge alpha cock that has swollen to stand tall over Arthur’s taut abdomen, each inch disappearing inside Merlin filling his incessant craving just a bit more. Arthur pushes up, bouncing Merlin the last bit until he’s fully impaled. Then Arthur begins rolling and rocking, making Merlin crazy until he’s leaning back, hands on Arthur’s thighs, howling his pleasure for anyone to hear.

Arthur’s face is red with lust and exertion. His knot is huge as it slips past Merlin’s aching rim, and Merlin’s cock shoots onto Arthur’s chest and face with a blinding intensity. Arthur licks the juices from his lips, his eyes pinned to Merlin’s heavy-lidded gaze, and Merlin’s cock releases another stream of clear liquid. Tied, Merlin sits, breathing hard as Arthur’s hands roam over Merlin’s chest, tweaking his nipples and tugging the dark hair growing there.

“My beautiful mate,” Arthur intones, bringing warmth and sweetness to Merlin’s heart. “So perfect. So full of my cock and knot.”

Merlin whines and whimpers, wiggling restlessly under Arthur’s exploring fingers. Arthur’s breathing accelerates, and he begins to pant. “Merlin...mate, I want you to mark me,” he says raggedly, and Merlin struggles from his heat-induced mind-fog to understand his words.

“Arthur?”

“We are true mates, and I want to wear your mark to show that.” Arthur moves his head to the side, baring his neck to Merlin. The submissive action from his alpha hardens Merlin’s cock and quickens his heart rate. Alphas are rarely marked, and Arthur must truly prize their union for him to want Merlin to do this.

The feelings coming through their bond verify Arthur’s desire and need for the action, so Merlin leans forward, Arthur pushing him forward with his knees to help in the difficult movement. As Arthur begins to rut into Merlin with short, desperate strokes, his knot at bursting point, Merlin presses his lips first to Arthur’s mouth and then to his neck, right at the place where the pulse beats beneath the skin.

Another climax rising within Merlin and the sounds of Arthur nearing completion ringing loudly in his ears, Merlin opens his mouth, feels his wolf canines extend, and bites down, breaking the skin beneath and releasing the glorious taste of his mate multiplied by a thousand, the blood passing Merlin’s lips as his teeth fully sink in.

Arthur lets out a cry, body surging upward, and Merlin feels the knot release, pushing on Merlin’s prostate and making him come hard between their joined bodies. He continues to hold the bite while Arthur writhes beneath him, fully emptying his cock of its seed.

When Merlin is able to disengage from Arthur’s cock, he pulls his teeth from where they’re imbedded and softly licks the place where he’s marked his mate. The wound spills blood a moment more before beginning to heal, and Merlin nuzzles there, Arthur’s arms coming up around him to hold him close.

Already Merlin can feel that their soul bond is stronger with the second bite. He feels Arthur’s joy and contentment and presses a kiss to the mating mark. A rumble much like the canine equivalent of a purr rolls through Arthur’s chest, and they settle down to sleep again.

Later, when the two eat their dinner in a large room closer to the entrance, Merlin is shocked into cowering behind Arthur when a large wolf suddenly looms in the doorway.

Arthur unconcerned posture at the intrusion quickly calms Merlin, and he peeks out with wide eyes. The wolf is light brown and shaggy, his eyes amber and his muzzle darker than the rest of his coat. The hackles are raised a bit at the back of his neck, but he has sense enough to lower his head to his pack alpha.

“Cenred,” Arthur acknowledges him. “I can see that something is troubling you. Would you care to shift? Then sup with me and my mate before we talk.”

Cenred gives Merlin a short, polite nod of his big head, his nostrils flaring slightly. He shifts with a few cracks and pops and becomes a well-muscled man with a brutish face and hard mouth. He takes a seat on the firs across from Arthur and Merlin and accepts the proffered meat.

Only when they are all three finished with the meal does Arthur lean back on his pile of furs and ask Cenred to speak.

“The mating—between Percival and the omega tonight,” Cenred begins gruffly. “It isn’t fair.”

“The omega being my sister, Morgana,” Arthur clarifies, perhaps for Merlin’s benefit or perhaps to remind Cenred that his sister has a name.

Cenred nods curtly. “Alpha, Morgana is the only eligible omega in the pack. I believe the alphas of the pack should be able to fight for the right to mate Morgana in order to be able to breed her.”

Arthur frowns.

Merlin’s heart races in his chest. On the one hand, he can see Cenred’s point: Only the strongest alpha should win the prized omega and the ability to breed. On the other, Merlin can feel over their soul bond Arthur’s desire for his sister to be able to mate the wolf of her choice; the fact that Arthur is obviously a good and kind brother doubles Merlin’s newly formed affection for his mate.

“I am not the only one who feels this way,” Cenred states.  “Valiant wishes to compete for her, and Gwaine has expressed an interest in taking her on as a second mate.”

Merlin can see that this news takes Arthur by surprise. “Gwaine said this?”

Cenred nods. “You must be aware that he and Elena would like to have a family. As a beta, Elena cannot give him pups, and Gwaine has mentioned that Elena has more than once gone to him concerning taking Morgana as a second mate.”

“Why hasn’t Gwaine said as much to me?” Arthur asks a little angrily, and Merlin automatically scoots closer to Arthur to lend support.

“I think he would have, Alpha, when he got the chance. None of us expected to hear of a mating ceremony tonight.”

“Perhaps I’ve been a bit hasty,” Arthur admits grudgingly.

Cenred’s eyes move to Merlin, glancing over him before lowering to the ground. “It is only natural that your excitement and pride over finding your true mate, a rare omega, and bringing him home to the pack would override everything else.”

Merlin can see that Cenred is placating his pack alpha, and that there is still underlying anger there. He’s sure that Arthur is aware of this, too, but that doesn’t mean that what Cenred has said isn’t true; Arthur has had good reason not to be giving his full attention to pack business. Under these unusual circumstances, it would not be impossible to reverse his decision without losing face.

“Tell Gwaine to come to me immediately,” Arthur orders, and Cenred immediately gets to his feet and ducks out of the den.

Merlin puts a hand on Arthur’s thigh, but Arthur turns his face toward the wall, body tense. They sit in silence until Gwaine appears before them.

“You wished to see me, Alpha?” he asks, waiting for Arthur’s signal to sit.

Arthur takes a moment to study his second alpha’s face. “Gwaine, do you desire to take Morgana as a second mate?” he finally asks.

Gwaine’s lips part in surprise. He is a handsome man, and Merlin thinks a kind and generous one, too, with real affection for his pack leader. “The thought crossed my mind,” he finally answers.

Arthur purses his lips. “I told Percy he could be mated to Morgana tonight, without realizing that there are those who would be willing to fight for that right.”

Gwaine nods. “There are several who would, Alpha.”

“What is your opinion on this?” Arthur asks, finally raising an arm so that Merlin can crawl up next to him and give him comfort.

Gwaine seems to consider his next words carefully. “If things were different, I would think the notion barbaric. But the fact that omegas are so rare…Alpha, it only seems right to give every alpha who desires Morgana as a mate a fair chance.”

Arthur sighs. “I’m afraid you’re right, Gwaine. I have been hasty in my decision, and now I am going to have to go back on my word.” He shakes his head. “Morgana will be most displeased, and Percy very disappointed.” He straightens his shoulders. “There’s nothing for it, though. Please call them to my council room. I will announce the change of plans to everyone else tonight when we welcome Merlin to the pack.

Gwaine nods, his face neutral, and leaves.

Merlin buries his head in Arthur’s neck, sensing his displeasure and worry, but remains silent. Privately, he thinks his mate has made the correct choice, but he doesn’t envy him the duty of telling Percy and Morgana.

 

 


	5. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments--they are delightful. <3 I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Meeting Morgana for the first time, Merlin is a bit surprised that the woman is an omega and not an alpha, she’s so forthright and head-strong.

“I can’t believe you are going back on your word!” Morgana storms at her brother, pacing the length of the council room. Merlin is unused to seeing people unclothed, and even though he’s never held much interest in the female form, Morgana is stunningly beautiful with her pale skin and plump breasts, the thatch of hair between her legs the same raven color as that on her head. He finds it a bit distracting.

“Morgana, I am newly mated and just home from an arduous trip,” Arthur barks, obviously annoyed. “It is my fault that I attempted to make any decision at all in that state, but you could forgive me that, just as I am willing to overlook the fact that you have yet to greet my new mate and vixen of this pack.”

At the word ‘vixen,’ Merlin raises a brow, although technically, that is his title, or will be as soon as the ceremony is over. He is what is called a male omega pack vixen.

Morgana bites her lower lip and manages to look contrite. Lowering her head, she comes to kneel before Merlin. “I am sorry, Vixen Omega . Welcome to the Pendragon pack. I am honoured to be your sister-in-law.”

Merlin flushes and looks to Arthur before putting his hand on Morgana’s head, signaling her to rise.

Percy also kneels. “Welcome, Vixen Merlin. I am sorry I was unable to greet you properly before, as you were being…er…”

“Tied,” Arthur fills in for him.

Merlin repeats the gesture for Percy.

Percy nods to Arthur and gets back to his feet. “I’m sorry that I took advantage of your vulnerable state, Alpha. Of course I am willing to fight to have Morgana as my mate, as any respectable alpha would be.”

“Percy, no!” Morgana says.

“We are not proposing a fight to the death, Morgana,” Arthur tells her, showing his side teeth in a slight sneer. “But even so, Percy has a good chance of winning. He’s large, an excellent fighter, and he’s younger than Cenred and Valiant.”

“What about Gwaine?” Morgana asks before shaking her head. “I still can’t believe he wants me for a second mate. A second mate, Arthur! It’s humiliating.”

“If Gwaine claims you, you will be revered as the breeder in the family.”

“I’ll be ignored once the pups come,” Morgana replies unhappily. “Elena will always have first say over me.” She steps toward Percy and puts a hand on his arm. “Percy will treat me well. He is my choice.”

“Morgana, this is not negotiable,” Arthur states firmly. “I regret that I have to withdraw my promise, but I have to do it. If I don’t, it is very likely I’ll be challenged for leadership of the pack.” Merlin looks at Arthur’s broad shoulders, hard jaw, and the flashing blue of his eyes and wonders who could be stupid enough to go up against him.

Morgana makes a noise of disdain. “You would win.”

“Maybe,” Arthur replies, leaning back in a chair. The council room is the first room Merlin’s seen so far with actual furniture in it.

“But the pack doesn’t need the drama or the threat of instability, and if I were to lose, the pack would undoubtedly fall apart. We must keep it together and strong.” Arthur’s face is resolute.

“You can be so calm because you have your chosen mate!” Morgana spits out, and Arthur abruptly stands up, knocking his chair over and causing his sister to take a step back.

“Enough!” Arthur barks. “Merlin is my true mate. Percy is not yours. If he were, we would not be having this discussion, Morgana, but face the facts—you are the only omega eligible for mating in this pack, and the alphas desire to fight for you. That is their right. Tonight I will announce the tournament, and you will live with the outcome. Percy, I wish you luck.”

Percy and Morgana lower their heads in submission to their alpha before leaving the room.

Arthur is distracted after that. There are several issues that Gwaine needs Arthur to deal with, and since Merlin is still in the last stages of his heat, Arthur escortss him to the omega den until the time when he will come to fetch him for the mating ceremony.

It is there that Merlin meets the other married omega of the pack, Will. He is Leon’s mate and the birthing-father of the little girl Audrey that Merlin met earlier. Merlin sees now where her abundant freckles come from.

“Thank fuck we have another omega in the pack!” Will exclaims by way of greeting, although he does keep his head lowered until Merlin gives it a tap.

“Nobody here understands us, and I’ve been with the alpha-wannabe and the tween for too long.” Will surprises Merlin by wrapping him in a warm embrace, which Merlin eagerly sinks into.

Omegas are naturally touchy-feely, with an inherent urge to cuddle and nest that alphas and betas don’t understand. It feels wonderfully nurturing to be in another omega’s presence—it’s something Merlin hadn’t realized he’d been missing.

Will leads Merlin over to where various soft furs of many hues are strewn over the floor. In his new-comer’s awareness, Merlin can’t help but notice that even Will’s arse has freckles on it.

“So you are the mother of Audrey?” Merlin asks politely. “She’s a lovely little girl. She looks like you.”

“Wait until you see her father,” Will replies. “She really looks more like him. But thanks. Audrey is very sweet. Our son, Clyde, is more like me, though—a bit difficult.” Will winks, and Merlin can’t help but like the out-spoken omega.

“So how is it, being mated to the pack leader?” Will asks Merlin. “Does he make you lick his feet and satisfy his every whim?”

Merlin frowns. “Arthur is very good to me.”

Will only grunts, and Merlin can’t help the low growl that rises in his throat in reaction to what he feels is a slight toward his true mate.

“Okay, okay, don’t get your hackles up!” Will puts his hands forward. “Arthur’s a good guy. He keeps us all alive.” Will snuggles down into the furs. “I wonder if he’ll insist on publicly mating you at tonight’s ceremony.”

Merlin’s eyes grow wide. He’s heard of such, but it hadn’t occurred to him. “Is that usual?”

Will shrugs. “Who knows? Arthur’s been pack leader for a good ten years, and I wasn’t born when his father mated his mother. But I’ve heard stories of other packs and how they do it. The alpha leader mounts his vixen in front of the pack, knotting and sealing the pact for all and sundry to see, blah blah blah.”

Merlin swallows, mouth suddenly dry. If that’s what it takes, he’ll endure it, but the very thought of being taken by his alpha in public…

“Is that a woody you just threw?” Will grins. “Good grief, man, you’re kinky.”

Merlin flushes bright red, trying to cover his hard-on with his hands.

“Aw, don’t worry about it. I can see the allure—the big blond pack leader, or white wolf, depending, climbing up behind you and sticking that huge dong into your heat-slick hole while everyone bows before you. Heady stuff, that.”

Merlin groans, for various reasons, and Will laughs uproariously.

Merlin’s looking for something to chuck at the other omega when a little boy runs into the den.

“Daddy, Daddy! They’re setting up for a ceremony!” The boy throws himself into Will’s arm.

“I know, Clyde,” Will tells him, kissing the boy’s tawny head. “Alpha Arthur is going to announce his mating to Merlin, here. This is our new pact vixen.”

Clyde regards Merlin with wide hazel eyes.

“Hello, Clyde,” Merlin says. “I met your twin sister earlier.”

Clyde makes a face. “She’s just a girl. I don’t much like girls. When I get big, I’m gonna marry a boy.”

Merlin nods, unsure of what to say to that. Will pats Clyde on the bottom and tells him to go out and see if he can help with anything.

“I just hope he isn’t a beta,” Will confides to Merlin when they’re alone again. “An alpha would be best.”

Merlin looks at Will questioningly. “Don’t you want him to be an omega? We need more.”

“Too dangerous,” Will replies. “I’d always be worried someone would snatch him.”

Merlin thinks about this. He’s always known that it is dangerous to be an omega, but in the city, with his identity hidden, he hadn’t given it much thought. He always told himself he’d worry about it after he started going into heat, which he ended up doing at a rather late age, probably due to being away from pack life for so long.

“So what’s this I hear about Morgana being mated?” Will asks. “Leon tells me there’s going to be a fight for her.”

“Arthur will announce it tonight,” Merlin confirms, snuggling down in the furs. He’s tired; his heat has taken a lot out of him, along with the near constant mating of the past week followed by traveling.

“Well, that ought to be interesting. If I bet on it, I’d say Valiant will win. But I personally wouldn’t want to be mated to him. I was fortunate enough to be Leon’s true mate. Otherwise, it would be me they’re fighting for before Morgana, since I’m older.”

“Really?” Merlin looks at Will, excitement brewing in him at meeting someone else with a true mate. “So you know how it feels! The soul bond!”

Will’s pugnacious face grows soft. “Yes. It’s something very special, isn’t it?”

Merlin nods. “There’s nothing like it. Even now I can feel Arthur’s excitement over tonight’s festivities.” He takes a breath, as his bond reaches out. “I can feel how he longs for me.”

“Whoa—don’t get your arse in a slick, Merls. We’ve got to get washed and ready to get out there. All further fucking will have to be put off until later tonight. Got it?”

Merlin nods, smiling a little as Will gets up and leads him out the back way to the spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos =<3


	6. The Mating Ceremony

 

A tall man with auburn curls and a scruffy face appears from out of nowhere as Merlin and Will swim, frowning at them from where he stands on the rocks above the spring. Merlin quickly ducks behind the waterfall, his heartbeat speeding up in his chest. The alpha looks furious.

“What are you doing out here alone?” he demands, looking directly at Will.

“I’m not alone; Merlin’s with me,” Will replies cheekily, sending a splash of water in the man’s direction. The alpha growls before diving in and pinning Will to a rock in a matter of seconds.

Merlin is shaking, his omega heat pheromones working overtime, weakening his knees and radiating distress. Will doesn’t seem to be overly worried, though. He looks more like he’s enjoying being trapped by the big man.

“You shouldn’t be out here—don’t you know how dangerous it is?” The alpha asks, glancing over at Merlin and lifting his nose to scent the air.

“Leon…” Will begins, and Merlin relaxes slightly.

“And you’ve brought Arthur’s mate with you, putting him in danger, too! Gods, he’s sending off distress signals that will have Arthur here ready to kill me! Lucky for me you’re in the water and downwind.”

Will sobers a bit in the face of Leon’s obvious anger and worry. “It’s all right, Merlin,” he calls over his shoulder. “It’s only my big mate. He won’t hurt you.” Will bares his throat to Leon and presses a kiss to the large hand that rests on the rock, trying to make amends. “We wanted to get clean for tonight. I wasn’t thinking.”

Leon lets up a little on his hold, but snarls, “That’s usually your problem.” He moves off Will and looks over at Merlin, lowering his tone.

“Come out, please, Vixen. I won’t hurt you. My name is Leon, and I’m this rotten omega troublemaker’s unfortunate mate.”

Feeling marginally better, Merlin swims through the falls. “It’s a pleasure, Leon. Sorry that we caused you worry.”

Leon bows his ginger head in submissive greeting to his Alpha’s mate.

Merlin touches his shoulder, and Leon looks at him, eyes worried.

“My mate shouldn’t have led you here without guards. Two omegas out alone is just asking for trouble.”

Merlin hadn’t thought about that. He looked about at ominous woods that had just moments ago seemed so pleasant.

“Come, both of you,” Leon tells them. “It’s time for the ceremony.”

Climbing out of the spring, Merlin is rather relieved to find that Leon has brought a white cape to wrap around Merlin’s shoulders; it’s gotten colder with the setting sun. They circle around the outside of the omega den and head back into the open valley where a large bonfire has been built and the smell of cooking meat floats on the air.

Arthur waits there for Merlin, an identical white cape wrapped around his broad shoulders.

“There you are,” Arthur says to him, taking Merlin’s hand in his. Merlin feels instantly safe and right the moment their flesh touches. He automatically leans forward to breathe in Arthur’s scent where his mark is, and Arthur, in turn, does the same to Merlin. All around them the pack is gathered. This is the first time Merlin’s seen them all together, and there are about forty-five wolves in all. Merlin isn’t sure why they have all shifted to their wolf form, yet he and Arthur remain men. He looks to Arthur to see if they will shift, too, but Arthur’s attention is on an old, grey wolf coming out of the crowd.

The wolf stops to stand between Arthur and Merlin before shifting into an old man with long silver hair. He raises his gnarled hand and addresses the pack.

“We gather to welcome the alpha’s true mate to the pack of Pendragon and to acknowledge the union or our leader, Arthur, to his vixen omega, Merlin.”

All of the wolves raise their heads and howl, the sound echoing throughout the valley and bouncing off the adjacent cliffs.

The old man takes Arthur’s chin in one hand and Merlin’s in the other, turning them so that the marks on their necks are exposed for all to see. “Behold the claiming marks given to one another at the time of the soul bond. No wolf or human can break this bond as it lasts for an eternity.”

More howling from the pack.

Merlin’s knees shake beneath the cloak. He wonders when Arthur will order him to kneel so he can claim him before the pack. It was easier imagining it than it is to stand waiting for it to happen. A shudder of anticipation runs through him. The old man continues speaking about the ferocity of their pack leader and the qualities that he and his vixen will bring to their pups. He blesses their union with the power of the moon, and then Arthur whispers in Merlin’s ear to take the cloak off and shift.

Merlin obeys, wondering if Arthur will take him in wolf form. When he glances over at Arthur again, he notices that where Merlin marked his throat, the white fur now has a spot of black the shade of Merlin’s coat. Looking down, he can just see the bit of white on his own fur where his mark lies. He holds his head up proudly, thinking that he will gladly submit to his mate in front of the entire pack and be knotted if that’s what is required of him. Merlin gets ready to present, but before he can move, the old man pronounces them true mates and then shifts back into his silver wolf form while the pack takes up a chorus of howling again.

Arthur yips and licks at Merlin’s ears and muzzle, and then everyone is suddenly turning human and serving copious amounts of food.

“Was that it?” Merlin asks Arthur, dumbstruck at the simplicity of it.

“Yes. What did you expect?” Arthur asks curiously.

“Um. Will said something about you knotting me in front of the pack,” Merlin admits sheepishly, his ears going red.

Arthur raises a brow before throwing his head back and laughing. “Merlin, wolves haven’t done that in hundreds of years!”

He puts his arm around Merlin’s shoulders and leans in. “You weren’t perhaps hoping that would happen, were you?”

Merlin blushes harder and turns away, hearing Arthur laugh again. He meets Will’s mischievous glance from across the glade and Will winks at him. Merlin narrows his eyes but can’t help smiling.

Someone has made a beverage from a sweet berry that has as slight alcoholic affect. It makes Merlin’s nose tingle and his head buzz. He and Arthur sit on a pile of new furs from freshly caught prey and feed one another bits of meat and vegetables by hand, letting the party go on around them. Someone has a guitar and begins to play and sing, and there’s dancing. Merlin sees Morgana keeping to a group of females and avoiding looking at any of the alphas. There aren’t many children in the group, as to be expected with so few omegas to breed. Merlin wonders how this will be rectified in the future.

“Where were you before the ceremony?” Arthur suddenly asks, kissing Merlin’s shoulder. “You missed my announcement about the fight to be Morgana’s alpha mate.”

“Will took me to bathe in the spring,” Merlin answers, and Arthur’s mouth turns down at the corners.

“I hope you had someone with you.” Arthur’s eyes are granite.

Merlin bites his lip. When Arthur’s nostrils flare and he makes a move to get up, Merlin grabs his arm. “Please, Arthur. Leon has already remonstrated with Will. Will said he wasn’t thinking, and frankly, neither was I.”

“But Will should have known better,” Arthur says between clenched teeth. “If he were not a prized omega himself, I’d have his throat for this. It is probably his omega status that makes him so bold.” But Arthur settles back onto the furs and allows Merlin to lick his chest and belly of the crumbs he’s spilled. Merlin takes a moment to admire Arthur’s physique, something that the fog of heat hasn’t given him ample opportunity to do yet. His legs are long and well-muscled, with nicely formed feet and toes that Merlin would very much like to suck. His hipbones are well-defined above the nice hollows at each side of his groin. Merlin takes a moment to nuzzle that area where Arthur’s scent is the strongest, his nose moving through the nest of blond curls to nudge at the gloriously long alpha cock resting in its sheath of foreskin. Arthur’s chest rumbles with contentment. Merlin’s eyes light on Arthur’s broad chest, lightly furred with hair, and his wide shoulders before turning his attention once more to his delectable neck as Arthur encompasses him in his strong, muscular arms.

As people finish eating, various pack members begin to come by their nest of furs to be introduced. Merlin is particularly interested to meet thirteen-year-old Freya, the immature omega in the pack. She is a sweet girl with shy manners and a warm smile.  She giggles when Merlin greets her before running to join her teenage friends, which include Sid, the beta guard wolf whom Merlin met earlier.

“I am well-pleased with your decision about Morgana, Alpha,” a large man with closely cropped dark hair says after properly greeting Merlin. Arthur’s fingers move along Merlin’s upper arm, and Merlin detects sudden tension running through him.

Arthur merely grunts before introducing him to Merlin as Valiant. Merlin can see why Will said he wouldn’t want him to win if he were Morgana; the man looks ruthless. Merlin simply nods his head.

There are quite a few alphas in the pack, and Merlin quickly gets them mixed up, particularly since so many look similar with their big bodies and large, knotted cocks. A tall, thin alpha by the name of Tristan introduces himself and his beta mate, Isolde. They make a handsome pair and seem very much in love, and Merlin suspects they may be true mates. He watches them move forward and turns to greet the next in line.

They are half-way through introductions to a beta named Gilli when Merlin feels it—his heat start to rise. He’d thought he was over the worst of it, but this wave is strong and hits Merlin like a tidal wave.

Merlin lets out a whimper at the same moment that Arthur senses it and tenses beside him. Arthur barks out for Gwaine, but the look on the second’s face quickly tells both Arthur and Merlin that an alpha will be no help in this situation. Already the alphas are scenting the air, some advancing upon Merlin. Arthur takes Merlin’s arm firmly in his and pushes him toward their den, shouting orders for the beta guards to take control of the situation.

Merlin can smell his own heady juices on the air all around them. They act as an aphrodisiac for every alpha within scenting distance, and out of the corner of his eyes, Merlin can see many of them trying to reign themselves in, some even turning to the nearest female and mounting her in order to keep from accosting the pack Vixen.

Arthur practically hurls Merlin ahead of him into the den, telling six guards to stand at the entrance until further notice. Merlin can barely walk, the heat’s hit him so hard, and he staggers down the hall to the room they’d occupied previously. Merlin falls to his knees on the furs and presents, whimpering for Arthur to fill him. Arthur growls, tonguing his hole and gnawing on the rim before rising up to mount him.

Merlin lets out a whine as Arthur’s engorged alpha cock plunges inside him, pounding him into the furs, making him crazy, stuffing him tight with his fat knot.

“Oh, yes, fuck, yes, Arthur…” Merlin sobs as Arthur twists his hips, securing their tie. Translucent beta cum dribbles from Merlin’s erect cock onto his hand, and he brings his fingers to his lips, sucking on them. Arthur groans above him, his knot letting go its seed, and Merlin comes again, his hole pulsating around Arthur’s girth

They fall together into the warmth of the firs, Arthur’s body draping over Merlin’s possessively.


	7. Pack Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming out of the fog of his rut, Arthur is updated by Gwaine on just how serious things have become in Arthur's brief absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you are concerned about Arthur's decisions. Hopefully some of that is addressed in this chapter and the following one. Keep in mind that, as leader, Arthur's main concern is the future welfare of the pack.

 

Arthur won’t let Merlin come out of their den until he’s certain that Merlin’s heat is well and truly over. The moment that those alphas had started sniffing his omega’s scent had been the most terrible of the young leader’s life; he would have torn apart any wolf that had dared to touch Merlin, pack or not. And Arthur understood as well as anyone how it wouldn’t have been the other alphas’ faults—the pull of the omega’s heat, particularly an omega male, would have been too strong.

He shudders when he thinks of the possible disasters that had been adverted only because he’d been able to get his mate into the den in time. It had been reported to him after that a few betas had managed to get Morgana and Will to safety, too, something which Arthur would have been very concerned about, if it weren’t for the constant chant of _my mate my mate my mate_ pounding in his ears to the very rhythm of his blood.

Arthur refuses to let Merlin spend the remainder of his heat in the omega den, even when Will crawls to Arthur on his belly and promises not to set a paw out of the den while Merlin is in his care. Arthur instead posts guards at their door when he has to leave to conduct pack business.

The air is sharp and cold, and for the first time since returning, Arthur feels truly clear-headed. The omega-induced rut he’s been in has done things to his senses. Never before has the young wolf been reduced to a snarling, horny pheromone machine that can barely think for his need to fuck. He will be well and truly relieved when Merlin’s heat is finally completely over. After their interlude two nights before, his mate had gone all night and through the following day without feeling the need again. Arthur left him sleeping in the furs that morning.

Upon seeing Arthur leave the den, Gwaine immediately accosts him.

“I want to show you what we’ve found,” he tells his leader. The two men shift into wolf form in order to more easily run through the newly-fallen snow. They set out into the forest. The cold air and being wolf again invigorates Arthur, further clearing the cobwebs from his brain. The day is sunny and bright, and the forest is alive with wildlife.

When they arrive on the edge of their territory, Arthur thoroughly sniffs out the area before shifting back.

“Wolf prints,” he says shortly. “Not our pack.”

“No,” Gwaine shakes his head and looks out into the trees. “Not only that, but after what happened at the ceremony the other night, I’ve seen prints leading out of our territory.” Brown eyes meet Arthur’s blue. “I think our alphas are roaming, looking for omegas. If it weren’t for the competition coming up, I feel certain that some of them would head for the city to seek them out there.”

Arthur frowns. “We can’t let that happen. They’ll bring death to us all.”

“I know,” Gwaine nods. He looks down at his feet. “Arthur, there has to be something we can do. Times are desperate—even I have resorted to doing something I don’t believe in to appease my mate. Elena longs for children, so much so that she’s willing to share me. And I fear that the fight will become lethal, because as alphas we won’t be able to stop. I hate the thought of killing a pack mate, and what if I am killed? Elena will be a beta widow. I don’t know if she would ever find someone to mate with again.”

Rage and frustration at the fate of his pack build inside Arthur until he slams his hand into a nearby tree trunk, the fine bones of his fingers making a cracking sound in the cold morning air as they break.

“Don’t you think I know this, Gwaine?” he roars, letting his feelings of fear and impotence out now that he’s completely alone with his second and fully out of hearing range of his pack. “But what am I to do? As pack leader, I must be fair and hope that Morgana’s choice of a mate will win.”

Arthur cradles his injured hand to his stomach as the bones begin knitting back together. “If I were to give her to Percy, would he be able to defend her from what comes after? I’m not even certain the alphas would bother to challenge me for my title—they’d rise up and slaughter me, and then all the omegas would be fair game. Our pack’s social order would be gone, with nothing but savage, feral wolves left.” Arthur feels sick. He rests his head against a tree trunk, the cold scrape of the bark centering him.

“Perhaps if they had some hope…” Gwaine replies. “I’ve been thinking while you were in the city. You could send a group out to the woodlands east of here to search for omega mates to bring back to the pack. It is said that there are many feral wolves there.”

Arthur looks at his second. “You are in favor of bringing feral omegas into the pack?”

“At this point, I’m not sure if we have a choice. Even if Percy wins Morgana fairly, the alphas’ discontent will grow and it will only be a matter of time before they take what they want.”

“The scouts may not be able to find any feral omegas. It’s only a rumor…and dangerous. Even these packs that slink around our territory at night don’t have the balls to go into the untried eastern areas.” Arthur indicates the hated prints of the strange wolves.

“Just weighing our options,” Gwaine replies. “While you have been gone, Alpha, the discontent has grown within the pack. Seeing you come back with your true mate, a male omega, has only made things worse, although the alphas did well to hide it from you. When word got out that you’d agreed to allow Percy to marry your sister, I wasn’t sure if they’d even bother to go to you about it—that’s how bad it’s gotten. I’d expected mutiny.” He sighs. “The danger of hunters coupled with the recent signs of another pack near our territory is taking its toll, as well as the constant, thwarted urge to breed. The alphas are worried they will never mate, and many of the young ones are newly going into rut.”

Something like a lead weight sinks to the pit of Arthur’s stomach at Gwaine’s words. He’d had no idea that the pack had been reduced to this in short week he’d been gone from it, and he’d been so addled with newly mated bliss he’d failed to see any signs upon his return. He’d never felt like such a poor leader.

Gwaine’s large hand falls upon Arthur’s shoulder. “Don’t be too hard on yourself,” his second gives his leader one of his rogue smiles. “You have been distracted for good reason, and no one with a clear head would expect you to have found your true mate and left him in the city. It’s wonderful that you will now be able to breed and expand the pack with your superior genes.”

“Gwaine,” Arthur croaks out, overwhelmed by his friend’s generosity of spirit. He raises eyes full of despair. “I need your help, more than ever.”

“I know, Alpha,” Gwaine replies, moving in to briefly touch his head to Arthur’s. They’d grown up together in the pack, and Arthur hadn’t had to think twice when he’d become leader before choosing Gwaine as his second. “I’ll help you get through it. There are steps we can take.”

“Perhaps you are right about scouting the eastern territory,” Arthur replies, straightening to his full height and running his gaze over the trees beyond. “Some hope would do the pack good.”

“You did well to set the competition for after the next full moon when animalistic urges will be waning,” Gwaine tells him. “And it gives us some time.”

“Call Gaius in to meet with us, along with Agravaine and Tristan,” Arthur says, turning to head back. “Before the end of the day, we will have some plan of action.”


	8. A Turn of Events

  
Merlin eats his breakfast, feeling more like himself than he has in over a week. It seems his heat has finally left him, and now he can think clearly again without worrying that any moment he’s going to have the urge to present his arse to be fucked.

He blushes when he remembers the intense love-making of the past week with his mate. It had been unbelievable—more than Merlin had ever allowed himself to imagine. Now, though, although his body still craves Arthur’s touch, he is able to function normally without the submissive omega in him threatening to take over all else.

A yip in the doorway alerts Merlin to Sid’s presence.

“You have a visitor, Vixen,” he tells Merlin. “The omega Morgana.”

Merlin nods and Sid disappears. A moment later Morgana enters the den kitchen.

“Merlin, hello.” She smiles.

“Hello, Morgana,” Merlin replies. “So nice to see you again.”

“It’s good to see you clear-eyed and alert,” Morgana tells him. She takes a seat on some furs and accepting the bowl of porridge that Merlin offers. “I hate going into heat and feeling like that.”

“It is…different,” Merlin replies. “It was my first.”

“I suppose it’s better when you can have those urges met.” 

“I know it must be. I can’t imagine going through it without the relief.” Merlin blushes at the thought of that relief—in the form of Arthur’s huge alpha cock pounding into him.

Morgana eats for a moment.

“I wish I were an alpha,” she suddenly blurts out. “I feel I was made to be one, yet I’m an omega. Why?”

Merlin doesn’t know how to answer, but does his  best.

“I’m sorry about what’s happening with you—the competition. You must love Percy very much to have wanted to mate with him.”

Morgana’s green eyes meet his.

“What? Oh, no. Percy’s a good fellow, but I don’t love him. He’s just the best choice. He won’t try to force me into submission like most of these alphas. I can’t imagine really being in love.” She studies Merlin’s face. “But that’s what you are, isn’t it? In love with my brother?”

“He’s my true mate.” Merlin can feel his face flame.

Morgana nods her understanding and looks far away for a moment before she seems to willfully pull herself back.

“We have a few of those here, but not many. Leon and Will, Tristan and Isolde.” She sighs. “I’ve never thought much about finding mine. Honestly, I don’t think many do. Everyone’s only concerned with _breeding._ I don’t even want to have children.” She whispers the last part, and Merlin has to admit he’s shocked.

“Really?” he asks.

“I told you. I don’t even think I should be an omega. It’s like some dirty trick the world has played on me.” She shrugs. She puts her bowl aside and gets up. “Anyway, I just wanted to properly meet you now that you’re out of your heat. I sensed this morning that it ended —I couldn’t detect your heavy omega pheromones.”

“I’m glad nothing happened to you at the ceremony the other night,” Merlin tells her, unwinding his legs and standing. “It was stupid of me to have forgotten my heat wasn’t quite over.”

“Yes. I wasn’t as lucky as some. Those alphas were fucking anything on four legs. Or two.” Morgana laughs.

“Do you think it’s safe for me to leave the den now?” Merlin asks her. “Arthur told me to remain, but I don’t think he realizes my heat’s truly over, and I’m dying to get out.”

Morgana moves toward him, scenting him all over.

“Yes. It’s safe. If Arthur says anything to you, tell him I gave you the go ahead.” She smiles and leaves. Merlin scrambles to clean up and get out into the sunshine and fresh air.

The first thing he wants to do is bathe, so he goes looking for Will to go with him, thinking that this time they will be sure to take plenty of guards. Will’s and Leon’s den is near the edge of the clearing, and Merlin gives a couple of yips at the entranceway to announce his presence before walking in.

It’s smaller than Arthur and Merlin’s den, which is to be expected, but homey and nice with a few oddly mangled animal skins attached to the wall that the children must have procured. Merlin’s so caught up in looking around that he is taken completely by surprise when he walks in on Will and Leon tied in a back room.

“Oh, sorry!” Merlin quickly retreats into the hall.

“Merlin!” Will calls to him. “It’s all right. We’ll only be a minute. Wait in the main room.” A low groan follows that announcement, and Merlin moves back into the living area where there are a few chew toys strewn about but no sign of young Audrey and Clyde.

When Will appears a bit later looking flushed and sated, Merlin feels his cheeks flame. “I’m really sorry for barging in like that,” he apologizes.

Will shrugs. “No problem. It actually gave me a bit of a boost, if you know what I mean.” He smiles. “Nothing like being watched while your alpha’s knotting you!”

Merlin lowers his eyes, knowing first-hand the truth in that statement. “I came by to see if you wanted to go bathe with me.”

Will’s eyes light up. “Yes! That sounds perfect. I feel all dingy and spermy. I’ll get Leon to round us up a guard duty that will please him so he won’t go all alpha on us again.”

Soon the two omegas make their way to the spring followed by five beta guards.

The water is especially cold with a thin layer of ice over it that the omegas must break through in order to swim. Merlin dunks under, loving the feel of the frigid water over his head.

They are soon joined by some others: Elena, Isolde, Freya, and her father Titus, a widower beta. Will explains to Merlin in a low voice that Titus was once married to an omega who gave him many pups, sired by an unknown alpha. She died giving birth to her last litter seven years ago. Most of the children in the pack are from that last litter, which had been nursed by Will and Morgana, who had been able to produce milk upon bonding with the pups.

“I’ve heard there were tracks outside our territory,” Freya says to Elena. “Did Gwaine tell you about them?”

“He mentioned something of the sort,” Elena replies. Merlin listens, wondering about the tracks, but he’s distracted by a certain scent. It’s a bit like peppermint mixed with something fruity, and it seems to be getting stronger. He looks to Will, who is also sniffing the air.

Isolde keeps to herself, sunning on a rock, and Titus washes his hair. They seem unaware that anything is amiss.

“What is that?” Merlin finally asks Will in a whisper. Will doesn’t answer, only moves toward Freya to sniff further.

“Oh, my God!” he says after a moment, startling everyone. Freya stops chattering with Elena to look at him, eyes fearful.

“Freya,” Will says, taking the girl by the arm, “We’ve got to get you into the omega den. You’re going into heat!”

“What?” Titus asks loudly, water dripping off his beard. “She’s only thirteen!”

“Well, nature doesn’t seem to care,” Will answers. “Maybe it’s all the ripe omega pheromones we’ve experienced lately, but I can definitely smell the heat on her. Merlin smells it, too, don’t you, Merlin?”

“I didn’t know what it was, but yes,” Merlin answers, getting out of the water. The guards follow them to the omega den, where they have Freya lie down on the furs. She’s so young, her breasts have only just filled out a little, and she hardly has any hair covering her genitals. She looks so small and afraid, Merlin sits beside her, wrapping his arms around her. “Don’t worry. Everything will be fine,” he tells her. “This just means you’re a woman now.”

“I am?” Freya asks, looking intrigued.

“Yes,” Merlin nods. “This is just your body’s way of saying that you’re becoming fertile.”

Elena comes in with a drink for Freya. “Here, Sweets. Try this. It will make you sleepy.”

Freya sits up and takes the drink, sipping it. “Am I really a woman now, Elena? Merlin says I am.” Merlin strokes Freya’s dun-colored hair and smiles at her naiveté.

Elena’s eyes crinkle. “Yes, Freya. You will be able to have pups.” Sadness falls over her face, and Freya grabs Elena’s hand.

“Don’t look like that, Elena! I’ll have pups for you, if you want!”

Elena looks startled. “What? Er, no, Freya. You’ll mate and have pups for yourself.”

“Lie back,” Merlin tells Freya, who already looks sleepy. “You can talk about things later.” He covers her up with a fur.

Elena watches over her, and Merlin moves to the other side of the room to sit with Will.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Will says. “But probably a good thing for the pack.”

“What do you mean?” Merlin asks.

“Another omega of child-bearing age,” Will replies.

“But she’s only a baby!”

“Not so much, evidently,” Will says. He pats Merlin’s hand. “This is pack, Merlin. We’re in the wild. You aren’t living in the city anymore, and you have to realize that we do what we have to in order to get by. Freya has probably gone into heat for a reason. You’re mated to our leader, and the sooner you start thinking this way, the better.”

Merlin bites his lip, his eyes roaming over to Freya’s small, sleeping form and the way that Elena’s eyes now seem to hold some hope, and he wonders.


	9. An Expedition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone. Your nice feedback keeps me writing. <3 Glad you like it!

Gwaine follows a worried Arthur to the omega den.

“I’m sure this is where we’ll find him,” he tells his leader, who has practically been snorting steam since he found his new mate missing from their den. Arthur doesn’t answer, just charges into the omega den, calling out for Merlin. Gwaine follows.

There’s something ripe and tempting in the air, and Gwaine feels a thrill run through him. An omega in heat, but it isn’t the vixen—he’s grown accustomed to Merlin’s scent in the past few days and knows he would recognize it.  Arthur stops abruptly in front of him, and Gwaine almost runs straight into the alpha leader’s broad back.

“Who is in heat?” Arthur demands, hand to nose.

“It’s Freya,” Elena rises to meet them. “She’s gone into heat.”

Gwaine can see that Merlin’s in the room, and Arthur visibly relaxes. Gwaine’s eyes turn to the girl wrapped in furs. She seems too young to be in heat, although he has noticed that her body has developed quite a bit in the past year. She’s always had a bit of a crush on Gwaine, and where he used to stop to play with her sometimes, he’s had to take a step back since she’s begun to mature.

Gwaine realizes that, like Arthur, he has automatically covered his nose with his hand. The pheromones are heady and strong, and the pull on his loins almost unbearable.

“Merlin, I will see you in our den at supper time,” Arthur tells his mate. “I have meetings to attend until then. Your heat?”

“Completely gone,” Merlin answers. “Morgana confirmed it.”

“I expected as much,” Arthur replies before hurrying out, Gwaine at his heels.

Outside, Gwaine leans against the side of the den next to Arthur, taking deep breaths to cleanse his senses of the tempting pheromones. “This may help matters,” he tells Arthur. “Another omega ready to mate.”

“We may not be able to allow her to wait until she matures anymore,” Arthur tells him, looking resigned. “When this news gets out, there will be many who want to mate her, although I’d say Morgana would be first choice.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that,” Gwaine shakes his head. “Freya would make a much more pliant mate than Morgana.”

“This is true,” Arthur acknowledges, pushing away from the wall. “When you gather the others, meet me in the council room.” He strides off, and Gwaine is about to go in the other direction when Elena comes out of the omega den. He pulls her close and kisses her. He has very strong feelings for the beta, although they are not true mates. He knows she longs for pups, and he wishes she could have them.

“Freya would be better as your second mate than Morgana,” Elena tells him.

Gwaine thinks about this. “Maybe, but I will still have to fight for her. With competitors such as Cenred and Valiant, I’m not sure I can win, my mate.” He rubs his nose to hers.

Elena looks pained. “There must be something…Freya likes you. She would be happy mated with us. You are second alpha…you should have your choice.”

Gwaine hears the plea in her voice, and he wants to make her happy, but he knows that unless they are talking about his true mate, he cannot pick and choose. Arthur would have followed the pack rules himself if he hadn’t found Merlin and there had been an omega eligible for him, although fighting for a mate might have put the pack in jeopardy. Gwaine counts it a good thing that Arthur was fortunate enough to locate his true mate. “I need to go. We are meeting on pack business.”

“Ask Arthur,” Elena begs. “He loves you. He may surprise you.”

Gwaine takes both of Elena’s hands in his. “I can’t, Elena,” he says firmly. “If we want Freya or Morgana as our mate, I must fight. Until the day when omegas are more plentiful, that’s just the way it is. Now let me away from here--the scent from the den is overpowering.” He smiles. “I am hard already.” He kisses her softly and goes to find Gaius and the others.

***

Arthur looks at the faces of his council members. “So we are all in agreement? We will send a group to the eastern forests to search for omegas.”

One by one, the council members nod their heads. Arthur makes a list of names of those to go. It includes both betas and alphas. “No one with an omega mate will be going,” he declares. “I will put Lance in charge of the expedition, with Odin second. As an alpha, Odin cannot rely on his instincts if he comes in contact with omegas in heat, but we need an alpha with authority to help scent them out. I don’t want to deplete the pack too much, but I think we can do without eight men?” He looks around for agreement before continuing. “All right, then. Tristan, I am putting your name among those going.”

Tristan nods, and Arthur gives him the paper. “Take this to Lance and both of you call a meeting of those who are going. Brief them on all we have spoken of this afternoon, and tell them to be prepared to leave at sunup.” He looks at the four men. “Any questions?”

“I wonder if you need a healer on the trip,” Gaius puts in. “Not myself, of course. I am too old. But I think Gwen would be up to the task. She’s learned much from me these past two years.”

“Yes,” Arthur agrees, taking the paper back from Tristan and adding her name.

“But she will be the only woman in the group,” Gwaine points out.

“Lance will guard her honor,” Arthur replies. “If I can’t trust these men to go away for two weeks without resorting to raping our healer, I don’t want them in the pack. It might be a good idea to spread that around.”

Arthur brings up another matter concerning the possible need for light clothing before ending the meeting and going down to the cellar to find some food for supper before Merlin returns.

He’s tense, and he longs to see his omega. When Merlin finally appears, it’s later than Arthur expected and he’s edgy.

“I’ve missed you,” he growls.

“I had to calm Freya,” Merlin tells him. “She’s taken a liking to me.”

“How can she help but adore you?” Arthur pulls Merlin in for a kiss. He nibbles on the luscious lips and shivers as Merlin plays with the hair at the nape of Arthur’s neck. Merlin presses his body against Arthur’s, and Arthur can’t help but think that they fit perfectly together. He kisses down Merlin’s jaw and neck, paying special attention to the mark. Merlin moans, swaying a little in Arthur’s arms.

“My omega, you taste so good,” Arthur hums, his tongue lapping over the skin of Merlin’s chest, and Merlin’s grip on Arthur’s hair tightens. Arthur’s eyes are on the prize, and as his tongue passes over Merlin’s belly, it swipes across the rosy cock-head jutting up just below. Merlin sucks in a breath through his teeth, fingers roughly tangling in Arthur’s hair, pulling it every which way until Arthur’s sure he looks as if he’s gone through a wind storm.

Arthur kneels before his mate. “Feed it to me,” he invites before dropping his mouth open, red lips wet with saliva.

Merlin’s breath comes in short pants, but he manages a coy smile as he steps forward, brushing his cock across Arthur’s lips. Arthur opens his mouth wider, dribbling saliva onto the ground. He sticks out his tongue, and Merlin pushes in, feeding Arthur his fat omega cock. Arthur takes it all the way to the back of his throat, lifting his chin so that the head curves downward, his lips stretched around it obscenely. He holds Merlin’s gaze, eyes watering a little, and then swallows, the back of his throat gripping the cock head. Merlin closes his eyes, head falling back, and pulls back a little before plunging in again, gagging Arthur, but Arthur doesn’t care. He grips Merlin’s thighs, holding onto them as he urges his mate to fuck his mouth.

The room fills with Merlin’s grunts and groans while spit dribbles out the sides of Arthur’s mouth as he struggles to keep his teeth from scraping Merlin’s delicate skin. He lays his tongue flat so that the vein of Merlin’s cock swipes against it with every stroke. Omega's cocks are notoriously wide, and it takes a skilled man to fellate one. Arthur, however, is up to the task.

“Oh, gods, Arthur!” Merlin cries out before suddenly shooting off, dick so far in Arthur’s throat Arthur can’t even taste it as he swallows. Merlin’s grip on Arthur’s hair slackens. He strokes Arthur’s cheek lovingly, reaching with the other hand to hold onto the table for support. Arthur licks Merlin clean, face nuzzling in his mate’s groin while Merlin holds him close to him.

“It’s been decided,” Arthur says when he’s on his feet and gathering their food together, “that we’re going to have to start wearing some covering when out in the pack. Nothing too restrictive that will make it difficult to shift, but just enough to keep modesty. There are too many horny alphas in this pack right now. Several incidents have been barely avoided recently.”

Merlin nods in agreement. He hasn’t been particularly comfortable walking around naked, and seeing others that way still feels strange to him. As they sit back on the furs to eat, Arthur tells Merlin about the expedition leaving in the morning.

“I’m glad you aren’t going,” Merlin replies, and Arthur smiles, heart full of warmth.

“There’s no way I would leave you.” They kiss, and Merlin feeds Arthur some grapes picked from the nearby arbor. Arthur’s arm about Merlin’s waist and his head leaning on Merlin’s shoulder, Arthur listens as Merlin tells of when they realized Freya was omega.

“The scent was so strong,” Merlin recalls. “Did I smell like that?”

“You smelled heavenly,” Arthur sighs. “Your scent is delicious, but when in heat, it’s magnified. Freya’s scent is alluring, but different from yours.” Arthur tongues the mark on Merlin’s neck.

“I hope you won’t get any urges around her,” Merlin tells him, only half teasingly.

“Don’t worry,” Arthur answers. “I don’t want anyone but you.” He leans back, staring at the ceiling. “I have to feel for these other alphas, though, without any way of slaking their need. There are betas, but not many are receptive to casual sex, and only an omega can really give an alpha what he needs when he senses a heat.”

“Maybe the expedition will be fruitful,” Merlin says, playing with Arthur’s hair.

“From your lips to the gods' ears,” Arthur replies fervently.

 

 

 


	10. Settling In

“So I brought you these,” Gwen holds out two pieces of cloth. Morgana takes them, turning them over in her hands.

“What are they for?” she asks, even though she can see that Gwen is wearing similar cloths as clothing.

Gwen smiles. “See how I’ve wrapped one around my middle and one over my breasts? They’re for modesty. Alpha Arthur has decided it might be a good idea to cover ourselves for a while during this time of…er…stress.”

“But your breasts are so pretty,” Morgana pouts, watching as Gwen’s honey skin stains with a fierce blush. “I’ll miss seeing them.”

“Oh, you!” Gwen laughs, flapping a hand at her. Morgana grasps the hand and kisses it.

“Will you help me with mine?” she asks when Gwen’s eyes get so wide Morgana thinks they’ll pop out of her head. She turns her back to Gwen and lifts up her long cascade of dark hair. Gwen takes the white cloth and wraps it around Morgana’s breasts, tying it in the back. Then she puts a short piece of material around Morgana’s waist, tying it sarong-style.

“How do I look?” Morgana asks, turning back around.

“You look lovely, as always,” Gwen replies, pulling some strands of Morgana’s hair so that they drape over her shoulders. “I’ll be leaving tomorrow with the expedition, you know.”

Morgana lifts a brow. She’s heard tell that there will be a group going to the eastern forest, but she hasn’t considered that Gwen might be among those that go. “Why you?"

“For my healing abilities,” Gwen replies. “I feel safe because Lance is going. I’ll sleep close to him.”

“I’ll bet you will,” Morgana smiles knowingly, and Gwen flushes red.

“Oh, I didn’t mean…”

“I think we all know how you feel about Lance,” Morgana says, reaching out to play with a spiral of Gwen’s copper hair. As she lets it fall, she allows her fingers to brush over Gwen’s nipple before bringing her hand back down to her side. Gwen emits a noise that sounds a lot like a squeak.

“You are so adorable, Gwen,” Morgana tells her, meaning it.

“You confuse me,” Gwen replies, stepping back a little.

Morgana tilts her head. “Really? How so?” All she can think about is how she’d love to lay Gwen down on the furs and strip those silly pieces of cloth off her lovely body. She’s not sure why she feels this way—only that she does, and that she has for a while now.

“Just…well, you-you just make me feel things,” Gwen stammers. She bites her lip prettily. “Some things that I usually only feel with males,” she whispers, and Morgana’s heart jumps. She steps forward, backing Gwen against the wall of the omega den.

“Would you like me to kiss you?” Morgana asks her.

Gwen catches her breath in her throat, her eyes roaming to Morgana’s mouth. Morgana takes that as a yes and gently presses her lips to Gwen’s.

A sound from the entrance makes Morgana take a step back.

“Okay, Freya, after that swim, I’ll bet you’re ready for bed,” Will announces, coming into the room with Freya.

“I see you two got your gorgeous outfits,” he says, looking at Morgana and Gwen critically. “As you see, I have a lovely loin cloth.” He motions to his flap of material covering his genitals. “This should turn pretty much everybody off,” he laughs. “Shall we both stay here with Freya tonight, Morgana?”

“Oh, you go on home to Leon,” Morgana replies, moving to stand between him and Gwen until Gwen can pull herself together. “I’ll be fine with Freya. We have guards outside.”

“All right. Be careful on your journey, Gwen.” Will turns and leaves.

Morgana helps Freya to bed, noting that she’s sweating and uncomfortable with the onset of her heat. “Please do be careful, Gwen,” Morgana echoes Will, giving her a soft smile.

“I will,” Gwen promises. “I hope to find some omegas to join our pack. Maybe then things will be better for you.”

Morgana watches her go.

“I’ll bet you can’t wait to be mated, Morgana,” Freya says, snuggling down on the furs in spite the fact that she’s perspiring.

“I can wait, Freya. There’s no one I really want to be mated to.”

Freya blinks up at her. “What about Percy? You chose him. Or Gwaine? He’s so nice and so good-looking! He has dreamy brown eyes.”

“I would rather find my true mate,” Morgana replies. “But if you’re excited to be mated, that’s good. Because I think you will be soon, Freya.”

Freya smiles. “I do hope it’s to Gwaine, even though I’ll only be his second mate. Elena really wants pups, and I’d like to make her happy.”

“You’re a sweet girl,” Morgana replies, kissing Freya on the forehead. “Now go to sleep.”

She wonders if Freya even knows what mating entails. Gaius has been giving her draughtts from a wild herb he dug up in order to keep her calm—but Morgana wonders what will happen when all Freya finds herself wanting is to be filled and brought to completion. What will she think when Gwaine, the man Freya thinks hung the moon, shoves his big cock in her? Or Percy, who helps Freya with her lessons? Morgana hated herself during her first heat. It was humiliating for her body to want something that her heart didn’t. But Freya probably wants a man and the cock that comes with him, so Morgana might as well stop worrying about her. She has enough to worry about for herself.

Morgana sighs and goes to lie on her furs, first stripping off the stupid clothing they’ve been told to wear. She supposes she can see the sense in it, but she hates it all the same. On impulse she shifts, and curls up in her wolf form, snug with her tail curled round her head.

~~~~~~~

Merlin watches as the group of wolves leaves the pack for the eastern forests, promising that they won’t take longer than two weeks so they can be back for the competition. When they’re gone, Will tugs Merlin aside.

“I’ll be going into heat soon, and I’ll be spending all my time in the den. Leon and I want more pups.” He smiles happily.

“That’s wonderful,” Merlin tells him. “I wonder if I could be pregnant?”

Will leans in and sniffs around Merlin’s neck and then farther down his chest. “No, I don’t think so. Your scent would change.”

Merlin is disappointed. “All that sex and no pups?” he asks.

“Practically nobody gets knocked up during their first heat,” Will tells him. “I didn’t. Your body is adjusting to all the changes. It’ll happen next time; don’t worry.” Will pats Merlin’s arm.

It makes sense, but Merlin still can’t help but be disappointed. He looks over at Arthur where he stands talking to Agravaine and wonders if his mate will be disappointed, too. Maybe even disappointed in Merlin, who is supposed to be a special male omega yet can’t even get pregnant after having marathon sex for a week.

“I can hear you thinking,” Will’s words interrupt Merlin’s pity party. “Cut it out. I’m telling you, nobody even expects pups out of a first heat. You can ask your big, bad alpha if you don’t believe me. Now let’s go get some exercise before I start getting horny and leaking fragrant fluids.” Will wraps his arm around Merlin’s shoulders and steers him away from the clearing and towards a nearby field where they shift and have a run about in the snow, their assigned beta guards keeping a strict watch over them.

Later in the day, Merlin finds Arthur outside their den sitting in the sun.

“You seem to get along well with Will,” Arthur says, petting Merlin’s dark coat before he shifts to settle in Arthur’s arms.

“I do. I like him,” Merlin answers, seeking Arthur’s scent in his neck. “I didn’t really have any friends in the city. I tried to avoid too many questions.”

“That must have been hard,” Arthur replies, running his fingers over Merlin’s bare back. “Do you like it here?”

Merlin nods. “It seems like a nice place to live. Most of the pack has been welcoming.”

Arthur stiffens. “Has someone failed to welcome you or slighted you in any way?” he asks carefully.

“No! No. I just mean, most have gone out of their way to be extra welcoming. The rest have just been…normally welcoming.” He trails off.

Arthur growls. “I expect everyone to treat you with the utmost respect and to love you as much as I do.”

Merlin grins. “Okay.” He kisses Arthur, licking at his lips. “You have a pretty mouth, my alpha,” he tells him, voice low and sultry.

“Pretty, Merlin? Really? I’m an alpha. I don’t have a pretty anything.”

Merlin wraps his arms around Arthur’s neck. “I beg to differ. There are many things about you that I find very, very pretty.”

Arthur growls again, lower this time. “If you tell me I have a pretty cock, I will not be pleased.”

Merlin licks his lips. “What if I tell you that you have a delicious cock?” he asks, head tilted to the side.

Arthur’s pupils dilate a little. “That…would be okay.”

“I thought as much,” Merlin replies, sprinkling kisses all over Arthur’s face. “Arthur,” he ventures after a moment. “Will doesn’t think I’m carrying pups. He says that’s normal for a first heat.” Merlin doesn’t raise his eyes from Arthur’s chest because he can’t bear to see disappointment in them.

Arthur cups Merlin’s chin, forcing him to look at him. “Will, for once, is right on both counts; I don’t scent pregnancy, and I didn’t expect to. Next time, my little omega.”

Merlin looks down to where he takes up most of Arthur’s lap. “I’m really not so little, you know.”

Arthur rubs their noses together. “You have a little hole that I like to put my cock in,” he reminds Merlin before kissing him deeply. Merlin nods his head in agreement before Arthur slides inside to prove it.


	11. An Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: a little blood.

Merlin adapts quickly to pack life, much more quickly than he’d thought he would. It probably helped that his city life had been so lonely, and that there were so many in this new home to welcome him and make him feel comfortable. As Will disappears into his den for the duration of his heat, Merlin spends his days exploring on his own while Arthur is involved in hunting and pack business.

He finds that he especially enjoys visiting Gaius and watching him gather herbs to make tonics and medicines. The old man is friendly and willing to explain things to Merlin as he goes along.

“Gwen is the only other pack member who’s been interested in healing,” Gaius tells Merlin as he mixes up the tincture that helps Freya sleep. He shakes his shaggy grey head. “I wish I had something more to give the girl, for her heat has become very uncomfortable for her. But this sleeping drought is only working because of her young age, and it can only relieve her so much. By her next heat she should be mated, though, and that will take care of things.”

“What do you think about the competition for Morgana?” Merlin asks, watching Gaius peel back the leaves of a long, bulbous- looking plant.

Gaius sighs. “I consider it a necessary evil.”

Merlin hasn’t been able to help but notice the growing tension among the eligible alphas in the pack, particularly between those who are unmated and those who are. He’s overheard heated conversations about how the mated alphas should be content with what they have for the time being; even if they don’t have pups, at least they have someone to warm their bed.

The betas have been generally quiet. Merlin imagines they sometimes think themselves useless or unwanted, but in reality betas are an important, integral part of pack society. They are the only ones who remain level-headed all the time due to their lack of ruts or heats, which makes them excellent guards and council members, and they are endowed with unique abilities such as healing skills and exceptional hunting technique. It is the betas who help birth the children, make decisions, and heal the sick. Although the alphas make the laws, the betas advise and help uphold them. Betas make wonderful mates, but it still remains an unfortunate truth that they cannot impregnate nor become pregnant.

“Do you think the expedition in search of omegas will be successful?” Merlin asks quietly.

“I think it’s possible,” Gaius replies. “I’m not silly enough to think they’ll return with enough omegas to fill the pack’s need, but I do hold out hope that they will find a few, and that will be enough to hold us for now. Meanwhile, I do what I can to encourage alphas to mate with betas to help with their urges.”

“You haven’t found any herbs that help suppress those urges, have you?” Merlin asks curiously.

Gaius laughs. “No, and if I did, I’m not sure the alphas would take kindly to it. Their rutting urge is a significant part of their alpha persona, and they’re rather proud of it. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed this in our pack leader.”

“Oh, believe me, I have,” Merlin smiles.

“You’re good for him, Merlin,” Gaius replies seriously. “I’ve noticed a change in Arthur since he brought you back. He’s more settled. Happy.”

Merlin’s insides warm at the words. “I’m glad. I guess finding your true mate will do that to you.”

The bell for communal lunch rings, and Gaius and Merlin walk out together. On most days when the weather permits, the pack enjoys gathering in the glade to eat the noon meal together. With the exception of Morgana and Freya in the omega den and Will and Leon enclosed in their den for the duration of Will’s heat, everyone begins congregating at the low tables and brings something to share with the others. Several large pieces of meat came out of the morning’s hunting trip, and the smell of it roasting makes Merlin’s mouth water.

Merlin finds Arthur and they share a brief greeting of nose rubs and gentle kisses before settling down at the table. Arthur has thoughtfully brought what food they have to share from their reserves.

“If I didn’t think about it, we’d come empty-handed,” he teases when Merlin thanks him.

“I was involved watching Gaius work,” Merlin admits.

“You’re too intelligent not to put your mind to something, Merlin,” Arthur tells him, pressing their shoulders together where they sit on the bench.

Food is shared liberally, with everyone taking what they want of what’s put on the table. Several go off to their own furs to eat in the sun and chat with friends and family. No one shifts during meal-time as it is generally considered an opportunity to catch up on news. The younger children in the pack begin playing games after being coerced into eating something by their parents and other observant pack members. Merlin keeps an eye on Audrey and Clyde in the absence of their parents.

Occasionally, Arthur will pop a piece of succulent quail in Merlin’s mouth. Merlin enjoys being fed by his mate, licking Arthur’s fingers off after every morsel of food given. When Arthur gets up to go for the water pitcher, Merlin regrets the presence of the lion cloth, which hides Arthur’s bare arse from Merlin’s view.

Merlin is just imagining taking Arthur back to their den and removing the cloth when a commotion nearby attracts his attention.

Getting up from the table, Merlin rushes to where some of the pack gathers around one of the groups of furs. Arthur is there in a matter of seconds, pushing through the crowd and barking at everyone to stand back. Gwaine appears to Merlin’s right.

As people ease back, Merlin can see what everyone is looking at-- Valiant lies writhing on the ground, holding his stomach, a red froth bubbling at his mouth.

Someone has shouted for Gaius, and the old man makes his way over, kneeling beside the suffering man. All of a sudden, Valiant coughs—blood spurting from his lips—and then falls still, his eyes staring sightlessly at the sky.

“What fucking happened?” Arthur demands, looking at the faces of the two beta women who had been eating with Valiant. Kara and Sefa sit wringing their hands and alternately cowering in front of Arthur and casting horrified looks at Valiant’s inert form.

“He—he was eating,” Sefa replies hesitantly before tears begin falling down her cheeks and her whole body gives in to frightened tremors. “He said he might mate us both after he wins Morgana in the competition.”

Merlin scoots by Gwaine and settles down on the furs beside the distraught woman, pulling her into his arms. “It’s okay. What had Valiant been eating?”

“The…meat…”Kara points to a half-eaten venison leg. “He’s just had his first bite of it.”

Arthur and Gaius share a look before Arthur removes the cloth from around his waist and picks up the meat with it. “Take this back to your den and see if you can find anything wrong with it,” he tells Gaius. “Anton! Darcy! Come take the body to the holding den.”

“Who brought Valiant the meat?” Arthur asks Kara, who seems a bit more contained than the other woman.

“He got it himself,” she replies, grey eyes luminous and frightened. “From the table.”

There are a few gasps, and some mumbling.

“Did anyone else eat the venison?” Arthur shouts into the crowd.

“I had some,” Alator replies.

“As did I,” Cenred speaks up. “I don’t feel ill.”

“Everyone go back to their dens until further notice,” Arthur orders. “Do not eat any more of the food from the table, and report to me if anyone becomes ill.”

The pack picks up their furs and retreats to their various dens, looks of fear and horror on all their faces. Some of the children are crying, and Merlin shoos them off to go with their parents.

“I’ll take Clyde and Audrey back to their den,” he tells Arthur.

“Be careful,” Arthur warns Merlin, eyes troubled. Merlin nods.

Merlin knocks loudly on the door before entering Will’s den. “Will! Leon!” he calls out, ushering the children in.

The scent of heavy omega pheromones liberally laced with Will’s individual scent hangs heavily in the den. “Go play in the common room,” Merlin tells the pups. “I’ll speak with your fathers.”  

He moves through the corridor where he can hear the obvious sounds of vigorous mating.

“Leon! Will!” he calls out again.

“Merlin?” Will’s voice is strained. “This isn’t a good time—oh!”

A growl from Leon tells Merlin that he isn’t welcome.

“Sorry,” Merlin says, staying in the hall and away from the door. “Something’s happened.”

“Merlin! Come in!” Will says so forcefully that Merlin obeys.

Leon has Will on all fours, knotting him. Merlin looks to the ceiling.

“Is it the children? What’s happened?” Will demands.

“No. Sorry, no,” Merlin hurries to assure him.

“What is it, then?” Leon growls, moving his hips and causing Will to ejaculate his clear omega cum all over the furs.

“I’ve brought Clyde and Audrey back because something happened at lunch—it’s Valiant. He’s dead,” Merlin tells the ceiling.

“What?” Both Will and Leon are struck with such shock that they both stop gyrating their hips and stare at Merlin with open mouths.

“It could be poison,” Merlin says, glancing at them. “Gaius is checking it out. Arthur’s ordered everyone to their dens.”

“Oh, gods, what did the children eat?” Will asks. “Leon, would you hurry and get your knot down, please?”

“You know I can’t do that,” Leon complains, purposely wriggling so Will cums again with an audible groan.

“The kids seem fine," Merlin assures them. "If they feel sick, alert Arthur. I have to get back.”

Merlin turns and leaves before he has to witness his friend cum a third time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed the author. <3


	12. The Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep expecting someone to comment and say this is a travesty of a wolf story! I am really new to this. Thanks to those who continue to read and comment. :)

Arthur is waiting for him when Merlin enters their den. He paces, growling low in his throat, and Merlin pauses in the doorway, watching. Arthur still doesn’t have on a loin cloth, and Merlin finds the way the muscles bunch when Arthur walks distracting. But Arthur looks upset, and Merlin needs to help him.

“Arthur?”

Arthur turns and makes a lightning grab for Merlin, pushing him up against the wall. Surprised into submission, Merlin bares his throat.

“Sorry,” Arthur licks the mark on Merlin’s neck in apology, his grip loosening a little. “I was worried about you, and I don’t know what’s happening.” Arthur’s mouth moves closer to Merlin’s jaw, sucking and biting, hands stroking Merlin’s arms where he’d been gripping them so tightly.

Merlin relaxes. “It’s okay. I understand. I told Leon and Will what happened and came straight back here.” The feeling of his alpha pressed up against him is intoxicating, and Merlin can’t help but lean in and kiss Arthur hungrily.

When they part, Arthur breathes, “I’m so worried. About you…about the pack. What the fuck is happening?”

“Shhh…” Merlin cards his fingers through Arthur’s soft hair. “Everything’s going to be all right. Do you really think someone poisoned Valiant?”

Arthur nods. “Probably one of the other alphas in competition for Morgana.”

“Who?” Merlin whispers, and Arthur shrugs.

“Cenred? I don’t know. We won’t be able to prove it. Hell, it could have been Morgana herself! I wouldn’t put it past her.”

Merlin stares at Arthur, shocked. Surely Morgana wouldn’t do such a thing. “She wouldn’t…”

“Morgana has a mind of her own, believe me. If she thought Valiant would win and she was dead-set against mating with him, she might do this. But I don’t think she did. It just amazes me to think that anyone in my pack would stoop to killing another member in this back-handed fashion!” Arthur squeezes his eyes shut. “Our pack is in terrible danger, Merlin. We’re falling apart, and I don’t know what to do about it.”

This admission of fear from the pack leader is a rare gift to his mate, Merlin knows, and accepts it as such. He kisses Arthur softly. “Things will get better. I know you don’t think they will, but I promise, Arthur. Something has got to change for the better.”

Arthur’s eyes are a little wet, and Merlin kisses each one before wrapping his arms around him. He can feel Arthur’s erection and moves to take off his own loin cloth so they can slide together while they kiss, Merlin’s leg lifting to wrap around his mate’s hips.

“Merlin, I love you,” Arthur groans into Merlin’s mouth, and Merlin clutches at Arthur, kissing him harder. With a short hop, he wraps his other leg around Arthur’s waist, crossing his ankles to stay secure, and leans his back against the wall.

“I love you, too,” he tells him. And he does. So, so much. Merlin can feel Arthur’s giant erection probing at his hole where his natural lubrication has begun to gather. It isn’t as abundant, sweet-smelling, and thin as when he’s in heat, but it’s there to make the passage ready.

Arthur pushes in, and Merlin’s head falls back, a cry of ecstasy leaving his lips. It feels amazing. Arthur is so big and so thick, and Merlin’s inner walls embrace him like he belongs there. Arthur cries out himself, thrusting again before leaning in to hungrily explore Merlin’s mouth with his tongue. He can feel the knot pressing against his sensitive rim—Merlin once read that omega’s rims have double the nerves that other wolves’ rims have, and Merlin can well believe it with the shock waves that shoot through him—and Arthur’s balls knock deliciously against Merlin’s arse cheeks as they rock. Merlin’s own sac is squeezed up against Arthur’s groin, the pubic hairs there providing delicious friction.

Merlin moans and then growls as Arthur pumps harder, the knot beginning to enter. A wave of pleasure steadily overtakes Merlin, making him dribble between them and then the knot slots in, growing and pressing just right. Merlin jerks and shoots, holding on to Arthur’s shoulders for dear life as Arthur adjusts and then falls still, breathing hard in the space between them.

Arthur leans in and kisses Merlin again, a luscious slide of tongue and lips. They stay like that as Arthur’s knot releases, and Merlin feels the hot wolf semen filling his channel. Arthur gives an un-alpha-like whimper as he continues to cum, his body trembling under Merlin’s hands.

~~~

  
Will doesn’t want to be left behind while Leon goes to the pack meeting. He knows he’s pouting, but he can’t help it.

Leon bustles about their den, looking for a book that Audrey lost, while Will stands against the wall with his lip out.

“Stop,” Leon says when he turns and sees Will’s expression. “You can’t go, and you know why.”

“I don’t expect another wave of heat for a good hour or more,” Will argues. “That’s plenty of time for me to go to the meeting.”

“But you still smell tempting as hell, and I will not allow you around other alphas,” Leon replies, coming toward Will and backing him up against the wall.

“So demanding,” Will says, a stubborn look coming over his face.

Leon sighs. “The children are in bed, so you can read to them and then they’ll sleep, and you’ll have some time to yourself. I promise to tell you everything that happens. More than likely, Arthur is just going to update us on what Gaius found out about the meat, and then tear us all a new one over hurting one of our own.”

“Who do you think did it?” asks Will. He was never a particular fan of Valiant’s, but he doesn’t think the man deserved to be killed.

“One of the alphas—I don’t know which. It could have been any of them. They’re desperate, Will, and that’s all the more reason I don’t want you there. None of them are beneath wanting to impregnate another omega with their cubs. Even a true-mated omega.”

Will chews on his bottom lip. He knows Leon’s right, but it’s difficult to stay at home when so much is going on.

“Promise me you’ll come straight back when the meeting’s over,” Will tells him, putting a hand on Leon’s broad chest. “I’ll be so wet for you.”

“I know you will,” Leon kisses Will softly. “I’ll be back as soon as I can; I promise. If the meeting runs long, I’ll leave early.” He pulls away. “I’m posting two betas at the door.” He brushes his thumb over Will’s mating mark before striding out of the den.

When Leon reaches the center of the glade on his way across to the larger valley area where the meeting is to be held, he’s stopped in his tracks by the sound of loud barks, snarls, and an alert-howl from the beta guards in the woods. Leon immediately shifts and heads in that direction, vaguely aware that Gwaine and at least two other wolves run at his heels.

It takes several moments of crashing through the snowy brush up the steep slope to arrive at where howls continue to sound, and when Leon gets there, he has to slide to a stop to avoid crashing into the group waiting for them. He shifts, as do the others, and Gwaine demands to know what’s going on.

David, Paul, and Tony, three young beta guards, stand with two strangers. Leon looks to Gwaine, who advances on the strangers with his hackles up.

One wolf is a tall, blonde woman with the air of an alpha about her. She growls a little at Gwaine’s posturing, but otherwise remains still. Next to her is a young boy around nineteen years of age with thick dark hair and very blue eyes.

“We found them on our territory,” David explains to Gwaine, who has brought two other betas with him.

“Who are you, and why are you here?” Gwaine demands.

“We’ve lost our pack,” the blonde replies, lowering her head a little. “We seek to join yours.”

Gwaine’s eyebrows go up. He’s very obviously surprised, and so is Leon, who can’t ever before remember strange wolves wanting to join their pack.

“And why do you think we’d even consider that?” Gwaine asks. “Where do you come from?”

The woman answers the second question first. “From a land in the east, called Sola. My name is Morgause, and this is my brother, Mordred. It’s dangerous for the two of us alone. We’ve had difficult times in our travels. We need the protection of a pack, most particularly because my brother will soon go into his first heat.”

Leon’s head snaps back at that information, and he can see that Gwaine is equally shocked.

“He’s an omega?” Leon speaks for the first time, sniffing the air and detecting the slightest scent of leather and something tangy. He doesn’t know if it’s the boy’s scent or the woman’s.

Morgause nods.

“Come with us,” Gwaine orders, indicating that they should walk between the beta guards, and they start back for the valley below.


	13. Mating

 

Arthur is tense. He stands ready to address his pack concerning Gaius’s verification that Valiant was killed by poisoned venison. Merlin stands at Arthur’s side, lending his silent support. It means more to Arthur than he can ever be able to verbalize.

The last thing Arthur expects at that moment is for Gwaine and Leon to come crashing into the valley, bringing two strange wolves into their midst.

“What is going on?” Arthur demands, signalling for quiet among the startled pack.

Gwaine, Leon, the beta guards, and the two strangers bow low before Arthur.

Arthur taps Gwaine on the head, and his second rises. “These strangers come from the land of Sola, two wolves without a pack, seeking to join with us, Alpha. This is alpha Morgause and her brother, omega Mordred.”

There’s a general gasp among the wolves at Mordred’s omega status.

“Rise,” Arthur tells the group. Shock and disbelief war within him—he can’t believe an omega has just seemingly dropped in their laps. But that doesn’t stop suspicion from rising in his gut.

“What has happened to your pack?” Arthur addresses Morgause.

“They were killed by rogue wolves. Mordred and I had gone for water. When we returned, the entire pack was under attack. We hid and escaped. We’ve travelled for weeks, sometimes coming upon other packs such as yours. We’ve been watching this one for a while and thought it the most approachable.” Her eyes never wavered from Arthur’s.

Arthur frowns, not liking the sound of that last part. “And why is that?”

Morgause looks at Mordred before answering, but the boy keeps his gaze on the ground. “Your pack seems…the most nurturing. I want my brother to have a good home. I want him to have the care that he once had in our pack. I am an alpha and could roam alone, but omegas need the touch of others.  They need love and companionship as well as security and protection. I’ve heard tell that you are a fair and wise pack leader—I hoped you might accept us, or at least my brother, into your midst.”

Mordred’s head shoots up. “I won’t stay without you, Morgause!”

Arthur presses his lips together. It’s an inopportune time for this to happen, but he cannot ignore the boon of the appearance of another omega. “I will have my beta guards escort you to a holding den while we deliberate. We have gathered on some other pack business, and that must be attended to first.”

Morgause nods and Arthur gestures for the guards to lead them away. After that, he soberly addresses the pack about Gaius’ findings.

“I cannot stress enough how important it is that we remain a solid, family unit,” Arthur tells them afterward. “Murder of our own is unacceptable, and we will be launching an investigation to find the culprit. If I find out who committed this murder, they will be banished from the pack.” He lets this sink in for a moment before continuing. All is silent except for the crackle of the fire nearby.

“This is to be a place where we all can exist without fear,” Arthur finally continues. “You can be sure that acts of this nature will not go without punishment.” He looks around at the faces of his pack. “Are there any questions?”

A thin alpha raises his hand.

“Yes, Edwin?” Arthur recognizes him.

“Will there be a competition for young Freya, too, Alpha Arthur?”

Arthur takes a deep breath. He’d expected this question.

“First there will be an attempt to come to an agreement, but if that is fruitless, such in the case of Morgana, then yes. There will be a competition for Freya. Any other questions?”

A pretty blonde raises her hand. She is one of the betas who has always flirted with Arthur, hoping for a mating.

“Sophia?”

“If the expedition party is late coming back, will the competition for Morgana be put off?”

Arthur had anticipated this question, too.

“Since Odin is listed to participate, then yes. If they are late returning, the competition will be put off until their arrival.”

There’s a general moan throughout the pack that Arthur stops with a jerk of his hand. “Anything else?”

Cenred stands. At Arthur’s nod, he says, “I hope you will give careful thought to not turning away this new omega. Consider what it will mean to the pack…”

Arthur’s hackles raise, and his chest expands as he lets out a long, low growl of displeasure. How dare Cenred intimate that Arthur will not give the matter due consideration?

“You are out of line,” Gwaine snaps at Cenred, and the alpha backs down, taking a seat.

“When something is decided on the matter, I will let all of you know. Until then, back to your dens. We will be burning Valiant’s body at dawn.”

Arthur turns and strides away, effectively ending the meeting.

\----

The expedition to the east has been arduous. Lance is confident in his ability to lead, but having the two alphas with him makes it difficult sometimes. It is their natural inclination to take over, and Arthur has put Lance in charge for a reason. He found himself reminding Odin of that when the surly man had insisted he knew the right spot to cross the river and Lance had disagreed. Odin had backed down, and Lance had seen the look of admiration that Gwen had cast Lance’s way. It had brought a feeling of pride to his chest.

All in all things have gone well. Lance is happy that Gwen’s been able to keep up with the men. They mainly travel as wolves, it being the more expedient way to get around. They only shift back when they stop to eat and discuss the journey. Gwen is small and toffee-colored with red markings when in her wolf form. When she trots ahead of him, it’s all Lance can do not to stare. He admits to himself that he’s got a bit of a thing for Gwen, but he hasn’t been able to put it into words to her yet. As betas, they will never be able to have children, and sometimes Lance thinks it might be kinder to let Gwen be mated to an alpha who might later take an omega as a second mate to give them a family. Still, at times like these when they stop to bathe, and Gwen shifts into her human form…her luscious breasts bobbing enticingly above the water, Lance loses all will to be gallant. He simply wants her.

“Lance,” Gwen says, smiling lopsidedly at him. She stands before him, and he gets the feeling this isn’t the first time she’s called his name.

“What? Sorry?”

Gwen laughs. “I’m sure you’re thinking of the next strategic move we need to make—you are so good and true to the pack, Lance. I really admire you.”

Naked and dripping, Gwen comes to sit beside Lance on the rock. Lance moves his leg to hide his burgeoning erection from her eyes.

“Er, well, you caught me. I was just wondering how best to approach the small pack of wolves we’ve been tracking,” he lies smoothly.

“I knew it,” Gwen replies, squeezing the water out of her long curls. She leans back, and Lance tries not to let his eyes roam to the V between her legs. He’s used to nudity and it rarely affects him like this, but he’s longed for Gwen for a while now, and he’s had no release.

“I think I’ll go for a swim,” Lance says suddenly, and he bolts into the water before Gwen can see the stiffness of his cock. He catches sight of Tristan fishing in wolf form on the other bank.

“Any luck?” he calls out, and Tristan indicates with his nose a pile of flopping fish on the bank behind him.

Lance grins. “It will be fish tonight, then! Good job!” He dives under and swims a ways, coming up a bit closer to Tristan.

Tristan shifts and takes a seat in the soft sand at the river’s edge. “At this rate, you’ll be an old man before you manage to say anything to Gwen,” he tells Lance.

Lance gulps in surprise, accidentally swallowing water, and coughs until his face is red.

Tristan laughs. “Make your move, Lance. I can tell she likes you.”

Lance looks over his shoulder to see if Gwen is paying attention to them, but she’s turned over, her pretty rump and the soft curve of her back on display.

“I’ll take the fish back to camp and start the fire. Why don’t you see what progress can be made, hmm?” Tristan gets to his feet and gathers the fish.

Lance thinks about it. Could Tristan be right? Is Gwen interested? He swims back toward her. When he reaches the edge of the rock she’s sitting on, he splashes her with a bit of water, and she lifts her head.

“Hey! Cut it out!” But she smiles at him and sits up.

“Gwen,” Lance begins, eyes linking with hers.

“Yes, Lance?” Gwen scoots off the rock and into the water in front of him. “Is something the matter?”

“No. Just…may I…kiss you?”

For a moment it’s as though a cloud passes over Gwen’s face, but the next moment she’s nodding at him, so he leans in and carefully presses his lips to hers.

It feels wonderful—so much better than he’d even imagined. When he pulls back and looks into Gwen’s face, she’s flushing.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says truthfully, and Gwen’s eyes widen in wonder. “Gwen, will you…would you consider being my mate?”

Gwen gasps, and Lance is suddenly afraid that he went too far. He holds his breath, waiting for her answer.

“You want me to be your mate?” Gwen asks him. “Lance, are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure!” Lance tells her. He’s quaking all over, he’s so wound up.

Suddenly, Gwen smiles at him, a huge, happy smile. “Yes! Yes, I will, Lance. I’ll be your mate.”

Then Lance is laughing and so is Gwen. Taking her hand, he leads her out of the water to a mossy spot beneath some trees. Reaching out, he gathers her in his arms and they sink to the ground, their lips joined.

When Gwen’s breath starts to come in little pants, Lance moves his lips to her neck and shoulders before dipping down to take the tender bud of one of her nipples between his lips.

“Oh, oh!” Gwen gasps, holding onto Lance’s head. He’s enflamed, his cock harder than the rock they’d just left at the waterside.

Lance reaches down and feels between Gwen’s legs where she’s wet for him. Thumbing her nipples, he kisses her mouth again, this time letting his tongue delve inside. Gwen is like soft butter in his hands, pliant and willing. Lance’s hands shake as he turns her over onto her knees and mounts her.

She cries out when he breaks through her virginal barrier, her voice a half-howl in the fading light of day. He pumps in, leaning over to latch onto Gwen’s soft neck with his teeth, feeling his canines expand and break the skin. Gwen cries out again, jutting her arse back into his groin. Lance frantically begins to thrust, fucking into Gwen’s warm, wet heat until he’s dizzy with it. Her gasps and groans only push him on, and soon he’s coming, his teeth still digging into her skin, forming the mating bite.

Afterward it all seems like a dream as he lies on the cool moss with his dearest love in his arms. His mate.


	14. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm encouraged by all the hits I'm getting. I hope you all are enjoying the read. I'm still a bit uncertain about my ability to spin this type of story. Thanks to those who have taken the time to comment! <3

 

 

 

As the time approaches for the expedition to return, the pack is restless. It has been decided that Morgause and Mordred can stay, and they’ve been formally welcomed into their midst with a ceremony on the night of the full moon. Merlin enjoyed being a member of a pack during this most intense time of the month for a were—it brought feelings of kinship and equality that had previously been missing in his life ever since he’d been orphaned from his pack. Arthur had kept him close that night, since things got a bit wild and unruly. Morgana and Freya didn’t make an appearance at all, and Will remained carefully tucked into Leon’s side.

His heat over, Will announces that he’s with pups, and Merlin is ridiculously excited about it. The nurturing side of him takes over, and he’s unable to help himself from pampering Will every second he’s around him until Will laughingly tells him to get away.

“You’re making me feel like an invalid, and I’m not even showing! These pups are the size of grapes right now. Shove off until I’m too big to walk, and then I’ll have a list of things you can do for me.”

Merlin sighs, resigned to wait, but he keeps his eyes protectively on Will anyway.

Mordred has joined them in the omega den, where they congregate frequently to cuddle and just be omegas without the threat of alpha attention. Merlin tries to get to know the young, rather sullen boy, but most of his advances are spurned. The boy’s heat is coming on, and he rolls himself into a miserable ball in the corner, refusing to allow anyone to even cool his brow with a damp cloth. The small room fills with his sweet scent.

Out of her heat now, Freya is happy and enthusiastic about being mated.

“Merlin, won’t Alpha Arthur tell you who I will be mated with?” she begs, not for the first time.

“The next council meeting will tell if they can come to an agreement,” Merlin answers her. “It will be held in the morning.”

Freya pouts. “But I’m ready now.”

“Be patient, Freya. You’ll be mated before your next heat, don’t worry.”

A groan from Mordred’s corner catches their attention. In the throes of need, Mordred is trying valiantly not to present.

With a shake of his head, Will goes to a corner basket and gets something out of it. He walks over to Mordred’s writhing form and places a hand on his sweaty back.  “At these times, we omegas help one another.”

“What do you know about it? You’re mated.” Mordred asks in a low, broken voice, tears in his eyes. Merlin can see the young man’s cock peeking out from the loin cloth, impossibly hard.

“I wasn’t always mated, dummy,” Will replies. “Now arse up.”

At first Mordred looks like he isn’t going to comply, but then a wave of pheromones takes over and he gets up on all fours.

Merlin moves closer to watch, for this is something he hasn’t seen before. In Will’s hand is a long piece of wood, carved and polished to a soft smoothness. Will gently presses it to Mordred’s weeping rim, and the boy groans, wiggling his arse excitedly and clutching at the furs beneath him.

Will continues to push the dildo in and then tilts it down before beginning to thrust. Mordred squirms and cries out, widening his knees and humping at the furs.

“That’s it,” Will soothes. “Take it and feel better.” He twists his hand and Mordred whimpers needily. “Merlin, put a rag under his cock so he doesn’t soil the furs.”

Merlin rushes to do so, just catching the spurt of clear omega cum as Mordred ejaculates.

Will removes the dildo and pats Mordred’s rump. “Rest now, before the next wave hits.”

Merlin’s surprised to hear a sobbed “thank you” from Mordred before the boy sinks into slumber.

Will goes to wash the piece of wood, and Merlin goes back to sit with Freya and Morgana. Freya’s eyes are big. Merlin hears her ask Morgana why that wasn’t done for her during her heat, and Morgana answers that since the sleeping draught worked and because Freya’s young heat wasn’t as strong, it wasn’t necessary.

A yip from outside that Merlin recognizes as Arthur’s sends Merlin out into the daylight to see what his mate requires of him.

“I missed you,” Arthur tells him, causing Merlin to blush with pleasure. “Do I need any other reason to call my mate?”

“No,” Merlin shakes his head. “Of course not.”

“Would you like to go bathe with me in the spring?” Arthur inquires, and Merlin eagerly agrees, clasping their hands together. They set off around the omega den. Merlin’s a bit disappointed that there are others bathing and he won’t have some time alone with his mate; watching Mordred squirm in heat has made Merlin a bit horny.

Several men lounge in the water talking. One of them is Cenred, and Merlin thinks of an earlier conversation with Arthur.

_“I think Cenred’s guilty, but we simply can’t prove it. He didn’t bring the venison, and too many other people were around the meat before Valiant took some. It’s a wonder that he was the only one poisoned. Sefa and Kara haven’t been any help at all.”_

_“What if Cenred wins the competition?” Merlin voices his biggest concern. He doesn’t want Morgana to have to mate with the nasty wolf._

_Arthur’s jaw tightens. “We’re just going to have to pray that doesn’t happen. My hands are tied, Merlin.”_

Arthur dives off a large rock into the deepest part of the water. Merlin chooses to slip into the shallow end and swim a bit closer to his mate—to just where Merlin can still reach the sandy bottom with his toes. He bobs there, waiting for Arthur to join him.

Merlin can feel Cenred’s dark eyes upon him, but he ignores the big alpha. He would never tell Arthur that Cenred has been less than respectful to Merlin of late—calling him “pretty vixen” and giving him sultry glances full of vulgar intent. He knows that if his mate knew, Arthur would tear Cenred apart, and probably get hurt in the process because Cenred is a very large wolf. It never occurs to Merlin that Arthur wouldn’t win the fight, though; he has too much confidence in the leader of their pack.

Merlin has noticed Gwaine going off to practice his fighting skills the past two weeks, obviously hoping to gain some advantage over Cenred. Will has told Merlin that Gwaine does stand a chance of winning simply because he’s leaner and more agile than the hulky, arrogant alpha. And that arrogance might very well work against Cenred, too, Merlin thinks, as he watches Arthur swim closer. If Cenred feels certain he will win, he may let his defenses down.

“My little omega is thinking hard,” Arthur notes when he reaches Merlin and pulls him into his arms.

“Nope, hardly thinking,” Merlin teases, loving the feel of their wet, naked bodies sliding together. He winds his arms around Arthur’s neck and legs around his waist, and Arthur smiles that sunny smile that always causes Merlin’s stomach to flip and his heart to skip a beat. Even wet, Arthur’s hair catches the sunlight, making him look angelic and hero-like. Thinking back to just a month ago when Merlin was alone and felt hopeless, it’s hard for him to believe that he could be so happy now. He presses his lips to his mate’s, tasting him and wallowing in his singular scent—a scent that brings so many emotions to Merlin’s heart, it’s a little overwhelming sometimes.

“It’s not very fair of you to flaunt your mate in front of us,” Cenred’s voice carries over the water, and Merlin immediately stiffens in Arthur’s arms. Arthur, however, remains relaxed.

“I’m sure you’ll be mated soon enough,” Arthur replies. “After all, we now have three eligible omegas and the hope of more once the expedition gets back.”

Arthur’s words seem to mollify the sulky, big wolf, and Cenred goes back to talking congenially with the others, although a frown still mars his face.

Merlin looks at his mate. “You’re so wise,” he tells him in a low tone.

“Practice,” Arthur explains, flashing Merlin another beautiful smile before kissing him deeply.

“But it won’t do to press our luck.” Arthur sets Merlin down on his feet and suggests a race.

They swim to the far end, and of course the alpha wins, although Merlin isn’t too far behind. He’s a good swimmer, in spite of living in the city for so long. Arthur tells him this, and Merlin explains that his father, Balinor, taught him to swim when he was very young.

Gwaine and Elena soon join the group. As Gwaine disrobes and stands ready to dive into the water, Merlin takes in his broad shoulders, lean waist, and well-defined abs.

“Should I be jealous?” Arthur asks, and Merlin turns to find him looking a bit disgruntled.

“No, silly,” Merlin kisses the mating bite he made on Arthur’s neck, knowing from experience how sensitive it is. “I was just thinking that perhaps Gwaine does stand a chance against Cenred in the competition.”

“Of course he does,” Arthur replies, lacing his fingers with Merlin’s. “Gwaine is an excellent fighter. He’s tough, fast, and strategic. That’s why I made him my second.”

Merlin nods, feeling a little better about Morgana’s fate. Of course, there are others in the competition…Odin, Percy, and a few more. But none of them elicit the shiver of fear up Merlin’s spine that Cenred does when Merlin thinks of him mated to Morgana.

Actually, Morgana isn’t Merlin’s favorite person. She’s nice enough, but difficult to get to know. She keeps to herself most of the time, and Merlin, being an open and friendly sort, naturally gravitates toward people of the same temperament. But she is Arthur’s sister and part of the pack, and Merlin doesn’t want to see her mated to someone who will make her miserable. Merlin knows that Arthur feels the same and is doing all he can to help her in the only ways he is permitted to as pack leader.

A snarling cacophony from around the corner brings both Arthur and Gwaine out of the water to break up a squirmish between teen alphas. Elena and Merlin watch them go, and Merlin moves toward the rock where Elena sits.

“It’s a pleasant day,” Merlin notes. “I’m glad it isn’t snowing.”

“Me, too,” Elena smiles, stretching out her legs on the rock and tilting her head toward the sun. “I hope the expedition returns soon. They’re due any time, aren’t they?”

“Yes,” Merlin replies. “Everyone’s on pins and needles. The competition’s set for the day after tomorrow.”

Elena sighs. “I worry about Gwaine, but I really want him to compete,” she confides. “And if he doesn’t win this one, I want him to compete for Freya.”

“I know that Arthur will try to convince the council to give Freya to Gwaine on the argument that he deserves his choice as second of the pack,” Merlin tells her. “He isn’t at all sure they’ll agree…but it’s possible that Cenred will not be opposed because it will take Gwaine out of the running for Morgana and give Cenred a better chance at winning her.” This, of course, would not be a good thing for Morgana, but Merlin doesn’t voice that concern.

Elena’s eyes light up. “Really?” She smiles, obviously excited. “Oh, Merlin…that would be so wonderful.”

“I just thought you could use some cheering up,” Merlin tells her, feeling a bit conflicted. He wants Elena’s happiness as well as Morgana’s. More and more, he can see how difficult Arthur has it as pack leader. “We’ll find out after the council negotiates with the alphas.”

Elena nods, biting her lip. “I guess it may seem selfish of me to put my mate in danger just because I want pups so badly. I’d rather not, you know. I hope it’s decided that we can mate with Freya.”

Merlin covers Elena’s hand with his, water dripping off his arm and pooling on the rock. “I understand. No one judges you for wanting pups—it’s natural.”

Elena smiles. “You’re nice, Merlin. I’m glad you’ve come to our pack.”

Merlin gives her an answering smile, a warm feeling creeping over him at being appreciated and welcomed.


	15. Unexpected Events

 

 

Later that day, Merlin watches Morgana sewing outside the omega tent. Recently, Morgana decided that if they have to cover themselves, she is going to make sure the clothes aren’t horrendously ugly. So she got needle and thread and a piece of green material she had hidden away in a trunk, and the result was a one-piece halter dress that she can easily slip on and off by the loop around her neck. She’s since been bombarded by the other females to show them how she did it.

Merlin enjoys being in the sunlight and watching Morgana stitch, even though she doesn’t talk to him much. She’s working on a dress made from yellow material with white daisies printed on it. Several children play nearby in their wolf form, the sounds of their excited yips, mock snarls, and snapping filling the air. Merlin and Morgana are soon approached by Eira, Odin’s second mate.

“Good afternoon, Eira,” Merlin greets her pleasantly. She’s a young blonde beta with a pleasant smile. On her arm is a basket of winter berries. Odin’s first mate is Lamia, also a beta. Merlin’s accustomed to seeing the two together.

“Where’s Lamia?” he asks.

“She’s napping,” Eira replies, taking a seat beside him. “I keep thinking that Odin will return anytime now, so I’m restless.”

Merlin nods his understanding.

Eira gives Morgana a shy look. “That’s lovely, what you’re making, Morgana.”

“Thank you,” Morgana replies. “It’s for Gwen.”

“That will go well with her skin color,” Eira says. “Perhaps I’ll try my hand at making one. I have a nice piece of purple cloth put away.”

Merlin wonders if Morgana’s thinking about what it would be like to be third mate in Odin’s family. He’s heard whispers by some about Odin not needing a third mate, but any of the alphas could have beta wives if they chose. They would still want an omega to give them children. So if Cenred, or any of the other single alphas, is whining about not having a mate to fulfill his needs, it’s his own fault and nobody else’s. According to Will, Cenred’s been turned down by several betas because he’s so odious.

That’s the one good thing about being a beta, Merlin reflects. They have a choice with whom they mate. That’s why most betas are mated for love. If they aren’t, it’s for reasons such as protection, security, or companionship.

“Daegal’s been pining for Gilli,” Eira tells them. “I saw him just now scouting the woods. They’d only been mated a month when you came, Merlin. They’re true mates just like you and Alpha Arthur, and it was hard on Daegal for Gilli to go on the expedition and be apart from him.”

Merlin thinks of the thin, young Daegal and how he’s occasionally seen him and Gilli curled up together in their wolf forms.

“Let’s hope the expedition returns today,” Merlin replies.

Will appears from out of the omega den. Merlin can smell Mordred’s heavy heat scent wafting out after him.

“I need a break,” Will moans, plopping down to rest in the sun. “Merlin, why don’t you go fuck Mordred awhile with the dildo?”

Eira turns bright red, and Merlin smacks Will on the thigh. “You’re shameless, you know that?”

“It’s difficult to have shame when you’re ruled by your heats!” Will retorts, tilting his head back against the wall. “Come on, Merlin, my pups are tired,” he whines.

“I thought they were the size of grapes,” Merlin reminds him.

“What’s this I hear about an omega in need?” Cenred seems to pop out of nowhere, his big body blocking the sun. Eira jumps, and Merlin sits up straight, instantly on alert.

“Go away, Cenred,” Will replies. “This doesn’t concern you.”

“I’m an alpha, so it most certainly does,” Cenred retorts, looming over them. “If you have an omega suffering in his heat, why shouldn’t I, as an alpha, help him out? It only makes sense.”

“You aren’t mated, that’s why,” Merlin informs him, getting to his feet.

Cenred’s eyes run over Merlin. “You’re a cheeky vixen, aren’t you?”

“Have a little respect,” Morgana tells him coldly from where she sits still quietly sewing.

“Oh, my,” Cenred smiles slowly. “You’re such a live one. I can’t wait to have you to warm my bed. So feisty. I’ll have you screaming in no time.”

“You are loathsome,” Merlin tells him, disgust lacing  his voice. “Get out of here before I call the guards.”

Cenred leans down in Merlin’s face. “You can act high and mighty,” he spits, “But in the end, you’re just an omega bitch, begging for alpha cock like the rest of them,” he turns and walks off. Merlin sags a little, and Eira takes him by the arm.

“I hate him,” she whispers. “He’s awful. I bet he killed Valiant.”

“I don’t know,” Merlin replies. “If he did, Arthur couldn’t prove it.”

Eira looks down at Morgana. “We can’t let him win the competition.”

“I don’t see how we’ll stop him,” Morgana sounds resigned.

Will looks far away and seems to be thinking.

“Will,” Merlin says suspiciously, “if you have something up your sleeve, I don’t want to know about it.”

Will turns innocent eyes to Merlin. “Whatever are you talking about, Merlin? I just have indigestion.” He holds out the dildo. “Now, go fuck Mordred like a good lad.”

~~~

Merlin never thought screwing someone could be such a chore, but Mordred is insatiable, and Merlin’s arm is tired. He’s just about to suggest that Mordred fuck himself for a while when sounds from outside alert him to something going on.

“I’ll be right back,” he tells the gasping omega, and skitters through the hall and out the entrance. Will, Morgana, Eira, and even the guards have left the front of the den. Merlin squints into the sun and sees that a crowd has gathered at the edge of the valley. He grabs Freya, who has just come from that direction.

“What’s going on?” he asks.

“It’s the expedition!” Freya tells him, smiling happily. “They’ve returned!”

Merlin lets go her arm and excitedly makes his way toward the crowd as it slowly breaks up to make way for the returning wolves to move forward.

The chasm reveals Arthur walking with Lance, and Merlin immediately notices that Lance’s hand is clasped with Gwen’s. As Merlin gets closer, he can see the newly-made mating scar on Gwen’s neck. Odin is greeted enthusiastically by his two mates, while Gilli and Daegal lock in a lover’s embrace. Tristan and the beta guards guide three people toward the communal den, Isolde walking beside her mate, arm entwined with his.

“Arthur!” Merlin calls as he approaches. “Did they find omegas?”

Arthur, Lance, and Gwen stop in front of him, large smiles on their faces.

“Three,” Arthur tells him, his arm wrapped around Lance’s shoulder.

“They willingly left their pack to come with us,” Lance fills in.

“Thanks be to the gods,” a deep voice intones from behind Merlin, and he turns to find Titus standing there. “Now perhaps we can get our omegas mated in a civilized manner.”

Arthur nods. “We meet tomorrow to discuss it. For now, I want to go meet the new omegas. Merlin?” Arthur offers his arm, and Merlin takes it. They make their way to the communal den, Lance following, and find the three omegas being served a meal.

Two women and a man sit at a table eating ravenously. One female is a brunette beauty, the other is blonde, and the male is dark-skinned and curly haired.

“They weren’t treated very well in their pack,” Lance informs Arthur and Merlin.

“Why not?” Arthur looks surprised. “Omegas are prized!”

“Not over there,” Lance says. “They’re treated like whores. We had a devil of a time getting them alone and explaining that if they come with us, they’ll have it so much better. They didn’t believe us at first, but I suppose in the end they thought they didn’t have a lot to lose. We were pursued part of the way back, but I am certain we have not led them here.”

“You did well, Lance,” Arthur tells him. “And you made it in time, too.”

“We had fortune with us the entire way,” Lance replies modestly.

“And it seems you were even fortunate in your own love life,” Merlin puts in, smiling.

Arthur evidently hadn’t noticed and gives Merlin a questioning look.

“I saw the mating bite on Gwen’s neck,” Merlin explains.

“Ah!” Arthur smiles, patting Lance on the back. “Well, done, well done!”

Lance blushes furiously, and Merlin laughs. They approach the table, and Lance introduces the three omegas.

“Alpha Arthur and Vixen Merlin, this is Nimueh,” Lance indicates the brunette; “Bronwen,” the blonde; “and Ewan,” the dark-skinned male. The three nod to them, bowing their heads low in deference to Arthur and Merlin’s pack status. They sit down to talk with them, and as Arthur becomes embroiled in a conversation about the omega’s former pack, Merlin can’t resist ribbing Lance a bit about snagging Gwen on the trip.

When Lance returns the teasing by telling Merlin how lazy it must be to be an omega vixen, with nothing to do all day, Merlin opens his mouth to tell him how sore his arm is from comforting Mordred in his heat for over an hour, and then it hits him.

“Oh, gods!” Merlin jumps up from his seat.

“What’s the matter?” Lance asks, alarmed. Arthur is out of his seat and at Merlin’s side in an instant, his face concerned.

“I didn’t think! Oh, no!” Merlin is horrified. He left Mordred all alone in the omega den with his heat raging!

“I heard the commotion, and I went outside! I completely forgot about Mordred! I didn’t see any guards!” He sets off at a run, Arthur and Lance right behind him.

Everyone is still greeting those who have returned, chatter and excitement in the air. Children run here and there, shouting and laughing. Merlin zig-zags through the people, heading for the omega den. He sees Will with Leon, and Morgana in a heated discussion with Gwen. No one seems to have gone to be with Mordred.

Merlin’s heart beats a mile a minute as he reaches his destination, Lance and Arthur at his heels. They rush into the dark corridor, the scent of Mordred’s heat thick in the air. Arthur clasps his hand over his nose, and Lance pushes to the front. Gwaine must have seen them run past, because Merlin can hear him calling to them from not far behind.

At the opening to the main room, Merlin stops, his heart in his throat—for there in front of him is his worst fear come to life. Cenred has mounted Mordred and is fucking the young man for all he’s worth while Mordred moans and squirms beneath him.

“Cenred!” Arthur barks from behind his hand. “Stand down!”

“I’m knotted to him,” Cenred announces with a feral smile. “I cannot release him without hurting him, and you don’t want me to do that, do you?”

“You filthy son-of-a-bitch,” Gwaine says from over Merlin’s shoulder.

“Just doing what needed to be done.”

“You’ll leave this pack for this,” Arthur tells him coldly.

“If that’s the case, I’ll be taking him with me,” and with that, Cenred bends and bites Mordred on the neck, effectively mating him.

“Holy fuck,” Gwaine mutters under his breath.


	16. Proceedings

 

 

Morgana pulls Gwen aside, keeping her from following Lance, Merlin, and Arthur to the communal den.

Backing her into a corner, Morgana reaches out, pushing aside the coppery curls cascading down Gwen’s shoulder. She sucks in her breath when she sees the silvery scar of the mating mark.

“You did it. You mated with Lance,” Morgana whispers.

Gwen’s eyes are round. So round and fucking innocent, Morgana just wants to slap her. Or kiss her. Maybe both.

Gwen nods, looking away.

“But…” Morgana touches Gwen’s lips with her thumb, and Gwen reaches up and wraps her fingers around Morgana’s wrist, pulling her hand away.

“Morgana, you’re going to be mated, too,” Gwen tells her. “I don’t know what…what this is,” Gwen motions between them, “but I want to be with Lance. I love him.”

“You love _me_ ,” Morgana corrects, her voice strangled.

Gwen starts to move away, and rage erupts in Morgana’s chest. She grasps Gwen around the waist, holding her in place just as someone runs past and Morgana hears Gwaine call out for Arthur.

Morgana swings Gwen around and pushes her inside the nearest den, which happens to be the root cellar.

It’s damp and dark and smells of growing things.

Gwen whimpers as Morgana takes Gwen’s face between her hands and presses their foreheads together.

“You’re going to regret this Gwen,” Morgana promises her. “You’ll lie in his arms, but it’s me you’ll think about. If you hadn’t done this, I could have gotten whoever I mated to take you as a second mate. We could have been together.” Morgana’s voice breaks as she leans in and kisses Gwen’s full lips, forcing her tongue between them to cruelly explore the depths of Gwen’s sweet mouth, hands moving down to cup Gwen’s arse, pulling their bodies together.

After a moment Gwen sighs and gives in to the kiss, meeting Morgana’s tongue with her own. Morgana pushes down the material covering Gwen’s soft breasts and cups them in her hands, anger warring with the lust and love inside her. It kills Morgana to think of Lance touching Gwen. Gwen should have waited.

Morgana deepens the kiss, squeezing Gwen’s nipples between fingers and thumbs, making Gwen whimper. Morgana imagines Lance mounting Gwen and squeezes harder, twisting the pert nubs until Gwen wrenches out of her arms with a cry, breathing hard.

“Get away from me,” Morgana growls, unable to look at her anymore. “Just get out of my sight.”

 Gwen runs from the den.

~~~

“He cannot just do whatever he pleases!” Arthur shouts at his council members. “He has gone against pack law and therefore should be banished!”

“Arthur,” Gaius replies calmly. “No one is refuting that Cenred has done wrong. We are just asking you to look at the bigger picture here. He has mated himself to the omega Mordred, which will force us to banish him as well.”

“We could reverse the mating,” Arthur states.

“That would be very painful for Mordred, and it doesn’t always break the bond,” Vivian reminds him. “If Cenred leaves and the bond is not broken, it could kill Mordred.”

“Actually,” Gaius cuts in, “Mordred wants to stay mated to Cenred.”

All eyes turn to Gaius, surprised.

“I was a bit shocked myself,” Gaius admits. “But Mordred expressly told me so when I examined him. I also suspect that he is with pups from the mating, although I can’t confirm it yet. It would be odd for a first heat, but not impossible. His scent has definitely changed.”

Alator steeples his fingers in front of him and looks around the table, settling on their leader. “If Mordred leaves with Cenred, his sister, Morgause will go, too, along with her excellent hunting and tracking capabilities.”

“We have other excellent hunters and trackers,” Arthur replies caustically, still angry and bitter over what Cenred has dared to do.

“Cenred is a very strong wolf and an asset to protecting this pack,” Alator replies. “If what we’ve heard is true about other packs in the area wanting to steal our omegas, we need his muscle. Particularly now that we have more omegas to steal.” He leans forward. “Need I remind you that Cenred’s now given us reason to take him out of the competition for Morgana, Alpha? In fact, without Valiant and Cenred, there’s no need for a competition at all. We can decide who Morgana is to mate.”

Arthur slams his hand down on the table in frustration. “If we allow Cenred to stay, it’s like telling alphas that taking an omega against his or her will is acceptable behavior.” He looks to Gwaine for help.

“Cenred may cause us trouble if he leaves,” Vivian puts in. “Give him another punishment other than banishment, and cancel the competition for Morgana. Mordred has consented to the mating.”

Arthur is appalled. “Gwaine?” He again looks to his second, who has remained silent.

Gwaine seems to be considering. Finally he says slowly, “I don’t like what Cenred has done, and I think he should be punished. But I think Vivian is right when she says Cenred will cause us trouble if we banish him. I wouldn’t put it past him to go to the city and set hunters upon us, or join another pack and seek revenge. It may be smarter to keep him close.”

Arthur growls, but he’s beginning to believe there’s truth in what they are saying. It irks him to keep Cenred in the pack, but the alpha would make a dangerous enemy. “And what should the punishment be?”

“Lowering his status,” Gwaine says immediately. “He will be the lowest alpha in the pack. We won’t allow him to take another mate, and he’ll be stripped of every other advantage his high alpha status once gave him.”

“What if he decides to leave and take Mordred with him?” Arthur asks.

“I don’t think he’ll do that,” Gwaine replies. “It would be difficult for them, and at heart, Cenred’s lazy.”

Arthur considers, the eyes of the council upon him. Finally he says, “I’ll agree under one condition.”

“And what’s that?” Gaius asks.

“Morgana gets to choose her own mate.”

~~~

  
“It is not your fault, Merlin,” Will tells him as they sit in his den watching the children play. “Nobody blames you. Hell, I should’ve gone to check on Mordred. I saw you go to Arthur. I just wasn’t thinking. If anyone should be blamed, it’s the guards. They left their post. If you’d been down there with Mordred, you could’ve been hurt.”

“That’s what Arthur said,” Merlin replies, but he still feels miserable. What he really can’t understand is the fact that Mordred is okay with it all. He even seems happy to be mated. They haven’t let him go to Cenred’s den with him because Cenred’s punishment is still being decided, but if Mordred had his way, he’d be there now with the alpha who essentially raped him.

“If you ask me,” Will says when Merlin voices these thoughts, “Mordred’s a little weird.”

Merlin sighs. “I guess so.” He looks at Will. “Did you hear Gaius tell Mordred he might be with pups already? After one mating? During his first heat?”

Will nods. “Unusual.” He shakes his head. “I told you, Merlin, you shouldn’t think anything’s wrong with you just because you didn’t get pregnant this time. You worry too much.”

Will gets up and makes them something to drink, bringing it back to the furs they rest on. They snuggle up and drink, taking comfort in one another’s presence until their mates come to fetch them.

“Has anything been decided?” Merlin asks Arthur when he appears with Leon in the doorway.

“Yes.” Arthur fills them in on what had been said in the council meeting.

“Well, I guess that’s all for the best,” Will replies.

Merlin isn’t sure. He really wanted Cenred gone. “Morgana gets to choose who she mates?” he asks, and Arthur nods.

“I’m going to go tell her now,” Arthur answers. “I assume she’ll choose Percy, but with Morgana, you never know. She could have changed her mind.”

“What about Freya?” Will asks.

“We haven’t decided what to do about Freya and the three new omegas. We’ll have to see which alphas want an omega mate, and how the omegas feel about it. Those decisions can be put off a while.”

Arthur looks tired, so Merlin gets up and accompanies him to talk to Morgana so they can get home and his mate can rest.


	17. Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, Cenred is a douchebag and deserves to be punished.  
> I just want to make sure some things are clear. No one's been able to prove that Cenred killed Valiant, so he could be innocent. What he's guilty of is taking an omega during his heat. Arthur very much wants to banish him, but the council disagrees due to the following:  
> 1\. the omega is for the mating with Cenred  
> 2\. the omega would have to be banished along with Cenred. Being without a pack is a very bad thing for wolves, and it would be hard for Mordred, especially with pups.  
> 3\. splitting the bond and keeping Mordred with the pack and banishing Cenred would be against Mordred's wishes and might even kill Mordred.  
> 4\. on a much lesser note, Morgause would leave, too.  
> 5\. Cenred is one of the fittest fighters and defenders of the pack and is better as a friend than enemy. The pack is afraid he will seek revenge on them if he leaves.  
> As pack leader, Arthur must weigh all these options. In this chapter, some of what it means to have one's alpha status lowered is explained.

Arthur’s been irritable for days, and Merlin hasn’t been able to comfort him. Merlin knows that Arthur’s unhappy with the council for pushing to keep Cenred within the pack. The alpha leader’s been doing a lot of mumbling about whether or not it would have been better to banish Cenred and let Mordred either go with him or die from a severed bond, and it became clear at Arthur’s first exasperated growl that Arthur didn’t expect Merlin to answer any of these mumbled questions. So Merlin decides to give his mate some space and spends most of the next few days away from him.

Merlin imagines that it enrages Arthur even more when he sees Mordred looking quite happy to be with Cenred, although, of course, Merlin knows Arthur doesn’t want the omega to be unhappy. But it escapes everyone’s ability to understand how Mordred could like being mated to a bully like Cenred. It causes Merlin to take every opportunity to watch the two of them together when they think they’re unobserved.

Cenred himself has been surly and non-communicative, not that anyone’s really tried to talk with him. The fact that his alpha status has been lowered has changed everything from when and where he eats and bathes to when and how he is able to address his household needs. The council has made it so that even some betas, such as Lance, are above him, and in many ways Merlin thinks this is worse than banishment for the proud alpha. He’s become a silent, brooding shadow that both Arthur and Merlin have kept their respective eyes on.

As Merlin sits in wolf form under cover of a snow-ladened tree, he watches Cenred and Mordred wash their pieces of clothing and their dishes in the river, the last in the pack to do so. He can’t help but notice how Cenred seems annoyed at Mordred’s every gesture, even if the young man is following his alpha’s orders to the letter.

When Mordred tries to wash Cenred’s things for him, Cenred gets angry; when Mordred tries to give Cenred affection or even obeys Cenred when he demands he get on his knees and suck him—doing it enthusiastically and with a gusto that makes Merlin bend and lick at his own cock, Cenred looks like he could break stone with a glance. And the really weird thing about it is the odd look Merlin catches on Mordred’s face after Cenred turns away—the small, triumphant smile on the full lips and the pleased light in the blue eyes.

When Merlin shares this news with Will later as they cuddle in the omega den, Will is visibly perplexed.

“What do you think he’s up to?”

“I haven’t a clue,” Merlin replies. “For all intents and purposes, he’s locked in a terrible situation that he should be angry about. But rather than be angry, he seems to bask in it and take pleasure from his alpha’s displeasure.”

“Maybe he’s masochistic?” Will offers, snuggling deeper into the furs.

Merlin shakes his head slowly. “No, he seems just happy at Cenred’s displeasure. I don’t think he necessarily wants Cenred to punish him—if he did, he wouldn’t obey him, would he?”

Will sighs. “This is too much for my poor, pregnant brain to think about. I told you; Mordred is weird. This only proves it.”

Merlin is silent for a few long minutes.

“Merlin,” Will suddenly says, “you really need to go have a good rut with Arthur. He’s miserable and you’re miserable, too.”

“Arthur doesn’t want to rut,” Merlin replies, turning away, his sadness and anxiety of Arthur’s rejection bubbling to the fore again.

“Of course he does, idiot!” Will chuffs. “Alphas always want to rut. He’s just upset with himself because he was forced to give in about Cenred against his better judgment. And then his sister spurned his attempts of affection and good-will concerning the mating and how he arranged to let her choose. He’s licking his wounds, so to speak. You have to use your omega wiles on him, boy. Do you think you can do that? A little sex goes a long way to bring a man out of his misery.” Will pinches Merlin’s side, and Merlin jumps, smacking his friend’s hand away.

Perhaps Will is right. Arthur’s due back from his daily rounds of the territory anytime, and Merlin should meet him in their den. He’s missed his mate—every fiber of Merlin’s being yearns for him.

“You’re not so dumb after all,” he tells Will with an affectionate ruffle to Will’s rusty-brown hair before standing and leaving the room, Will’s snort echoing behind him.

~~~

Arthur had hoped that the tracks they’d seen around the boundaries of their territory had all belonged to Morgause and Mordred and that perhaps no other strangers had been lurking near the pack, but the scouts show him more tracks in last night’s fresh snow, several of them made by a large alpha wolf.

He and Gwaine have hashed and rehashed what this could mean, and when they can’t find anything more to say about it before speaking with the council, Gwaine brings up the fact _again_ that Arthur failed to try to secure Freya as Gwaine’s second mate.

“Listen, I know Elena is harping in your ear, but can’t you just tell her to shut it?” Arthur snaps, unable to stand the topic any longer.

Gwaine stands seething in front of him, breath white puffs in the cold air and dark eyes narrowed to slits. “You are pack Alpha, Arthur. Some decisions are within your power alone.”

With that, he walks off, and Arthur is left furious.

Since Morgana’s decision to mate with Percy with no more than an eye roll Arthur’s way, and the horrendous circumstances surrounding the mating of Mordred to Cenred, Arthur had hoped to avoid the subject of mating for a while. Freya and the three new omegas could simply wait.  But evidently Elena and her quest for pups will not be silenced.

Arthur isn’t really certain that Freya is the best match for Elena and Gwaine. She’s unlikely to conceive anytime soon because of her young age. Has Elena even taken that into consideration? Arthur doesn’t want to see Freya mated to them only to be a disappointment. Freya deserves better.

Arthur shakes his head as he strides toward his den. He should have spoken about this calmly with Gwaine. They need to discuss it. Arthur knows he’s been less than level-headed lately, even resorting to snapping at his beloved mate. At the thought of Merlin, Arthur melts a little inside. He wonders if his handsome omega is consoling himself with Will and the other omegas in the omega den. Arthur should go and get him after he eats something.

Once inside his den, Arthur immediately strips off the annoying loin cloth and throws it in the corner.

“Arthur?”

He spins around, surprised to see that Merlin is home. He opens his arms. “Merlin,” he rumbles low in his chest, and Merlin’s instantly there, feeling solid and wonderful, like home.

Merlin has dispensed with his loin cloth, too, and as their groins rub together, Arthur becomes instantly hard. He finds Merlin’s lips and greedily sucks on them.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Merlin breathes into Arthur’s mouth, and Arthur echoes his words before sliding his tongue inside Merlin’s lower lip, eliciting a moan from his lover.

“Want you, Arthur. Need you inside me, please.” Merlin licks at Arthur’s mating mark, a tingle spreading through it that makes Arthur moan.

“You don’t have to beg,” Arthur tells him, heart thumping wildly, his hand already between them, holding their cocks together.

“I’ll always beg for you,” Merlin tells him. “Take me, please…”

Arthur growls, the sound rumbling through the den. He sits down heavily on the nearest chair, pulling Merlin with him. Before Merlin can straddle him, Arthur takes Merlin’s turgid red cock in his mouth. Merlin cries out, bucking forward. Arthur opens his mouth wider, accepting the tip into his throat and swallowing. Merlin whimpers, and Arthur tastes the sweet, clear cum on his tongue as his mate withdraws.

Then Merlin is climbing onto him, sinking onto Arthur’s massive, throbbing erection, offering his neck for Arthur to bite, and Arthur is lost, pushing his hips upward in a delicious grind, fucking Merlin so good until Arthur sees stars under his closed eyelids. His yell as his knot slips in and immediately releases can probably be heard throughout the pack.

Arthur hopes it can.

Later, wrapped together in their furs, Arthur shares with Merlin the information about the tracks and Gwaine’s continued effort to gain Freya as a second mate.

“In spite of the fact that Elena wants Freya so much,” Merlin replies, trailing his fingers over Arthur’s strong arm, “I’ve had the same thoughts as you. Perhaps if you can arrange one of the new omegas for them, they’ll be happy.”

Arthur kisses Merlin’s head. “I’m sorry I’ve pushed you away lately. I shouldn’t have. I always feel better after talking to you.”

Merlin turns, smiling coyly up at him. “Just talking?”

Arthur kisses him softly, and then kisses him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued comments, lovelies! <3  
> Please see added beginning notes if you haven't already.


	18. Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if any of the pairings interest you in particular and you'd like more story time for them.

Morgana leaves the finished yellow and white dress with Lance at the door of his and Gwen’s den. She doesn’t want to speak to Gwen, but Morgana does want to see her wearing the covering she spent so much time and effort on. She knows Gwen will look sunny and beautiful in it.

Morgana spends her nights thinking of Gwen, dreaming of holding her, and it hurts. They could have made things work, if Gwen had only paused to listen.

As she makes her way back to the omega den, Morgana is suddenly pulled aside by forceful hands and finds herself in the narrow passageway between two dens and looking into the frosty eyes of Morgause. Morgana’s heart immediately speeds up at being in the presence of an alpha.

“Don’t be afraid,” Morgause tells her, her face only inches from Morgana’s. Morgana can smell her deep, rich scent, and it’s not without its appeal. “I’ve been trying to speak with you practically since the first moment I saw you, but no one will let me close enough for a word.”

“Because I’m an omega,” Morgana replies. “And you’re…”

“An alpha, I know,” Morgause says sardonically. “What does it take around here to woo a prospective mate?”

Morgana can’t hold back her gasp of surprise. “Mate?”

Morgause nods. “I’ve heard tell from Mordred that you’ve given your brother your answer. Are you sure you’ve thought over all the possibilities?”

“You want to mate me?” Morgana says again. She looks at Morgause more closely. The woman is perhaps a few years older than Morgana and attractive, with long blond hair and dark hazel eyes. She is an alpha, and therefore equipped to mate an omega and even impregnate one, although alpha females generally only sire one pup at a time.

Morgause nods again, reaching out to touch Morgana’s hair. “I’ve been mesmerized by you since the first moment I saw you. I even considered fighting for you in that stupid competition.”

For perhaps the first time in her life, Morgana is struck speechless. Morgause smiles and touches Morgana’s lips with a finger. “Think about it, hm? You’re decision hasn’t been made public to the pack yet.”

And then Morgause is gone, and Morgana stands alone, feeling as though she may have dreamed it but for the lingering scent in the air.

~~~

“What’s this?” Gwen asks Lance. She picks up the piece of yellow and white cloth and holds it up.

“Morgana dropped it off for you. It’s a dress, similar to the one she wears. Try it on.” Lance helps Gwen undo the knots in her coverings, pausing to fondle her breasts and press a kiss to her mating mark before stepping away.

Gwen smiles and pulls the dress over her head, securing the loop around her neck. It fits perfectly, and when Gwen imagines Morgana making it for her, she can’t help the surge of wetness between her legs.

“You look beautiful,” Lance tells her, standing back.

“Thank you,” Gwen blushes.

“It was nice of Morgana to sew it for you,” Lance tells her, tucking Gwen’s hair behind her ear.

 “Her mating should be soon,” Lance moves to the table to pour them a drink. “Do you know who she’s chosen?”

“No,” Gwen shakes her head, unable to imagine Morgana mated to anyone. “I know she once considered mating with Percy.”

“He’s a good choice. A very fine alpha wolf,” Lance approves, handing Gwen a cup. He gazes at her, his eyes clouding over. “I hope you’ll never regret your choice to mate with me, Gwen. You’ll never have a family.”

Gwen’s heart melts a little. Setting the cup on the table, she puts her arms around her mate. “Of course not, Lance. I love you. And you don’t know…one day you might take a widow with children for a second mate. Or we might adopt an orphan. Never say never.”

Lance smiles and kisses her softly. “You’re a wonderful woman, and I love you.”

~~~

Leon is furious. Why his true mate has to be such a head-strong, frustrating, disobedient omega, he’ll never know.

“Will!” he barks. “How many times have I told you not to go off unescorted? Do you think just because you’re carrying my pups, you’re somehow immune to the attentions of strange alphas?” He looks about the glade. There are no other members of the pack around, and Will is kneeling in the grass like a target, the threat of the woods just yards away, for any stray wolf who wants him.

“You have to admit, my scent’s different,” Will replies. “And I’m only gathering a little greens so you'll be regular.”

Leon flushes. “I don’t care what you’re doing! Get home this instant!”

Will slowly stands, basket of greens in hand.

“Are you ordering me to get home?"

“Yes!” Leon growls, looking Will over in the sunlight. His mate’s abundance of freckles drive him to distraction; even those sprinkled over his chest. _Especially_ those.

Will drops the basket. “You know how that turns me on.”

Leon growls again, his loin cloth tenting obscenely. He pushes Will to the ground, pinning his naughty omega’s hands over his head.

“I’ll teach you not to disobey your alpha,” he threatens, his erection prodding between Will’s splayed legs.

“Promise?” Will asks with a smirk.

Leon’s covering all Will’s freckles with kisses when they hear the distant howl of a wolf in pain followed by a cut-off yelp. They both sit up, startled.

“That sounded like it came from over there,” Will points upward into the woods.

“One of the sentries?” Leon asks, helping his mate to stand.

Shouts and barks break out from the pack camp and soon several alphas and betas are running off into the woods. Leon recognizes the white coat of his Alpha in front, and he turns to follow.

“No, not you!” Will grabs Leon’s arm. “You’re going to be a father!”

Leon narrows his eyes, but then seems to change his mind. “I need to get you safely home.” He picks up the basket and ushers Will towards their den.

~~~

Merlin waits with Gaius, his nerves strung out.

“What’s taking so long?” he asks for the third time.

“Merlin,” Gaius remonstrates, and Merlin sighs. He’s worried about Arthur. When they heard the howl, Arthur took off like his tail was on fire, joining Gwaine and the other alphas and heading for the woods. Gaius and Gwen wait in the clearing in case there’s an injury, and Merlin paces. Other pack members mill around restlessly, including an anxious Mordred.

“What do you think’s happened?” Mordred asks Merlin.

“An attack?” Merlin ventures. “I don’t know. Maybe a hunter’s trap?” He cringes when he thinks of cruel, steel jaws clamping down on a wolf’s leg.

“Cenred went with the other alphas,” Mordred tells Merlin just as distant sounds of snarling and barking reach their ears. Merlin stiffens.

“Get some more supplies,” Gaius tells Gwen, and she runs off for his den.

There’s no doubt in Merlin’s mind now that they’re under attack, and he’s filled with fear for the pack.

A wolf streaks by and Merlin recognizes Leon’s russet fur and large head. Will joins Merlin a moment later, a scowl on his boyish face.

“That testosterone-ruled alpha fucker can’t just stay out of the middle of it for once,” Will curses.

“Something bad’s happening,” Merlin says, then cringes as he hears the distant howl of another wolf in pain. Will takes Merlin’s hand in his.

Gaius begins shouting orders. “Merlin and Will, go with these betas to get water. Alfred, you build up the fire. Gwen, tear off more bandage strips. Rolf, can you dig up some more yarrow? I think I saw some growing behind the spring.”

Everyone jumps into action, and Merlin is glad to have something to do; the waiting is killing him. He prays to the gods to keep Arthur safe as he lugs bucket after bucket of water to the fireside where Gaius sets a large pot to boil.

Finally the savage sounds of fighting wolves die down. Merlin has kept one eye on the edge of the valley, expecting to see either their pack returning or a strange pack coming to attack. A few betas crouch there, waiting and sniffing the breeze. One lets out a stuttered bark, signaling that the pack is returning, and Merlin drops his bucket and rushes for the edge of the woods, Will close at his heels.


	19. A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps I should put a warning for bizarre f/f wolf sex here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, all alpha female anatomy stuff made up by me. Obviously.

The first to appear out of the tree line are Gwaine and Morgause with a beta guard unconscious on a make-shift stretcher. Merlin hears Will let out a choked cry and turns to see Arthur and Lance carrying a bleeding Leon between them.

“Oh, gods!” Will is beside his mate in an instant.

“Arthur, what happened?” Merlin asks, eyes raking over his mate to make sure he’s whole. He follows as they carry Leon to where Gaius and Gwen wait with the medical supplies.

“A rogue pack attacked,” Arthur answers. “Killed a beta guard—it was Jeff.”

Carefully, they lay Leon on the furs, and Will drops to his knees beside him. There’s blood all over Leon’s side and dribbling down his left leg.

Merlin cringes. Poor Jeff, only eighteen-years-old. He feels sick, knowing it must’ve been the young beta’s howl of pain that first got everyone’s attention.

“When we arrived, the other guards were fighting them off. We managed to kill six. The rest ran,” Arthur explains.

“Leon,” Will takes his mate’s hand in his.

“He fought well,” Arthur tells him.

“You need to move, Will, so I can examine him,” Gaius says softly, and Merlin takes his friend by the shoulders, pulling him away.

“He’ll be okay,” Merlin whispers as Will trembles in Merlin’s arms.

“I’m scared, Merlin. I can feel our bond weakening.” Will begins to sob, and Merlin looks over at Arthur. Their eyes meet, sharing their mutual fear of such a separation. Behind Arthur, Merlin glimpses Mordred helping a limping Cenred to sit down. Morgana, Freya, and Sefa move among the alphas, tending to their wounds while some of the others fetch food and water or take care of young children. The pack works as a unit, automatically doing what needs to be done.

A moan from Leon snaps Merlin back to what’s happening at his feet. Will is instantly on his knees again, hands touching Leon wherever he can reach.

“I’ll need to clean and sew up this bite wound,” Gaius informs them. “Merlin, would you bring me some hot water and rags?”

Merlin hurries to do so. As he carries them back, he watches Arthur move through the wounded alphas, offering words of praise and encouragement.

When Gaius begins to sew up Leon’s wound, Will holds onto his mate’s hand. “Idiot, getting torn up like this,” he looks down at Leon with loving eyes. “What if you’d gotten killed?”

“You know…I had to,” Leon whispers hoarsely, and Will buries his face in Leon’s hand. “Don’t cry,” Leon moves his fingers to wipe the tears from Will’s face. “I’m okay.”

Merlin turns away, his eyes automatically searching for Arthur. Everything in Merlin yearns to be with his mate. Arthur could have been killed, and where would Merlin be without him? He spots Arthur on the other side of the fire talking with Gwaine and Elena and hurries over. At his touch, Arthur turns around and wraps an arm about Merlin’s shoulders, pulling him close. Merlin leans against him, listening as Gwaine gives various theories about where the rogue pack could have come from, but not paying much attention. He wants very much to be alone with his alpha and to feel that he’s alive and well. But Arthur is pack leader and has responsibilities, so Merlin contents himself with staying beside him while Arthur checks on everyone.

~~~

Morgana takes a bucket of water and some rags over to where Morgause sits. There’s blood on the blonde alpha’s arm, and Morgana kneels in front of her, dipping the cloth in the water before gently dabbing it over the wound.

“Just scratches,” Morgause tells her, smiling at Morgana. “You don’t have to bother.”

“I want to,” Morgana replies. After she cleans the area, she wraps it with clean cloth, tying them securely.

“Have you given any thought to our mating?” Morgause asks.

“A little,” Morgana admits. “I told my brother to put off announcing it yet. That I might choose another instead. I haven’t spoken to Percy at all.”

“He’s the big one, right?” Morgause asks, looking over at where the hulking wolf helps carry firewood.

“Yes,” Morgana nods. “He’s a very nice man and would be kind to me.”

“Basically the lesser of evils,” Morgause guesses.

Morgana meets her eyes. “It’s not as though I’m expecting a love match,” she replies. “There was someone…but that didn’t work out.”

“I see.” Morgause licks her lips, studying Morgana’s face, and Morgana finds herself flushing under the intense scrutiny. “I would be a kind mate, Morgana.” She reaches out and pushes Morgana’s hair from her shoulder. “I think you’re lovely, and I’m very attracted to you. But there’s a big difference between me and Percy over there. Surely you must prefer one over the other for a bed partner?”

Morgause’s words hit home. Yes, of course she would. As Morgause takes Morgana’s hand and kisses the palm, Morgana feels something tighten pleasantly in her groin. Morgana meets Morgause’s steady gaze.

“All right. I’ll be your mate,” Morgana states. “I’ll tell my brother tonight.”

“The sooner the better,” Morgause replies with a smile.

“I’ll come to you after,” Morgana promises.

She gets up and hurries to find Arthur, something akin to excitement fluttering in her veins. She’d never considered mating with a woman before Morgause asked her. She’d always imagined mating a man who would then agree to take Gwen as a second mate. Then, after Gwen went with Lance, Morgana thought she’d just have to make do with Percy alone. But here Morgause has asked Morgana to be hers, and Morgana sees that it is the right choice. It’s what she wants.

Arthur is standing with Merlin, talking to the new omegas, and Morgana comes up beside him.

“Arthur, may I speak with you a moment?” she asks deferentially.

Arthur nods, leaving Merlin with the omegas, and follows Morgana a few steps away.

“I’ve decided who I want to mate. A definite decision and I’d like to do it tonight.”

“All right,” her brother nods. “I told you it is for you to choose. Who will it be?”

“The alpha Morgause.”

Morgana can see that Arthur is surprised, but he covers it well. “I didn’t realize you knew her,” he says after a moment.

“I’ve gotten to know her a bit since she approached me about mating. I like her more than the others, Arthur. This is what I want.”

Arthur nods. “All right. You have my blessing as pack Alpha.” He kisses her forehead, and Morgana smiles.

It’s dark and everyone has gone to their dens by the time Morgana makes her way to Morgause’s tent. It’s possible that the promise of being mated is bringing her heat on, because Morgana is getting that tingling feeling in her loins. She knocks on the wooden door of Morgause’s small den on the far edge of the clearing.

Morgause immediately opens the door, a smile on her lips. “You’re here,” she breathes, taking Morgana’s hand and pulling her inside.

“I told you I’d come,” Morgana replies a little shyly in the face of Morgause’s obvious pleasure at seeing her there.

“My mate,” Morgause whispers, leaning in to kiss Morgana. Her lips are cool and soft, and Morgana sinks into them. When Morgause slips her tongue into Morgana’s mouth, Morgana can’t withhold the small moan of pleasure.

Morgause presses her nose to Morgana’s neck. “Is your heat coming on?” she asks, pulling back suddenly, her eyes alight.

“I think so,” Morgana nods, and a second later, a gush of liquid pours from both her openings. “Oh, oh, yes, it is. Oh, alpha…”

“Don’t worry,” Morgause replies. “I’ll take care of you.” She slips the dress from Morgana’s neck, pushing the material down to reveal Morgana’s full breasts. “So beautiful.” Morgause groans, staring at them in wonder. 

"I’ve wanted to taste them for so long.” She lowers her mouth to one nipple, nipping at it with her front teeth.

Morgana mews in contentment, more fluid seeping out to make its way down her legs. The scent enflames Morgause, and she pushes Morgana’s dress down and off before kissing Morgana’s mouth once again, her hands roving everywhere.

Morgana’s body is on fire, her heat taking over. She squirms, needing to present.

Morgause quickly unties her own body coverings and throws them to the side, revealing large breasts and her alpha genitalia. Morgana’s never seen an aroused female alpha before. She looks down between Morgause’s shapely legs, taking in the clitoris-penis growing from out of its small sheath, much longer than a finger and curved upward. Below that the labia flaps fill with seed, expanding like thin balloons. She is aware that there is a barb at the end of the clitoris-penis that will attach itself to her cervix, tying them together until after the seed is released. Morgana’s breathing speeds up just looking at the slender tentacle curving up from Morgause’s genitalia. So different from a cock, so graceful, feminine, and utterly erotic. And suddenly Morgana wants more than anything to have it inside her.

With a cry, Morgana turns and gets to her knees, presenting for her alpha, her omega juices spilling out. She senses Morgause kneeling behind her, feels her gentle hands move over her back and then around to cup Morgana’s aching breasts.

“Oh, yes, yes, please alpha…” Morgana wiggles her arse eagerly.

Morgause leans in, kissing Morgana’s shoulders, moving her hair to lick at her neck. And then Morgana feels the nudge of tip of the clitoris-penis at her vaginal opening and it pushes in, thin and smooth, sliding against silky walls like a snake. Morgause pulls it out and slides it back in, and Morgana moans at the sensation. The clitoris-penis flutters within her, almost vibrating as Morgause moves faster and faster, her hands coming round to pull Morgana up to her knees so Morgause can fondle her breasts as she fucks into her.

Morgana can feel the fat labia against her opening, full of seed. Then suddenly, with one massive thrust, the barb attaches and Morgana screams at the painful pleasure of it—like a bite deep within her—and simultaneously, Morgause extends her canine teeth and bites Morgana’s neck, claiming her.

Each surge of alpha seed spurting from the end of the barb is like a stinging orgasm-inducer, and Morgana writhes, her body shaking with climax after climax, Morgause relentlessly fondling Morgana’s nipples throughout as she pants her own release into the bite mark.

When it’s over and the barb retracts, Morgause pulls out, moving down to lick at Morgana’s opening. “My good little mate,” she says, her face shining with clear omega cum. “You’re mine now.”

Morgana awakens sometime later wrapped in furs, the arms of her alpha around her. Morgana’s next wave of heat is coming on, and she sucks in a deep breath. It takes her a moment to realize what’s happening, and she jolts in surprise.

“Shhh…it’s okay, little omega mine,” Morgause whispers in her ear. Morgause has plunged her clitoris-penis into Morgana’s arsehole, and she’s gently fucking her with it. The sensation is indescribable, and Morgana begins to moan, clutching at the furs with her fingers. Morgause reaches around to touch Morgana between the legs. “Feel this? Imagine how good it feels for mine to be buried deep within you,” Morgause tells her, swirling her tongue in Morgana’s ear as she thrusts harder. Hard, hot pants signal Morgause’s climax, the barb having nothing to latch onto. Morgana whimpers, but then Morgause speeds up her fingers and then Morgana sees stars, throwing her head back and letting out a feral howl.


	20. Pack Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope nobody was totally icked out by the female alpha stuff!

 

 

It’s been a week since the attack on the camp. Arthur’s doubled the amount of sentries on guard, and there hasn’t been any indication of another pack in the area. Things are settling down a bit, but it’s always in the back of everyone’s mind that something could happen at any time.

The gestational period for weres is six months, and Will’s belly is beginning to swell. Merlin laughs at him for worrying that Leon won’t look at him anymore now that he’s “fat”; Merlin can see that Leon adores Will’s pregnant belly. Will confides in Merlin that he’s recently discovered Audrey is an alpha and Clyde an omega. When Merlin asked him how he knows this, Will said he’d noticed Audrey’s clitoris swelling in the bathtub and he knew the children must be developing, so he checked Clyde and found arse lubrication. Now he’s going to have to start bathing them separately. Will isn’t telling anyone about the children’s pack status except Leon and Merlin. He doesn’t want there to be a stir about having another omega in the pack; not when his son is only seven. It is required to register them with the council at age ten, and he will wait until then to reveal it.

Morgana and Morgause’s mating ceremony is held as soon as Morgana goes out of heat. Merlin thinks the two women are very well suited to one another. He’s rather amazed at how demure Morgana can be around Morgause. He comments on this to Gwen after the ceremony ends, but she seems upset by it, so Merlin doesn’t mention it again.

At Arthur’s request, Merlin attends the council meeting with him, the subject of eligible alphas desiring to mate at the top of the list of discussion. Gwaine, Odin, and Vivian all express the desire to mate as soon as possible. Percy admits he’s willing to wait, but would like to mate within the next two years. Merlin is a little surprised that the big alpha isn’t more torn up over Morgana choosing Morgause over him, but Percy seems basically good-natured and willing to please. Also, perhaps, a bit dim.

It is agreed that since Percy is willing to wait, he can be mated to Freya in a year’s time, giving the girl a chance to mature a little. That leaves the three available omegas for the three alphas. The table opens for negotiations.

“I would like to put in a request for Ewan,” Vivian tells them. “We have become fond of one another and get along well.”

Arthur looks to Odin and Gwaine. “Do either of you want Ewan as a mate?”

The two men shake their heads.

“So, if the council agrees, Vivian may be mated to Ewan,” Arthur pronounces. “That leaves Bronwen and Nimueh for you two.”

Neither Odin nor Gwaine have gotten a chance to get to know the two women very well, so it is decided that they will take two weeks to do this and then meet again with the council for a decision.

Merlin lies wrapped in Arthur’s arms, Arthur’s heart beating beneath his ear. Merlin has seen Gwaine spending some time with both Nimueh and Bronwen since the meeting, sometimes with Elena along and sometimes not. Merlin hasn’t been able to help but notice how Nimueh’s eyes follow Gwaine’s every move when they’re together. He thinks Gwaine may be equally attracted to her.

As the morning sun rises and seeps into their den, Arthur moves restlessly in his sleep, and Merlin decides to get up and go see what’s going on in the omega den.

He finds Nimueh, Bronwen, and Freya just waking up and having breakfast, and on closer inspection, Will huddled up in the corner asleep.

“He said he and Leon had a row,” Bronwen tells Merlin, following his curious gaze.

“Really?” Merlin asks, getting a bowl of porridge. “What about?”

“What to name the pups,” Freya giggles. “Will said Leon wants to name a girl Higdeth, after his mother. Will said he’d never give his daughter such a name.”

“Higdeth?” Merlin asks, pulling a face. “Hm. Can’t say that I blame Will for that.”

“I know, right?” Will says from the corner, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Please tell Leon that.”

“Oh, no way,” Merlin replies. “I am not going to insult the man’s mother.”

“Freya,” Nimueh says, “will you comb my hair? Gwaine is coming to take me for a swim.”

Freya pouts a bit, but gets the comb. Merlin had been the one to console her when she found out she would not be mated to Gwaine. “You will love Percy,” he’d told her. “And you will be his first mate, not his second.” It had helped a little.

Freya runs the comb through Nimueh’s long, dark hair until it shines. Nimueh puts on the halter dress she made. It’s blue with tiny red dots all over it and makes Nimueh’s cheeks look even rosier against her pale skin.

“You look so pretty, Nim,” Freya tells her. “Gwaine will definitely want you for a mate.”

“I suppose that leaves me with Odin, though he’s nice enough,” Bronwen sighs. “I’ll be third mate, though.”

“But Eira and Lamia are lovely,” Freya tells her. “They’ll be like sisters to you. And you’ll be the one to give Odin children.”

“That’s true,” Bronwen smiles at Freya. “I can’t wait to be pregnant. It’s something I’ve always wanted.”

“Is Ewan happy with Vivian?” Nimueh asks, looking in the mirror.

“He seems to be,” Bronwen answers. “He was a bit worried about the mating, I think. What with the barb and all, but then he told me that when it sunk into his special spot inside him—the one that feels good when rubbed—it was like being electrocuted with pleasure!” She giggles, blushing.

Merlin and Will share an amazed look. Merlin, for one, can’t imagine having a barb in _that special spot_.

“I’m going back,” Merlin says, standing. “Arthur will be getting up. Will? Do you want to walk with me?”

Will frowns, but rises off his nest of furs with only slight difficulty. “I guess I need to make up with Leon.”

Nim, Bronwen, and Freya hurry over to hug and pet Will.

“It will be all right,” Freya tells him. “Just look at him with your big, sweet eyes and he’ll melt!”

“You’re crazy,” Will says, but smiles and ruffles her dark hair.

At that moment, Leon surprises all of them by bursting into the den looking frantic.

When his eyes land on Will, he exclaims, “I woke up and you were gone! You didn’t sleep with me!”

Will looks shocked, and the three girls move over to stand with Merlin.

“I slept here,” Will tells him, indicating the pile of furs.

Merlin feels a bit sorry for the big alpha, whose face shoes confusion and regret. Then, all at once, he strides over and picks Will up.

“What the fuck, Leon?” Will yells. “I’m not some damsel you can sweep up into your stupid muscular arms whenever you want!”

Leon ignores him and carries him out of the den. The remaining omegas all share a look before breaking into laughter.

When Merlin finds that Arthur is still sleeping upon his return to their den, he crawls into their nest of furs and begins kissing Arthur, beginning with a muscled calf. Arthur stirs, a small sleepy smile on his face as Merlin slowly works his way upward until he has Arthur’s ball sac in his mouth.

“E-gods, Merlin!” Arthur gasps, looking down at his omega with sleepy eyes. “What a way to wake a man up!”

Merlin chuckles, tongue jostling the nuts in the sac. Arthur moans and wraps his legs around Merlin’s torso, his long cock stirring.

Merlin watches it fill as he continues sucking and licking. He lets go with a popping noise and rises up to lick at the now towering alpha cock, paying special attention to the knot at its base. Arthur begins to writhe, and Merlin reaches down between Arthur’s cheeks to finger his opening.

“Merlin!” Arthur calls out, the most beautiful look of ecstasy on his face that Merlin has ever seen. Arthur’s distinct alpha scent fills Merlin’s nostrils, driving his passion. He breaches Arthur’s hole with his finger, using the spit dripping down from Arthur’s balls to ease the way, and feels for the “special spot.” Arthur arches off the furs, crying out and grasping at Merlin’s hair.

Merlin sucks at the knot, which is growing, Arthur’s cock now rigid and pointing straight at the ceiling. Will told Merlin how to do this—that it drove Leon wild, and it seems to be doing the same to Arthur. Merlin is so turned-on watching his alpha thrashing about that he begins rubbing his own erection against the furs underneath him, fast nearing climax.

With one last, hard suck and an incessant press inside Arthur, the alpha comes off the floor, crying out and spurting his release into the air. It falls all over Merlin’s head and Arthur’s stomach. Merlin cums between his body and the furs, trembling with pleasure.

~~~

Gwen lies beside Lance, exhausted from another sleepless night. She wishes she’d never taken the fruit to Morgause’s den that day. She was only trying to make a gesture to Morgana—to show her they could be friends. She never expected to enter and find them doing what they were doing.

She remembers the look on Morgana’s face—how she’d been overcome by her heat—and what Morgause had been doing to her. Jealousy fills Gwen now as she thinks of all the things she never got to experience with Morgana, and how it’s her own fault. She looks over at Lance’s sleeping face. Gwen loves him. She really does. But a part of her wants something else.

Thinking of Morgana, Gwen gets wet and her nipples stiffen with need. Biting her lip, she reaches down to touch herself, but she wants more. Rising, she moves over Lance’s body, kissing his chest and licking at his nipples until he awakens and smiles at her.

“Morning, love,” he mumbles.

“Lance,” she pants, moving over to straddle him. “I want you to…”

Lance runs his hands over her thighs. “What, Gwen?” He looks up at her with adoring brown eyes.

“Will you?” she can’t voice it, but moves up until her center hovers over Lance’s face.

With a groan, Lance grips Gwen’s arse cheeks, kneading them roughly before pulling her downward and burying his face in her folds, licking and sucking.

“Oh! Oh, gods, yes, gods!” The sensation of wet tongue against her most sensitive area quickly brings Gwen to the pinnacle. “Morg—More! More!” she shouts. Lance continues to ravenously eat Gwen out until she screams, sagging over to lie prone on her stomach while he takes her from behind, her body too tired to move.

~~~

Elena sits watching Will’s and Leon’s twin pups playing in the grass. They’ve shifted to wolf form and chase each other about, yapping and play-snarling. She takes pleasure from this, but it also brings the familiar ache to her heart. Yet Elena now has hope—Gwaine has told her he’ll ask for Nimueh as a second mate at the next council meeting. With any luck, Nim will conceive during her next heat.

Elena looks over to where she can just see Gwaine and Nimueh leaving the omega den and heading for the spring to swim. Gwaine asked Elena to join them, but she’d decided they could use the time alone. She likes Nim, who is a pleasant girl.

As Gwaine knotted Elena early that morning, he’d spoken of how happy the three of them will be. Elena hated the knotting part of making love with her husband—it only reminded her of how his seed was being wasted inside her. All those potential children going into a barren beta. She’d stared over his shoulder at the ceiling and nodded, mute.

Elena wipes a tear away as Audrey shifts and brings her a yellow flower. She pats the little girl’s head, thinking she hopes Audrey isn’t a beta. Looking out over the glade, Elena spots Mordred walking with Cenred.

 _Now that’s an odd couple_ , she thinks, _although a handsome one_. Mordred looks up at Cenred with large, trusting blue eyes while Cenred doesn’t seem to know how to look at Mordred. They appear to be gathering wood, and Cenred keeps walking ahead of Mordred, almost shunning his mate. But then Mordred catches up to him, tilting his head to the side and talking to Cenred, and Elena’s a little shocked when Cenred suddenly laughs heartily. She’s not sure she’s seen that before…at least not a genuine laugh that isn’t made out of derision. She envies them the pups they’re having and hates herself for the envy. When did she become such a mean-spirited woman? She hadn’t always been that way.

She remembers the nights under the stars on the giant rock at the spring, Gwaine fucking into her so good and their whole lives spread before them. But Elena had been young and naïve then. After seven years of marriage, where is their family to go without children? Gwaine must take a second wife. Nimueh must join their family. She’s an even better choice than Freya, really, although Elena had had hopes of raising the young Freya the way she wanted to. But Nim should be fertlie and ready to have pups now, and she's young enough not to try to threaten Elena's authority as first mate. It will work.

Elena will make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are hugs to the author, as well as incentive to write.


	21. Buried Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the most difficult things when posting is thinking of chapter titles! This is why they are so often lame.

 

“I hear Alator mated with Sophia last night,” Will tells Merlin when they’re berry picking at the edge of the woods, two beta guards stationed nearby.

“Really? I wondered why he didn’t speak up for an omega mate,” Merlin says. “He’s certainly well and above the age of mating.”

“I think he’s really picky,” Will replies, stuffing a few berries into his mouth rather than the basket between them. “Plus I’m not sure that he wants pups. He’s had a thing for Sophia, but he couldn’t catch her eye.”

Merlin isn’t very surprised at that. Alator is quite a bit older than Sophia and, in his human form, very bald. His wolf form is fairly attractive, though—large with a burnished tan coat and black ears.

“So what do you think happened to change her mind?” Merlin asks as he puts another handful of berries in the basket.

“For one thing,” Will says, sitting back on his haunches and licking berry juice off his fingers, “you happened.”

“Me?” Merlin’s confused. “I don’t have anything to do with Alator or Sophia.”

Will grins, his teeth berry purple. “Sophia had her sights on Arthur. Even after the disappointment of Arthur coming back from the city with his true mate, she still hoped he’d take her as a second mate. Evidently, she finally figured out that he doesn’t plan to take one. He still never gives her a second look.”

Merlin doesn’t think he could stand it if Arthur took a second mate. He tells Will this.

“I feel the same way. Arthur and Leon aren’t the type to do it, so don’t worry. But I’ve known a few wolves with true mates who have taken on a second…usually it’s when their true mate’s a beta, though. But sometimes they just like to have lots of different mates to take to bed.”

“Arthur never showed any interest in Sophia?” Merlin can’t help asking. He keeps his eyes on the berries he’s picking, afraid his friend will see his insecurity.

“Arthur wasn’t interested in mating at all until you came along,” Will answers. “He might have taken an omega down the road in order to carry on his name, but he wasn’t about to waste his time on some beta.”

Merlin can’t help but smile at this news, and Will nudges him teasingly with his shoulder, causing Merlin to topple over in the grass.

“You tosser!” Merlin laughs, getting back to his knees. He looks in the basket. “This is enough berries, don’t you think? Let’s go back.”

“Sounds good. I need a nap,” Will replies.

They carry the basket between them and deliver the berries to Finna, a widow omega well past child-bearing years with three respected beta sons in the pack.

“Thank you, boys,” she tells them when they set the basket on her table. “I’ll make some pies for tomorrow’s lunch.” She stands back to survey Will. “My, my, you’re getting quite the little pooch on you!”

Will looks down at his belly. “You think so?” he asks.

“Oh, yes. There must be four pups in there.”

Will’s eyes widen. “Four?”

Merlin looks at Will with a grin. “Wow! That’s so exciting!”

“And you’ll be going into your heat soon,” Finna tells Merlin, sniffing at him. “Stay close to the omega den and your mate, dear.”

Merlin promises to do so, and they leave.

“Four?” Will says again.

Merlin glances his way. “She could be wrong.”

“She rarely is,” Will replies, shaking his head. They duck into the omega den, and it takes a moment for Merlin’s eyes to adjust to the dim light after the brightness of the sun and snow.

Ewan lies on some furs reading a book, and Will and Merlin go to curl up with him.

“What’s all over your mouth?” Ewan asks, looking at Will with a frown.

“What?” Will puts his hand to his lips. “What does it look like?”

Merlin laughs. “The berries turned your lips purple.”

“Well, you could have told me,” Will scowls, wiping at his mouth with the back of his arm.

Ewan shakes his head. “Keep eating like you do, and you’ll get fat.”

“Just wait, Ewan. Vivian will knock you up soon enough, and you’ll know what it’s like to be hungry all the time.” Will leans in closer to the dark-skinned young man. “Now, tell us about the _barb_!”

Ewan looks at him. “What about it?”

Merlin can tell Will expected Ewan to tell him it was none of his business, and now he’s searching for what he really wants to ask. “Well…does it hurt? I mean, I’ve never been with a female alpha. Never even see what it all looks like.”

“I hadn’t either, before Vivian,” Ewan replies. “We didn’t have any female alphas in my old pack.” He pets Merlin’s arm, which is closest to him. “I had seen plenty of cock and knots what with all the public mating. They treated us like whores. I’d been with three different alpha males before my first heat.”

Merlin winces. “That’s terrible.”

“So you can tell us which is better…the alpha male or female,” Will declares, rather insensitively in Merlin’s opinion.

Ewan doesn’t take offense. “Viv’s nice to me, so no matter what she had between her legs, she’d win,” he finally says. “But I’ll tell you what it’s like—the clitoris-penis is thinner and very long, and it’s smooth. There are labia flaps below it that fill with seed. When she isn’t aroused, none of this is really visible. Her clitoris and labia look a little swollen in comparison with other females, but that’s all. When she gets aroused, it comes out of the sheath and the flaps fill. The barb is like a cat’s claw that appears suddenly and sinks in. When she fucks me, she can retract her clitoris-penis when she’s ready so that it’s shorter and the barb is right near my prostate—the nerve bundle inside. When the barb goes in, yeah---it does hurt, but it feels good, too. It’s like painful pleasure. And it shoots seed into my reproductive channel. I usually orgasm around five times.”

Will and Merlin listen with rapt attention. Will’s head rests on Merlin’s stomach and he runs fingers through his friend’s straight brown hair. Will makes rumbling noises of satisfaction in his throat.

“Wow,” Merlin finally says. “That’s definitely something I never knew.”

“Me neither,” Will agrees. “Well, I knew some of it. But thanks for sharing, Ewan.”

“I don’t mind,” Ewan says, snuggling down closer to them. “It was so lonely in my old pack. I’m really glad to be here.”

“I wonder how Morgana likes the clitoris-penis?” Will ventures.

Silence reigns while they all think about this.

“I think Morgana’s happy with Morgause,” Merlin finally says. “And she chose her, so she must want to be with an alpha female.”

“Morgause and Mordred came from the east, too,” Will tells Ewan. “Did they ever tell you?”

Ewan says quietly, “They’re from Sola. They’re not like us.”

Merlin looks at him. “ _Us_ as in this pack, or _us_ as in your old pack?”

“Both,” Ewan replies, but before he can say anything else, Vivian’s bark calls him out of the den.

Will turns to face Merlin. “I told you Mordred’s weird. Now we know why. They’re from some weird pack.”

“Ewan didn’t exactly say that,” Merlin tells him.

“Might as well have,” Will answers with a yawn. “I’m taking that nap now.”

Merlin decides he may as well have a nap, too, and curls up to Will.

~~~

After the week of her heat, Morgana is glad to spend each and every day outside. She volunteers to do pack laundry so she can go down to the river to wash everything. Of course, she has to take a beta guard with her, but she pretends he isn’t there and enjoys the sunshine and birdsong.

Being mated to Morgause is better than Morgana imagined it would be. The alpha female is kind to her, and she basically lets Morgana do what she wants to do. The week of intense sex solidified their mating, and Morgana learned how to pleasure Morgause. The only thing Morgana could ask for would be for her mate to talk to her more. Morgause never divulges much about her past. Morgana was surprised and intrigued by the piercings on her mate’s labia and the tattoo around her arse hole, and she’d asked Morgause about them, but her mate hadn’t wanted to talk about it. Morgana was left wondering if all alpha females in the Sola pack had these things. She knows that Mordred doesn’t, for she saw his reproductive parts on several occasions in the omega den.

A couple of weeks after she started washing clothes in the river, Morgana runs into Gwen on her way back into the valley.

Gwen colors and almost avoids Morgana before stopping and taking a couple steps back to her.

“How are you doing?” Gwen asks softly, and Morgana bites her lip. Gwen looks so young and fresh—just like a meadow flower. Morgana’s overpowered by the urge to take Gwen in her arms, and that surprises her. Morgana thought she’d gotten over these feelings. So much has changed since her mating with Morgause. Morgana seems to have slipped into the omega role she was born to—submissive and nurturing. It’s only with Gwen that the urge to dominate rears up, and Morgana thinks it must have something to do with the girl’s inherent sweetness, along with Gwen’s reticence to allow Morgana to have her.

“I’m fine, Gwen,” she answers. “We got the fruit you left us. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You were…busy at the time,” Gwen answers, her face turning redder.

“Oh,” Morgana replies, realizing what she and her mate must have been doing. “Well, we enjoyed it very much. Thank you.”

Gwen nods and turns to walk away.

“Gwen,” Morgana stops her.  “You look lovely in the dress I made.”

Gwen smiles the lopsided smile that Morgana loves. “Thanks. I really like it. It was nice of you to make it for me, Morgana. I meant to thank you.”

Before Morgana can even think what she’s saying, the words are out. “Thank me now. With a kiss.”

Gwen stares at her for a long moment, and Morgana is sure Gwen will refuse. But then she steps forward, and Morgana’s heartbeat accelerates painfully in her chest. Gently, Gwen leans up and, brown eyes shining, presses her lips to Morgana’s. Morgana holds herself stiffly, forcing herself not to pull Gwen closer.

A snarl followed by a low growl brings them apart, and Morgana gasps to see Morgause in her wolf form, hackles raised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments continue to motivate me. I enjoy all you have to say. I don't mind expounding on certain relationships if you'd like to hear more of them.


	22. Second but True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is verging on too much porn! Must find the plot...but not quite yet.

 

 

 

Gwaine looks from Nimueh to Elena and back to Nimueh again. He’s told the council of his desire to take Nim as his second mate, and all that remains is the mating itself. This is where things get sketchy.

Some wolves involve their first mate in the mating with the second. Some don’t. Gwaine isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do. Elena hasn’t stopped chattering since Nim entered the den, telling them how she’s going to prepare a special dinner.

“Um, Elena?” Gwaines says, and Elena turns from where she’s cutting up some meat and looks at him.

“Yes?”

“You know it’s inappropriate to have Nim here without her being mated to me. I really need to do that before anything else. Even dinner.”

“Oh.” Elena puts the knife down and wipes her fingers on a cloth. “Of course.” She bites her lip. “Nimueh, I hope you don’t mind that as first mate I’m present for this. I mean, I don’t have to get involved or anything, but I would like to, um, witness the mating.” Her smile is a little forced.

Gwaine turns his eyes to Nimueh, who gives a small, uncertain shrug. Gwaine finds himself wishing that Elena had chosen to leave them alone. He would like to kiss Nim’s pretty lips, but he feels odd doing it in front of his first mate. He swallows, wondering if he’s even going to be able to get aroused with Elena there.

But then Nimueh reaches back and unties the cloth from around her chest, exposing her lovely breasts, and he feels his cock responding.

“I don’t know if there’s any need for that,” Elena says abruptly, and Gwaine gives her a puzzled look. “I mean, just get down and present, and we’ll get this over with, yeah?”

Gwaine is about to open his mouth to say that he’d rather not conduct his mating as a clinical procedure, when snarling and growling from outside sends him to the doorway.

A wolf—Morgause, Gwaine thinks—backs Gwen into the corner between the root cellar and the shed. Gwaine runs outside.

Using his most authoritative voice, he demands, “What’s going on?”

Morgause shifts into human form.

“This whore was kissing my mate!” the alpha female spits venomously.

“She was only thanking me for the dress!” Morgana puts in quickly. “Morgause, it meant nothing. Gwen and I are friends, that’s all.”

“I don’t like her touching what’s mine.” Morgause’s eyes flash dangerously.

Gwaine looks at Gwen. “Gwen, you know it is wrong to touch an alpha’s mated omega without permission, unless you are an omega yourself.” Gwaine and everyone else is aware that this law is bent a lot, but many alphas take it very seriously, and technically in were society they have every right to defend what’s theirs.

Gwen’s eyes are terrified. “I’m sorry! It was…an impulse. Morgana’s been such a good friend to me. I’m mated myself! I love Lance. It was only a thank you! A chaste kiss!”

Gwaine looks back at Morgause, who seems calmer, although her chest still heaves with indignation and anger. “All right. I suppose it was chaste,” she concedes before adding, “although just touching my omega is enough for me to want to rip your head off! We will forget this.” She grabs Morgana’s hand and pulls her toward their den.

“Are you all right?” Gwaine asks Gwen.

She nods, but there are tears in her eyes. Elena has been watching from the doorway, and Gwaine motions to her.

“Elena, please take Gwen somewhere and calm her down.” Elena’s eyes move toward their den where Nimueh now stands, arms covering her bare breasts.  For a second Gwaine thinks Elena will refuse. He growls low in his throat, making it clear that this is her alpha’s choice. With a submissive bow of the head, Elena leads Gwen away.

~~~

“Go ahead and go see, Arthur,” Merlin tells him, “I’ll be fine.” In truth, he’s not so sure about that. His heat’s coming on fast. But he can see that Arthur is worried about the commotion outside, and he won’t feel better until he finds out what’s going on.

“Merlin, I’m not leaving you here alone when you’re going into heat.” Arthur stands at the door, staring out. When he sees Elena come into view, arm wrapped around Gwen’s waist, he motions them over.

“What’s happened?” he asks. The two women step into the den.

“I—I kissed Morgana,” Gwen replies haltingly. “Just t-thanking her for the dress. A short kiss! Morgause saw and started growling and snarling… I didn’t mean to! I wasn’t thinking.”

Merlin shares a look with Arthur.

“It’s a good thing Morgana isn’t in heat; you’d be dead,” Arthur says severely.

Gwen nods before bursting into tears, burying her face in her hands.

“Do you want me to get Lance?” Elena asks.

“No! No,” Gwen wails. “I’m so ashamed. I should have known better.”

Merlin goes to fix Gwen a drink. He would normally put his arms around her and try to comfort her, but he can feel the slick beginning to ooze out of him. He sees Arthur’s head rise, nostrils flaring. Biting his lip hard, Merlin pours some water for Gwen and hands it to her. Her hand shakes as she takes it.

“Thank you, Merlin,” Gwen says meekly, not raising her eyes.

Pheromones building, Merlin leans against the wall for support, Arthur’s gaze pinned upon him.

“Stop worrying about it, Gwen,” Elena soothes. “It was just a mistake. Morgause over-reacted. Even she admitted the kiss was a chaste one.”

Gwen sniffles and takes a sip of water.

Merlin’s eyes wander over Arthur’s chest, so broad and muscular. He yearns to run his hands over it. The heady aroma of his omega desire is everywhere, scenting the air. He can see the effect it’s having on his mate—how he breathes it in. Gaze lowering, Merlin watches as Arthur’s loin cloth begins to tent, pointing straight at its target.

The two women seem oblivious to what’s going on around them. Merlin wants to jump onto the table and present—let Arthur fuck him right there in front of Gwen and Elena.

Arthur growls as though he can read Merlin’s mind.

“Oh, my,” Elena suddenly says, looking from Merlin’s heaving chest, slick running down his legs, to Arthur coiled up and ready to strike with a hard-on that could cut iron. “Gwen and I will just be going now.” She pulls Gwen up from the chair, and they barely stumble back in time before Arthur darts across the room, pinning Merlin to the wall, their mouths engaging in a fierce tongue duel.

Elena makes a b-line for the door, dragging a befuddled Gwen with her. Merlin loses track of their whereabouts after that because all he can see, think, feel, smell is Arthur. Merlin makes short work of getting their loin cloths off. Arthur licks and bites at Merlin’s mark on his neck, making Merlin crazy with need. He turns his head, baring it, submitting to his alpha as Arthur growls again.

Their first coupling is there in the kitchen, as Arthur flips Merlin around to face the wall and drives into him over and over again. Merlin can’t wait for the knot; he’s dying for it. He feels it pressing against his tingling rim and wiggles so that it pops in and they’re tied. Arthur bites and pulls at Merlin’s mark, keeping Merlin’s head still as they stand breathing hard, Arthur buried deep inside Merlin’s arse with his knot rising.

Just before the knot releases and Arthur ejaculates, Merlin starts cumming, his body trembling with it. Arthur growls, shaking Merlin in his mouth, demanding he submit and be still. Merlin whimpers as pleasure washes over him, engulfing him in warmth. They both shudder and sigh, chests rumbling with satisfaction.

Arthur gently licks at Merlin’s neck before sprinkling kisses over his shoulder blades. “I love you,” he says into Merlin’s ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth.

They don’t quite make it into the back room for their second coupling, but end up on the floor, Merlin on his back as Arthur drives his cock into him. Merlin cries out so loudly he becomes hoarse with it, but still his hole won’t be satisfied until the knot slips in, growing larger and larger, pressing on Merlin’s sweet spot and making him spill all over his belly. Arthur looms over him, droplets of sweat beading down his chest. Merlin reaches up and pinches Arthur’s nipples, making him squirm, the knot shifting inside him, and Merlin comes yet again.

“Yaa-ah!” Merlin cries out, enflamed. Arthur jerks and the knot bursts, pouring cum into Merlin’s channel. Throwing his head back, Arthur lets out a howl that sends shivers up Merlin’s spine.

~~~

Elena finally gets Gwen’s face washed up and escorts her to her den. She thinks Gwen’s really making a mountain out of a mole hill. So Morgause growled at her a few times-- It’s over and done with. Now Elena’s missed the mating, which couldn’t have taken more than a few minutes. Gods know, once Gwaine gets started, he spills fast.

Elena enters the den to find the main room empty, but she sees Nimueh’s breast cloth still in the floor. Why didn’t the girl put it back on? Moving to the back hallway, Elena first smells the heavy pheromones of heat, similar to what she just left at the Alpha’s den. Her heart kicks—is Nim in heat? Could they be having pups sooner than Elena even dreamed? She then hears the heavy breathing, then the girlish whimpering followed by Gwaine’s guttural moans.

She stills. They couldn’t still be mating, could they? It only takes once and the marking of the neck…

She steps forward, pushing back the curtain covering the door. What she sees stills the breath in her lungs.

Nimueh rides Gwaine, both of them naked, her body arched back, her hands on Gwaine’s muscular thighs. Gwaine’s hands hold Nim’s pretty breasts, squeezing them, nipples elongated between his fingers. He juts up into her, hard, and she cries out his name. Elena can plainly see the newly healing mating bite on Nim’s neck, yet they’re still rutting. Gwaine lifts Nimueh up and pushes her down onto her back in the furs, and he kisses her passionately, their tongues meeting as she wraps her arms and legs around him. He buries his cock in her again, and her whole body shudders as she come apart beneath him. Gwaine continues driving into her, taking her hands and pinning them above her head, her dark hair framing her face.

“Gods, I’m hard _again_!” he exclaims, bending to kiss Nim’s lips. “You’re a witch, Nim.” Rising up, he pulls her so she sits in his lap and fucks and kisses her until he moans his release and falls back to the furs, pulling her in close.

And still he kisses her. “My true mate,” Gwaine tells her lovingly, partaking of her mouth. “I should have known it the moment I saw you.”


	23. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had nothing but interruptions today! Sorry this is so late. I hope it isn't crap--for some reason, it's been difficult to write.

 

“I’m sorry to bother you, Arthur…Merlin…but this is important, and I really need to get back to my den.”

Arthur shifts, feeling the tremor it sends through Merlin’s body as the knot shifts and makes him come yet again. Merlin pants beneath Arthur, as if he’s run miles rather than been fucked a couple dozen times. Arthur kisses Merlin’s ear, the omega’s scent rising to his nostrils, making him crazy with lust.  He wishes Gwaine would go away.

“Just get on with it,” Arthur growls at his second, who looks oddly disheveled and bright-eyed, now that Arthur takes the time to notice. “and why do you need to get back to your den? You’re in charge while I’m here with Merlin in his heat.”

“That’s what I need to talk to you about,” Gwaine replies. “I took Nim to mate—she went into heat, and I realized—Arthur, she’s my true mate!”

“W-what?” Arthur’s knot releases and Merlin moans, spurting again. Arthur closes his eyes through his climax, burying his face in Merlin’s neck until he can speak again. “Gwaine, did you just tell me that Nimueh is your true mate?”

“Yes!”  A wide smile spreads over Gwaine’s scruffy features, so hyped up about it, he isn’t even disconcerted at being in the room while Arthur’s buried knot-deep inside his mate.

Arthur regretfully eases out of Merlin’s body, kissing neck and then shoulder as he does so.

“That’s wonderful! Congratulations,” Arthur says sincerely. “I don’t believe we’ve ever had this happen in the pack-- a second mate be a true mate.” He frowns, thinking of the dynamics. A true mate definitely trumps a first mate. It will happen whether anyone says it aloud or not.  It's also a bit odd that the pack has so many alphas who have found their true mates; however, the Pendragon pack is no ordinary pack, what with it being so ancient.

"On your way back, notify Leon that he’s in charge of the pack until one of us is available.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Gwaine heads for the door. “See you, Merlin.”

Merlin raises a weak hand in farewell, and Gwaine runs out of the den.

Arthur reaches over and pours a cup of water. “Here, my omega, drink this.” He helps Merlin to turn over and drink. “This has been a rough heat for you.” He watches Merlin greedily drink the water, thinking how incredibly sexy his mate looks with his dark hair damp with sweat and his eyes glistening with need.

Merlin looks up at Arthur. “Tell me about it! Twice as strong as the last.” He shifts, smiling as Arthur kisses a trail down his arm. It’s only a moment more and Merlin is crying out, “OH! Oh, fuck, Arthur…I need you.”

Arthur’s body immediately responds to his mate, his cock hardening. “Gods, we’re both going to be sore,” Arthur exclaims, taking Merlin into his arms and kissing him. He loves the way Merlin clutches at him, his body so manly and hard, yet so supple and needy. He can’t imagine ever wanting anyone else in his bed. When Merlin squirms, whimpering, Arthur thrusts into him. Merlin’s legs wrap around Arthur and he tugs on Arthur’s hair as Arthur bends to gnaw at the mating mark on Merlin’s neck. “Mine, mine, mine,” He chants as he fucks into the hot, slick, haven.

“Yours!” Merlin cries out as Arthur’s knot slips in and begins to grow. Some of the clear cum splashes up onto Merlin’s chest, and Arthur ravenously licks it off, and then he’s coming, too, and the world dissolves in blissful perfection.

~~~

Cenred sits on a rock in the sun watching Mordred swim. The young omega is very agile, even with a belly full of pups. Cenred’s eyes roam over his mate’s body. Mordred’s tall and slender, but his shoulders are wide. His belly distends some, and just this morning Cenred felt their pups moving beneath his hand. A feeling of pride surges through Cenred every time he thinks about it, which he finds more than a little disconcerting.

He doesn’t know what’s happening to him lately. It’s as though Mordred has him under a spell; Cenred is happy, truly happy. When he’d first mated Mordred, he’d done it out of spite. There the omega had been, in the doorway of the omega den, his ripe smell wafting Cenred’s way as though taunting him. He’d had to have him. And then Arthur caught him and told him he’d have to leave—so Cenred bit Mordred.

Cenred had been angry—angrier than he’d ever been in his life, because all his plans had been ruined. He would’ve won Morgana, he knows he would have, but he was stuck with Mordred and all Cenred’s status had been taken away--all because he’d given into his lust and that luscious, hedonistic scent.

Yet since then, Cenred has slowly come to appreciate his young mate. Mordred has worshipped him from the moment Cenred’s cock entered the omega’s body. Hell, maybe even before. It’s as though Mordred wanted Cenred to mate him, and now that they’re together, Mordred spends every moment of his time trying to make Cenred happy.

At first Cenred was suspicious, but he’s slowly coming to see that it’s just Mordred’s way. He’s not even sure he minds his loss of status anymore. The only thing he really does mind is when Mordred’s sister comes to visit, but that’s because of the overprotective way Morgause acts. Mordred belongs to Cenred, not to Morgause.

Mordred swims over, pulling himself out of the water and dripping all over Cenred. He leans down, wide blue eyes asking permission to kiss, and Cenred meets him halfway, pulling Mordred’s sweet lower lip into his mouth and sucking. Mordred moans, clutching at Cenred’s waist and lowering his body to press against him.

Cenred can feel the bump of Mordred’s stomach against his own flat belly. He reaches a hand down to press against it, and feels a tiny kick. He smiles into their kiss.

~~~

Morgana watches as Morgause moves about their den, Morgana’s bottom sore from the severe spanking her alpha gave her upon their return to their den the evening before. But Morgana is more consumed with the guilt she feels over asking Gwen to kiss her. What had she been thinking? Gwen is so innocent…and to be growled at like that—she must have been terrified. Morgana just wanted to wrap her up in her arms.

Suddenly, a yank to her hair jerks Morgana out of her thoughts.

“Are you thinking of her?” Morgause’s eyes have narrowed to slits. She pulls back on Morgana’s hair, making Morgana cry out in pain. “You are, aren’t you? I told you that I never want that beta slut to pass through your brain again. You are mine. I am your alpha! I will remind you of this as many times as necessary until you obey!” She shakes Morgana before letting her go.

Smiling slyly, Morgause removes her modesty cloths and stands, feet apart, hands on hips, her head jutting forward in complete alpha stance. Morgana instantly offers her neck in submission, and Morgause leans down to kiss and lick at it. “That’s right, you’re mine, Morgana. My omega. Now get me ready for you.”

Morgause lies down on a fur and Morgana scrambles to get between her legs, licking and sucking at the piercings there until the oddly graceful clitoris-penis grows to full length and the labia flaps hug Morgana’s cheeks.

“Enough,” Morgause gasps, getting to her knees and mounting Morgana. Morgana quivers as the smooth member slips in, fluttering inside her. The coupling seems to go on forever, and Morgana has fur in her mouth from moaning into it by the time the spur latches onto her cervix, making her scream. Morgause leans into her, reaching around to fondle and pinch at Morgana’s nipples.

“Mine,” she says. “And don’t you forget it.” Then the alpha’s teeth sink into Morgana’s neck, re-opening the mating mark, and Morgana feels her own blood oozing down her neck. She whimpers even as she comes again and again saying, “Yours, yours.”

~~~

Will is at loose ends while Merlin is in heat and sequestered with his mate. He doesn’t know how he ever got along before the omega came to the pack. He tries going in and talking to Merlin anyway, but Arthur’s growls and snarls quickly drive him out again.

Will cuddles some with Ewan and the others, but it isn’t the same. Leon’s busy taking care of pack business while Arthur and Gwaine fuck their respective alpha brains out, so Will plays with Audrey and Clyde, teaches them their lessons, and keeps his eyes on the pack so he can update Merlin on all the gossip when he rejoins them.

The teenagers offer some entertainment for a while, with Sid posturing to gain little Ella’s attention, and Paul and David flirting with each other. But Will soon gets bored with that and moves on.

A couple of things have caught Will’s eye lately.

First, Morgana is clinging to Morgause like a vine. By the look of it, she thinks the sun rose and waned on Morgause’s orders. And Morgause has announced her intention of taking Sefa as a second mate. Will hopes that this gives Morgana someone to be friendly with and perhaps confide in. Sefa is a pleasant, sensible beta.

Second, rumor has it that Nimueh has turned out to be Gwaine’s true mate. Leon told Will that when Nim went into heat, Gwaine immediately recognized her by her omega heat scent, and she him in his alpha rutting pheromones. Will now wonders how Elena feels about that. She’s still first mate, but really in name only. Will knows that Elena never felt threatened about the thought of Freya coming into their family, and rightly so. There’s nothing very sexy about Freya at her age, and by the time she grows up, her place in their family would be firmly established. But Nim is another matter, and if Elena had fostered any thoughts of keeping the woman as simply a brood mare, they’ve all been dashed now. Will’s not even sure that Elena can rightfully claim the pups of a true mate, which means Elena has well and truly fucked herself over.

Last, Will’s noticed that Gwen’s been spending even more time with Gaius, learning the healing trade. When she isn’t with Gaius, she’s with Lance. Other than that, she’s been strangely quiet. Leon mentioned that something happened to get Morgause angry and growling at Gwen a few nights ago, and Will wonders if that could be what’s bothering the girl. Since the children are napping and he doesn’t have anything better to do, he decides to go see if he can find out.

When he reaches the inner chamber of Gaius’s den, Will looks about curiously at all the vials, roots, and appliances spread about. Gwen comes in carrying a basket and lets out a squeal when she sees Will there.

“Where did you come from?” she asks, hand on heart.

“Outside, where else?” Will answers flippantly.

“Nothing’s wrong with the pups?” Gwen puts a gentle hand on Will’s arm, and he pats it reassuringly.

“No, no, nothing like that. I’m just bored. I wanted to see what you and Gaius are up to.”

Gwen sighs and pushes her hair out of her face. “Not a lot. I’ve just been collecting roots for him. He’s in the other room looking at smears under the microscope.

“Smears?” Will asks, making a face.

Gwen shrugs. She looks tired. “He’s studying…um…secretions. Omega, alpha, and beta. Don’t ask me. I don’t have a scientific bone in my body. I just like to take care of people.”

“Have you been all right?” Will asks her. “You seem kind of withdrawn lately. Is Lance being good to you?”

Gwen’s eyes grow wide. “Oh! Yes, of course he is. Lance is wonderful! Absolutely wonderful.” She chews on her lip, lowering her eyes.

“Gwen…” Will says a bit reproachfully, beginning to worry. “I can tell something’s wrong. You can talk to me. Maybe I can help you?”

“I’ve just been feeling a bit under the weather. It’s nothing,” Gwen replies. “Really, Will. I just…” Gwen shakes her head, and to Will’s horror, begins to cry.

Will puts an arm around her. “Is it to do with Morgause? And Morgana?” he asks, thinking about the incident.

Gwen shakes her head, impatiently wiping the tears from her face. “No.” She hugs Will to her, burying her face in his shoulder until she gets hold of herself.

Will pulls back, brushing away the coils of curls that have fallen in Gwen’s face and then notices something odd. “You’re face…you’re so hot.”

Gwen squeezes her eyes shut. “I… know. I just don’t feel myself. I think I need a doctor, but Will, I’m scared.”

Will takes a breath, squeezes Gwen’s hand. “Werewolves don’t get fevers, Gwen,” he says slowly, looking into her eyes. “Is it possible? How old are you?”

Gwen sniffles. “I’ve just turned twenty-five. Will, it can’t possible!”

“I think we should let Gaius be the judge of that,” Will says, tugging Gwen into the other room where Gaius is bent over his microscope.

“Will! Is…” the old man begins, but Will stops him.

“I’m fine. Gaius, feel how hot Gwen is. She’s all out of sorts.”

Gaius slowly gets to his feet and walks over to Gwen, placing the back of his hand against her forehead, then each of her cheeks.

“Oh, my…” he murmurs. “This is unprecedented.”

“Is it…?” Will licks his lips.

“I’ll need to examine her,” Gaius replies. “Gwen, I’ll need you to undress.”

“Do you want me to leave?” Will starts to go, but Gwen pulls him back.

“Please stay with me,” she begs before reaching behind her neck and lifting the neck of the halter dress off, wiggling out of it.

Gaius moves toward her and presses his nose to Gwen’s neck, sniffing.

“Hm. What we need is an alpha,” he says. “Someone discreet.” He looks to Will.

“Do you want me to get Leon?”

Gaius nods, and Will gives Gwen a reassuring pat before hurrying out of the den. It takes him some time to find Leon at the far side of camp talking to some beta guards. Will startles Leon by grabbing his arm, insisting he needs him _now._

The betas give them a look that says they spend too much time screwing, but Will ignores them and pulls Leon away, explaining what he knows as they return to Gaius’s den.

They find Gwen lying on a high table, Gaius running his nose along her belly and then between her legs.

“What the…” Leon begins, but then stops, nose in the air.

“Do you smell something?” Gaius asks, eyebrow descending.

“I-I think so, it’s faint,” Leon replies, “but Gwen—“

Gaius looks at Gwen. He reaches out a finger and points to her nipples, which are elongated. “She’s responding to the alpha in the room.”

“What?” Gwen cries out.

Gaius pushes Gwen’s legs apart. “I need to see, Gwen. It will only take a moment.” Gently, he inserts two fingers inside Gwen’s opening. Gwen bites her lip, but remains silent. When Gaius pulls them out, they’re dripping with clear liquid.

“Oh! Gods…” Will says, hardly able to believe it. “Is that---could it be?”

“Omega lubrication,” Gaius confirms, sniffing it.

Leon growls, then covers his nose with his hand just as Gwen lets out a moan and gets to her hands and knees, presenting.

Will grabs Leon by the arm and pushes him out of the room.

“Take her to the omega den,” Gaius tells Will, wiping his fingers on a slide.

“So she’s really an omega and not a beta?” Will asks, stunned. “But how can this be? She should have shown the signs years ago!”

“I’ve never seen this beyond the age of eighteen,” Gaius answers, “but that doesn’t mean it isn’t possible. All we really know is our own pack and what little news that’s been brought our way over the years. Evidently, Gwen is omega, not beta. It’s quite obvious.”

Both men look to where Gwen is crouched on the table, back arched, clear omega oestrum dripping from her opening.

“Come, Gwen,” Will tells her. “I’ll take you to the omega den.”


	24. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to post this before bed. Hope I didn't leave in any big errors.

“First we haven’t enough omegas, then suddenly they’re coming out of the woodwork!” Arthur snarls, pacing the floor. Merlin watches, running over recent events in his head. It certainly has been a busy week.

“What does this news about Gwen mean for her? Does it change anything?” Merlin asks.

Arthur stops in the middle of the floor and restlessly runs a hand through his hair. “She’s a perfectly good omega wasted on a beta!” he huffs. “She needs to be mated to someone who can give her pups—give the pack new members.”

“Maybe Lance can second mate an alpha?” Merlin suggests, already guessing what the answer to that will be.

“No alpha would agree to be a second mate to a beta. An alpha would have to take Gwen as first mate and Lance as second…”Arthur growls again in frustration. “But that can’t happen, because the mating between Lance and Gwen would have to be dissolved first. And Lance is unlikely to want to be first mate to anyone, answering to them for the rest of his life. Not when he’s a male and already established a household.”

Merlin lies back on the furs and thinks. “So…the only answer seems to be to somehow allow Gwen to be bred.”

Arthur throws his hands in the air. “But how?”

“Is there perhaps an alpha who would…donate?” Merlin asks, raising his brows.

Arthur frowns. He doesn’t answer for so long, Merlin thinks maybe he isn’t going to.

Then Arthur walks over and lies down beside Merlin, laying his head on Merlin’s chest.

“I’m so glad I found you,” Arthur tells him softly, looking up into Merlin’s eyes.

Merlin regards his handsome mate, speechless at the love he sees there.

“Do you know, Merlin…do you _know_ how very much you mean to me?” Arthur asks.

Merlin starts to inquire if this is Arthur’s way of softening the fact that Merlin just asked a really dumb question, but the wetness in his mate’s eyes stops him. He reaches out and pushes a piece of blond hair from Arthur’s face.

“You show me all the time,” Merlin smiles.

A tear escapes from Arthur’s eye just before he presses his face to Merlin’s chest. When he turns to look at Merlin again, Arthur is smiling.

“We’re going to be parents.”

Merlin knows his eyes have to be wide as moons. “We are? Are you sure?” His heart begins to pound.

“I just scented it on you,” Arthur laughs. “Yes, I’m sure.”

Merlin smiles so wide, it hurts his face. Children! His and Arthur’s children!

Arthur leans up and kisses him, and Merlin takes Arthur’s face between his hands, opening his mouth and hungrily devouring Arthur’s lips and tongue. He could stay like this forever.

~~~

Arthur announces the pregnancy the following night at a pack gathering called especially for the occasion. Merlin is so happy, he could burst. Will’s eyes shine when they meet Merlin’s from across the glade. He raises his thumbs, and Merlin laughs. When Merlin searches out Gwen and Lance, he sees them by the bonfire, looking rather subdued. Gwen, no doubt, is taking a brief respite from her heat—not as dangerous now as it had been before they received more omegas in their pack.

Arthur has promised Merlin they will talk with the elders and the rest of the council about Gwen’s situation. He thinks Merlin’s idea concerning a donor might actually be a really valid one, and that makes Merlin feel doubly good—that he’s actually contributing to the pack’s welfare. Added to that is the fact that Arthur wants Merlin to attend all the meetings from now on. He wants Merlin to be a part of decision-making as pack vixen and honored omega.

Everyone in the pack drinks to the alpha leader and pack vixen. Merlin’s a bit surprised when Cenred congratulates him, hand entwined in Mordred’s, managing not to leer as he used to do whenever in Merlin’s presence. Merlin spots Morgause with Morgana and Sefa, whom she has recently taken as a second mate. They stand at the edge of the gathering, but when an opportunity arises, they head over to Arthur and Merlin.

“Congratulations, Alpha, Vixen, on your wonderful news,” Morgause inclines her head to each of them, leaving it bowed. Arthur touches it, and Morgause meets their eyes. “You must be very excited.”

Arthur’s smile is huge. “Oh, we are. And sister…” he holds his hand out to Morgana, who takes it in hers. “You’re looking well.”

“I am,” Morgana replies. Merlin studies her face, remembering the things Will recently told him, but sees nothing but calm and a smile for her brother.

“Perhaps you will be next,” Arthur says. “It looks like we will have many pups born to our pack in a short amount of time.”

“We have indeed been fortunate,” Morgana agrees.

“I would like nothing better than to have Morgana bear our child,” Morgause tells them, wrapping an arm around Morgana’s waist. “And now that Sefa’s in our family, she will be a great help.”

Sefa smiles as Morgause puts her other arm around her and pulls her into the embrace.

Merlin can’t help but wonder how Morgana feels about the addition of Sefa; he sees no jealousy in his sister-in-law’s eyes. He knows he wouldn’t like it. He curls his hand around Arthur’s, and Arthur squeezes it reassuringly, almost as though he read Merlin’s mind.

After several hours of revelry, Merlin whispers in Arthur’s ear that he’s tired and is going back to their den.

“I’ll go with you, then,” Arthur says, but then Alator appears, wanting to talk, and Merlin tells him to stay—he’ll be fine.

As Merlin leaves, he notices Gwen standing on the sidelines, looking fidgety.

“Gwen? Are you okay?” Merlin touches her arm.

“Lance sent me home because of my heat,” Gwen replies, her brow furrowed. “He had to talk with Sid, David, and Paul about tonight’s sentry duty. But Merlin…it’s getting so bad!” Gwen practically dances on her toes.

“You shouldn’t be out here with all the alphas around,” Merlin admonishes, tugging on her arm. He leads her back toward her den.

“What’s worse,” Gwen continues, panting a little, “is that Lance can’t really satisfy me during this time.”

Merlin nods. He imagines it to be much like using a dildo when in heat—it takes the edge off, but it isn’t what an omega really wants. Omegas are meant to mate with alphas for a reason.

“Merlin, what am I going to do?” Gwen whines. “I never expected this. I’m some kind of weird anomaly.”

“Just because it’s never happened in our pack before doesn’t mean it’s ‘weird,’ Gwen,” Merlin tells her. They arrive at her den, and Merlin escorts her in. The place reeks of the cloying smell of Gwen’s heat.

“Arthur and I are working on what to do,” Merlin assures her.

“But I can’t leave Lance…” Gwen whimpers.

“I know. You need an alpha to agree to service you during your heats. Perhaps an older alpha. A widow or someone not interested in raising his children.”

Gwen looks hopeful. “Do you think there’s someone who’ll agree?” she asks.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find out.”

Gwen is already stripping her clothes off. “I can’t stand having them on,” she moans.

“I know, believe me,” Merlin tells her. He hopes she doesn’t ask him to use a dildo on her; it was uncomfortable enough a task with Mordred. Merlin doesn’t want to repeat it, but he knows he will if Gwen asks.

Fortunately, Lance arrives and Merlin can leave. As he cleans up their den before bed, he runs over all the alphas he can think of in the pack.

Of course, there’s Arthur. He’s definitely out.

Then there’s Gwaine and Leon. Will would not want Leon to do it, and Gwaine has his hands full.

Titus, Alator, Percy, Vivian, Morgause, Odin, Cenred, Tristan, Edwin, and Agravaine. There are also a few teenage alphas, but Merlin isn’t going to consider them for the task.

Merlin can hear the party breaking up outside, wolves heading back to their dens. He thinks about Titus, a widower with plenty of children. Definitely a maybe. Morguase and Odin can be crossed off the list because they are both recently mated to more than one person.

Alator’s recently mated, but to a beta. Merlin can’t see him wanting to share any of his offspring, should he have them with Gwen. It might cause problems.

 Percy, Edwin, and Agravaine are all single. Agravaine’s a childless widower. Vivian is newly married to an omega and might be willing to sire children with Gwen, too. Tristan is a bit wrapped up in his true mate, and that situation would be similar to that of Alator and Sophia.

Merlin’s so deep in thought, he doesn’t hear Arthur come in and jumps when Arthur kisses his neck.

“Sorry!” Arthur says, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s waist from behind. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s okay. I was going through possible alpha donors in my mind,” Merlin tells him.

“Come up with anything?”

“Only that I think it’s best not to use someone who is mated to a beta. I think it would cause a rift about the kids. The best bet would be to get someone single or mated to an omega and able to have their own pups at home. So, not counting anyone younger than twenty-one, that would be Vivian or Cenred.

 “Out of the single alphas, a widower would be best, which would mean either Titus or Agravaine. So that’s four candidates there: Vivian, Cenred, Titus, and Agravaine.”

“Sounds simple when you go through it so logically,” Arthur replies. He turns Merlin around, and Merlin finds himself being kissed very thoroughly.

“I think it’s safe to throw Cenred out of the running,” Arthur tells Merlin after they part. “He shouldn’t be included in anything after what he’s done.”

“Okay. Three, then.”

Arthur leans his head back, thinking. “I’m inclined to choose Agravaine, simply because he doesn’t have any children.”

“Why doesn’t he?” Merlin asks, curious.

“His mate died in childbirth, and the pups died, too,” Arthur tells him. ‘It was very sad. Agravaine’s never talked of mating again. He didn’t even mention himself when we spoke of mating the omegas.”

“But he might be willing to help Gwen out?” Merlin asks.

“Maybe. I’ll approach him about it. If he says no, we’ll ask both Titus and Vivian and see what they say.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Merlin smiles, kissing Arthur’s nose. “Now let’s go to bed.”


	25. A Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's important to remember that the were pack is half-human, half-wolf and driven greatly by instinct and the rules of pack society.

“Gwen, it’s okay, really,” Lance says for what seems like the hundredth time. He hates to see Gwen cry, and that’s all she’s been doing lately.

“You deserve so much more than this!” Gwen wails.

He’s heard that a lot, too.

“Maybe, Gwen, but…look at me.” He forces her to take her hands away from her tear-streaked face. “Gwen, I love you, and I don’t regret asking you to mate with me.”

“You should!” Gwen’s lower lip trembles.

“I don’t, except when I see you miserable like this. I want to ask you something, and please answer me honestly as my mate. Is there an alpha you can think of that you would rather be mated to than me?”

Gwen blinks the tears from her eyes. The morning sun fills their den from the open door, and sounds of talking and barking filter in from the glade beyond. “No.” She shakes her head, curls bouncing. “There’s no alpha that I would want more than you, Lance. You’re a beta, but I love you.”

Lance nods, smiling. “Good. That means we didn’t make a mistake, Gwennie.” He pushes the hair from her face and wipes away some of her tears. “Listen. Alpha Arthur told me that, if we want, you can be mated by an alpha during your heats. Agravaine is willing. He isn’t particularly interested in being a father to the pups, but I am. We can have a family, Gwen.” He looks into her eyes, seeing the moment when realization dawns.

“Really?” she asks. “You wouldn’t …mind?”

Lance laughs. “No. I know how it is for omegas. I’ve been around them a lot. I understand that it’s a biological need, Gwen. Please stop worrying. You’re body needs something that I can’t fully give you.” Even now Lance can see the heat burning within her. It’s been torture to him that he hasn’t been able to satiate her lust. He doesn’t have the stamina as a beta to do it.

“And Agravaine…he is willing to…” Gwen hesitates.

“Yes,” Lance nods. “We have only to tell him so.”

Gwen bites her lip, and Lance can see how much she wants it but won’t ask. How she fights her body’s urge to rise and present.

“Do you want me to send for him, Gwen?”

Gwen blinks. “But you…you’re my mate. Will you stay?”

“Do you want me to?” Lance is a little surprised, but not against it. It might make the whole thing easier for them.

“Yes,” Gwen nods emphatically. “I want you to be a part of it.”

“Arthur says that this will not be called a mating because you are mated to me,” Lance clarifies. “Agravaine cannot mate you. But he is a donor. So I will get the donor, all right?”

Gwen nods eagerly, squirming a little.

Lance goes to the door and calls Clyde over, who plays ball with his sister nearby. “Please go fetch Agravaine, Clyde. Tell him we need him here.”

Lance goes back to Gwen. He takes her into their bedroom and lovingly undresses her, then bathes her with a cool cloth. When he hears Agravaine’s short bark, he goes to the outer room.

“We gladly accept your kind offer,” he tells the older Alpha, who is already scenting the air, though Lance can tell he tries to hide his eagerness. “But under one condition…I am always to participate. She is my mate, and I will be present for all rutting activity.”

Agravaine takes this in, seemingly thinking it over, and then nods. “That may be best for all involved. I agree with the terms.”

Lance leads him into the bedroom where Gwen writhes on the furs. When she scents the alpha, she scrambles up to her knees and presents, legs dripping with viscous omega fluid.

Agravaine groans, removes his loin cloth, and quickly moves to fill her. Gwen lets out a cry as he enters, keening, but her eyes fly to Lance.

“Kiss me,” she groans, and he hurries to do so, crouching low to press his lips to hers, their tongues dueling. She almost topples him as Agravaine pushes her forward, and Lance puts a hand to the floor to steady himself, yet still winds up on his arse at the next deep thrust. Gwen pushes away his loin cloth and lowers her face, covering him with her mouth. Lance moans, his eyes momentarily meeting Agravaine’s, which are veiled in lust.

Lance shoots into Gwen’s mouth just as Agravaine knots her. Gwen lets Lance’s member slip from her mouth, saliva pouring from her swollen lips. She shudders, and Lance watches, hypnotized, as her breasts jiggle, her body responding to the intense climax. The whole thing is so hot, he’s frankly shocked at how turned-on he is. Agravaine breathes hard and then yells out, his knot breaking, and Gwen screams, coming several times in succession as he spills into her.

When Agravaine pulls out of Gwen, Lance kisses Gwen tenderly, and she responds, satiated and warm.

“You’re the most giving person I’ve ever known,” she whispers to him as he wraps her in his arms for a rest, Agravaine already snoring on the other side of them. “I love you.”

Lance thinks that maybe this can really work out, and he smiles, pulling her closer.

~~~

“What’s it like being an omega?” Sefa asks Morgana, surprising her as she does her housework.

Morgana turns, putting away the last cup from their breakfast dishes. “Why do you ask?”

Sefa looks down. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” Morgana says slowly, “it’s just that no one’s ever asked me before.” She goes to sit down on the furs. Morgause is off hunting and she and Sefa are alone. “Come sit beside me,” she tells the girl. Sefa is wearing the gold dress Morgana made for her. Morgana recently sent a batch of herbal shampoos she made to town with Paul and asked him to sell them. He was able to, and brought back the new material she wanted. Aside from Sefa’s dress, she also made a green one for Morgause.

Morgana licks her lips, thinking about it. “I’ve always been stronger-willed than the average beta, so for me it’s been kind of hard to get used to my role,” she replies, a little surprised at how easy it is to be honest with Sefa. They’ve gotten to know one another fairly well, and Morgana realizes she trusts the beta.

Sefa’s light brown eyes scan Morgana’s features. “I admire your strength,” she tells her. “And I admire that you’re able to submit, even though you’re so strong. It takes someone strong to submit, you know.”

Morgana hasn’t ever thought of it that way. She looks down at her lap. “It’s difficult being ruled by your urges,” she says quietly. “And knowing I’ll have to have children even though I—I’ve never wanted them.” She looks back up, ready to see the shock and disgust on Sefa’s face at the idea of an omega not wanting children.

But Sefa’s face is clear and gentle when Morgana looks at it. “It’s all right,” she tells Morgana. “Maybe that will change. I’ll be here to help you when the time comes.” She squeezes Morgana’s hand. “You only have one sibling, right? The Alpha?”

Morgana nods. "Our parents died fairly young. Father was always very busy with pack business."

“Maybe that’s why you don’t really have a sense of family,” Sefa muses. Then she surprises Morgana by leaning in and hugging her.

Morgause enters the den, shifting from sleek wolf to human. “Good morning, mates,” she greets them. “I killed a deer—we’ll have venison for dinner.”

Morgana finds that the smile she gives her alpha is quite genuine. “That will be lovely,” she replies.

“The snows have melted and the spring is overflowing,” Morgause tells them. “Why don’t we take one of Morgana’s bottles of herbal shampoo and wash our hair?”

“That sounds wonderful!” Sefa smiles, standing and pulling Morgana up behind her. “I love washing hair, and my two mates have the most beautiful hair in the pack.”

“Your hair is quite nice, too,” Morgana tells her kindly. They take off hand-in-hand for the spring.

~~~

Cenred can’t believe he’s letting Mordred do this. He stares up into the canopy of pines above them as Mordred teases and titillates Cenred’s prostate with his fingers. He’s never let someone breach him before, thinking it unbecoming to an alpha. But Mordred had been kissing him so sweetly, and his wet fingers had wandered there…

“Oh! Oh, gods…” is that his own voice calling out? Cenred closes his eyes, undulating his hips as Mordred presses kisses to his jaw and ear.

“My handsome alpha,” his mate breathes before licking at his mouth. Cenred opens his lips, accepting the kiss just as fireworks erupt behind his eyes.

A moment later, when Cenred can breathe properly again, he kisses Mordred’s head and asks something he’s been wondering for a while.

“If I had been banished, would you have followed?”

Mordred looks up at him with those trusting blue eyes that manage to twist at Cenred’s gut. “Of course.”

Cenred gives a curt nod and doesn’t say anything else, but something that’s been wound tight since that night uncoils.

Sounds of laughter and splashing from below in the spring catch their attention, and Cenred watches Mordred crawl toward the opening of the small nest they’ve made in the foliage to peek out. He can’t help but admire the view of Mordred’s sweet arse.

“It’s Morgause and her mates,” Mordred tells him neutrally. “They’re bathing in the spring.”

Cenred grunts and crawls forward to have a look. The three women stand nude and dripping, knee-deep in the water. After a moment, Morgause sits and Sefa begins to wash her blond hair using something from a bottle. Cenred watches as a small lather builds and drips down, coating Morgause’s large breasts.

“Do you like what you see?” Mordred’s eyes are pinned to Cenred.

Cenred looks at his mate. “No harm in looking, but I have something far more beautiful in front of me.” _Gods, when did he get so sappy? But it's true--his mate is much more desirable to him than those women.  
_

The smile on Mordred’s face makes Cenred glad he voiced the sentimental words. He leans in to kiss his mate’s decadent mouth.

“Are you close to your sister?” Cenred asks when they pull apart.

Mordred shrugs. “She likes us to be.”

“But do you love her?”

Mordred shrugs again, his eyes roving down to the spring again where Morgause now soaps Morgana’s long, dark hair, her hands occasionally dipping down to caress Morgana’s breasts.

Mordred soon loses interest and begins peppering Cenred’s shoulders with kisses. Cenred lazily continues to watch the women wash. When things get passionate, and Morgause kneels on the bank to lick and suck between Sefa’s legs, Cenred stiffens and leans for a closer look.

“Mordred…is that a tattoo on Morgause?”

Mordred lifts his head. “What? Oh, yes. All the female alphas in our pack had them.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” Mordred goes back to kissing Cenred’s back, moving downward.

It’s difficult to see from this distance, but Cenred feels certain he’s seen the symbol before. And then Mordred parts the cheeks of Cenred’s arse, clever tongue finding his hole, and Cenred loses all train of thought.


	26. As Winter Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those commenting--you keep me going! So glad you're enjoying this.

As the snows melt and the days lengthen, the omega den’s quite full with Will, Merlin, Mordred, Morgana, Gwen, Bronwen, Nim, Ewan, Finna, and Freya lying about together during the long afternoons after their chores are done and the children are involved in lessons with their beta teachers.

Finna is well past the days of her heat, but she still comes to the den to cuddle with the others when she has the opportunity. Morgana sits close to Mordred, as her alpha has requested that she do when they’re together. Morgause always seems to be concerned about Mordred, although to Morgana’s eyes, the young man seems quite happy with Cenred. It’s strange; Cenred has always been such a loathsome character, but since he’s been mated to Mordred, he seems different—almost pleasant.

Morgana glances at Gwen where she sits with Ewan and Freya, but avoids looking directly at her, even though Morgause is nowhere around. Someone might tell on her, and Morgana doesn’t want to displease her alpha. But part of her still yearns to at least talk to Gwen. Touch her one more time. She’s still in disbelief that Gwen has turned out to be an omega; it’s amazing. It may partly explain why Morgana has always been so drawn to her.

Will’s getting quite round. He lies with his head on Merlin’s lap as Finna holds a string with a needle attached over his belly, watching it swing.

“Back and forth—that’s another boy,” Finna says. She moves to the right slightly over another bump.

Slowly, the needle starts spinning in a circle. “And that would be a girl. Three boys and a girl!”

“Do you really believe in that?” Merlin asks.

“It’s never wrong, dear,” Finna replies, putting the needle and thread away in a box. “We’ll do the same for you when you get as big.”

“Wow. Four,” Will shakes his head. “There’s really four.”

Merlin picks up a book of poetry and reads while Freya giggles at the way Will’s belly is moving around from the inside.

Morgana knows that her own heat is coming on soon, and she wonders if she’ll get pregnant, too. She thinks about Sefa and wishes she could be down in the omega den, too, lounging with the rest of them. Sefa has become quite dear to her, and often sleeps spooned with Morgana at night, her small breasts pressed to Morgana’s back. She likes to comb and braid Morgana’s hair in the mornings, and always finds ways to be extra nice to her omega mate, pampering Morgana more than she thinks she deserves. Morgana can see now why Morgause mated with Sefa, although at first she was a little hurt that her alpha wanted another mate so soon after she took Morgana.

Sefa told Morgana recently that Morgause has been flirting with Alvarr and may take him as a third mate if he shows interest, citing that it would be nice to have a man around to do heavier chores and service them with a fat cock once in a while. Morgana isn’t sure what she thinks of that. Alvarr is a fine beta male, and she has nothing against him, but their family is expanding too fast, in her opinion. She’d really like a bit of time to get used to the changes.

Nimueh comes over to sit with Morgana and Mordred, and Morgana makes room for her on their furs. Mordred has fallen asleep, his hand over his slightly distended belly.

“How are things with you?” Morgana asks Nim. She’s wondered more than once about their situation. “I heard that you and Gwaine are true mates.”

Nim smiles. She’s really a very pretty girl, Morgana thinks. “Gwaine is wonderful! The moment I went into heat I knew he was my true mate. It just hit me! His scent—it was like something I’d been looking for my whole life.” She sighs.

“Are you getting along well with Elena?” Morgana asks.

Nimueh looks down at her lap. “I want her to like me, but I think she’s jealous because I’m Gwaine’s true mate. I didn’t mean to usurp her in any way…I don’t think Gwaine treats her differently. He’s been trying to get her to spend time with us both, but it isn’t working.”

“Perhaps what you should do is spend some time alone with Elena,” Morgana suggests.

“We’re alone a lot during the day,” Nim says, “doing housework and gathering berries.”

“Yes, but I mean intimately. Are you attracted to Elena physically?” Morgana asks.

Nim’s brow furrows. “I suppose. I haven’t really thought about it before. Do you think Elena would like it if I were?”

“I really think it would help her to feel included,” Morgana says. “Not only that, but I think if the two of you were physical, it would arouse Gwaine, and that would help things, too. Why don’t you try kissing Elena and see how that goes?”

Nim lights up. “You’re a genius, Morgana! I’ll try it as soon as I get the opportunity.”

~~~

Elena used to think she couldn’t get more miserable than she already was, but she was wrong. Ever since Nim entered their household, Elena has felt second best. Gwaine has never said as much, but she knows it’s true. Nimueh is his true mate, and Elena is just the beta he married first. The one who can’t give him any children and who hen-pecked him into taking a second mate. Now they sleep all three of them together on the furs, a mate on each side of Gwaine, and every morning when she wakes up, it’s to find Gwaine turned to face Nimueh, their limbs wrapped around one another.

Gwaine sent Nim on an errand one day recently and pulled Elena into their sleeping room with the intent to make love. To her horror, Elena burst out crying. She knows Gwaine doesn’t know what to do with her, and if she isn’t careful, she’ll lose him completely. Sometimes she thinks she deserves to.  She’s honestly thought of walking away—out into the woods somewhere-- and never coming back. It would be suicide, because she would eventually either starve or be killed by another pack. The thought’s occurred to her more and more lately, and when it does, she can’t get it out of her mind for hours.

The night before, she grabbed Gwaine in a moment of fear and desperation, kissing him passionately. He’s returned the embrace, whispering to her that he loved her, but then Nimueh came back from her time spent with the omegas, and Elena remembered that things were different now and pulled away. Gwaine's eyes were sad when he watched her cross the room to lie down alone.

Today Gwaine is hunting and Nim is again at the omega den. Elena has spent hours staring outside, thinking of all the mistakes she’s made. Loathing herself.

A sound at the door startles her, and Elena snaps to attention.

“I’m sorry, it’s just me,” Nim says, coming into the room where Elena sits on her furs. The door is open so Elena can see out, so of course she didn’t hear Nim’s approach.

Elena tries to smile, but it comes off wobbly.

“May I?” Nim asks, and sits down beside her. “Elena, there’s something I really want to ask you.”

Elena stiffens. _This is it,_ she thinks. _Nimueh is going to ask her to leave so that Nim can be alone with Gwaine, her true mate._

“What is it?” Elena asks, her eyes meeting the other woman’s.

“May I kiss you?”

This was the last thing Elena expects Nim to ask of her.

“Kiss me? You want to kiss me? But why?” Elena asks.

“Because you have a beautiful mouth, and I want to taste it,” Nimueh smiles. “Why else?”

“But…but…”

“Elena,” Nim sighs. “We’re mates. Don’t you think we should get to know one another better?” She touches Elena’s hair, and Elena’s surprised at her reactionary shiver.

“I guess so,” Elena replies. “I just thought that it was more of a-- you and Gwaine-- thing.”

“No! You and I are mates, too!” Nim leans in. “A kiss? Please?”

Elena nods her head jerkily, gasping a little when Nim’s lips touch her own, soft and sweet. Nim scoots a little closer to Elena. “I liked that. Again?”

Elena breathes out a ‘yes’ and Nim presses her mouth more firmly to hers, wrapping her arms about Elena and holding her gently. It feels nice, and Elena sighs, tilting her head and opening her mouth a little to suck on Nimueh’s upper lip. She feels the smile before Nim’s tongue breaches Elena’s mouth, and then suddenly it’s less exploring and more needy snogging. Elena thinks she could become addicted to the feel of Nim’s soft mouth and hot tongue and the way her pretty teeth nip at Elena’s lips.

They pull away, looking at one another a little dumbstruck before smiling and giggling.

“Let’s take this into the bedroom, shall we?” Nim suggests, and Elena replies by getting to her feet and holding a hand out for her mate.

~~~

“You shouldn’t be out here, Morgause,” Alvarr tells the blonde woman, his eyes unable to stop themselves from roaming over her well-muscled thighs and calves as she stands in front of him. He’s always been a leg man, and Morgause has some pretty spectacular legs. He was pretty surprised when she began paying him so much attention recently—he’d thought she only had eyes for women.

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous,” Morgause tells him. “I may be female, but I’m an alpha. I can come out into the woods if I so desire. In fact, I do it all the time to hunt.”

“But I’m on sentry duty,” Alvarr tells her.

“And absolutely nothing’s going on,” Morgause points out. “I just get so tired of being around girls all day long. Sometimes I long for a real man, if you know what I mean.” She illustrates by running her fingers up Alvarr’s thigh, up under his loin cloth. Alvarr gasps when he feels her take him in her hand. He quickly forgets about sentry duty and everything else when she falls to her knees and begins to suck him.

~~~

Gwaine is hungry and ill-tempered. He’s only managed to catch a couple of rabbits, and going home to the situation he has waiting for him doesn’t exactly make him feel any better.

He ducks into the darkness of the den, depositing the rabbits on the table, and looks around for his mates. The place is tidy but seems empty. Yet the door had been standing wide open…

Moving toward the back of the den, he’s about to call out, when certain noises silence him. Peeking around the curtain to his bedroom, Gwaine freezes.

His two mates are well into a deep make-out session, hands roving everywhere. Elena’s breasts are exposed, nipples erect and…oh, gods…Nim is sucking on one of them! Gwaine is instantly hard. Elena arches up, tugging on Nimueh’s dark hair, her blond tresses flowing about her bare shoulders. Gwaine takes a step forward, but then makes himself wait as Elena unties Nim’s dress and bares her upper body. The two women quickly rid themselves of the rest of their coverings and wrap themselves around each other. Gwaine drops his loin cloth, taking himself in hand, stroking to the erotic vision of his mates kissing and fondling one another while moaning and gasping each other’s names.

Elena pins Nim to the furs and kisses down her body, golden curls trailing over white skin. Gwaine inadvertently lets out a deep groan.

Nim turns her head and sees him. She motions him to come in. Hesitant, he looks to Elena, but she only smiles. Gwaine hurries to their side, his arousal obvious. When he’s lying on the furs, Nim positions Elena and guides her until she’s sitting on Gwaine’s cock, taking it in inch by inch until she’s completely impaled and breathing hard. Gwaine bucks up and Elena cries out, twisting her hips. Nim kneels behind Elena, kissing her neck and playing with her breasts and nipples until Elena’s sobbing with pleasure. Nim’s eyes meet Gwaine’s, heavy with lust, and Gwaine immediately knows what she’s asking. He nods, and just as he knots Elena, Nimueh bites down on the scar of her mark, opening it up. Elena cries out, arching her back, but Nim hangs on, the three of them connected for precious seconds as Gwaine releases and pulses inside of Elena and she orgasms again and again, hands grasping for and clasping onto Gwaine’s.


	27. A Needed Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur decides he needs to go to the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might think you get through this entire chapter without sex, but then you get to the last part.

 

Cenred’s entering his den when he hears Mordred’s voice.

“No, Morgause, I told you I wouldn’t do it. Leave me out of this… Stop! You’re hurting me!”

Cenred’s hackles immediately rise at the tone of his omega’s voice. He can’t hear Morgause’s answer, but when he charges into the den, her hand is twisting Mordred’s arm behind his back.

“Let go of him!” Cenred snarls, growling low in his chest. Morgause immediately releases her brother’s arm and backs away.

“We were only having a sibling dispute,” she says, hands held up. “No need to be upset, Cenred.”

“There’s every need, when you have brought tears to my mate’s eyes!” Cenred barks. “You are not to touch him, sister or no! If I ever see you do it again, I will rip your throat out! Understood?” Cenred can’t recall the last time he’s been so uncontrollably angry. His chest heaves with the effort to breathe normally. Seeing Mordred this way has brought out every protective alpha instinct he has. He moves swiftly to Mordred’s side, and the omega immediately clings to him.

Morgause nods, but shoots her brother an indecipherable look before leaving their den.

“What was she bothering you about?” Cenred asks, wrapping his arms around Mordred and holding him close. Mordred keeps his nose to Cenred’s neck, seeking comfort in his scent, and barely shakes his head, body trembling. Cenred kisses Mordred’s ear.

“It’s all right. You don’t have to tell me now. Let’s go lie down for a while before dinner.” He leads Mordred into the back room and onto the pile of furs, nestling down with him so that his omega’s head rests on Cenred’s chest.

“Cenred,” Mordred says groggily long moments after Cenred thought his mate had fallen asleep.

“Yes, my omega?” Cenred murmurs into Mordred’s dark hair.

“I remembered what that tattoo is that Morgause has around her anus,” Mordred sounds as though he’s barely awake.

“What is it?” Cenred asks, curious.

“It’s a symbol… of the Prime Alpha.” The words are barely audible as Mordred slips into sleep.

 

~~~

“I’m worried that there will be more attacks like that last one,” Arthur tells Gwaine as they wash themselves in the spring. “I want to go back to the city—to the library. To see what I can dig up about the prints we found yesterday. But I hate to leave Merlin.”

“I could go in your place,” Gwaine offers.

“You don’t want to leave any more than I do,” Arthur tells him. “As leader I have responsibilities, and I can’t let the fact that I have a mate stop me from performing them.”

“Even though that mate’s with pups?” Gwaine smiles, eyes twinkling.

Arthur shoves his second under the water. When Gwaine comes back up spluttering and laughing, Arthur replies, “Even then. Merlin’s not even showing yet. I’ll feel good knowing you and Leon are here watching out for him and the rest of the pack. I’ll take a few others with me.”

“Seriously, I think you’re right—this is important. Those prints were unusual. Not the normal were prints at all. When will you go?” Gwaine pulls himself out of the water to dry on a large, smooth rock.

“As soon as possible,” Arthur answers. “The sooner I go, the sooner I can get back.”

Arthur’s a bit surprised at the way Merlin pouts for a good three days after learning about Arthur’s planned trip to the city. Although it is rather cute, he has to admit.

“How am I going to sleep alone?” Merlin asks out of the blue as they eat lunch with the pack the day before Arthur’s scheduled departure.

Arthur looks over at Merlin’s profile. “You could always sleep in the omega den until I return,” he suggests.

“I guess I could do that,” Merlin replies, sticking his lip out a little. “Alone.”

“ _Mer_ lin,” Arthur reproaches. “You won’t be alone. Freya will be there.”

“I can’t help it,” Merlin says, glancing Arthur’s way with innocent blue eyes. “I don’t want you to go.” He gives Arthur a coy look. “Or…I could go with you!”

“No,” Arthur shakes his head. “We’ve been over that. Too dangerous in your present condition.”

Merlin frowns. “You can’t even tell I’m carrying pups. It’s ridiculous.”

“I won’t even consider it,” Arthur replies firmly, biting into an apple. “Besides, how is Will going to get along without you?” He grins, then catches sight of Cenred approaching their table and adjusts his expression.

“Alpha, I have a question,” Cenred bows his head in deference to Arthur’s station. Arthur taps it, and Cenred looks up. “I know that I am least likely to be granted a favor, but I would like to go on the trip to the city with you. I want to research something in the library.”

“You want to leave your pregnant omega?” Arthur asks, surprised.

Cenred looks genuinely torn. “I don’t, but I hope Mordred can stay with Vixen Merlin in the omega den while we’re gone. I hear it is to be a short trip?”

Arthur nods, thinking this over. Cenred’s behavior has been exemplary since he mated with Mordred, and ever since one of the betas informed Arthur that she’d seen Mordred at the door to the omega den just before Cenred mated him, Arthur’s been inclined to think a little less harshly of the alpha.

“You are one of my strongest alphas,” Arthur says. “It gives me peace of mind to have you here when I’m away.”

Cenred lowers his head, waiting.

Arthur sighs. “But there are others to watch the pack. You may go with us.”

Cenred nods. “Thank you, Alpha.”

“Be ready at dawn.”

When Cenred leaves, Merlin looks at Arthur curiously. “Wonder what that’s about?”

Arthur shrugs. “I don’t know. But now you have more company in the omega den, so be happy.”

“Goody,” Merlin says without emotion.

Arthur pulls Merlin close and kisses him on the temple. “I’ll be back before you know it,” he promises. “Believe me, it kills me to leave you. But I need to find out what I can about these were packs. Those prints we saw have me worried.”

“Have you ever heard of werewolves unlike us?” Merlin asks.

“I’ve heard stories, but nothing I ever thought was true. I just wonder what kind of weres we’re dealing with. I don’t want you to be worried about your safety here—we’re leaving the pack well-guarded.”

“I’m more worried about your safety, Arthur,” Merlin tells him with such love and devotion in his eyes, Arthur’s at a loss for what to say in reply.

“Don’t be,” he finally tells Merlin. “I don’t want you worried about a thing. “I’m used to making this trip.” Arthur kisses his mate softly. “Everything will be fine.”

~~~

It’s late, and Alvarr’s bored. He knows that some odd prints were spotted over on the west side the night before, but he hasn’t seen anything strange on his sentry duty in months. Of course, most nights, he has a special visitor to keep him occupied.

There’s an owl hooting high above in the trees, and the melting snow’s dripping ceaselessly like it has been for the past three hours, but other than that, it’s silent out in the dark woods.

Alvarr remains in his wolf form, it being warmer this way, but when he sees the familiar light-colored she-wolf approach, shifting into Morgause’s human form, Alvarr shifts too.

Morgause smiles and spreads out the fur. “I brought some wine tonight,” she tells him, and he chuckles.

“You’re a gift from the gods. It’s boring as hell out here.” He’s stopped trying to get her to stop coming during his sentry duty; she’s too good with her mouth.

Morgause quickly strips herself of her modesty cloths and lies down on the furs. “Come here, Alvarr,” she tells him, her voice honey-smooth. He takes off his loin cloth and obeys, covering her with his body. Their mouths meet, wet and hungry.

Soon, Morgause turns around, and he sucks and bites at her, licking at her odd piercings as she takes him fully in her mouth, her nipples tickling his hip bones as he kneads her arse with his hands.

Alvarr hopes for a visit like this every night.


	28. Prime Alphas

 

“Would you please stop mooning around?” Will demands, watching Merlin. “You are seriously depressing me, and that can’t be good for my pups. Do you want them to be born with frowns on their faces?”

“Oh, shut it, Will,” Merlin grouches. “You’re not the one going a week without your alpha. You’d be a lot harder to live with if Leon was gone, I can tell you that.”

Will looks a bit surprised at Merlin’s outburst. “Well, aren’t we the ballsy one?” he asks, eyebrow arching. “All I can say is, I hope Arthur hurries home! You have been hell to live with these past two days!”

“You can always go back to your den if you don’t like it!” Merlin crosses his arms over his chest and leans against Mordred, who looks equally miserable.

“Wow, talk about henpecked.” Will moves toward the door before stopping mid-stride and doubling over.

“Will?” Merlin cries, scrambling up and hurrying over to his friend. “What’s the matter?”

“Oh, gods! Merlin, it hurts!”

“Get Gaius!” Merlin tells Freya, who runs from the den like she’s got demons after her.

“Will, come lie down,” Merlin urges. Mordred makes room for him on the furs. Will has tears in his eyes, and Merlin feels wretched for being so cranky with his friend.

“Are you still hurting?” he asks Will gently, holding out his hand for Will to take.

Will nods, swallowing hard. “A lot.” He looks over at Mordred. “Would you get Leon for me, please?” he asks in a small voice.

“Of course,” Mordred replies, and leaves the den.

“Something’s wrong, Merlin.” Will whispers. “Very wrong. It really hurts,” The calm way in which he says it scares Merlin more than if Will had screamed it.

“Quiet. Just…rest. You don’t know that,” Merlin tells him.

“This much… _pain_ can’t be normal.” Will winces, tears escaping his eyes and making their way down his cheeks.

 It isn’t long before Leon comes crashing into the den, looking wild-eyed and positively frantic. When he lays eyes on his mate, he collapses on his knees beside him, features suddenly shifting into something more composed.  Leon reaches out and touches Will’s hair, his movements oddly gentle after the mad rush of a moment before.

“Are you okay, baby?” he asks quietly.

Will nods, biting his lip against what Merlin is sure is another pain. Gaius and Freya appear in the doorway just as Merlin is ready to get up and go see what’s keeping them.

“Let me have some room, please,” Gaius orders. “Will, what’s this Freya tells me about you having pains?”

Will describes what happened, and Gaius gives him a few sips from a little brown bottle, describing the herb and its properties. Merlin zones it all out, focusing on Will’s face and whether or not he appears to be having any more pains.

He goes to stand by Mordred in the corner and whispers, “I don’t think he’s had any more pains since Gaius came in.”

“That’s good,” Mordred replies on a sigh. He slips his hand into Merlin’s and they wait for Gauis’ verdict.

“I don’t want him to be moved,” the old man finally says after a half hour passes and no more pains come. “There hasn’t been any blood, and that’s good. I think the root has stopped the contractions. Will, you need to stay off your feet for several days. Complete rest. I will check on you periodically.”

“So the babies are all right?” Will asks, eyes frightened.

“I think so. I feel them moving,” Gaius replies. “Just take it easy. You need to stay off your feet.”

“I won’t let him move,” Leon tells him.

“We’ll keep him company,” Mordred offers.

“Splendid.” Gaius pats Will’s shoulder. “Just call me if you need me.” He gets to his feet with the help of Leon and leaves the den.

Will appears close to falling apart. Merlin goes to sit beside him. “Don’t worry, Will. You have an excuse to be lazy and have all of us wait on you. Everything’s going to be just fine.”

Will nods, but rolls to his side, hiding his face in Leon’s shoulder.

“I’ll go meet Clyde and Audrey after their lessons and give them some dinner, how about that?” Merlin offers, getting to his feet.

“Thanks, Merlin,” Leon tells him. “That would be really great.”

~~~

The entire trip to the city, Cenred thinks over what Mordred told him about Morgause’s tattoo, the words _Prime Alpha_ going through his mind over and over again. He knows he’s heard the term somewhere, but he can’t remember where. He thinks about mentioning it to Arthur, but he hesitates because of what it could mean to Mordred. If the tattoo has negative connotations, the fact that Morgause wears it could reflect poorly on Mordred. In order to protect his mate, Cenred wants to know what he’s dealing with before he mentions it to the pack alpha.

The journey is swift for the four wolves; they make it to the city in little more than a day. It teems with people, the shift in the weather bringing them out of their houses and flats to congregate in the streets. After fortifying themselves with a good meal at a diner where they keep their ears open for any interesting tidbits of news, the four men head straight for the library. It’s a large, sprawling building located on the east side of town away from most of the bustle of the city dwellers. The weres are long-accustomed to blending in with the humans, and they travel by foot across town without incident, entering the building and heading straight for what they’re looking for.

There is an entire back section devoted to legend, including werewolves reported to have lived in the area over the past two centuries. A large portion of the human population doesn’t believe in them, but an equally large portion does. There’s been quite a bit of information garnered on the subject over the years, and whether or not it’s labeled as fiction is immaterial to the wolves.

The four pack members split up to do their research.

Cenred finds several books that might contain the information he needs and sits down at a corner table to peruse them. Every so often he glances at Arthur to see him looking over sketches of were prints. Cenred knows that some were spotted recently on the border of their territory that weren’t the usual five-toed wolf prints of a shifted were, and that the Alpha is focused on finding out what pack the prints belong to.

He’s not having much luck himself until he opens the third book in his stack and unexpectedly finds what he’s looking for. The term Prime Alpha attracts his eye immediately a fourth of the way down the page under the heading _Packs of the Old Religion,_ and Cenred bows his head and begins to read. By the time he’s finished, it feels as though a vice has gotten hold of his heart. If he’s deduced things correctly, their pack may be in for some real trouble. He has to find out. Cenred picks up the book and makes his way to Arthur’s table.

“Have you found the prints you saw yet?” he asks the Alpha, forgetting all protocol in his haste to get to the bottom of things.

Fortunately, Arthur is too engrossed in his task to notice and merely shakes his head. “There are so many variations. Literally hundreds. I’ve been going through them slowly.”

“I might be able to save you a lot of time,” Cenred replies, hoping he’s wrong. Arthur looks at him, puzzled.

“What do you mean?”

“Is there a section labeled _Packs of the Old Religion_?” Cenred asks, holding his breath as Arthur looks through the pages.

“Yes, here it is,” Arthur finally replies.

“Look for one called _Prime Alphas_ and see if the tracks match,” Cenred instructs tightly.

Arthur scans the page, then holds the sketch they’d made of the tracks up to it. He stops and compares again before looking up, face amazed. “How did you know?”

Cenred takes a seat and shows Arthur the book. “The other day I was lying with Mordred in an enclosure near the spring. I saw Morgause as she bent over, nude, and she has a tattoo in a rather private area…Mordred told me that it is a symbol for Prime Alpha. I just looked it up and found it to be a pack of the old religion. Arthur, if you read this…I have to wonder about Morgause. I think she’s a mole.”

“What?” Arthur stands up so fast his chair falls to the floor and several people in the library look over at them.

Cenred gets to his feet, too. “I don’t know for sure, but I don’t trust her; and those tracks…if they belong to the Prime Alphas…”

“They’re after our omegas,” Arthur finishes, jaw clenching. He motions for the two betas. “We’ve got to get back to the pack. _Now_.”

~~~

“I’ve never felt anything like it before!” Alvarr groans as the clitoris-penis enters his body, fluttering against his prostate. “Eh! Gods, yes!”

“It’s good, isn’t it? I told you it would be,” Morgause says silkily, fucking him harder. “Close your eyes and enjoy, Alvarr…I’ll take you to heaven, baby. I’ll give you the mating bite.”

“Oooh…yeah….”

Morgause picks up a large rock and, with one last thrust of her hips, drops it on Alvarr’s head, crushing his skull. “There you go. Away with the angels.” She withdraws from his body, moves back, and then kicks him over with her foot. Standing, she motions to the shadows crouching in wait beyond the trees to come forward.


	29. Turn of the Tide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wonderful comments, ladies (gentlemen?). A few warnings here: things are going to get darker. I would never kill off Arthur or Merlin, but there will be secondary character death. All will not get out unscathed. But they are wolves and therefore more resilient than humans, remember that.

 

 

Merlin stares into the darkness. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since Mordred went to get more water from the spring, but it seems like forever. Freya lies asleep to his left, and Will is restless on Merlin’s right. Leon went back to their den to be with the children hours ago.

“Where is Mordred?” Will finally speaks both of their thoughts for them.

“I don’t know,” Merlin replies. “It’s been a long time, but surely one of the guards went with him.”

“Something’s not right,” Will states firmly.

Merlin wants to comfort his friend, but the truth is, he feels the same. There is a very evil feeling pervading the air that has Merlin’s hackles raised. He would have already shifted into his wolf form except he wants to be able to communicate with Will and Freya if he needs to. He’s glad the young girl is asleep and not experiencing the fear and uncertainty that he is.

“What do you think it is?” Merlin finally asks, muscles sore from holding himself so rigidly. He makes an effort to relax a little.

‘Mordred seemed upset about something earlier,” Will says after a moment. “Before my pains. I asked him what it was, and he said not to worry about it, that Cenred would take care of things for him. He wouldn’t tell me anything else.”

“Cenred?” Merlin asks, unsure if that could be good or bad. Cenred’s with Arthur. An uncomfortable feeling coils in Merlin’s stomach.

“I don’t trust Morgause.” So much for Freya being asleep. She sits up, her hair ruffled all about her head.

“Why not?” Will asks, looking at her.

“A lot of reasons,” Freya answers quietly. “I think she’s mean, for one. Did you see her the day she growled at Gwen?”

“Gwen kissed Morgana. An alpha’s instinct is to protect her omega, you know that, Freya,” Merlin tells her.

“Yes, but it seemed really blown out of proportion,” Freya replies. “I was there, and she did something weird.”

“What?” Will asks. Merlin can just see his light brown eyes shining in the darkness.

“After she switched back to human form to talk to Gwaine, she moved about in an odd way…like she was covering up her wolf prints.”

Merlin frowns. “But why would she do that? You must be mistaken.”

“No,” Freya shakes her head. “I’ve thought about it lots of times since, and that’s what she was doing, but I have no idea why. And then I followed back to her den and hid…” she bows her head. “She was very unkind to Morgana for that one chaste kiss.”

Merlin and Will exchange looks.

“I don’t think Mordred likes his sister very much,” Freya continues in a whisper. “I think she scares him. I’ve seen her try to get him alone, but he sticks to Cenred like glue most of the time, especially lately. I always thought that he set his sights on mating Cenred—one of the largest alphas in the pack—as soon as he got here.”

Merlin thinks about this. It makes sense. And Mordred has fallen in love with Cenred in the meantime, and Cenred with him.

“But why is he afraid of her? And why would she cover her tracks?” Will asks.

“Oh my fuck…” Merlin gasps. “Tracks…what if?”

Will feels for and grasps Merlin’s hand in the darkness. “Merlin! If she’s one of them…and they’ve come for omegas…I can’t fight! I can’t run! I’ll lose my pups!” His voice vibrates with panic, and Merlin squeezes Will’s hand, hard.

“Don’t buy trouble, Will. We don’t know if anything’s happening yet! Mordred could have had to use the bathroom…”

“For an _hour_?”

Freya scrambles to her feet. “There must be something here we can use as a weapon…” she says, and Merlin marvels at the child’s courage.

A low cry from somewhere in the camp sends a chill down Merlin’s spine, and he gets to his feet to help Freya look.

~~~  
Arthur feels as though they’ve been hiking for days, when it’s only been hours. It seems that everything is working against them. First a torrential rain accompanied by thunder and dangerous forks of lightning. Then the a flash flood in the river that forced them to walk miles out of their way in order to find a place to cross. He’s going mad with worry over Merlin and his pack. What could be happening while he’s gone?  How could he have been so stupid as to leave? Will Gwaine be vigilant? Will he suspect?

Arthur growls low in his throat, glancing at Cenred beside him. The alpha looks just as determined and freaked out as Arthur feels. If it hadn’t been for Cenred, Arthur would still be back in the library looking for the tracks, trying to piece the whole thing together. He’s going to have to reward the man…give him his status back. The idea comes belatedly that there may not be a pack left to have any status _in_.

Visions of bloodshed fill Arthur’s brain, urging his tired body on. They will not stop to eat or sleep. The betas are keeping up well enough—they can get there in a day’s time. His mind reaches for his mating bond with Merlin…it’s still intact. Still strong. But he senses fear and uncertainty in his mate. _Hold on, Merlin. I’m coming._

~~~

“What’s going on?” Morgana asks. “Where are we?”

“You ask too many questions,” Morgause replies. “You always have. You aren’t the submissive omega you should be, but omega you are, so I’m keeping you.” She stands, feet apart, staring Morgana down.

Morgana awakened in this strange place…this place of caves and water trickling. Sefa isn’t there.

“What’s going on, alpha?” she asks, bowing her head in submission and hoping Morgause will explain, because Morgana is scared. She doesn’t like this place. It feels evil.

“Do you recall the tattoo on my arse?” Morgause surprises her by asking. “You should, you’ve licked it enough.” She smiles slyly. “It’s the mark of a Prime Alpha. This is my world. My pack. The Prime Alphas are the Old Religion, Morgana. The one we’re bringing back. There are only a few of us left, but with enough omegas, we can be strong again. And thanks to you and yours, that is going to happen.”

Morgana can’t hear for a moment, her heart beats so loudly. What the hell is Morgause talking about? Is this all a dream? A terrible nightmare? She begins to shake in reaction. She’s weak…her heat’s coming on.

“Don’t worry, love,” Morgause bends and strokes Morgana’s cheek. “You won’t be alone here for long. Your friends will be joining you. Even that little slut you like so much.” She slaps Morgana hard across the face before reaching down and tearing the dress from her body. “Now take these off. There’ll be no covering up here. Breeding is what we do, and my sisters and I are all about sharing.” A shadow fills the doorway, and Morgana looks over to see a hulking woman at least a foot taller than Morgause with a clitoris-penis the length of a yard stick. “Meet my sister Yelda. Yelda, acquaint yourself with our mate, Morgana. She’s going into heat, and she’s ripe for the picking.”

“Yum,” Yelda croons in a deep voice, coming forward with intent.


	30. It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The secondary character death warning is for those of you who may be upset by any death. Some may like certain characters more than others. I have no plans to kill off much-loved prominent characters, particularly not those baring pups! Anyway, some deaths in this chapter.

 

“Are you sure, Lance?” Gwaine asks, smoothing his beard with his fingers while staring hard at the beta.

“Yes. They are the same tracks. I saw them around the spring, and they appeared to be a day old.”

“But no strange wolf has been near our spring!” Gwaine objects. “It’s impossible!”

“I don’t know; all I do know is that I saw them. They had the same odd markings on the pads near the tips of the toes.”

Gwaine curses, throwing the rock he’d been holding far into the forest. “What do they want? If a stranger was here, why didn’t he do anything?”

Lance’s jaw is tight, and he doesn’t answer. Gwaine can see that Lance is as disturbed by this as Gwaine, and sighs. “Put double sentries on all the boundries.”

Lance nods and leaves. Gwaine stands staring out into the dark forest. Arthur left the pack in his care, trusting him as second alpha to keep it safe. Is an enemy pack purposely choosing this time to attack? How did one get inside their territory without them knowing about it and walk around the spring yesterday? Why didn’t anyone see him or her?

Lance reappears. “I sent another guard to every spot. All seems quiet right now. Shall I awaken Leon?”

“No,” Gwaine shakes his head. “He’s had a scare with Will, and Audrey and Clyde are sleeping with him. We don’t know that there’s any danger right now anyway.”

Just as Gwaine finishes speaking, Merlin appears from around the corner.

Gwaine rushes forward, responding to the look on Merlin’s face. “Merlin, what is it?”

“Mordred is missing. And…we think Morgause is up to something. We think she’s been spying on us all along.”

“ _What_?” This is unexpected. “Do you know where she is now?”

Merlin shakes his head. “I haven’t seen her, but I haven’t checked her den. I wanted to tell you first.”

Gwaine puts a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “You were right to do so. How’s Will?”

“He hasn’t had any more pain. But Gwaine, we’re worried…we think maybe they’re coming for us…for the omegas.”

“We won’t let that happen,” Gwaine tells Merlin, giving him a reassuring smile while his stomach twists in knots.

Gwaine looks at Lance, who seems as shocked as he is.  

“I could bring Gwen, Elena, and Nim to the omega den,” Merlin offers.

“Maybe it isn’t such a good idea to put all the omegas in one place,” Lance notes.

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Merlin replies. “The omega den is the first place they’ll look for us, too.”

“Let’s check for Morgause first…perhaps we’re getting ahead of ourselves,” Gwaine suggests. The three men head that way.

“What gave you the idea that Morgause isn’t to be trusted?” Gwaine asks as they walk, and Merlin fills him and Lance in on what Freya told him.

“Fuck, she could have spoken up sooner!” Gwaine curses.

“I don’t think she realized it meant anything until Will and I were talking about Mordred and how he’s gone missing.”

“Is he in on this, too?” Lance asks.

“I don’t think so,” Merlin shakes his head. “He’s been avoiding her like the plague and sticking close to Cenred.”

They reach the den and Gwaine goes in first, being careful in case Morgause is inside and armed.

“Shit!” Gwaine’s voice comes from the back bedroom.

Lance rushes in.

“What is it?” Merlin asks from the doorway.

“Sefa’s throat’s been cut,” Gwaine appears, blood on his hand. “Morgana’s not here.”

“She took her somewhere, and Mordred, too,” Merlin guesses, trying not to think about Sefa. “They’ll be here for the rest of us any second, or they’ll lose their chance at surprise.”

A howl starts up from the edge of the woods signaling that something’s amiss.

“Merlin, let’s get you to saftey, now!” Gwaine orders, grabbing Merlin by the arm.

~~~

Gwen crawls on her hands and knees through the darkness, trying to hold in the whimpers that threaten to leave her throat. She doesn’t know where she is or how she got there. The last thing she remembers is waking up to a pair of strange eyes and a cloth over her face. She bumps into something soft—a body—and jerks away, just as she hears a soft cry. One that she recognizes.

“M-Morgana? Is that you?” Gwen asks.

“Gwen?” There are tears in Morgana’s voice.

Gwen slides closer, feeling about with her hand until she touches skin again. “Yes, where are we?”

“Oh, I was hoping they wouldn’t get you,” Morgana says on a sob.

“Morgana…”

“We’re in a cave somewhere…a system of caves, I think. I don’t know where or how far away from our pack.” Morgana swallows her tears, and when she speaks again, her voice is calmer. “I just know that it’s the Prime Alphas…a pack of the old religion, and Morgause is a member or maybe the leader. They want omegas, and she’s been planning this all along.”

“Mordred, too?” Gwen’s voice shakes.

“I don’t think so. I think he’s here somewhere…I heard him yelling. He’s angry about what she’s doing, but he can’t stop her. She’s been bullying him about something for weeks, but I didn’t know what. They just want us as brood vixens, Gwen. They want to re-establish their pack. They’re going to kill everyone else.”

“Gods!” Gwen breathes. “No!” She huddles closer to Morgana. “Is anyone else here from our pack?”

“I haven’t seen anyone yet,” Morgana tells her. She’s shivering, and Gwen wraps her arms around her, kissing the top of Morgana’s head. “Shhh…we’re strong. We’ll think of something. And our alphas won’t let them kill them. They’ll find us.”

“I hope you’re right,” Morgana tells her.

~~~

Elena runs her tongue around Nim’s nipple, making the girl moan. Gwaine is out somewhere talking to guards, and it’s very late. Nim’s warm and soft beside her, and Elena’s in the mood for some sex play.

“Mmm, Lanie, your fingers…” Nim breathes, as Elena slips them down into the warm wetness, moving them about and making Nim squirm. Elena giggles softly, sucking on the sweet nipple between her lips, her thumb pressing down on Nim’s clitoris until she bucks up off the furs. “Oh! What I’m going to do to you, little miss!” Nim scolds just before gasping and coming with a sharp cry.

They’re kissing languidly when someone suddenly enters the room. At first Elena thinks it’s Gwaine, but she quickly catches a whiff of the stranger’s scent and pushes Nim back against the wall behind her.

“Who are you?” Elena demands. “What are you doing here?”

The stranger, a man with cruel, dark eyes, ignores her questions. He stands naked before them, sniffing the room before stepping closer. Heart pounding, Elena pushes her body into Nim, forcing the girl flatter against the wall. Elena stiffens as the man’s nose comes closer to her before moving back to smell Nimueh.

“You’re the omega,” he says to Nim, voice raspy and low. Abruptly, he yanks Elena out of the way so that she falls on her side, pain shooting up her arm and into her shoulder, and pulls Nim from the floor as though she weighs nothing.

Elena struggles to her feet and throws herself at the intruder, but he back-hands her easily, knocking her against the wall. The stranger holds up one huge hand and Elena watches, horrified, as his fingers elongate into terrible claws that come slashing down at her.

Crimson red obliterates her eyesight, screams fill her ears, and then everything just stops.


	31. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, dark times for the non-pregger omegas.  
> Warning: This chapter contains Non-con and mild violence.

“Tristan!” Gwaine yells into the den. Tristan comes running out of the back room, eyes blinking sleepily, Isolde right behind him.

“Watch Merlin, we’re under attack,” Gwaine orders before disappearing back outside. Merlin begins to explain the situation as Isolde pulls up some chairs for them.

Lance enters a moment later with Ewan and Bronwen. “They’ll stay here,” he tells the group.  “I’ve sent Edwin to the omega den to look after them. Alvarr’s been found dead at the boundary line. Bolt the doors.” Lance disappears again as Merlin tries to sift through that information. Alvarr was Morgause’s potential third mate…she’d probably killed him in order to let the attackers cross.

Shouting and growling in the distance make Merlin shudder, and he glances at the others in the room. Tristan and Isolde are bolting the door, and Ewan and Bronwen stand uncertainly near Merlin.

Ten minutes haven’t passed before there’s pounding on the door enough to make the wood bow inward. Everyone inside exchanges looks of fear and trepidation as the bolts begin to rattle and shake. Tristan shifts into wolf form, growling and crouching low to the floor, ready to attack, and the others follow his lead. When the door finally breaks, bursting from the hinges, four large weres gain entrance, and Tristan and Isolde set upon them, snarling and biting, while the omegas circle. Merlin manages to sink his teeth into one of the were’s ankles before it can snap Tristan’s neck. There’s a yelp and Isolde rolls under the table. Tristan fights another large werewolf that has unleashed slashing claws that Merlin’s never seen the likes of before.

Ewan and Bronwen are suddenly nowhere to be seen, along with the two remaining weres, and before Merlin knows it, one of the attackers has Merlin by the neck, ordering him to shift. He’s an alpha, and Merlin can’t fight the instinct to obey. Once Merlin is in human form, the man puts his lips to Merlin’s ear and speaks softly. Out of the corner of his eyes, Merlin can see the inert forms of Tristan and Isolde on the floor.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll come with me now. The longer we stay here, the more of your friends will die.” He moves Merlin toward the door. When Merlin struggles, the man yanks Merlin’s arm painfully. “I know you’re with pups. It won’t take much to get rid of them and start from scratch. Your call, omega bitch.”

Merlin cooperates after that.

~~~

Gwaine can feel the fear of his true mate across their bond. It makes his heart beat faster and his skin grow cold. He closes his eyes and tries to concentrate on it, but he feels nothing but the terrible fear and a deep sadness.

Gwaine makes his way from Morgause’s den where he’s left Merlin to his own den across the compound. He has to take his mates to Agravaine for safety; Agravaine will protect them. He increases his pace, knowing that there’s a reason for Nim’s fear…that perhaps she’s heard the howls in the woods.

He stumbles across the threshold to his den.

It’s silent and seemingly empty, and he already knows there’s something very wrong. He can’t feel Nim there.

Gwaine walks into the back bedroom and immediately sees the bloody body of his first mate slumped against the wall. A buzzing sets up in his ears as he slowly walks forward, legs numb, falling to his knees and gathering her up, somehow feeling through his bond with Nim that Elena had tried to protect her. Tears fall from his eyes into Elena’s blond hair, now matted red with blood. So much blood. He squeezes them shut, a sob escaping his lips as somewhere in the camp an aborted shout alerts him to more trouble.

With a kiss to Elena’s cold cheek, Gwaine places her gently down on the furs before getting back to his feet and racing from the room.

In the end, it’s less of a battle than a follow-up mission. The enemy pack came in and took the omegas right out from under their noses, scenting them out and killing only when necessary, leaving their alphas feeling like idiots. Gwaine is sure that they had to have used Merlin and Will’s pups as leverage or those two would never have gone without a terrific fight. A chloroform rag was found in the omega den, explaining how some were taken so easily in the night before the alarm sounded. Finna had evidently been deemed too old of an omega to take, well past her child-bearing years, and they’d slit her throat and left her, alongside Edwin, the defending alpha.

Leon clutches Clyde, his eyes wild. The rest of the children huddle in a group with their beta teachers while the adults who aren’t already trying to track the attackers plan their next course of action while still mourning the dead.

It’s upon this scene that the Alpha bursts, and Gwaine wishes that he were anywhere but there. Arthur’s face is frantic, and Cenred’s almost matches. The Alpha looks about the camp at the expressions of his pack second and beta leader and the row of covered bodies at the edge of the clearing, and all blood leaves his face.

“The Prime Alphas…they were here,” he surprises Gwaine by saying.

“How did you know?” Gwaine asks.

“We figured it out,” Cenred cuts in. “No time for that! What are you doing about it? Did they take all the omegas?”

Gwaine looks to Arthur, but the Alpha just seems to want the question answered. He nods.

“The fatalities?” Arthur asks, visibly shaken.

“Edwin, Finna, Sefa, Alvarr, Isolde, Tristan, Carl, Mooney, …Elena.”

“Oh, Gwaine…” Arthur swallows. Gwaine can’t stand the look in his Alpha’s eyes and turns away, staring out at the woods until he can get hold of himself.

“They took all the omegas?” Arthur asks after a moment.

“All except Finna,” Lance answers for Gwaine. “Too old to bear pups.”

“Barbarians,” Arthur growls, before turning to Cenred. “Has Mordred ever said anything about where they came from?”

“Sola in the east is all I ever heard,” he says. “He didn’t like to talk about it. But I think these books will help us more than anything.”

Cenred sets his backpack on the ground and pulls the books out. “It speaks of the Old Religion. Perhaps they want to revive it as well as re-build the Prime Alphas?”

Arthur paces. “Read it as quickly as possible.”

“Have you felt Merlin over your bond?” Gwaine asks him. “I’ve felt that Nim’s afraid.”

Arthur stops. “Yes,” he says. “Fear.” He closes his eyes. “And…confusion.”

A stifled sob jerks Gwaine’s attention to his left. Leon’s face is wrecked. “I feel pain from Will. Pain! Do you think?”

Gwaine puts a hand on Leon’s shoulder. “Don’t borrow trouble. It could be just from the journey. It could be anything.”

Clyde clings to his father, and Gwaine puts a hand on the little boy’s head. “Don’t worry, Clyde. Everything’s going to be fine, and your daddy will be back with us soon. We’re going to get them all back.”

He wishes he believed his own words.

~~~

Arthur concentrates hard on Merlin, trying to feel him over their bond. Every once in a while he can sense fear and isolation mixed with despondency, and Arthur tries to send warmth and love back to Merlin, wanting with all his heart to comfort his mate and their unborn pups.

All at once, Arthur feels an overwhelming sense of love and affection wash over him, buoying his heart to the point of bursting. Tears pool in his eyes.

“Alpha?” Cenred’s voice cuts into his thoughts, and Arthur blinks his eyes open, tears escaping them.

“Is something wrong?” Cenred looks panicked. “Has something happened to the omegas?”

Arthur realizes it must be hell not to be able to even feel Mordred over a bond. “No, no. It’s just…Merlin is reaching out to me. He’s trying to –comfort me.” He gives a smile much too wobbly for the leader of the pack.

Cenred sighs in relief and sits down beside Arthur in the sun, book on his lap. “I’ve been thinking.” He glances at Arthur. “I assume Morgause killed Valiant. Maybe to get rid of an alpha and make us weaker…or somehow open the door to a mating with Morgana. I don’t know.” He sighs. “I haven’t exactly been an observant pack member. I’ve let my dick rule me.”

“I think we all have to an extent,” Arthur agrees. “Once we figure out where to go, we’ll rescue our mates. Don’t worry-- we’ll make our pack stronger and something like this will never happen again.” He looks at Cenred. “I’m restoring  your pack status, Cenred. You’ve proven yourself.”

Cenred nods. “I acted poorly in the past. It will not happen again.”

“I believe you.” Arthur takes the other book and opens it.

~~~

Now that Merlin has felt Arthur and knows he’s all right, he can focus all his worry on Will, who keeps having pains. Unfortunately, the stupid were’s in this Prime Alpha pack don’t seem to care a lot about whether Will loses his pups or not. Merlin’s spent the better part of an hour arguing with them that they’re ahead of the game if they just take care of these pups already on the way, and they’ve agreed to try to help. He’s even argued that they should go back and get Gaius, but he doesn’t know if they’ll fall for it. In truth, Gaius can’t do any more for Will than any other healer, but the dumb arses don’t know that. If it gets back to Morgause, however, she’ll know. Merlin just thinks the slim chance of a were kidnapping Gaius being followed back to the caves is worth a try.

“We’re lucky that we’re pregnant,” Merlin tells Will. “Poor Freya and the others.” They are being kept in a completely separate part of the caves, and Merlin’s afraid to think what’s happening to them.

Will nods. He doesn’t look too good. His swollen belly still moves, though, so Merlin knows the pups are alive. A noise catches Merlin’s attention, and he’s surprised to see Mordred rush into the room.

“Thank the gods you two are all right!” Mordred gushes giving Merlin a hug.

“Where did you come from?” Will asks, struggling to sit up higher against his pile of furs, and accepting the cuddle Mordred insists on giving him.

“Morgause had me in another room by myself. She took me when I went for water last night. She was afraid I’d warn all of you.”

“Did you know all this was going to happen?” Merlin asks, wary.

“No!” Mordred rushes to deny. “I knew that Morgause wanted to go back to our old pack and wanted to take Morgana with her. She wanted me to go, too, and help her, but I didn’t want to leave. I love Cenred.” Mordred’s face falls. “I wonder if he misses me.”

“I’m sure he’s going crazy trying to find you,” Merlin assures him, ruffling the boy’s hair. “But they’ll have no idea where to look.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Mordred whispers. “I told him what Morgause’s tattoo means. She’d forbidden me to ever speak of it, but I was angry with her because she hurt me. I told him, and he went with Arthur to the city…to the library. I know he was going to look it up. The Prime Alphas. He’ll figure it out! Cenred’s smart.”

For the first time since this ordeal started, Merlin really has hope. He sends a spark of that feeling to Arthur over their bond.

~~~

Gwen knows Morgana’s in heat, and she knows first-hand what that feels like, but does she have to make those sinful noises while that bitch fucks her?

Gwen lies just feet away, trying not to watch as Morgause drives that long _thing_ into Morgana, making her arch and whine and beg for it, even though Morgana hates to, Gwen knows. Morgause keeps slapping her and laughing…it’s awful, but Gwen keeps watching because it’s Morgana and she’s _beautiful_. From this angle, Gwen can see Morgause’s weird tattoo and Morgana’s knees on each side of her crouching form. She can see Morgana’s hands clenched around Morgause’s thin arms, fingers whitened with her firm grip. She can see Morgause’s tatt disappear and reappear as she thrusts. Then Morgause stops and Morgana lets out a shriek. Morgana’s feet scramble for purchase on each side of Morgause as she bucks wildly. Morgause slaps her again, and Morgana whimpers.

When it’s over and Morgause withdraws, she takes a collar from a nearby table. Carefully moving Morgana’s dark hair, she fastens the collar around her neck, locking it in place with a key. The collar is connected to a few feet of chain, and the chain to the wall. Morgause calls out a name, and a young man appears with a bowl of water and a rag. He kneels and begins washing Morgana’s panting form.

Morgause moves to Gwen, who skitters over to a corner, eyes wide.

“It’s time, little one.”

Morgause reaches out to run a finger down Gwen’s cheek. “We need to make friends now, you and I. We got off on the wrong foot before, but I’m willing to forgive and forget.” She reaches down and suddenly long, dreadful fingernails come out of her fingers. With a quick motion, she slashes Gwen’s modesty cloths until they lay in tatters all over the ground. With one sharp claw, Morgause pokes at Gwen’s nipple. “Lovely,” she says with a smile.

Moving back, Morgause instructs Gwen to lie down. Gwen shoots a look at Morgana and sees that she’s watching, still breathing hard as the boy diligently washes between Morgana’s legs.

Gwen lies down on the furs.

“Such beautiful, dark skin,” Morgause says. She runs her jagged, knife-like nails over Gwen’s torso, and Gwen shudders.

“I’ll put these away if you promise to be good,” Morgause says, and Gwen nods, terrified of the blades. They disappear as quickly as they appeared, and Gwen sighs in relief. Morgause calls out and two more young wolf-men appear, Standing to the side, awaiting orders. Morgause kneels down over Gwen, straddling her, her odd genitalia right in Gwen’s face.

“Lick me until I’m hard again,” she tells Gwen. Gwen looks at the weird piercings and the strange flaps and swollen clitoris-penis and whimpers.

“Do it, bitch!” Morgause yells, but still Gwen can’t seem to make herself move. Morgause grabs her by the hair.

“Please…” Morgana whines, writhing in her heat. “Let me…”

Morgause drops Gwen’s head and gets up, moving over to Morgana. Gwen watches as Morgause plants herself over Morgana’s face, arching her back as Morgana lasciviously tongues her.

When Morgause returns to Gwen, she’s fully erect, her slender member standing out before her, flaps fully extended below. Gwen shivers.

“Roll over!” Morgause orders, and Gwen does, terrified.

Gwen gasps as the _thing_ slides all the way in without warning. It feels terrible and wonderful at the same time, and Morgause sets a frantic pace, fucking her hard and good. Gwen moans, grasping at the furs, her head knocking into the wall in front of her. When the barb latches onto her cervix, the pain and pleasure mixes, making her scream and come so hard she convulses. Morgause barks something, and the men step forward out of the shadows to hold Gwen’s arms down on each side of her, keeping her in place. It’s like something’s stinging her inside, and she roils, her arse moving, but Morgause pushes into her, holding her down. Gwen can’t move. She feels warmth trickling out of her and another climax takes over, sending rippling sensations throughout her body. She cries out, over and over again, hating herself for loving how it feels.

When the barb retracts, Gwen lets out a sigh of relief. The men let go of her arms, and Morgause chains her to the wall as she did Morgana.

They are left to their corners, but Gwen can hear Morgause move on to Bronwen in her nest across the room.


	32. Captive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of non con  
> F/F good times

There’s a generally different feeling about the entire compound, Arthur thinks, without the omegas present. He knows there is nothing in his life without Merlin there. He’s going crazy. He can’t stand it. It’s been three days, and they don’t even know where to look. Trying to track them did no good—the Prime Alphas were too adept at covering their prints. Cenred’s barely slept—spending all his time pouring over those books. He feels sure that the Prime Alphas live in underground caves, but the question is, _where_? Arthur’s never heard of any such thing.

_Where the fuck is Merlin?_

If those hedonistic animals have dared to touch his omega, Arthur will tear them limb from limb. He will bite their throats out. He will take their livers from their bodies and burn them in front of them…he will…

He’s interrupted in his violent thoughts by Gwaine, who looks awful. He’s unshaven and his eyes are bloodshot, and he has the look of someone who’s forgotten what he’s supposed to be doing. Arthur has to remember that they burned the body of Gwaine’s first mate only a day earlier after a funeral that no one had the heart to fully participate in. He summons up some sympathy.

“Gwaine…are you okay?” Arthur asks softly.

“What?” Gwaine looks at Arthur. “Oh, yes. I’m all right, Arthur. Thank you. Um, Gaius wants to speak with you. At first I thought he might just be…well, he’s been upset, you know. He and Finna were very close. But…”

“What are you on about?” Arthur frowns, his pittance of patience running out.

“He’s been having these dreams, he says.” Gwaine motions for Arthur to follow him, and Arthur gets up from his table and ducks out of his den into the sunlight.

Gaius is waiting, agitatedly shuffling from one foot to the other and wringing his hands.

“What is it, Gaius?” Arthur grinds his teeth together and pats the old man’s shoulder.

“I’ve been having dreams, Arthur. Dreams of the underground caves.”

Arthur looks to Gwaine and Leon, who strides up to join them.

“Yes?” Arthur asks, suppressing an impatient sigh.

Gaius nods. “They’re deep and dark and they have water. There’s a hidden spring with blind fish. You need a boat to cross.”

Leon puts his fingers to his temples and shakes his head. Gaius swiftly turns and kicks him in the shin.

“Ow! What did you do that for?” Leon demands.

“I’m not crazy! I am dreaming this because my mother told me about them long ago,” Gaius insists, shaggy eyebrow lowering. “It’s all coming back to me. The Prime Alphas want to bring back the Old Religion—which was conducted in the underground caves. I dreamed last night that they not only contain water, but are beneath water.”

“Beneath water?” Arthur looks at Gwaine again.

“The river?” Gwaine suggests.

“No,” Gaius replies. “It’s a lake…a large lake, and not the one a mile from here.”

“There’s a lake about ten miles from here,” Leon says. “To the west. I passed it once with my father on a hunting trip.”

“It’s worth a try,” Arthur replies, getting hopeful in spite of himself. “We’ll take every alpha with us and leave the betas to guard the children.”

“Take me with you,” Gaius replies.

“Sorry, Gaius, but you’ll slow us down,” Arthur tells him, dismissing him.

“But my dreams…they’re telling me things.”

“It’s not like you can ride my back like Yoda,” Arthur says. He'd once seen the movie _Star Wars_ when in the city.

“It’s better that I slow you down and help you when we get there than don’t come at all and have you get lost,” Gaius says.

Arthur sighs, hands on hips, staring at the ground. He wants to get to Merlin. Every beat of his heart demands it. But Gaius has a point, dammit.

“All right; you can go. Lance, get the alphas together in front of my den. Ten minutes.”

~~~

After that one time, Morgause doesn’t return to Gwen. Instead, she’s visited by another Prime Alpha named Yelda who is a little nicer to her than Morgause was. At least she unchains her from the wall. Gwen’s ashamed that she enjoys the sex, particularly since she doesn’t have the excuse of being in heat. She’s also ashamed that she enjoys watching Morgause fuck Morgana and Morgana respond so enthusiastically.

She wonders where they’ve taken Freya, and after they’ve been there a while, she ventures to ask Yelda.

“She’s with the other children,” Yelda surprises her by saying. “She’s too young to breed.”

Gwen heaves a heavy sigh of relief at that. The thought of Freya losing her virginity in this way is horrifying.

Bronwen, Nim, and Ewan are so far at the other end of the cave that Gwen only hears the occasional moan or cry from them. They don’t sound like they’re in pain, so she hasn’t worried about them too much. She has no idea where Merlin, Will, or Mordred are, or even if they’re there at all. Yelda tells Gwen that she’s pleased with her, but that she won’t be rutting with her again until her heat comes on.

“No point,” she says shortly. She then tells Gwen that they’re free to roam the three caves where they’ve locked them, but Morgana will remain chained until her heat ends.

As soon as they are alone again, Gwen skitters over to Morgana, who lies on her furs breathing heavily. Gwen wets a cloth and cleans Morgana of her sweat.

“Are you all right?” she asks, and Morgana nods. “She’s going to get me pregnant, I know it,” Morgana says unhappily.

“Arthur will find us,” Gwen says. “He and Gwaine and the others. I know they will.”

Morgana shakes her head. “I don’t see how. We’re underground, Gwen. I saw when Morgause brought me here. No one will ever think to look underground.” Tears come to her eyes and Gwen leans down, impulsively kissing them away. Morgana makes a sound, so needy and sweet, and Gwen moves her mouth to cover Morgana’s, kissing her deeply. She stretches out beside her, skin to skin, wrapping her arms around her, just like she’s always wanted to do. Morgana clings to Gwen, too, holding her close, their breasts pressed together and legs entangling.

They kiss and kiss, lips moving softly over one another and tongues sliding together. They make little noises that soon have Gwen humping up against Morgana.

“You feel so good,” Gwen tells her truthfully.

“So do you,” Morgana replies on a sigh. “Oh, Gwen. My heat…I’m sorry. It’s just not enough.”

“What can I do for you?” Gwen asks, hovering over Morgana, her curly hair making a veil on either side of her face.

“Just…whatever would feel good to you when you’re in heat. Do that to me.” Morgana's eyes beseech her.

Gwen nods, biting her lip. She lowers her head, taking in the sight of Morgana’s large breasts heaving so close to Gwen’s face. She leans down and licks at one of the stiff, pink nipples, making Morgana groan long and loud. Then Gwen sucks it in, moving her hand down to feel between Morgana’s legs. Gwen pauses to tug teasingly at Morgana's dark pubic hair before pushing her fingers inside Morgana and pumping them in and out.

“Ahh!” Morgana cries out, arching her back.

Gwen speeds up, thrusting while she teases Morgana’s nipple with her tongue. It’s so good…she’s wanted to do these things for so long. Lifting her head, she tells Morgana that.

“You’re so beautiful…” she adds. “So perfect responding to me like this. I want to see you come, Morgana. Come on!” She thrusts harder, then adds a third finger.

“Gwen! Fuck!” Morgana cries, writhing.

Gwen smiles. She hadn’t wanted to put her mouth on Morgause, but she very much wants to taste Morgana. She withdraws her fingers, and Morgana whimpers. Gwen gets on all fours, dangling her breasts in Morgana’s face, wanting to feel Morgana’s mouth on them. Morgana eagerly parts her lips, taking one of Gwen’s nipples in and sucking greedily. Gwen keens.

“Yes! Oh, fuck, yes!” She withdraws, shimmies downward until her face is between Morgana’s spread thighs. She inhales the musky scent of her before swiping her tongue out, making Morgana jolt her hips up for more.

Gwen takes her thumbs and separates Morgana’s folds before pushing her tongue deep inside, wiggling it. Morgana shouts, grasping her own breasts and squeezing. Gwen licks one of her fingers and pushes it carefully into Morgana’s anus as she licks up to the nub, flicking at it, making Morgana sing out with pleasure.

“Gwen, Gwen, my Gwen…” Morgana chants as Gwen begins to lick languidly, all the while fucking Morgana's arse with her finger. Morgana explodes, body shaking, breasts bouncing enticingly. Gwen bites down on Morgana’s clit, making Morgana scream. The sound mingles with the cries of others farther away, echoing through the cave and sending a small nest of bats flying through the air toward daylight.


	33. Peril

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't freak. It'll be okay.

 

Merlin spoons another bit of broth into Will’s mouth. “You have to keep your strength up,” he tells his friend. The constant sound of dripping in the caverns is about to drive him mad. Somewhere a sharp cry echoes before fading away.

“I’m trying,” Will replies weakly. “But gods, Merlin…When I think about my pups being born here…”

“Don’t think about it!” Merlin grits his teeth. “They’ll find us before then. Just hold on!”

Mordred sits on a rock, leaning against the side of the cave. Merlin glances at him.

“Where are they keeping the others?” Merlin asks Mordred. “Is it close by?”

“I think so,” Mordred says, his hand idly rubbing his pregnant belly. “Pretty close. But these caverns go on and on. There’s no way to be sure. Morgause blindfolded me when she took me in here. Didn’t seem like we walked far—and I’m pretty sure I heard Morgana’s voice.”

“Okay, so hopefully we’re all in the same vicinity when Arthur comes. Because we’re all going to get out of here.”

Mordred nods.

“I feel Arthur’s determination,” Merlin says, giving Will more broth before taking some for himself.

Will closes his eyes. “Leon doesn’t seem as hopeless as before.”

Mordred is quiet, but then he suddenly looks up, frowning.

“What?” Merlin asks.

Mordred shakes his head. “It’s nothing. Just…I could have sworn…I just feel sometimes like I can detect what Cenred’s feeling. But how is that possible? We aren’t true mates.”

A noise behind them causes them all to turn. Morgause stands in the entrance way, a cruel smile on her face.

“Oh, how cute. You little omegas—always taking care of one another.”

“Fuck off, Morgause,” Merlin says with more courage than he feels.

“You got the first word right, sweetheart,” she says, and Merlin drops the spoon, his eyes meeting Will’s.

“We’re already having pups. Go away,” Will tells her.

“Contrary to popular belief, I enjoy having a man every once in a while,” Morgause replies. “And we Prime Alphas have a rather insatiable sexual appetite. I’ve had about all I can take of Gwen, Morgana, and Nimueh, sweet as they are.” She looks at Mordred. “Little brother, you have been such a disappointment to me. Born a prized omega, but unwilling to help me when I needed you most.”

“You lied to me,” Mordred states flatly. “You didn’t tell me you wanted to take all the omegas from the Pendragon pack, or that you wanted to bring back the Prime Alphas. I hate them! With Cenred, I was happy for the first time in my life!”

Morgause rolls her eyes. “Oh, brother. I suppose you thought that finding your true mate was something really special.”

Mordred’s mouth drops open. “What did you say?”

Morgause laughs. Merlin looks at Will, who appears to be just as involved in the conversation as he is.

“I forgot! You didn’t even know! The Pendragon pack seems to be some kind of magnet for true mates finding one another." She laughs bitterly. "And you know why you didn't know Cenred's your true mate, Mordred? I blocked your bond! I can do that, and so much more as a Prime Alpha. I’m getting stronger. The more wolves I fuck, the stronger I get. ” 

“You’re crazy,” Will says, and Morgause turns on him.

“Shut up!” She walks over to him. “I’m going to teach you a lesson, you big-mouthed bitch. Do you think we have any need here for your stupid pups from the pack Pendragon? We want strong pups from the Prime Alphas—that’s the whole point of having you here. So I’m going to fuck those pups right out of you, and we’ll start from scratch, eh?”

Merlin moves in front of Will. “No!”

“You’ll get yours in time, don’t worry, sweet cheeks. A couple of good, hard fucks will probably make you miscarry, too.”

“Morgause, leave them alone!” Mordred pleads.

“Shut up, Mordy. If you don’t want to see this, go in the other room. If you’re lucky, I’ll let you give birth to Cenred’s brats before I drown them, and I won’t bring Yelda in here to get them out this minute. Not going to fuck my own brother, after all.”

“There is no fucking way I’m letting you or your creepy alien pencil dick near me, you insane bitch!” Will yells, trying to back away from her. Merlin continues to shield his friend, although the look in Morgause’s eyes is seriously frightening. He glances around for a weapon. Not seeing one, he tries to shift into wolf form and finds he can’t.

Morgause laughs again. “Sorry, but that broth makes it impossible for you to shift, baby boy. Now get out of the way and let me at your freckly friend. I’m about to find out if he has freckles all over.”

“If you think I’m just going to stand here and watch you rape my friend, you’re crazy!” Merlin yells at her.

“Tim! Harold!” Morgause calls, and two men appear from the shadows. They take Merlin by the arms and drag him kicking and screaming away from Will.

“Will! No!” Merlin yells.

As Morgause advances on him, Will goes from threatening her, to begging for his pups’ lives. Morgause ignores him, forcing him into position, face to the floor. Merlin’s eyes meet Will’s and he tries to convey something to him—strength, friendship, sympathy.

It comes as a complete shock when a streak of fur flies by, knocking into Morgause and throwing her to the ground, her neck in a death crunch before anyone can take another breath. The two men holding Merlin let go and get into a crouch in order to shift, but the wolf is faster, snarling and pouncing upon them in a flurry of rage, claws, and teeth. Merlin grabs a large rock and uses it to bash in the brains of the man closest to him as the wolf delivers the death bite to the other.

When the bodies lie still, Mordred shifts back.

Wiping his mouth, he says roughly, “Fortunately, broth gives me indigestion. So I didn’t have any.” He grins, blood eerily red on his white teeth.

~~~

Bronwen, Nimueh, and Ewan sit beside Gwen and Morgana, eating the broth and bread that a guard brought to them. Far away sounds of snarling and barking held their attention for long moments, but it’s died away now and all is quiet.

“Do you think Alpha Arthur will find us?” Bronwen asks, voice trembling.

“Of course,” Gwen says, but her eyes slide to Morgana, and they share a look.

Nim doesn’t say anything. She’s barely spoken since they arrived in the caves.

“Did you swim in the lake?” Ewan asks Bronwen.

“No,” she shudders. “The fish in it are blind and creepy looking.”

“They’re only blind because they don’t need eyes,” he says. “They won’t hurt you.”

“I don’t want them touching me. I only stood beside it and washed off.” She moves closer to Ewan. “I’m afraid,” she says softly. “I don’t want that Yelda woman touching me again. And I miss Eira and Lamia. Even Odin.”

Ewan puts his arm around her. “I know. Even though I’m used to Vivian, I don’t like when Yelda does it. I know Vivian will find us, though. Odin and Gwaine…they’ll all find us.”

“They killed Elena,” Nim stuns them by saying. “She tried to protect me, and they killed her.”

No one knows what to say to that.

“I wonder who else they killed,” Ewan says softly.

“I’m sure Lance is okay,” Morgana says to Gwen. Her heat is waning, Gwen sees; her eyes are clear.

Gwen looks away. She misses Lance. She misses his strong arms and his soft eyes. She misses the way he holds her. Most of all, she misses home. Will they ever get out of this horrible place? She shivers, and feels Morgana’s hand cover hers.

~~~

Arthur doesn’t have to push his men because they are all as anxious to get to their destination as he is. But Gaius makes it hard to go as quickly as they would like. The Yoda remark had been a joke, but they wind up carrying Gaius exactly as Luke carried Yoda in _Star Wars_ —on their backs. It probably looks ludicrous, but it works.

When they finally arrive at the lake that Leon remembers, Arthur can’t imagine how there could possibly be underground caverns there. Everything appears so normal. He looks to Gaius.

“In my dreams,” the old man says as Cenred sets him on the ground, “there was a double rock with a split down the middle.” He looks around. Cenred cracks his back with a grunt before moving off to explore with Odin.

“Here!” Alator shouts after several moments, and the men take off in his direction. They find him staring up at a huge double rock.

“This is it,” Gaius nods, smiling. “Just like in my dreams.”

“But how do we get in?” Arthur asks, frowning at it.

“There were words,” Gaius replies. He takes a breath and intones something that doesn’t sound like any language Arthur’s ever heard. To his amazement, the earth starts to rumble and the rocks move apart just enough to allow the men to squeeze through.

“Holy fuck, I hate small spaces,” Leon complains. He sniffs the air. “Gods! I smell Will!” He starts to move faster through the narrow crevice.

“You’re pushing me, Leon!” Gwaine hisses.

Once they’re all inside, Arthur looks around. He’s faced with a myriad of caverns and has no idea which way to go. He tries smelling the air as Leon did and thinks he vaguely picks up Merlin’s scent. “This way?” he asks Leon.

Leon has his nose in the air. “I think so.”

“Nim is this way,” Gwaine points to another opening.

The men begin to split up, depending where they scent their mates, and Arthur looks from one group to the other.

Since they are fairly equal in number, Arthur decides to go ahead and divide. He tells Gaius to stay near the entry, hiding him behind some rocks.

 “Don’t come out until our return,” he says emphatically.

With that, the men head off in two different directions.


	34. In the Caves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me all day, lovelies, but I had to put my paper legends fic to bed. I may get one more posting in tonight.  
> Warning of non-con in this chapter.

“We’ve got to get rid of these bodies!” Merlin says, looking around him.

“Drag them to the lake,” Will tells them, trying to get up.

“Stay there,” Merlin orders. “You might have to do a lot of moving around soon. Rest while you can. Mordred, help me, but you be careful, too.”

Merlin and Mordred drag what’s left of Morgause’s body to the nearby lake and throw it in, watching as a school of blind fish immediately rises from the depths and attacks it, ripping it apart further.

“Glad we didn’t try swimming in there,” Mordred quips, unsmiling. Merlin is more than a little creeped out by the boy’s sense of humour in the face of having just murdered his sister, evil though she was.

They go back and repeat the process with the two male guards before wiping up the bits of flesh and blood with a cloth and stashing it under some rocks.

“Do you think you can shift and kill everyone who comes here?” Will asks Mordred hopefully.

“He’s not Chuck Norris,” Merlin replies wryly. To Merlin’s eyes, Mordred already looks tired out. “You’d better rest, too, Mordred. You’re almost as far along as Will is.”

The three pregnant omegas huddle together and soon fall asleep.

Merlin awakens suddenly with the strong feeling that Arthur is nearby. He wakes his friends while reaching out with his bond.

“I feel Arthur, but he’s confused. They can’t find us,” Merlin whispers.

“These caverns are difficult to navigate,” Mordred replies. He closes his eyes, trying to find Cenred with his bond, Merlin assumes.

“Leon’s a mess,” Will says, opening his eyes. “He’s never been much good without me, the giant softie. Nobody’s come in here for a long time. What do you think’s going on?”

“Morgause may have told the others that we’re hers,” Mordred says. “She probably wasn’t going to let anyone touch me yet.”

“So maybe we can leave these caves? Find our alphas?” Will sits up.

“What if we just get lost?” Merlin argues. “Or run into more Prime Alphas? I think we should wait here. Maybe if we all concentrate on where we are, they’ll find us.”

“The bond doesn’t work that way,” Will tells him. “It only detects emotion. Besides, we don’t even know where the hell we are.”

Merlin sighs. “Got any better ideas?”

Will shakes his head. They all lie down again and wait.

~~~

Since Will is the farthest along in his pregnancy and therefore has the strongest scent, Leon goes in front, leading Arthur, Cenred, and Alator.

“These corridors all look alike,” Cenred complains in a whisper after half an hour of walking.

“The incessant dripping is driving me mad,” Leon hisses.

“Keep going,” Arthur orders.

“Did anybody notice the entrance rock looked like a giant vagina?” Alator asks after a moment.

“Oh, yeah, it did,” Leon agrees.

“Probably because the Prime Alphas are all about their genitalia,” Cenred says. “Wonder where the bitches are hiding.”

“God, this place goes on forever!” Arthur growls.

“Are we walking in fucking circles?” Leon looks around, frustrated.

Arthur stops. “This is crazy. Everybody try to scent your mate.”

The three men put their noses in the air and sniff while Alator waits.

“Merlin’s scent is still faint. I get the definite feeling they know we’re here,” Arthur says. “But they’re confused. Merlin doesn’t know where he is.”

“Why is it that I can feel Mordred so strongly?” Cenred asks quietly. “It’s as though we’re true mates. I thought I was imagining that I could feel his fear, but…there was this rage, and now calm and….hope.”

“Will is trying to calm me down,” Leon smiles. “They’re alright for now. We just have to figure out where they are.” He sniffs some more. He walks to the farthest wall and puts his nose to it, sliding it toward the ground. The others follow him.

“I think there’s a way to go deeper. They’re deeper down,” Leon says.

~~~

“Come with me, Ewan,” Zephyr, the largest of the Prime Alphas says from the doorway. Ewan looks at the others before getting up. Bronwen touches his hand, trying to convey that it’ll be all right.

Ewan follows Zephyr into another room, and Bronwen starts to cry. “This is terrible! We’ll never get out of here!”

“Stop it!” Morgana hisses at her. “You aren’t helping anything by crying like a baby.”

“But I’m scared!”

“People have _died_!” Morgana hisses, thinking of Sefa. “If the worse you’ve lived through is getting fucked, than consider yourself lucky!”

Gwen pats Bronwen’s shoulder. “I know they’ll come for us.”

“Gwen, can you get this collar off me?” Morgana growls, pulling at the leather around her neck.

“She had a key,” Gwen says, examining the collar. “Here, maybe I can use my fingernail.” She works at it a few moments.

“I have a hair pin,” Nim offers, handing it over.

“But what will Morgause do when she comes and finds you free?” Bronwen whimpers.

“I’m going to kill her before she can do anything,” Morgana says shortly. Gwen gets the collar open, and Morgana pulls it off. She stretches, then tries to shift. “Oh, gods! I can’t shift!”

Gwen, Bronwen, and Nim all try to shift into wolf form and fail.

“Fuck!” Morgana says. “We need a weapon. We need to surprise the next person who comes in here and kill them.”

They begin searching.

~~~

Gwaine, Odin, Agravaine, and Vivian head down the dark staircase, hands on the dripping, slimy walls for support. They had found a trap door, more by accident than anything else, and now head deeper into the caves, Gwaine’s nose leading them, for he is the only true mate in the group. Noises echo from somewhere, bouncing off the walls. It isn’t clear what they are, but to Gwaine’s ear, they seem to be the sounds of pleasure. He looks back at the others, who nod their heads in agreement. They follow the sounds, flattening themselves against the walls until they finally reach a cave occupied by at least twenty people having what appears to be an orgy. Only four people are doing the fucking, and they are women. They and several others all have tattoos on their anuses and piercings on their genital flaps. Gwaine scans the faces of the three omegas being fucked, but none of them are from Pendragon pack. He motions to his group, and they continue on deeper into the caverns.

It seems to take forever until more noises bring Gwaine to a cave where a large Prime Alpha has buried herself deep inside Ewan. He scans the room, but sees none of the others from their pack. He motions to Vivian, knowing she will want the pleasure of this kill.

Very quietly he says, “Shift.” She does so, crawling forward into the room until she gains the perfect position to lunge at the Prime Alpha’s exposed neck for the death bite. Vivian shifts back as Ewan falls into her arms.

 


	35. A Plan of Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short. Sorry.

Will’s pains start again and Merlin knows he has to do something. Morded sits beside Will applying cool, wet cloths to his head and feeding him bits of the bread they have left from dinner.

“I’m going to find them,” Merlin tells his friends.

“But you said—“ Will begins.

“Forget what I said,” Merlin interrupts. “This is an emergency. I’m not going to get lost because I’m going to follow my nose to Arthur.”

“What if you run into one of _them_?” Mordred asks, blue eyes steady.

“I’ll fight. That broth is bound to wear off sooner or later. Maybe I’ll find Morgana and the others, I don’t know. But we can’t just sit here waiting anymore. We need help for Will.” He looks over at his friend who is trying valiantly to look brave.

Merlin moves toward the door.

“Please be careful, Merlin,” Will calls out to him.

“I will. Just try to stay calm and quiet and hold those pups in.” Merlin slips out into the dark, dripping cavern corridor. He makes his way around a few corners, trying to remember what he saw when they brought him in, but it had been night-time-- even darker than it is now, and he’d been scared.

Merlin hears voices and quickly moves into a crevice in the wall, trying to blend into the shadows. He sees a line of young pups go by with a Prime Alpha leading them. Freya is in the group, and Merlin breathes a sigh of relief that she’s all right.  He notes the direction they take, then moves on, sniffing the air, thinking he detects Arthur’s scent near the ceiling, which doesn’t make much sense. He suddenly feels his pups move inside of him and puts a hand to his belly, pausing for a moment in wonder.

“Don’t worry, little ones,” he whispers. “We’ll make it out of this.”

Merlin keeps going, traversing the caverns until he scents something familiar. It isn’t Arthur, whose scent still seems to come from somewhere above Merlin, and Merlin can’t find a way to _be_ above. But it’s someone else from the pack. He quickens his steps, following his nose to a door. Pushing it in, he’s immediately thrown off his feet, something sharp pushed close to his neck.

“Merlin?” Gwen stands blinking over him. “Merlin!” She helps him to his feet. “Oh! I’m so sorry!”

“Merlin, are you all right?” Morgana asks, putting her sharpened stick on a rock and running her hands over his belly.

“I’m okay, I think,” Merlin says, a little dizzy. “Are you all okay?” He looks around him. “Where’s Ewan?”

“One of those horrible Prime Alpha women took him,” Bronwen whimpers. “Where are Will, Freya, and Mordred?”

“They’ve put Freya with the children,” Merlin tells her. “Mordred’s with Will in another part of the caves. I’ve just come from there.”

“We can’t shift!” Nim tells him.

“It’s the broth…” Merlin begins.

A noise from the passageway stops Merlin from continuing. They all look that way, and Morgana grabs her stick and jumps behind the door, Gwen moving to the other side.

When it opens, Gwen shoves the person entering to the side, and Morgana jumps on him, but the intruder is quicker and knocks Morgana off. Someone else barrels in, grabbing Gwen from behind.

“Wait!” a voice calls out, and everyone freezes, their senses finally taking in the scene around them.

Merlin sees that it’s Gwaine who has gotten up from the ground and Agravaine that holds Gwen. Odin is the one who shouted, and Vivian stands with Ewan in the doorway.

“Oh, thank fuck!” Morgana breathes.

Bronwen runs to Odin, who opens his arms and takes her in. Gwaine envelopes Nim in his embrace.

Merlin, Morgana, and Gwen huddle together. “Where are the others?” Merlin asks. “Where’s Arthur? I scented him earlier.” It kills Merlin to be with alphas from his pack but not with Arthur.

“We split up,” Gwaine says. “Because we could tell they were holding you in two different places.” He frowns. “Arthur scented you elsewhere, Merlin.”

“I just got here,” Merlin tells him, his bond screaming for his mate. “But I keep scenting Arthur like he’s up there,” he points above him.

“We found a trap door leading down here,” Agravaine explains. “Arthur and his group probably haven’t found the way down.”

“We’ve got to get Will, Mordred, and Freya out of here,” Merlin says. “Will’s in pain. Freya’s with a group, and she’ll be difficult to rescue.”

“Okay,” Gwaine says, rubbing his head. “Agravaine. You and Viviane take the omegas up to the entrance. Odin and I will go with Merlin to get the others. Hopefully you’ll pass Arthur on the way and you can send them down here. Quiet when we get in the corridors. There are at least eight Prime Alphas that I’ve seen in the corridors, and more in that orgy cave.”

“Morgause is dead,” Merlin tells him. “Mordred killed her, along with two guards.”

“Vivian killed that bitch that had me,” Ewan tells the group, his arm around his alpha’s waist. Vivian kisses his cheek.

“No one will ever touch you again but me, my love,” she promises him.

They move off.

 

 


	36. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence. Secondary character death.

 

 

 

Arthur’s frustration mounts to epic proportions. He’s ready to dig through the ground if he has to. His group has killed three Prime Alpha’s who have wandered by them, dragging their bodies into the shadows and out of sight. He can scent Merlin more strongly now, and the scent is moving. What this means, he doesn’t know. He’s worried; what’s happening to his mate?

When scuffling noises bring a finger to his mouth and their bodies move to press against the far wall, Arthur almost can’t believe what he sees when Vivian rounds the corner with Ewan, followed by Agravaine, Morgana, Gwen, Bronwen, and Nim. Relief floods the Alpha at seeing at least some of the omegas alive, but he’s devastated that Merlin’s not among them.

Leon, Cenred, and Alator immediately look to Arthur before surrounding the group, everyone talking at once in hushed voices.

“Stop!” Arthur orders. “We don’t have time. Agravaine and Alator—take them to safety—Vivian, take us back.”

Ewan makes a soft mewling sound at being separated from his alpha again, but the Alpha is obeyed. When Arthur sees the trap door in the floor, he can’t believe they missed it.

“Well, fuck me,” Leon voices Arthur’s thoughts before they all climb down.

Arthur’s heart races as he catches Merlin’s scent a thousand fold when his feet hit the floor.

Vivian brings them up to date in a fast whisper as they maneuver the dank hallways, letting Arthur, Cenred, and Leon’s noses lead them.

“Halt!”

Arthur’s ready for the word—he’s been ready since they stepped into the caverns. He immediately shifts, as do his pack mates, and they turn as one, leaping on the speaker and the five other Prime Alphas that stand behind her. A melee of fur, teeth, and claws consumes everything for several long moments, attracting three more Prime Alphas from nearby. Arthur no sooner dispenses of one than another’s on his back. He feels canines rip into his shoulder and reaches back with his claws, launching powerful hind legs to flip to the side and backward, moving out of reach while slicing the attacking wolf’s eye out of its socket to the sound of a screeching roar of pain.

He hears Leon breathing heavily beside him, the crunch of bone as he breaks a wolf’s back and throws her against the far wall. Arthur leaps to help Cenred divest himself of one slathering attacker after another.

When things calm down, Arthur looks about at the carnage.

“Arthur,” Leon says quietly, and the Alpha turns to see his friend kneeling over the motionless, bloody form of Vivian.

They’d lost one of their own.

~~~

One minute Morgana is walking with Agravaine, Alator and the others, and the next she is swiftly and silently grabbed from behind, mouth covered. Only Alator had been behind her, and they must have either knocked him out or killed him. It feels as though she’s carried miles into the caverns before she’s pushed into a room and forced to her knees in front of someone. She’s not allowed to lift her head, and finds herself staring at a pair of feet, neck hurting from the hand pushing on it from behind.

“We can’t let you go, Morgana,” a low, sultry voice tells her. “Even if every omega in this place gets away, we can’t let you go. You know that.”

Morgana begins to tremble. The voice is more frightening than anything she’s ever heard before, but what’s even more frightening is that she _does_ know it.

“Morgause is dead, but she played her part by bringing you here. She didn’t know the half of it, really, but I think you do.” The woman takes her hand from Morgana’s neck. “Look at me, Morgana. Look at me and face your destiny.”

Heart hammering, Morgana slowly lifts her gaze from the shapely feminine feet; to long, muscled calves; up the toned thighs, all female…then gasps when she sees the decidedly large, male-proportioned cock and balls before racing up the rest of the form—the female hips, belly, and large breasts, to the attractive face surrounded by clouds of auburn hair. The woman smiles, and Morgana is forced to admit to herself that this is the most magnificent, astonishingly beautiful person Morgana’s ever seen, and Morgana’s heart instantly cries out to her.

“My name is Ulantra. I am The Prime Alpha. Rise, Morgana, and claim what you truly were born to be.”

~~~

Merlin almost gets them lost three times on the way back to Will and Mordred, but they finally arrive. He more than half expects there to be Prime Alphas waiting there for them; after all, Morgause has been missing for quite a while now, and Vivian left one dead in another cave. No telling what alarm Arthur and the others have raised. At the thought of Arthur, Merlin’s heart constricts, and his bond reaches out for him. He’s closer—Merlin knows this. He wishes his mate would hurry.

Will is drenched in sweat, and Mordred literally wrings his hands over him, a look of pure relief falling over his face when he catches sight of Merlin, Gwaine, and Odin entering the room. He scrambles to his feet.

“Get us out of here, please! I’ve been hearing all kinds of yelling,” Mordred says on a gasp.

Odin swiftly bends and scoops up Will in his muscular arms, and they all start back out the door together.

“What about Freya?” Merlin takes hold of Gwaine's arm.

“Do you know where to find her?” Gwaine asks.

“Only the general direction,” Merlin cringes. He doesn’t want to leave Freya, but he knows they can’t go wandering around looking for her either.

“Arthur will send someone back down, don’t worry,” Gwaine tells him. “Let’s just get Will out of here.”

In the end they practically run into the other group.

“Merlin!” Arthur’s hands are immediately all over him, and Merlin clings to Arthur, fingers digging into his skin. He smells and feels so good, Merlin doesn’t ever want to let him go.

“Don’t you ever, ever leave me again!” he whispers fiercely into his alpha’s ear, bringing a grumbling, protective growl from Arthur’s throat and a tightening of the arms around him. Arthur puts a hand on Merlin’s stomach, a questioning look on his face, and Merlin gives a small nod and smile.

Leon instinctively growls as he takes Will from Odin’s arms, and then presses a fervent kiss to his mate's forehead before the entire party swings around and heads back the way they came, sharing information as they go.

“But what about Freya?” Mordred repeats Merlin’s earlier fear. “Maybe I should go look?”

“No!” Cenred barks, his arm tightening around his mate. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“I’ll go,” Arthur replies. “Merlin, tell me what you know.”

“You are _not_ going,” Merlin says, voice controlled, but he knows Arthur sees the need in his eyes.

“Well, you certainly aren’t going,” Arthur tells him.

“Odin and I will go,” Gwaine says.

Arthur looks at his second. He sighs. “If you don’t find her in ten minutes, turn back. We’ll send a party later. Merlin, tell him everything you know about where she might be.”

Merlin does, quickly. Gwaine and Odin head in that direction, and the rest run for the trap door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your continued comments. They are <3\. Sometimes your squeeing makes me laugh!


	37. The Prime Alpha's Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidental voyeurism again.  
> Gaius bed head.  
> Strange she-male description again.

When Arthur steps over the dead body of Alator, all the blood pooled from the slit throat, a feeling of dread forms in the pit of his stomach and he tightens his hold on Merlin’s hand.

They enter the open area near the exit of the caves and he’s frankly surprised to see Agravaine there rather than a group of irate Prime Alphas.

“Where’s everyone else?” Arthur asks.

“Outside,” he tells Arthur. “Come,” Agravaine starts pushing each of them through the crevice one by one.

“We saw Alator in the corridor,” Arthur tells Agravaine as he waits for the man to fit his body through the slit and then moves in after him as the last to go. “What happened?”

“We realized when we got here that he and Morgana were gone.”

Arthur’s heart stops. “Morgana’s dead?”

“That or disappeared,” Agravaine replies as they come out into the daylight. “I’m sorry, Alpha. There wasn’t a sound. Where are Gwaine, Odin, and Vivian?”

“Gwaine and Odin are looking for Freya.” Arthur glances about at the faces of his pack members, his eyes landing on Ewan’s. “Viv didn’t make it.”

Ewan’s eyes squeeze shut and he turns his face into Bronwen’s shoulder. “Why did you make her go? She could be here with me!” The boy suddenly yells angrily at Arthur.

Agravaine growls menacingly, and Leon barks, “Enough! You are speaking to the Alpha!”

“It’s all right,” Arthur replies. “The boy is grieving.”

Ewan begins to sob.

Gaius gets to his feet from where he’s been examining Will and walks over to Arthur. “I think he can make it back home if carried. He definitely shouldn’t walk. The pains have stopped. If they begin again, we’ll have to make camp so I can brew some herbs for him to drink.”

Arthur nods.

“Start toward home,” Arthur orders. “I’ll wait here for Gwaine and Odin. We’ll catch up.”

“What are we going to do about Morgana?” Gwen asks, eyes frightened.

“Most likely she’s dead,” Agravaine tells her.

“You don’t know that!” Gwen argues.

“We can’t risk going back,” Arthur tells her firmly, and she turns away with the others.

“I’m not going without you,” Merlin whispers to Arthur, clasping his hand.

“I didn’t think you would,” Arthur leans his head wearily on Merlin’s shoulder.

More than ten minutes goes by, and Arthur’s getting antsy. He doesn’t want to leave Gwaine and Odin in this den of perdition, but time is quickly demanding that he do just that. He glances at Merlin, who looks just as worried as he is, judging by how he’s biting his lip. Gods, how Arthur loves those lips, and how he can think of sex at a time like this, he doesn’t know.

A sound from the crevice makes Arthur step back, holding a protective arm in front of Merlin.

When Gwaine’s scruffy face makes an appearance, Arthur lets out a sigh of relief.

“I could kiss you right now,” he breathes when Gwaine’s all the way through.

“You can try, but I don’t think Merlin would like it very much.”

“I’ll have your balls on a platter,” Merlin grins, watching Odin squeeze through after Gwaine.

When Arthur didn’t see Freya come out first, he knew they hadn’t found her.

“Sorry,” Gwaine tells him, and Arthur hugs his second around the neck, knowing he’s taking the failure just as hard. With one last look at the place, not knowing whether Morgana is alive or dead in there, the four men start toward home at a brisk pace in order to catch up to the others.

It doesn’t take long, as the weakened state of most of the first group slow them down quite a bit. By nightfall, they are all forced to make camp as Will’s pains start up again.

Leon makes a nest of leaves and cuddles up with his mate, making him swallow the bitter tincture that Gaius creates out of herbs and water. Will’s belly with their pups inside cradles between them, and Will keeps his nose nestled in Leon’s neck for comfort.

Odin nests with Bronwen, taking Ewan in with them. Agravaine invites Gwen into his nest, since she is used to his presence in her sleeping quarters, and Gaius joins them. Gwaine and Nim entwine around one another a few feet away from Arthur and Merlin, and Cenred and Mordred rest on their other side. The group forms a tight circle round the small fire.

After being so wound up with concern for his mate and his pack, it takes Arthur a long time to fall asleep, and even then it’s a light sleep, Merlin’s heart beating against his chest a constant reassurance every time he jolts awake.

A few times he presses needy kisses to Merlin’s lips, wanting to remind himself that his mate is there and whole. Merlin half-wakes, responding with whimpers and licks, finally turning and letting Arthur slip inside him, their gasps of pleasure carried away on the wind. Arthur falls asleep with his fading knot still plugged in Merlin’s body.

When morning comes, they are all surprised to awaken to the smell of roasting meat and the sight of Morgana crouched by the fire with Freya beside her.

“Morgana!” Arthur scrambles out of the nest with a quick apology to Merlin for slipping out so fast. He looks his sister over. She’s wearing a deerskin and appears to be cooking the deer. “What happened? We thought…and Freya. Are you okay?” The young girl appears to be none the worse for wear.

Freya looks at Arthur with wide eyes. “Morgana rescued me. She came and got me out of the nursery where the other children were and brought me here.”

“They killed Alator and pulled me out of our group,” Morgana explains. “But I managed to kill my attacker and then I saw Freya in there…there wasn’t a guard with the children. It really shouldn’t have been that easy, but it was.”

“And the deer?” Arthur asks, frowning at where it sizzles on the fire.

Morgana shrugs. “We were hungry. The effects of the broth wore off hours ago, so Freya and I shifted and went hunting. Want a piece?”

“Do I ever!” Gwaine exclaims, coming forward to pull a bite off the crackling hind leg.         

“Oh, Morgana!” Gwen rises from Agravaine’s sleepy grip and throws her arms around the woman. “I’m so relieved! We were so scared they’d killed you, or worse!”

“I’m fine, really. I can’t wait to get home,” Morgana says with a smile. “Put this nightmare behind us.”

“How are you feeling, Will?” Nim asks, looking over at the pale man.

“No pains since I drank Gaius’s nasty brew,” Will replies. “Gaius, you have bed head, by the way.”

Gaius sits, back to the tree, his grey hair everywhere. “Harrumph. Pass the venison.”

~~~

Morgana’s never felt so free and so right in her life. Finally everything has fallen into place for her. The moment when she submitted to Ulantra, she’d known…her destiny had been made plain. The mating, the bite, Ulantra’s hands upon her…the way her body had immediately responded. Morgana can’t help herself; she loves what she’s become.

Three days after their arrival back at the camp, she goes to the spring in the wee hours of the morning, before the sun’s even risen, to bathe alone. She takes the deer skin from her body and admires herself. Her full breasts, slim waist, and the beautiful, large male cock and swinging ballsac that she’s grown since mating with Ulantra.

Morgana’s The Prime Alpha’s Mate now, just as she was always meant to be. Not an omega, as everyone in the Pendragon pack always thought she was. Her father wasn’t even the same as Arthur’s—Ulantra told her that. Her father was a priest sacrificed to the Old Religion when they founded the Prime Alphas—the new order of alphas meant to usurp the old alpha/beta/omega ways.

Now everything that always set Morgana apart made sense—her feelings of alpha superiority, her heats that made her want to rut as well as be rutted, her attraction to omegas—she wasn’t odd or crazy at all. And she’d found her true mate—Ulantra. The bite had been the epitome of sexual bliss for Morgana. It was the moment when her clitoris bloomed into a massive alpha cock and her balls let down, all while she was fucked in her female vagina. She became everything—man, woman, alpha at once. She is Prime Alpha Mate.

Morgana eases into the water, stroking her cock, loving the feeling of it between her legs as her breasts float. Not an alien-looking clitoris-penis like Morgause had, but a real cock and balls, just like her brother’s, the Alpha of the fucking Pendragon pack.

She smiles, remembering how Ulantra told her to go and get Freya and return to her pack. Morgana would prevail where Morgause had failed. Timing is everything, and they aren’t in a hurry. Morgause wanted too much too soon, and she didn’t follow directions very well. She also didn’t bring Morgana to Ulantra as specified. She’d been greedy and disobedient. If Mordred hadn’t killed her, Ulantra would have done it in front of Morgana. She would have been a sacrifice to Morgana.

Morgana gets hard just thinking about her mate sacrificing that bitch Morgause to her. She leans back in the water and strokes herself harder, bringing her hand up over the tip of her cock and humming in her throat at the delicious feelings it provokes.

“Morgana? Is that you?”

Morgana sits up. _Shit._ “Gwen?”

“What are you doing out here in the dark?” Gwen asks from the shore.

“I could ask the same of you,” Morgana says as lightly as possible. She hears Gwen enter the water. _Shit, shit, shit._

“I couldn’t sleep,” Gwen replies, her voice getting closer, water rippling around them.

“I like to swim alone in the early mornings,” Morgana replies a little too harshly.

“Oh.” Gwen stops. “Um. Shall I leave, then?”

Morgana hesitates. “Perhaps you should be with Lance. You’ve missed him, no doubt.”

“Of course, I have,” Gwen replies in a small voice. “But I…I like being with you, too.”

Morgana bites her lip. “Go home, Gwen,” she finally says.

“Morgana…”

“Gwen, go home.”

Morgana can barely make out Gwen’s retreating form getting out of the water. She can’t let Gwen see the changes in her body, not yet. Not until she has a chance of convincing her of what needs to happen. She thinks she hears a sniffle from Gwen as she heads around the corner. No matter. Morgana will make it up to her later. When it’s time.

 

 

 

 


	38. Sexual Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title self-explanatory.

After losing so many pack members, there’s a time of adjustment needed.

Odin offers to take Ewan in as a fourth mate, but Arthur and the rest of the council dissuade him, saying that it might be better for the young man to be someone’s first or second mate. Ewan resides in the omega den with Freya for the time being.

With Alator’s death, Sophia also finds herself without a mate. As a beta, she is less in demand and a bit depressed. Merlin finds himself unreasonably afraid that Arthur will take her in.

“Merlin, have I ever said anything about wanting another mate?” Arthur asks him one night as they lie on their furs and Merlin has hinted for the umpteenth time that Sophia should not become a part of their family.

Merlin plays with the hair on Arthur’s chest, pouting. “No.”

“Then why do you seem to think that I’m going to take Sophia as a second mate?”

“Because she’s pitiful and lonely, and you’re pack leader and sweet and charitable, and she has a huge crush on you,” Merlin replies immediately, because, really, he’s thought this all out.

Arthur puts a finger under Merlin’s chin, lifting it so that Merlin has to look into his eyes. Merlin sees that Arthur is barely managing to hold in his laughter, and frowns.

“Well, I’m glad to see you think it’s all so funny,” he says, pouting even harder.

“You’re just so cute when you’re jealous,” Arthur tells him, leaning down to kiss Merlin on the tip of his nose.

“Oh, cut it out,” Merlin grumbles, rubbing his nose against Arthur’s side. “Git.”

Arthur rolls so that he pins Merlin under him, knees on each side of his waist. “Ever since I got you pregnant, you are so insecure,” Arthur tells him.

“I am not!” Merlin tries to wiggle free, but he can’t; he’s caged in.

“Yes, you are.” Arthur leans down and kisses Merlin’s neck, right over his mating mark, and _it makes Merlin’s knees weak, dammit!_

“Arthur…” he whines. “Let me up, you alpha bully!”

“Admit that you’re insecure,” Arthur says, kissing Merlin some more before running his tongue over Merlin’s Adam’s apple and then farther down to trace his clavicle.

“You’d be insecure too, if you had a belly like this one!” Merlin says on a gasp.

Arthur kisses all over Merlin’s chest before descending to the rounded area below. “I love this belly,” he replies, pressing his lips to every bit of it and making their pups do somersaults inside Merlin.

Merlin looks down at the blond-haired Adonis worshipping his pregnancy and smiles, tears coming to his eyes. “I love you,” he whispers.

“Gods, the hormones,” Arthur teases, looking up at him, lips pursing.

“Shut up and suck my cock.”

Arthur chuckles and moves to do so.

Afterward, with Merlin spooned in his arms and Arthur’s hands on Merlin’s belly, Arthur says quietly, “I meant it when I said I never want another mate, Merlin. I don’t want to hear anything else about it. Sophia will find someone to make her happy soon enough. Until then, perhaps she can move in with one of the other single, female wolves.”

“Such as Morgana?” Merlin suggests, rubbing his feet against Arthur’s legs.

“Maybe. But Morgana’s omega, and I would think she’d want to mate again soon, although every time I bring it up, she bites my head off.”

“She’s had a bad experience,” Merlin replies. “Give her some time.”

“Aren’t omegas supposed to instinctively want to be mated?” Arthur asks. “Morgana’s never done anything by the book.”

Merlin takes one of Arthur’s hands and places it on his cock.

“You’re such a horny, horny bitch,” Arthur smiles against Merlin’s ear before taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking it.

“I can’t help it. It’s the pregnancy,” Merlin tells him. “It’s like being in a slow heat all the time.” He pushes back against Arthur’s erection. “What’s your excuse?”

Arthur slips inside of Merlin. “Just being near you makes me horny,” he grunts, beginning to thrust. “Fuck, Merlin, so tight…so good.” He sucks in his breath, tone changing. “If those freaks had touched you, I would have killed every single one of them…” He thrusts harder, and Merlin arches his back, reaching over his head and tugging at Arthur’s hair. “You’re mine. Only mine…”

Merlin feels wave after wave of pure pleasure crashing over him, and he moans, pushing back into Arthur, impaling himself over and over again. The knot slips in, Merlin’s rim stretching and tingling. He pants, another climax coming on fast as the pressure on his prostate builds.

“Yes!” he yells, body jerking.

They’re knotted together, Arthur’s hand on Merlin’s belly, sweat gluing them. Arthur makes a noise sexier than anything Merlin’s ever heard as his knot releases and he pours his alpha sperm inside Merlin, and then Merlin’s orgasming yet again, breath hitching in his throat. Arthur moves his hand up and pinches Merlin’s nipple, making him swear even as he keeps coming.

So much fucking cum, Merlin can feel it escaping around Arthur’s cock and running out Merlin’s arse.

“Gods,” Merlin sighs. Arthur presses his forehead to the back of Merlin’s neck and breathes deeply.

“Love you so fucking much, Merlin,” he says weakly.

~~~

Mordred sits on Cenred’s engorged cock, Cenred’s large hand enveloping Mordred’s erection, stroking it perfectly.

“I would have died if I’d lost you,” Cenred tells Mordred as the latter rises up and lowers himself again in time with their breathing.

“We’re true mates—bonded,” Mordred tells him, eyes half-closed in pleasure.

“How could she keep that from us?”

“It’s the old magic,” Mordred answers. “She studied it. She always wanted to be more. Was never satisfied.”

“You were so brave to go up against her,” Cenred tells him, stroking faster.

Mordred moans. “Couldn’t…let her take this away from us.” He shudders and spurts clear cum onto Cenred’s chest and face. Cenred licks it off his chin, then plants his feet on the floor and begins pistoning into Mordred. Mordred leans forward and kisses his mate, tasting himself there as Cenred slips his knot inside.

They both climax, breathing in each other’s pleasure, and then Cenred carefully pulls out of Mordred, rubbing his mate’s swollen belly as they lie together in the darkness of their den.

“I don’t trust Morgana,” Mordred surprises Cenred by saying.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. There’s something about her that’s different.”

“You’d better not say that in front of the Alpha, Mordred,” Cenred advises.

“I won’t. But I’m watching her,” Mordred replies.


	39. Pups

 

  
“Our pack has really been through some tough times,” Arthur tells Lance as they survey the boundaries. It’s been a month, and there have been no signs of anyone coming near their territory other than a few humans who wandered close when hunting deer.

“Yes, but I think they are settling back well, don’t you?” Lance asks.

“In most aspects, yes,” Arthur replies. “Funny when you think back to not so long ago when we were so desperate for omegas, and now our alphas have been seriously depleted, and we have more omegas than we’ve had in decades.” He shakes his head. “Fate has dealt us an odd hand, my friend.”

“I agree,” Lance nods. “As a beta, I often wonder what I am put on this earth for.”

Arthur looks at Lance, astonished. He puts a hand on the man’s shoulder. “For what it’s worth, I can’t imagine leading this pack without you—or any of my betas, for that matter. You are the level-headed, steady workers of our pack. Our teachers, our guards, our planners…we need you, or we fall apart.”

Lance smiles, a bright and sunny smile on a cloudy, dismal day. “Thank you, Arthur. I needed that today.”

They continue to walk. “Any particular reason why today?” Arthur asks.

Lance sighs. “I suppose Gwen hasn’t been her usual self since she was rescued from the Prime Alphas. Finding out that she is with pups has been a blow to her rather than the pleasure it should be.”

“They are more than likely Agravaine’s, since she was in heat with him,” Arthur says.

“I told her that, but she’s afraid.”

Arthur nods. “Omegas are different when pregnant.” He smiles. “I find myself reassuring Merlin constantly.” He suddenly looks over his shoulder, then laughs. “If he suddenly popped out from behind a tree to scold me, I wouldn’t be the least bit surprised.”

Lance laughs along with him.

“I was thinking about a party,” Arthur says after they’ve circled the whole territory. “Maybe to cheer everyone up a bit. I spoke to Percy yesterday, and he’s ready to take Freya. She’s eager, too, now that she’s coming into another heat. She’s grown up a lot and doesn’t want to wait any longer, particularly with our pack in peril as it’s been.”

“I think that sounds like a great idea,” Lance replies. “When shall we have it?”

“The full moon is as good a time as any. We can hunt several times before then. Perhaps you can leave the planning up to Gwen—give her something to do.”

The two men continue talking on their way back towards camp.

~~~

Morgana leans over the velvet-covered log, arse spread open by two Prime Alphas. She bites down on the piece of wood in her mouth as the pain radiates into her skin. Would it ever be over?

“You’re doing wonderfully, my darling, so brave,” Ulantra coos, and it makes it easier on Morgana; it really does. Her body instantly relaxes as Ulantra continues with the needle and ink. “I’m giving your anus the beautiful tattoo of our Prime Alphas. Gods, it looks absolutely heavenly between your cheeks. You’ll have to sleep with them wide open and be so careful about not sitting.” She laughs “You’ll be thinking of me every moment for weeks.”

Morgana moans. “I do that anyway, my mate.”

Ulanta bends to press a kiss to Morgana’s right arse cheek before continuing with the needle.

An hour later, the elaborate tattoo is complete. Ulantra applies a healing herb to Morgana’s skin and it stings horribly. Morgana cries out, dropping the stick from her mouth. Ulantra orders her helpers to go and gathers Morgana in her arms, comforting her, licking her mating mark until Morgana is soothed and content.

“Has anyone noticed or questioned you?” Ulantra asks after a time.

“No,” Morgana answers. “Your mark is directly over Morgause’s. I keep the deer skin on, so they don’t see my…”

“Your cock?” Ulantra purrs, reaching down to stroke it, and Morgana gasps. She’s on her side so as not to rest on her sore bum, and she lifts her leg to give her mate better access to the part of her body she’s still not fully accustomed to having yet.

“Here,” Ulantra says, getting a better grip on it. “let’s get it nice and big, and then you can put it in me, hmm? As a reward for being so good and brave during your tattoo.”

Morgana moans, arching her back as Ulantra swiftly brings her to full hardness. She gingerly gets to her knees as Ulantra presents for her—all creamy white skin with pretty freckles here and there. Morgana buries herself deeply in the woman, a feeling like no other she’s experienced before. She’s conquering, and while she’s conquering, she’s taking that’s gorgeous cock of Ulantra’s and stroking it. She thrusts, listening to her mate’s cries of pleasure, hearing something else, too, in the background. She realizes it’s chanting. The Prime Alpha’s are chanting during their lovemaking.

She knots Ulantra. Morgana has a fucking knot; she couldn’t be more proud. She doesn’t even mind the fact that her arse is tingling with pain. They lie together, breathing hard, Ulantra climaxing with every spurt from Morgana’s cock, Morgana soothing her with a touch to the auburn tresses cascading over creamy shoulders.

And then Morgana has to pull out and leave, because daylight will be there soon, and although this dwelling is closer to Pendragon camp, she still has an hour’s walk back and must take an underground route to her own den to avoid the guards. She kisses Ulantra goodbye and heads home, feeling that it isn’t really her home anymore.

~~~

Leon comes running into Arthur and Merlin’s den while Merlin is folding up the furs in their bedroom.

“Merlin! The pups are coming!”

“What? Now?” Merlin straightens, a twinge in his back causing him to wince. “Are you sure it isn’t a false alarm?” One look at Leon, with his hair standing all over his head and his loin cloth askew tells him it isn’t.

“Will’s been having pains all night. Gaius is already with him, and he says any time now and to get you. Come on!”

Merlin nods and follows Leon out into the grey and dismal morning. They’ve evidently taken Will to the omega den, because that’s where Leon’s leading him. Clyde and Audrey sit outside of it looking both excited and scared. Merlin ruffles their hair as he goes inside, giving them an encouraging smile.

“Mother fuck, it _hurts_!” Are the first words that greet Merlin inside the omega den where he finds Gaius and Freya with a cursing, blustering Will.

“You’re going to completely put me off having these, if you keep that up,” Merlin tells Will, kneeling beside his friend.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll back out now!” Will grits his teeth.

“You need to shift now,” Gaius tells him. “It’ll be easier for you and the pups.”

Will pouts a little, but furrows his brow and shifts into his wolf form. He lies panting on the furs, tongue lolling.

Merlin pets his friend’s soft, furry head as Will whimpers through another contraction.

“Won’t be long now, Leon,” Gaius tells the alpha, who has his big hand on his mate’s back.

Suddenly, Will scrambles up onto all fours and begins pushing. Gaius moves behind him, watching. “Here’s the first pup!” he says after a moment.

The next three come in quick succession. Before Merlin knows it, Will’s licking the afterbirth off, and they’re looking at four wriggling, mewling wolf pups that are eagerly moving to suck at Will’s teats.

“Fuck, Will, you have boobs!” Merlin laughs, and Will shows his impressive canines before leaning his huge wolf head back on the furs and closing his eyes to rest.

“That was amazing!” Freya cries. “You are so wonderful, Will!” She pets him.

Merlin goes to get water from the spring and tell everyone that Will’s pups are finally here.


	40. Arthur Gets a Clue

“Merlin, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Arthur groans, rolling onto his side and away from his mate.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. Go on back to sleep…I’ll just lie here with your five tons of spawn weighing down my innards, unable to move, starving to death.”

Arthur can’t help it; he begins to chuckle. “There’s no way in hell you could possibly starve to death,” he mutters into his arm.

“What? What did you say? I heard that, you big, white, obnoxious excuse for a wolf! Are you saying I’m fat? You’re calling me fat, aren’t you?” Merlin flails about a bit like a beached whale. “Oh, gods, I can’t get up! If I could get up, I would walk out of here and never come back!”

Arthur rolls back over and leans up on his elbow, looking down at his precious omega, all pregnant and bitchy about it. He swears, Merlin has doubled in circumference in the past two weeks. “Okay, okay, calm down! I’ll go out in the middle of the night and pick your precious berries for you!”

“It’s almost morning, Arthur,” Merlin reminds him. “You’d be getting up in a couple of hours anyway.” He sticks his lip out. “I’m hungry. Your gargantuan pups are hungry.” He rubs his enormous belly.

Arthur smiles, leaning down to kiss Merlin’s lips, which are even more plump in pregnancy, and then the taut belly. “Okay. Be right back.”

Merlin smiles cheekily. “Basket’s by the door. Don’t skrimp!”

Arthur rolls his eyes. The man has him wrapped around his little finger, and he knows it. He grabs the basket and heads out into the darkness, waving to the snickering guards who seem to know it, too, as he traverses the camp and circles around the omega den, heading around to the bushes near the spring that are lush with the berries Merlin craves.

The moon is nearing its fullness so Arthur can see fairly well, and he picks quickly, being sure to get the berries most near their ripeness so as not to give Merlin an upset stomach. A sudden, small splash draws his attention away from his task, and Arthur looks over towards the spring where a figure swims in the moonlight.

Arthur continues to pick, wondering who has chosen this odd hour to take a dip. His basket is almost full. He moves to another bush, fingers moving quickly. When he’s finished, he stands, pushing his fingers into the small of his back until it gives a satisfying crack. Then he parts the bushes and peers through them, curious.

The swimmer turns, moving back toward land. When she is three-fourths out of the water, Arthur realizes that it is Morgana. Not particularly interested in seeing his sister in the nude, Arthur starts to turn away, and that’s when something swinging between Morgana’s legs catches his attention and he pauses, frozen mid-step.

That couldn’t be what it looks like.

It couldn’t be. Arthur has never seen anything like it. He’s heard of the clitoris-penis of the alpha female, although he’s never seen one up close and erect, but this is not it. Besides, Morgana is an omega, not an alpha. What Arthur is looking at is a male alpha cock. On his sister. A female. With breasts.

He reaches up and rubs his eyes before looking again. Morgana has turned to the side. The profile doesn’t do anything to dispel the image. Arthur can clearly see Morgana’s full breasts, the cock, and the balls beneath them.

Holy shit—what the hell does this mean?

He stands, frozen, as Morgana puts on the deer skin she’s been wearing ever since they returned from the Prime Alpha cave. Is that when this happened? Because Arthur knows for a _fact_ that his sister did not used to sport a package between her legs.

Clutching the basket of berries to his chest, (Arthur may be shocked, but he does not have a death wish—he isn’t about to return to the den without them), Arthur hurries back home. Merlin takes one look at his mate’s wide eyes and rolls to his knees with a grunt.

“Arthur, what’s happened?”

Arthur comes to sit in front of Merlin, who grasps his hand.

“Did you see a bear?” Merlin gives Arthur’s hand a little shake. “What? Were Leon and Will out there doing 69 again?”

Arthur makes a face. "Ew, Merlin, just...ew."

"What, then?"

Arthur shakes his head. “Morgana…she…she was swimming.”

“Yeah? So? Gods, Arthur, you scared me. Is this like the time you caught her masturbating? That’s not so bad.” Merlin reaches for a berry.

“No! Merlin, she has a dick! And balls!”

Merlin frowns, berry to his lips. “Huh?”

“I saw it! As big as mine! Swinging around!”

Merlin cocks an eyebrow. “Nobody’s is as big as yours, luv.”

“Thanks, but I’m not joking, Merlin. The woman has grown male bits overnight. It was terrifying.”

Merlin eats his berries, frowning. “I’ve never heard of such a thing. Except…well, the alpha females have something, but they don’t hang down all the time, and Ewan said they’re kind of thin, like pencils.”

“It wasn’t like a pencil, believe me. And it was definitely hanging down, just like mine is now,” Arthur tells him. “Something’s changed, and I think it happened in those caves.”

Merlin swallows. “That can’t be good.”

Arthur meets his mate’s eyes. “That’s exactly what I was thinking.”

 


	41. Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I haven't written Percy and Freya (Perya? Frecy?) sexy times is because Freya is so young in this fic. It makes me uncomfortable!

 

The full moon comes, and with it the evening of the party. Gwen’s gone all out, decorating the camp ground with streamers left over from the last party they had a year ago to celebrate Gaius’ sixtieth birthday. Gwen asked Morgana to sew a new dress for her, which she did; it’s purple and lovely, but Gwen doesn’t understand why Morgana never makes dresses for herself anymore—instead she insists on wearing that thick deerskin that practically comes to her knees.

Morgana’s changed so much since their experience in the caves. Had she loved Morgause so much? Gwen doesn’t think that could be possible; after all, Morgana had been planning on killing the Prime Alpha herself before Mordred did it. Gwen and Morgana shared that lovely moment together, and Gwen had been sure things would be different between them when they returned. She’d been going to ask Lance to mate with Morgana so they could all be together, but Morgana has been keeping her distance. It is all so confusing.

The party is for Percy and Freya, who are going to be mated. Freya looks lovely. Morgana has sewn a dress for her, too. It’s moss green, and Freya looks like a little faery in it. Percy seems so happy and smitten with her, and Gwen is glad for them. There’s electricity in the air—everyone a little crazy because of the moon being full. Tonight many will run wild through the woods, exerting their energy. Others will hole up with their mates and fuck relentlessly. Gwen doesn’t know how she’ll be affected yet. She’s been feeling so down lately, she really can’t imagine having the energy to do anything at all.

Will’s new pups are so adorable, Gwen can barely take her eyes off them. Until they’re a bit older, they’ll stay in wolf form because it’s easier for them to get around that way. Will and Leon are the image of proud parents. Mordred is due any day, and Merlin won’t be too far behind him. Yet it’s difficult for Gwen to realize that she’d going to have pups herself. She’s beginning to feel slight movements inside her belly. She doesn’t like to think about it, because every time she does, it reminds her of how good it felt when Morgause and the others screwed her. And that makes her feel dirty. She shouldn’t have enjoyed that—those women weren’t Lance or Agravaine, and they'd been cruel and had taken Gwen without her permission.

Realistically, Gwen knows these pups aren’t Morgause’s or Yelda's. Gwen wasn’t even in heat then, and the fact that they’re already moving is proof that they were conceived with Agravaine during her last heat. But for some reason, Gwen associates her pups with her experience in the caves. It’s senseless, but it’s true.

Poor, long-suffering Lance--He doesn’t deserve Gwen’s depression. Gwen doesn’t blame him that’s he’s turned to Kara for attention. Gwen’s seen him talking to her on more than one occasion lately, and she’s bracing herself for when he tells her he’s taking Kara as a second mate. At least, being pregnant, Gwen isn’t going into heat and having to call Agravaine in to ‘service’ her once a month. She’s just mildly horny, and Lance can keep her happy enough in bed.

Her eyes shift to Morgana. Most of the time he can keep her happy, that is. Gwen still longs for something that Lance can’t give her. Something she can’t name. She’d almost had it that time in the cave with Morgana. Almost, but not quite.

~~~

Will watches as little Higgy struggles to keep up with her brothers. He’d given in, as he always knew deep down he would, and named his little girl Higdeth, after Leon’s mother. In return, he got to name the three boys, so he chose Vick, John, and Asher. He’s completely recovered from the birthing now, and so happy to be rid of the huge belly that practically dragged the ground when he was in wolf form. He still nurses, of course, and that means that sometimes when he’s in human form, his nipples leak, as they’re doing now. And Leon’s staring at them, the pervert.

But just seeing Leon’s eyes pinned on him like that strikes a fire low in Will’s belly. His nipples tingle as the milk runs out of them, dripping down his chest, and Leon’s tongue sneaks out from between his lips as though he could catch the droplets.

And suddenly Will really, really, wants him to. His eyes meet Leon’s, the message clear.

“Watch the pups,” Will barely manages to tell the nearest person who might be Nim, he’s not sure, and then he and Leon head for their den, and Leon’s slamming the door behind them and has Will pinned up against the wall, his mouth all over Will’s chest, and gods, it feels good! Then Leon’s clever mouth zeros in on Will’s left nipple and there’s a zip of something like electricity, and Will suddenly finds himself trying to climb his alpha like a tree.

“Fuck, Will,” Leon’s got his finger inside Will and it’s very, very wet, “your heat’s come on…what the fuck…It’s probably due to the full moon.”

Will whimpers, pushing Leon onto a nearby chair and straddling him, ripping off the loin cloth and easing down onto his hard rod until it’s all the way inside him. “Ooh…so good.” He begins to bounce, and Leon throws his head back and howls.

~~~

Merlin watches Morgana as she sits eating with Cenred, Mordred, Freya, and Percy at a table. For all appearances, she seems to be acting normal, and there’s certainly no way for Merlin to verify what Arthur told him without making a scene. He’s going to either have to do some spying on Morgana later, or ask Mordred for his opinion, or maybe both. Mordred certainly seems to be staring a hole into Morgana at the moment.

Right now, though, Merlin has responsibilities as pack Vixen to make sure everyone’s having a good time at the party. Freya really seems to like Percy a lot, and she isn’t nervous at all about being mated. All the omegas stayed with her in the omega den the night before, swapping stories on mated life. (Merlin thought that might be his chance to see what was between Morgana’s legs, but she never took off the deer skin, and he never got close enough to her to feel anything.)

Everyone was a little fearful about Percy’s size when fully aroused, and they all warned Freya to take things slowly. Mordred even offered to ask Gaius to brew her a mild sedative for the occasion.

“I don’t want to be sedated!” Freya objected, making a face at him. The talk then turned to pups, and Will described his quadruplets’ latest antics before shifting in order to nurse them. Everyone took turns feeling Mordred’s and then Merlin’s bellies before breaking out the food. Nobody got much sleep last night.

Merlin yawns just remembering.

Warm, gentle arms wrap around Merlin’s belly, and a voice whispers in his ear. “Tired?”

“Exhausted,” Merlin answers.

Arthur’s hands rub over the tightened skin, his breath hot in Merlin’s ear. “Poor thing. Go home and lie down. I can play host.”

Merlin really wants to, but he feels obligated to stay. “Surely it’ll break up soon. They’ll want to run under the moon.” He looks over at Nim playing with Will’s and Leon’s pups.

“Where did Leon and Will go?” he asks.

“Snuck off for some nookie,” Arthur tells Merlin, nipping at his earlobe.

Merlin looks around for Gwaine and finds him talking to Sophia. “Is something up with Gwaine and Sophia?” He feels Arthur’s shrug against his back.

“I don’t know. Gwaine did say once that Nim really enjoyed the dynamics of their relationship with Elena. Maybe they’d like another mate.”

“Seems a little soon,” Merlin comments.

“Who are we to judge?” Arthur asks, pressing a kiss to Merlin’s mating mark.

The days are getting warm, and Merlin feels more and more ungainly. With a sigh, he disengages from Arthur. “When this breaks up, let’s go for a swim. I’m hot and irritable.”

“You? Irritable?” Arthur teases with a grin. “Here, I’ll speed things along.” He gets up on a nearby bench and makes a toast to the happy couple. “I know that Percy and Freya want to get on with their mating, so here’s to the two of them! A long and happy life with many pups!”

Everyone raises his or her cup and drinks, then lets out little congratulatory yips. Percy and Freya blush and grin, accepting handshakes, hugs, and pats on the back on the way to their den.

Arthur steps off the bench, grinning at Merlin, and takes his hand. “To the spring!” They walk along the darkening path together, frogs croaking in the distance.

“Wait, Arthur, I can’t waddle that fast,” Merlin objects, tugging on Arthur’s hand to slow him down.

They reach the spring, moon shining brilliantly on the water, and Arthur deftly slips out of his loin cloth and dives into the deepest part.

“Show off,” Merlin grunts, easing himself in from the bank. The water is divinely cool, and he’s buoyed up, weightless. “This is the first time all day my back hasn’t ached like a mother fucker,” he sighs, floating and looking at the stars.

Arthur bobs around him like an otter, hair slicked back on his head. The full moon shines above them, and sounds of the pack shifting and taking off through the woods can be heard all around. Merlin feels the call in his own loins, but even if he shifts, there’s no way his ungainly body would let him drag it through the forest. The very thought is laughable. He glances at Arthur, wondering if the white wolf longs to join his pack.

“Arthur?” he begins, but his alpha interrupts.

“No, Merlin.”

“But…”

“No, I do not want to leave you and go running in the forest like a maniac.”

Merlin smiles. “Okay. Just checking.”

“And I love you for it.”

Arthur comes up behind Merlin and wraps his arms around Merlin’s chest, pulling him close so that Merlin’s body sinks down, pressing against Arthur’s naked form.

“How about I slip inside you?” Arthur whispers into Merlin’s ear.

“Sounds nice,” Merlin agrees, looking up at the moon.

Arthur teases him for a few moments by rubbing his cock between Merlin’s legs while playing with Merlin’s sensitive nipples and biting at his earlobe, but then he gets down to business and plunges in, thrusting in smoothly, one arm supporting Merlin around the chest and one supporting him under the belly.

It’s sinfully luxurious with the shining water all around them and the moon above, the howling of the pack in the distance, Arthur’s breath in Merlin’s ear turning to grunts and groans of pleasure. The fat knot pushing its way inside Merlin’s tingling rim, pressing just right and making him arch and cry out, Arthur holding him steady, cum bubbling up in the water, Merlin’s head falling back in an arc against Arthur’s wet shoulder.

They’re tied, one entity, pups moving beneath Merlin’s skin as though they sense their father just a membrane away. Merlin moves his face and shares a kiss, water lapping over their chins and into their mouths as their tongues meet again and again.

The knot breaks, and Arthur gasps, coming hard, taking Merlin with him, pups scrambling inside of him as he jerks, overcome.

The distant howls and barking continue as the moon reaches its zenith in the sky.


	42. Spying

“I should have had these pups two weeks ago,” Mordred says grumpily as he sits beside Merlin in the bushes. “Wouldn’t you think I’d have gone into labor the other night during the full moon?”

“I expected it,” Merlin admits, looking at the young man whose belly is almost as distended as his own. “Why am I bigger than you are? I’m not even due yet.” He keeps one eye on the spring while he talks, mindful of why they’re there.

“Either you’re carrying more pups, or yours are huge,” Mordred says, eating another berry. “Too bad Finna isn’t here to tell us.” Both men fall silent in memory of Finna.

After a moment, Mordred says, “It wasn’t easy for me to sneak out. Cenred sleeps all over me. I had to roll up bundles of fabric and tuck them under his limbs so he wouldn’t notice I’m gone.”

Merlin grins. “Arthur’s been rolling away from me in the night because he says I’m like a hot box. I doubt he’ll notice, he’ll be so glad I’m not waking him up for a berry run.” He puts another handful of the succulent fruits in his mouth. It’s a few hours until sunrise, judging from the sky. He hopes Morgana will show. Ever since he told Mordred about what Arthur saw, Mordred’s wanted to see it for himself. Merlin has to admit, he’s curious, too.

“Look, Merlin,” Mordred suddenly whispers, and Merlin focuses where Mordred points.

A figure comes around the building. It’s Morgana, all right. Carefully and with plenty of trouble in his present condition, Merlin rises to his knees, Mordred doing the same beside him, and they keep one another from toppling over as they watch her shed her deerskin covering.

“Oh, gods almighty…” Mordred whispers. “It’s true. Everything Morgause used to babble about.”

Merlin looks over at him before looking again at Morgana with wide eyes. Arthur hadn’t been kidding; Morgana has an alpha’s full-size cock and balls between her legs. They wait until she’s in the water and making a fair amount of noise before they struggle to their feet and move away.

They head for the omega den, which is only occupied by Ewan. Moving to huddle in the corner farthest from the slumbering man, they whisper in the darkness.

“What do you think it means?” Merlin asks Mordred. “What did Morgause tell you?”

“You know we’re from Sola, in the east,” Mordred begins, and Merlin nods.

“We left there, not because we were treated poorly, as Morgause wanted you to believe, but because she had joined the Prime Alphas, an underground organization of the Old Religion, and had sworn to provide them with omegas. Their caves run for miles underground. Our parents had been dead a long time, and she brought me with her here, where some said there were omegas to be had. I didn’t exactly mind, but when we got here, I felt a connection to Cenred that I didn’t understand. Now I know it was our bond, and that Morgause realized that and tried to cover it up.”

Merlin nods. “But our pack didn’t exactly have a lot of omegas to take. In fact, there are hardly any around here.”

“I know. That was a false rumor. But by the time we got here, we were tired and we’d had a difficult journey. Morgause really liked the looks of Morgana—fell in love with her, as much as Morgause could love anyone, I suppose. I'd really hoped she'd given up on the idea of looking for omegas for the Prime Alpha's and wanted to settle here. But obviously my sister saw herself as the leader of her own pack of Prime Alphas, and Morgana as her vixen mate. Little did she know she is already a leader of the Prime Alphas, or so I’ve read in the book Cenred got in the library. _The_ Prime Alpha. I haven’t finished reading about that yet.”

“Okay, well, you do that, and maybe we can figure all this out,” Merlin tells him, rubbing his eyes. “I guess we’d better get back to our beds before our mates wake up and find us gone.”

They get up, and Merlin parts with Mordred outside the omega den, making his way back inside his own and snuggling down next to Arthur.

“Merlin?” Arthur turns and wraps his arm around Merlin under his extended belly. “Are you cheating on me?” he asks groggily. He doesn’t sound too worried, Merlin can’t help but notice.

Merlin thinks about saying he’d been using the bathroom, but he doesn’t like to lie to Arthur. “No. I took Mordred to see Morgana’s male bits at the spring.”

Arthur opens one eye. “Was she there?”

“Yes. They’re very impressive, I must admit. Mordred’s going to do some more reading in Cenred’s library book.”

Arthur grunts.

“Just exactly who in the pack do you think would be interested in fucking me in my condition, anyway?” Merlin asks after a moment.

“I dunno, Gwaine? He’d fuck just about anything,” Arthur chuckles, and Merlin elbows him in the ribs before turning and burrowing his nose in Arthur’s neck, settling down for a few more hours sleep.

~~~  
“Lance, I’ve brought Kara here because I want you to make her your second mate,” Gwen says simply. She’s determined to do this, and she doesn’t want any arguments from Lance. He sits there on their furs looking so confused, yet so willing to do whatever she asks of him. It’s heartbreakingly endearing. Gwen’s not stupid; she sees the way Kara looks at him. She’s in love with him, and who wouldn’t be? He’s handsome. He sits there, all muscles and beautiful nudity, his body looking like it’s been sculpted out of bronze. And she knows how it feels under her hands…soft and hard at once. But something’s happened to Gwen. She just doesn’t want him anymore. She can’t help it—she’s changing. No matter what she does, all she can think about is Morgana. And every time Lance tries to make overtures to her in bed, she has to grit her teeth and just try to please him.

So she’s brought Kara here.

She removes Kara’s modesty cloths. Kara has small, pretty breasts. Gwen brings her hands up underneath them, holding them up for Lance to admire. Lance gets to his feet and comes to stand in front of Kara, his eyes moving to look into Gwen’s.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” he asks. Gwen nods.

“Kara?” Lance asks. Kara nods eagerly, raising her arms to place them around Lance’s neck. Lance kisses her, and Gwen watches as they move to the furs. She can tell Lance wants Gwen to participate in the mating, and she tries, finally lying down and sucking on Kara’s nipples as Lance mounts the girl from behind, giving her the mating bite, but her mind is faraway while she does, thinking of Morgana.

Always Morgana.


	43. Blessed Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, this chapter just didn't flow.

Morgana has noticed the way Mordred’s been looking at her. Always watching her. It makes her uncomfortable. So she makes sure to spend extra time with him; that way, she always knows what he’s up to. She uses the excuse that she’s worried about him, being overdue with his pups and so uncomfortable.

“You could deliver anytime now. You shouldn’t be alone,” she tells him. She promises Cenred that she’ll watch out for Mordred when he hunts, spending time in their den talking to him and reading to him. Cenred seems a little hesitant about it, and Morgana notices a couple of beta guards hanging around the den, which amuses her.

One day when she’s been reading to Mordred and he falls asleep, she finds a library book hidden under some furs containing information that she finds very interesting but that she’d rather her brother not be privy to.  She rips out several pages and eats them before shoving the book back where she found it.

Mordred finally tells Cenred that he’s been having contractions and he’d like to be taken to the omega den. Normally fastidious about his looks, Cenred has brambles and small pieces of straw in his beard and ponytail when he goes to fetch Gaius. He’s so worried, he can’t control his shifting and is one minute a man and the next a wolf, pacing in front of the omega den as Gaius checks Mordred over.

Leon tries to calm him, telling him that everything will be fine and the pups will be born promptly with no problems, but Cenred won’t listen. Morgana might feel sorry for him if she didn’t know that he was so close to finding out her secret.

While Morgana sits outside the omega den watching Cenred pace back and forth, she notices Gwen looking at her as she makes her way across the glade towards some trees. Gwen’s always looking at her lately, and she never seems to spend any time with Lance anymore. Kara is now Lance’s second mate, and Gwen seems happy about it. It’s perplexing. Morgana expected Gwen to be on top of the world now that she’s carrying pups, but instead she’s quiet and brooding.

Morgana’s surprised out of her thoughts when her brother sits down beside her, and just manages to keep herself from jumping.

“Morgana?” Arthur says. “Are you doing well?”

“I’m fine, Arthur. Looks like Mordred’s pups will be here anytime.”

“Yes,” Arthur nods, looking her over like he’s trying to figure out something. Morgana’s heart speeds up, thinking about Cenred and the book, but all Arthur says is, “Are you lonely living on your own? Would you like to move back to the omega den and live with Ewan?”

Morgana instantly wants to scream. Why is he always bothering her about this? “I like living alone,” she says, trying to sound meek and grateful when she really feels anything but. “I’m fine. Really.” She changes the subject. “How are Freya and Percy doing together? Freya will probably be with pups before we know it. And I hear Nim is pregnant! Our pack is certainly growing—you must be so proud.” Morgana’s smile is genuine this time. The pack is going to be so large, it is bound to produce many omegas, and those omegas will all be hers for the taking. Hers and Ulantra’s.

Arthur tilts he head, looking at her a little strangely. “Morgana, I know we’ve never really been close, but I do care about you. Is everything all right? You’ve been a little different since your capture and captivity. You would tell me, wouldn’t you--if something was wrong?”

Morgana is a bit taken aback by these words from her strong and normally stoic brother. “Nothing’s wrong, Arthur,” she replies truthfully. “In fact, I’ve never been better.” She watches the look of confusion settle on his face, knowing that out of the two of them, she is the better alpha. And she will prove that soon enough. “Excuse me, I’d like to go have a word with Gwen.”

She gets up and walks a ways to where Gwen has taken a seat beneath a group of shade trees.

“May I?” Morgana asks, indicating the area beside Gwen. Gwen looks surprised, but nods her head. Morgana sits down, careful to keep her legs together.

“I know you think I’ve been avoiding you,” Morgana begins, licking her lips.

“I don’t think, Morgana, I know,” Gwen says in that way she has of cutting to the chase that Morgana has always liked so much. “What I’d like to know is, why?”

When Morgana doesn’t answer right away, Gwen leans in and takes her hand, curling her fingers around Morgana’s. “You used to be so sure about us. Well, now _I’m_ sure about us, Morgana. I can’t even touch Lance anymore, I want you so badly.”

Morgana’s heartbeat picks up. “I’ve changed, Gwen.”

“So have I,” Gwen says emphatically.

“I want to talk to you about things, but…” Morgana isn’t sure if she was right to approach Gwen.

“Morgana, please…” Gwen reaches for her, pulling her closer, pressing their lips together, oh-so-sweetly.

Morgana can’t help but respond by taking Gwen in her arms. She’s sun-warm and wind-fresh. She smells of leaves and earth. Her mouth tastes of berries and those little noises she’s making muddle Morgana’s brain. Gwen’s never been so responsive to Morgana before, not even in the cave. Morgana gasps as Gwen pulls her mouth away, biting her lip coyly as she reaches to bare Morgana’s breasts, gently thumbing the nipples before kissing Morgana again. Morgana knows that she’s got to stop this… she’s getting hard between her legs…

~~~

“You’re doing great,” Will tells Mordred, holding his hand. Honestly, the kid looks awful. He’s all sweaty and breathing hard, his big, blue eyes terrified.

“I want Cenred,” Mordred cries, pitiful enough to break the hardest heart.

“Cenred, get the fuck in here!” Will yells at the top of his lungs, and Cenred appears within seconds, tripping over a root in the doorway and landing in a sprawl at their feet.

“Nice, and graceful,” Will grins.

“Shut up, mutt,” Cenred manages to growl before scooting closer to his mate.

“If you’re going to be here, you have to behave,” Gaius tells him. “No unnecessary worrying, or I’ll kick you out again.”

“I promise,” Cenred replies meekly.

“How much longer?” Merlin asks, face scrunching up. “I think I’m having sympathy pains.”

“Go ahead and shift now, Mordred,” Gaius instructs, eyeing Merlin a little uneasily, and Mordred immediately does, whining as he tries to push the first pup out.

“It’s having trouble passing through,” Gaius mutters.

“Why? Why?” Cenred tries to see, and Gauis lowers a massive eyebrow at him. Cenred moves back, not wanting to be banned from the room again.

“Come on, now, pup,” Gauis coaxes as Will pets Mordred’s head encouragingly.

Finally, it’s out, and Mordred licks it clean before panting through another massive contraction, whimpering the whole time.

Will turns and gives Merlin a worried look. Merlin bites his lip.

“Why isn’t anything happening?” Cenred asks frantically.

“Give it time,” Gaius says, voice calm and quiet.

Merlin lets out a moan, and all heads turn his way.

“Merlin?” Gauis asks.

“Just a…just a twinge.”

Mordred yells and begins pushing again, the tip of the pup’s nose beginning to show. Merlin moans again.

“Get Arthur,” Gaius tells Will, and he jumps up and runs into the passageway.

The light outside is so bright, Will squints and has to take a moment to get his bearings. “Arthur!” he shouts, because he can’t think where the Alpha would be this time of day and he just wants someone to fucking hear him.

Gwaine hurries over and touches Will’s arm. “What’s the matter?”

“Merlin needs Arthur. Now,” Will tells him, and Gwaine sets off running. Will goes back into the den where Gaius immediately tells Will to go back after Gwen. Will spins on his heel and runs back outside, directly into the chest of the Alpha, who comes barreling around the corner.

Will lands on his arse, Arthur manages not to fall, and continues into the omega den.

“We need Gwen,” Will tells a questioning Gwaine, who turns and heads for the copse of trees where she’d last been seen.

Once back in the omega den again, Will finds that Mordred has expelled the second pup and the third is half-way out. Merlin clings to Arthur, evidently in labour.

“Push harder, Mordred,” Gaius instructs, and then the third and final pup tumbles into Gaius’ hands. Gwen enters looking a bit disheveled and dazed, and Gaius tells her to make Mordred comfortable nursing the pups.

He goes to check Merlin.

“Were you feeling left out, my boy?” Gaius asks.

Merlin groans. “I wouldn’t mind waiting a few days.”

“Well, I don’t think that’s going to happen. These pups want to come out today, it seems.”

Will takes a deep breath and gets ready for more drama.

 

 

 

 


	44. A Long Night

Mordred’s so tired. It isn’t easy squeezing out three pups, and the second one was really difficult to pass. It feels so good just to lie in Cenred’s arms now that the pups have had enough to drink and are sleeping peacefully, and Mordred has been able to shift back to human form. All is quiet in the omega den except for Merlin’s occasional moans and Arthur’s comforting whispers over on the other side of the room.

Merlin’s in labor, Gaius has told them, but he’s not ready to push yet. Gaius thought it would be soon, but then the pains died down again, so Arthur made the old man a bed nearby and everyone’s settled down for the wait.

Cenred keeps peering over at the pups. They’re all boys, and they’re all black as pitch, except for one has a brown spot on its muzzle the color of Mordred’s wolf coat. They’re so cute when they yawn—all pink gums and tiny white teeth. Mordred’s never been so tired in his life. Bone tired. He tries to remember what it is he wants to tell Cenred. Oh, yes…

“Cen, the book…”

“Shh,” Cenred runs his hand through Mordred’s hair, which feels good. It’s nice and cool, and Mordred’s so hot.

“But, some of its pages…”

“I know,” Cenred whispers in Mordred’s ear. “They’re missing. I saw.”

“Morgana,” Mordred says.

“It’s okay, Mordred. I don’t want you worrying about it. I thought I had it hidden well. It’s my fault.”

Mordred wants to tell Cenred that he’s the one who doesn’t need to worry, because Mordred’s already read those pages. But he’s too tired. He falls into a deep sleep.

~~~

Gwen sits outside the omega den. She doesn’t want to go back home—she can’t sleep, and, anyway, she saw Kara with Lance in her mouth, and she doesn’t want to interrupt _that_.

Gaius might need her if Merlin goes into strong labor, so she leans against the clay wall looking up at the moon, thinking about earlier with Morgana. Thinking about what she had felt. Against her thigh. Or what she’d thought she’d felt. Or maybe she’s just going crazy. She does know that she wants more of that—Morgana in her arms. It had been so disappointing when they’d been interrupted by Gwaine telling Gwen that Gaius needed her in the omega den.

She sighs, putting her hands on her swollen belly that is already starting to move with the life within. It seems like her pregnancy is more advanced than it should be, which doesn’t make any sense. She wishes she had someone to consult on these matters, but there’s no one except for Gaius. Finna definitely would have been helpful, but now she’s gone. Gwen decides that she will ask Gaius about it when things calm down. She sighs and settles down to wait.

~~~

“Will, wake up,” Leon gently nudges his mate.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Will blinks into the darkness.

“They need you in the omega den.”

“Is Merlin having his pups?” Will sits up, looking over at his own pups curled up in the basket.

“Not yet, although his pains are more frequent. Mordred has a fever and Gaius needs you to nurse his pups. Come on, I’ll take the basket with us.” They get up and move quickly.

Once outside they meet Freya and Ewan on their way to the den.

“We want to help somehow,” Freya says.

Inside, Merlin’s moans are loud and interspersed with Arthur’s calm reassurances. Leon sets the basket of pups down in a moderately dim and quiet corner away from the bustle. Gaius is tending to Mordred, who appears to be unconscious.

“What happened?” Will asked.

“An infection,” Gaius answers as Gwen applies a cool cloth to Mordred’s head. Cenred sits with the mewling newborns looking miserable and worried.

“Bring them over here, Cenred, and I’ll nurse them,” Will tells him, and goes to a fur in the corner and shifts. Cenred arranges the three tiny pups at Will’s teats, and they latch on hungrily.

“These herbs should bring Mordred’s fever down,” Gaius says, lifting Mordred’s head and pouring a spoonful of something green into his mouth before closing it and making him swallow. “Try not to worry; this happens sometimes.” He hands Cenred a cloth dipped in cool water from the spring. “Apply this to his chest and under his arms. Ewan and Freya, if you want to help, please go fetch more cool water from the spring.”

Leon goes to sit by Arthur, who has Merlin propped against his chest. “How are you doing, Merlin?”

“It feels like a monster is trying to eat its way out of me,” Merlin groans, head lolling back on Arthur’s shoulder. “Hundreds of teeth gnawing at my insides, tearing at my guts.”

“He’s been waxing poetic all night on the miracle of birthing our children,” Arthur tells Leon. “It’s quite beautiful.”

“I’m in the pit of hell,” Merlin intones miserably. “And you put me here with your devil’s cock of torture.”

“That’s not what you said when I was poking you with it,” Arthur reminds him.

Another wave of pain comes over Merlin and he arches his back, grappling for Arthur’s hands, and Arthur presses kisses to his neck and face, whispering words of encouragement.

“Oh, gods…why won’t they come _out_?!”

“Soon, my love, soon,” Arthur promises.

“You’re lying! They’re going to be in here forever,” he whimpers.

Across the room, Mordred begins thrashing.

“What’s happening?” Cenred asks, jumping up.

“His fever’s getting higher,” Gaius says. “More cold water.”

They squeeze the spring water onto Mordred’s head and chest as he begins to babble about books, and women, and cocks.

“He’s delirious,” Gaius tells them. “Can you take him and dip him in the spring, Cenred?”

Cenred nods and picks Mordred up in his arms. Gaius follows him out.


	45. What Must Be Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Sorry for the major delay in posting today. Busy day. Also, whatever could get in the way, did.

“Where the hell did Gaius go?” Merlin yells, “Oh, gods—now I don’t have anyone to deliver these pups…”

“Calm down, Merlin,” Arthur says, “You’ve got me, and Leon, and Will…”

“Fuck, I’m doomed,” Merlin whimpers.

Will barks from his corner.

Gwen bustles over. “You forgot about me, and I definitely know what I’m doing.” She checks him out. “Oh, Merlin, you’d better go ahead and shift!”

Merlin looks up at Arthur, who smiles and kisses him, and then he stretches out, shifting, becoming his black wolf, panting on the furs as Arthur pets his head.

“Try pushing, Merlin,” Gwen coaxes. “Push hard.”

Merlin strains, and a pup’s nose eases out.

“More, go on…” Gwen says.

“Come on, luv, you can do it,” Arthur urges.

Merlin whimpers and pushes some more, the pup easing out little by little before falling into Gwen’s waiting hands. After that, the others come quickly until there are six pups licked clean and suckling at Merlin’s teats.

“Holy shit!” Will says, having shifted to come take a look at them. “Six! No wonder you were such a butter ball!”

Merlin growls, and Arthur laughs giddily.

“Four girls and two boys! Merlin, they’re so beautiful!” Arthur whispers in awe as he rubs each one on the head with his index finger. Two of the pups are almost pure white except for black markings on their feet and nose. The others have more black than white on them.

 Cenred brings a dripping Mordred back into the den, Gaius right behind them.

“Well, Merlin, I see that you went right ahead and had your pups without me!” Gaius helps Cenred situate Mordred before turning back to inspect them.

“Six! My, my no wonder you were so…well, erm.” Gaius clears his throat and leaves his sentence hanging awkwardly.

 “How’s Mordred?” Gwen cuts in diplomatically as Merlin’s wolf eyes narrow.

“His fever’s gone down,” Gaius replies. “I believe he’s turned the corner. “Will? What are you doing over here? Get back with those pups!”

Will mutters something under his breath and slinks over that way, shifting back into wolf form and settling down with his and Mordred’s pups in the corner. Arthur shifts, his white wolf cozying up to Merlin’s black one while their babies suckle.

Gwen gets up and goes outside, hurrying to Morgana’s den, eager to awaken her and let her know that Merlin’s had his pups. When she gets there, though, Morgana is nowhere to be found.

~~~

Morgana can barely get all of Ulantra’s massive cock into her mouth, but she does the best she can, while her mate stares down at her with emerald green eyes and pets Morgana’s hair lovingly.

“You are so passionate, Morgana, so sweet. So much more than I ever expected in a mate. Ahh—Ahhhh!” She throws her head back and spends her seed into Morgana’s throat. Morgana takes it all, swallowing eagerly, clutching Ulantra’s thighs. Ulantra sinks down beside her on the pelt she said was made of an animal called mink. It’s deliciously soft against Morgana’s naked skin.

“I wasn’t expecting a visit from you today,” Ulantra tells Morgana, tracing a finger over Morgana’s shoulder. “What brings you here, my mate?”

“I missed you,” Morgana says.

“I always miss you, my pet. But I sense there’s more. Tell me.”

Morgana is unsure about how to broach the subject of Gwen with Ulantra. Will she be angry?

“There is nothing you cannot tell me, Morgana,” Ulantra reminds her. She leans down and licks a stripe up Morgan’s half-hard cock, and Morgana pulls in a breath. “Tell me.”

“Before…I met you, my true mate,” Morgana begins, “there was another.”

“Mmm?” Ulantra licks at the head of Morgana’s cock. “Go on.”

“She was special to me.”

“Was?” Ulantra asks before sucking gently.

“Is…issss…she still is. N-not like you, of course, my true mate. But still.”

Ulantra pops her mouth off and looks up at Morgana. “You understand the nature of mates, Morgana. It’s all right. Tell me about her.” She goes back to sucking.

“Her name’s Gwen. She’s…she’s lovely. Coffee and cream skin, beautiful smile, brown eyes. Her hair is long and curly, and…and her breasts are a perfect handful. She has such pretty curves, and her bum is nice and plump.”

“Mmmm,” Ulantra hums around Morgana’s cock, making her squirm. “She sounds wonderful.”

“Oh, she is! But she doesn’t understand why I’ve stepped away from her. She doesn’t know about you, or about how my body has changed. And she’s with pups now. That’s something else that’s bothering me, Ulantra. I’m worried. There’s something odd about it. Since the caves, she doesn’t want her mate anymore. And even though she should be pregnant by an alpha in our pack and not Morgause or Yelda who raped her in the cave, her pregnancy is progressing really fast—too fast for them to be Agraviane’s.”

At this, Ulantra sits up, abandoning Morgana’s erection. “Are you saying she could be pregnant with Prime Alpha pups?”

“Well, no. I mean, she was in heat when she was with Agravaine…who was before Morgause. And she’s doubled in size in a short amount of time.”

“Prime Alpha pregnancies work differently. The omega doesn’t have to be in heat, and the gestational period is much shorter.”

“Do you mean these are Morgause’s pups?” Morgana asks, shocked.

“No, Yelda's. Prima Alpha's. And when they’re born, Morgana, they may have the prints of Prime Alphas, but even if they don’t, it will be obvious by the gestational period that they are Yelda’s. What will your pack leader think about that?”

Morgana bites her lip. “I don’t know. My brother's been very preoccupied with his new true mate and his pregnancy, but he has good instincts and may catch on.”

“Another thing.” Ulantra leans in close to Morgana. “Your feelings for Gwen…you do realize that the fact that you aren’t omega means that you will not bear children?”

“No. I hadn’t thought about it.” In truth, Morgana is relieved. She never wanted to bear children. “But then that means you and I can’t have any?”

“We have to have an omega mate to have our children. That’s why I’m not threatened by your attraction to Gwen. If you feel she is the one for our union, bring her to me for my approval, and, of course, hers. If we all agree, we will mate her together. At the same time, both biting each side of her neck. She will bear the pups of our union. Of course, we can’t do any of this until after her current pups are born. Prime Alpha pups…which I would rather be born within the Prime Alpha pack. But you must be certain, Morgana. If she rejects the idea, we cannot let her live to warn the others.”

Morgana sits up, her previous arousal forgotten. “Gwen associates everything Prime Alpha with the bad experience we had in the caves with Morgause, Zephyr, and Yelda. They took us, chained us to the wall, and raped us. She isn’t going to want to have anything to do with that. I wouldn’t either if it weren’t for you and the fact that you’re my true mate.”

Ulantra pets Morgana’s hair. “I know, love. And you listened to me about the old ways. You’re just going to have to get Gwen to trust you, if you really want her. Teach her of the old ways and make her see your side. Morgause is gone, and I’ve executed those who helped her. We have to make our pack strong again. The Prime Alphas, a pack made solely of females, has roots in were-legend since the beginning of time. We must take our place again and rule.” She leans back. “Sometimes I wonder what in the hell Morgause was thinking—bringing all those omegas to my caves. Males! What would we want with them?”

“She wanted her own pack,” Morgana says, lying down beside Ulantra and resting her head on her breasts.

“Stupid whore,” Ulantra spits. “I should never have allowed Yelda to recruit Morgause in the first place back in Sola. That’s what you get when you bring strangers in—letting them mate and trusting them to become one of you. By the time I got here, they’d made a mockery of what we are. And then I sensed you in the caves…my true mate. Gods, you were like a drug. And you were leaving! I was so fortunate to be able to grab you before you got out.” She kisses the top of Morgana’s head. “It was worth it to give up Freya so you could slip back in with the others. When you’re ready to come back to me, you can bring Freya and Nim, and all the other strong omega women of Pendragon pack and we will be well on our way to what we’re destined to become.”

“And what of the men?” Morgana asks.

Ulantra continues to stroke Morgana’s hair. “You’ll have to kill them, Morgana. There will be no way they’ll let go of the females otherwise.”

Morgana thinks about this, her feelings divided. “It will take some time,” she finally says.

“Yes. First you must convince Gwen. Then convince the others that she has died, and bring her to me. This needs to happen before the pups are born. Those pups should be with us in our world. And you don’t have long, Morgana. Maybe a month.”

She turns Morgana’s face and kisses her tenderly. “When we get back to Sola, you’ll see what our dens are like there.” Ulanta’s eyes are bright with excitement and pride. “There are only females. And now that I have found you, we’ll breed only females. A world of only females. Can you imagine the beauty of it?” She smiles and kisses Morgana again. “You’d better leave before they worry about you.”

Morgana gets up and puts her deerskin back on. She gives Ulantra a last, lingering look before leaving the den, walking through the cave corridors that have become familiar to her now. She sees a group of young girls playing in some shallow water, laughing and calling to one another, an older girl watching over them. She never sees any males when she’s there. There had been a few male guards with Morgause in the other caves where Morgana had been held captive, but none, ever, with Ulantra.

She spirals through the corridors, ducking under stalactites; until she reaches the passages she’s looking for and makes a right turn, heading for the patch of light that brings her out next to the grove of trees near her den. The sun is just rising over the hill top as she rounds the corner and finds Gwen waiting by her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make a change in this chapter. Gwen's pups are Yelda's. I will explain in the next chapter's notes.


	46. Everybody Gets a Clue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first little bit's for Annie.  
> I had to go back and change something in the last chapter and also tweek the wording a bit in chapter 41. Gwen's pups are Yelda's, not Morgause's. They must be because they have to be from the prime alpha bloodline in order to have the short gestational period, Although Morguase mated into the prime alphas and liked to fancy herself as one, she wasn't actually one and wouldn't pass that along in her dna. Sorry about the error.

“Arthur, stop,” Merlin says into the darkness of the omega den. Gaius’s loud snores can be heard at their feet.

“Stop what?” Arthur asks. Their six pups snuggle on the furs between them.

“Stop being all smug like— _my big, bad alpha cock made six pups_. I can hear you thinking it,” Merlin accuses.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Arthur denies. “But, you know…six pups. There hasn’t been a litter of six in decades.”

Merlin snorts. “See? So smug in your smugness.”

“Would you two hold it down over there?” Will asks. “I need to get my beauty sleep before I have to nurse again.”

“Where did Gwen go?” Arthur asks, ignoring Will. “I thought she was bringing Morgana back. You’d think she might like to see her nieces and nephews.”

“That’s what Gwen said, but she’s not come back,” Merlin answers.

“Morgana…” Mordred moans, turning over.

“Mordred? Here, have a drink of water,” Cenred gets a cup.

“Gods, Gauis has been eating beans again,” Leon complains. “I’m moving over here.” He crawls to the other side of Will.

“Cen, I need to tell you…” Mordred lets Cenred help him to sit up and drink the water. “Morgana must have ripped those pages out of the book.”

“The library book?” Arthur asks, rolling to face them.

“Yes,” Mordred replies. “But I read them first. The Prime Alphas…the real ones from the Old Religion, they had the genitals like Morgana has now. The male alpha genitals like yours and Cenred’s.”

“What?” Arthur says so loudly that Gaius snorts and wakes up. “But what does that mean? Why does she have them?”

“The only way she could have them is if she was destined to be an alpha true mate to The Prime Alpha of the Old Religion. That’s what the book said.”

“But that’s…that’s ridiculous!” Arthur scoffs. “Morgana’s an omega!”

“You thought she was,” Merlin says. “Obviously she isn’t. She’s never acted like one, Arthur. You only thought she was because of her lubrication. But Morgana has grown a cock and balls like you have.”

“But if she’s this…this Prime Alpha’s mate, what’s she doing here?”

“ _That’s_ a good question!” Cenred says.

“I’m confused,” Will puts in. “I mean, first Morgause was kidnapping us all for her own personal harem…I thought she was a Prime Alpha…”

“She was branching off,” Mordred says. “She wasn’t really going by the Old Religion. There’s a priestess and everything, and it sounds like Morgana’s her true mate.” He leans back against Cenred.

“What?” Gaius asks. “When did all this come about? Why wasn’t I informed?”

“We’ve been a little busy with the pups coming,” Arthur tells him. “We only recently noticed that my sister’s sporting male bits between her legs.”

“Fascinating. I thought the Prime Alphas of the Old Religion were only legend.”

“What do you know about it, Gaius?” Leon asks.

“Just that they are a pack of females that beget females. The chosen ones have males parts for breeding purposes. It sounds as though they are perhaps trying to revive themselves.”

“Again…why is Morgana here, then, and not with these Prime Alphas?” Arthur asks.

“Maybe she doesn’t want to leave us?” Merlin suggests.

“Somehow I doubt that,” Arthur replies. “I think she’s up to something. If she has a true mate, her place would be with her, not us.”

“Do you think Gwen’s in on it?” Leon asks. “Maybe we should try to find out what she knows.”

“If we do, we need to do it without alerting Morgana,” Arthur replies. “She wasn’t straight with me when I asked her if something was wrong, and I think she’s up to something. Everyone in here needs to keep this quiet, do you understand?”

One by one, they each agree before falling silent. Will, Merlin, and Mordred shift into wolf form to feed their pups while the others settle down to sleep.

~~~

“Morgana, I can’t believe you took off somewhere when your brother and his mate were having pups,” Gwen scolds. “Sometimes I feel I don’t know you anymore.”

“Don’t say that,” Morgana tells her. “I may have changed, but only into who I really am.” She leads Gwen to sit down inside her den.

“That doesn’t even make any sense,” Gwen rubs her eyes, tired. “Changing into who you really are? I’m not in the mood for riddles.” Her back hurts. Why is her belly growing so quickly?

“You don’t seem to care about any of us anymore,” Gwen accuses. “I’ve been working all night, trying to help Mordred and Merlin, and where have you been?”

“I care about _you_ ; believe me, Gwen.” Morgana’s eyes are imploring.

“What about Arthur? Don’t you even want to know about the pups?” Gwen asks.

“No. I don’t really care,” Morgana says. “But I do care about your pups. Gwen, have you noticed how quickly you’re growing? That’s because these are Yelda’s babies…she’s Prime Alpha, and their genetics are different. The gestational period is much shorter.”

Fear jolts through Gwen’s veins. “Yelda’s! I don’t want that monster’s babies!”

“She was disobedient, but her bloodline is good. Gwen, it’s all right…Listen, I have much to tell you, if you’ll just trust me. You do trust me don’t you?”

Gwen’s heart beats in her ears. She’s terrified. She’s known all along something is wrong about this pregnancy, and now Morgana’s telling her what it is. She’s telling her the truth. She takes a deep breath.

She’s willing to listen to what Morgana has to say.

 

 


	47. A Kill

The next few weeks are difficult for Merlin because he always seems to have six pups attached to him. Of course, they are the most beautiful pups in the world, and he wouldn’t trade them for anything. He wonders constantly what they’ll look like in human form. Will’s are nearing the age when he’ll find out, and he and Leon are so excited about it. However, everyone’s excitement about everything is overshadowed by what they know about Morgana and the fact that they can’t figure it all out.

Arthur has been asking Gaius over and over again what he can remember about the Prime Alphas, and he’s pretty sure the well is dry in that regard. If Morgana wants anything at all from pack Pendragon, it has to be omegas, and it could only be the female ones. They’d have no use for the others. However, she hasn’t made any kind of move to take them. Arthur has ordered that Nim, Freya, and Bronwyn be watched over closely at all times. Arthur has come to the conclusion that Morgana must be waiting for Nim’s pups to be born before she takes the omegas. Merlin knows if this wasn’t his sister they are talking about, Arthur would have done something more drastic by now.

As for Gwen, what’s really odd is that she’s done a complete turn around and gone back to Lance. She has barely left their den since Merlin had his pups. Merlin visits her every few days, bringing her the berries he loved to eat when he was pregnant, and she smiles and seems happy enough, although she looks worried underneath. Lance is on top of the moon having Gwen back with him.

Merlin often goes over to visit Mordred during the hot afternoons, taking his pups in a basket. They shift and nurse together in the cool den, talking.

“I can’t stand this waiting anymore,” Mordred says. “That woman is up to no good, just like my sister. I say we kill her in her sleep.”

Merlin looks at Mordred, a little alarmed. “Um, well, she hasn’t done anything except grow male bits. That might be too harsh.”

“So we just wait until she massacres the pack?” Mordred asks. “She wants our omegas. Just three female omegas can turn their dying pack into a breeding factory. Frankly, we’re lucky Morgana hasn’t just gone ahead and taken Nim and Gwen with their pups. She could always drown them.”

“I like to think that’s because Morgana has a heart,” Merlin shudders, looking down at his sleeping babies. He and Arthur are still trying to decide on names for them. There is no real rush, but if they don’t do it soon, there is always the worry of nicknames such as “squeaky” sticking.

“Maybe we should follow her one night,” Mordred suggests. “I know she goes off somewhere. I’ve heard her leave her den when I’m up nursing.”

“We can’t do that---the pups have to eat. We can’t leave them.”

“Will could nurse them for one night.”

“Will doesn’t have enough teats to nurse ours and his, too,” Merlin replies. “And Arthur and Cenred would skin us alive if we did that! You must be crazy.”

Just then, sounds of screams and snarls fit to raise the hairs on their heads fill the air.

“What’s happening?” Mordred asks, fearfully gathering his babies close to him. Cenred is hunting with several others miles to the north, and Merlin can see Mordred’s wish that he was there.

Merlin stands up, moving his pups closer to Mordred. He goes to the door, looking out. “Everyone’s running toward the river. I don’t know.”

Another scream. A shout. A wail. It takes some time for any news to get back to Merlin, who finally has to call down Gilli as he runs by.

“It’s horrible!” Gilli tells him, breathing hard. “Gwen and Kara were washing clothes in the river when something attacked them…dragged them out in the woods and fairly consumed most of them!” The young man looks as though he wants to throw up.

Merlin’s stomach turns over. Gwen? Kara? Could it be true? “Who is that wailing so loudly?” Merlin asks, stunned.

“That’s Morgana. She’s lost her wits. And the Alpha has her tied up in the holding den. I have to go, Vixen. I’m wanted there now.” Gilli runs off.

Merlin turns to look at Mordred, eyes wide.

“We should have killed her when we had the chance,” Mordred says.

“You think Morgana did this? But why?”

“Gwen knew something,” Mordred says. “She’s been avoiding Morgana like the plague.”

“But Morgana wouldn’t have Gwen killed…would she?”

“Merlin…if Arthur’s smart, he will have his sister killed. End this before it gets worse.”


	48. The Holding Den

Merlin waits to go home until Cenred gets back so that Mordred won’t be alone. Arthur spends long hours questioning people about what they’d seen and looking at evidence.  He also spends some time alone with Morgana in the holding den. When he finally walks into their den, Merlin can see he’s distracted and upset.

Arthur’s alpha dominance has been at the forefront all day, and it naturally rears up at the sight of his omega. Merlin’s natural reaction is to immediately submit. Arthur roughly pushes Merlin into the furs, scenting him, Merlin exposing his neck to Arthur’s questioning nose before presenting. Arthur impatiently removes the loin cloth and buries his face between the globes of Merlin’s arse, and Merlin whimpers, head hanging low to the ground as Arthur licks at his balls before moving up to nibble at the rim of his arse hole. The den soon fills with their grunts and groans of pleasure, the pups sleeping obliviously in their basket in the corner as their parents rut, hips undulating slowly, and then faster and faster as they work themselves into a frenzy. The small fire casts their shadows upon the far wall, two crouching figures blending into one.

“Give me your knot,” Merlin begs, and Arthur groans, sliding it in, Merlin’s rim gobbling it up. Merlin gasps as the knot expands against his needy prostate, making him ejaculate his clear cum onto the floor. They settle down together, tied, as Arthur’s seed pours into Merlin at blissful intervals. Arthur runs his fingers through Merlin’s hair, kissing his temple, ear, and neck.

“I’m sorry you have to go through this,” Merlin whispers, placing a bundle of furs beneath their heads for comfort. “I heard about it from Gilli. Do you really think Morgana had something to do with it?”

“I don’t know, but it’s a good enough reason to question her,” Arthur sighs. “Something savage attacked those women. There were only bits of them left.”

“You’re sure?” Merlin asks, wrinkling his nose. “Bits of both of them?”

“We definitely saw each of their clothes and pieces of both their hair. Some skin. Bone. A lot of blood.” Arthur tightens his hold around Merlin. “I don’t like to think that Morgana had anything to do with it, but she may have. I’ve been thinking…perhaps the best thing to do would be for our pack to just get out of here.”

“What do you mean?” Merlin asks. “Where would we go?”

“I’ve heard of places…it wouldn’t be easy. I just want us all to be safe, Merlin. Our pack is finally growing, and this danger that’s everywhere…it’s never going to end. It isn’t just the Prime Alphas. It’s the city so close, and the other packs we’ve seen. I need to call a council meeting. But first I’m going to talk to Morgana again, and this time I want you to be with me.”

~~~

Morgana is bound hand and foot in the holding den, only able to feed herself and use the bathroom. Merlin instantly feels bad when he sees her, but when he thinks of what she may have done and what she may be planning to do, he steels himself to be harder-hearted.

Cenred, Mordred, Gwaine, Lance and Gaius attend Merlin and Arthur.

“When are you going to let me go?” Morgana asks, her voice weak. “I don’t understand why you’re doing this! You’re my brother, and you’re treating me like I’m the enemy!”

Arthur’s face is firm as he jerks Morgana up by her wrists and attaches them to a hook dangling from the ceiling. “For all I know, Morgana, you are. You haven’t been straight with us since you came back from the caves. What happened when you were grabbed away from your rescue group just before being taken out? When Alator was killed?”

“I told you,” Morgana said. “I explained all that…how I managed to kill my attacker and then I found Freya.”

Arthur steps forward with a knife and Morgana's eyes get big.

"Arthur, what--" Gwaine begins before Arthur slashes Morgana’s deerskin from top to bottom, revealing her body beneath. She gasps, and Gwaine and Lance gape in shock, staring at the large male penis and balls hanging from between her legs.

“Fuck!” Gwaine says under his breath.

“What is she?” Lance asks before suddenly surging toward her, grabbing her by the throat. “Did you kill Gwen and Kara, you monster?” His face is bright red.

Arthur and Cenred pull him away with difficulty.

“She’s what’s called a Prime Alpha, isn’t that right, Morgana?” Arthur says, handing Lance off to Gwaine. “You haven’t told us the whole story. Evidently the fact that we don’t share the same father is more of a big deal than I thought it was. It sets us apart so much that Morgana’s gone and joined another pack.”

“What do you mean?” Gwaine asks, eyes wide, but his grip on Lance’s arms is strong.

“She’s mated with The Prime Alpha—the priestess of that pack in the caves. That’s when she grew those.” Arthur points to Morgana’s genitals, and she growls.

“That’s right, I’m an alpha like you. I always have been,” Morgana snarls.

“Then what are you doing here?” Arthur asks her. “If you’ve found your mate…and I suppose she’s your true mate, or such a transformation wouldn’t be possible, why have you come back here?” He waits, but Morgana just hangs there, breathing heavily.

For the first time since they entered the room Mordred speaks. “You came for the female omegas, didn’t you? Nim, Gwen, Bronwyn, and Freya. Only you know we won’t let them go.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. My mate isn’t like Morgause,” Morgana says, face calming. “She didn’t take those omegas. She proved it by giving Freya back to me and letting me go.”

Mordred walks toward her, looking her over. He circles her, stands before her then suddenly spins her around, turns her over his knee, spreading her arse cheeks, and revealing the tattoo. “Then why would you have the same tattoo needled into your arse? Morgause was very proud of hers.”

Morgana wiggles away, growling, her feet dragging the dirt before she can get them planted firmly.

“Oh, I know, I know,” Mordred says with a smirk. “My sister strayed from it all, didn't even deserve to wear the symbol. She wanted her own pack. Your mate is all about the old ways. What you don’t know, Morgana, is before you stole the pages out of our book, I read them all. And I know that your lovely priestess has no room for men in her religion. Do you realize that means if you had been pregnant when you mated with her, she would have killed any male children you had?”

“I can’t get pregnant,” Morgana spit out. “I don’t breed. I am an alpha.”

“Well, congratulations. And you will breed only females with all the omegas you steal from now on. But…if you have stolen Gwen, hers may not be so lucky.” Mordred says, and Merlin watches Morgana’s face carefully for a reaction, but sees none.

“The only thing is,” Arthur interrupts, “the omegas you steal won’t be our omegas, Morgana.”

Merlin’s been listening closely, horrified at the exchange. Now he has something to say. “Morgana, you know our alphas wouldn’t let the omegas go without coming after them. You were planning on killing everybody, weren’t you?”

Morgana meets his eyes but doesn’t answer. Merlin has never wished anyone harm before in his life, but now, thinking of his friends, his true mate, and his six beautiful babies, rage more powerful than anything Merlin has ever known wells inside of him and he turns to Arthur and says, “Kill her,” before walking out of the holding den and back to his pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the first maybe 10 readers of this chapter, sorry for those horrendous mistakes! I fixed them.


	49. A Last Attempt

 

 

 

“Leave us,” Arthur says, and everyone files out of the den. Arthur detaches Morgana’s wrists from the rope hanging from the ceiling, and she collapses onto the furs.

“Wow, Morgana, you’ve got Merlin wanting you dead,” Arthur comments wryly, drawing up a stool and straddling it. “That’s a real accomplishment; Merlin loves everyone.” He regards her for a long moment. “This is your final chance to speak to me as a brother.”

Morgana looks at him through eyes narrowed to slits. “You mean the way you talked to me and let me know we didn’t share the same father?” she asks coolly.

Arthur sighs. “Would it have made you feel good to know that our mother was raped by a passing vagabond priest before she mated with father? No one wanted you to feel that shame. I didn’t even know of it until I overheard Father talking with Gaius when I was thirteen, and he swore me to secrecy. I had no idea it had anything to do with…” he waves his hand toward her. “…this. You didn’t tell me you weren’t omega.”

“I didn’t know it!” Morgana retorts. “I only knew I felt different! That I am attracted to females! That when in heat, I want to rut and be fucked, too! I didn’t know what it meant.”

“But you didn’t tell me that, Morgana! The only preference you ever gave me was that you wanted to marry Percy because you thought he’d let you do as you pleased.”

Morgana looks away but doesn’t speak. Arthur sighs. “Now I find you hate us all so much you want to hurt us. The pack you grew up in. Why? Because we don’t understand you? You think I should just hand over Nim, Bronwyn, and Freya because your mate wants us to, and then maybe you won’t kill us all? Where’s the fairness in that?”

Morgana remains silent.

“Did you kill Gwen and Kara?” Arthur asks.

“I didn’t kill anyone,” Morgana replies.

“Did your _mate_ have them killed?” Arthur asks.

Morgana doesn’t answer.

“Why? Why, Morgana?”

“Gwen threatened to tell everyone about me. Kara was just there, in the way,” Morgana answers. “If you’re going to kill me, Arthur, just do it. What’s all this talking for?”

Arthur narrows his eyes, his heart struggling to understand the girl he grew up with and thought he knew. “It isn’t easy for me to deliver a death sentence to someone I love, Morgana.”

“You don’t love me, Arthur,” Morgana says quietly. “We’re all just pawns to you.”

“That’s not true!” Arthur is aghast that she thinks it. He stands. “Your lack of feelings for us is obvious. I’ll speak to you tomorrow.”

He leaves, upset and more than a little sick to his stomach.

~~~

“You are as pretty as Morgana promised,” Ulantra coos, stroking Gwen’s cheek. Gwen’s eyes flutter open, and she smiles.

“Where are they?” she asks Ulantra, accepting the drink she offers and looking around. She’s a little sore and very tired. As soon as she arrived in this place, she was given herbs to induce her labor, and everything’s been a blur since then. The woman leaning over her is stunningly beautiful, and she’s been amazingly kind to Gwen, but Gwen would feel better if Morgana were there with her.

“I’ve given them to one of the women to raise as her own. They won’t be of our pack, Gwen. Some are males, and some of the females have clitoris-penises. We can’t keep them here, and they will always remind you of that unpleasant time in the cave. You will have plenty more pups with me and Morgana.” She pushes back Gwen’s curly hair from her face.

“And Kara? What’s happened to her?”

“She was scared away when Jakzar and Bayla attacked. She thinks you’re dead, just as the others do.”

Gwen winces, thinking of the pain Lance must be in. The plan was to make sure to leave enough of Gwen’s hair, blood, and clothing to make it look as though she’d been torn to pieces and eaten. At least he has Kara to comfort him. He loves Kara, too. Kara will take care of him.

“Morgana will tell you more about it when she comes.” Ulantra looks toward the door, as though expecting Morgana to walk through it. “I don’t know what’s keeping her.”

“She was supposed to slip away,” Gwen worries. “Everything went wrong. Kara wasn’t supposed to be with me. She insisted on coming along to help me with the laundry. Morgana didn’t leave in time. If someone caught Morgana, they may be holding her for questioning. They may suspect.”

“Why would they?” Ulantra asks urgently. “Gwen, do they have reason to suspect Morgana?”

“I don’t know,” Gwen says, biting her lip.

“Prime Alpha!” A girl with flaxen hair comes running into the cave and falls at Ulantra’s feet.

“What is it, Cuntra?” Ulantra asks.

“I got close enough in my wolf form to hear the sentries talking. There will be a council meeting at dawn, and Morgana’s fate will be decided. They are talking of death!”

Ulantra’s face goes white, and she meets Gwen’s eyes. “It looks as though our plans are going to have to change.”


	50. Pack Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. More paperlegends stuff.

The entire pack gathers in the glade for the council meeting.

“There are two decisions that have to be made of utter importance to our pack,” Arthur addresses them. “One has to do with the packs safety, and we will get to that later. But first and foremost has to do with the fate of Morgana. She has confessed to knowingly contributing to the deaths of Gwen and Kara.” There are gasps from many pack members at this. “And,” Arthur continues, “it has come to our attention that she has mated with a priestess from the Old Religion and has been plotting to take our female omegas.”

Arthur waits until the general chatter dies down. Beside him stand Merlin, Gwaine, Gaius, Lance and Agravaine.

“It has been motioned that it be voted by the council that Morgana be put to death for her crimes,” Arthur states, his eyes focused straight ahead.

Throughout this, Morgana, wearing a modesty cloth, stands tied between two poles to the far left of the crowd, her eyes emotionless.

Gaius steps forward. “I have been asked by Alpha Arthur to tell you what little I know about the Prime Alphas. They are a were pack of the old religion dating back farther than we have records. Legend speaks of them in many lands. They are a pack of all females, and a chosen few are endowed with male parts in order to continue the line. They began to die out centuries ago, and some tried to revive them with sister packs… copy cats, so to speak. That was what Morgause belonged to. They were the ones who kidnapped our omegas. What many of you do not know is that, while Morgana and Arthur do share a mother, they do _not_ share a father. Morgana’s father was a traveling priest--evidently a priest of the Old Religion--who came through here and took the vixen Igraine by force before she could be mated to the Alpha Uther Pendragon. It was kept secret, by order of Uther, and the only pup by that rape, Morgana, was raised by Uther, along with his subsequent children. Morgana has always been thought to be an omega, but when she recently met Ulantra, The Prime Alpha and priestess of the true order, Morgana's true mate, it became evident that she is an alpha. They mated.” He glances over at Lance, who moves to pull the modesty cloth from Morgana’s body, revealing her male genitals for the pack to see. There are gasps and cries of shock.

“As you can see, Morgana is The Prime Alpha Mate. No crime in itself; it’s simply what she is. She is equipped to breed omegas. Now that the true order has its Prime Alpha and Prime Alpha Mate again, all it needs in order to thrive are female omegas. She agreed with her mate to return to us and to wait until the right time and take our female omegas for their pack so they can procreate--They are an order of solely females. Morgana has admitted to killing Gwen and Kara because Gwen found out about her plan of treachery.”

Gaius steps back to stand beside Merlin and Gwaine.

“Do any of you have any questions about this?” Arthur asks. “Morgana is accused of going against the pack, planning to kidnap members against their will, and being privy to the murder of two of them. The council members standing before you will make the final ruling, but first I would like to hear your say in the matter, if you have one.”

Mordred raises his hand, and Arthur recognizes him.

“Morgana has been sneaking away from our camp nightly to meet with her mate. She didn’t even care enough about you, her own brother, to come and see your pups when they were born. She cares nothing for this pack. I, who was not born to this pack, love each and every one of you more than she ever could.” The look in Mordred’s eyes is fierce, and it’s doubtful that anyone present disbelieves his feelings. Cenred puts an arm around him.

Freya timidly raises her hand, and Arthur nods his head at her. “Perhaps Morgana would agree to go away with her mate? There are other omegas to be found elsewhere. Her confusion over her status coupled with Morgause’s ill-treatment of her, and learning of her parentage…it all must have been a shock to her senses. You have always been a kind and caring pack leader, Alpha, and your sister has always been good to me, and to others, too, until now.” Freya sends a quick look to Morgana before hiding under Percy’s big arm.

Nim raises her hand, and Arthur nods.

“As one of the omegas in danger, and with pups in my belly,” Nim begins, voice quivering a little, “and as one who lost someone important to me in the last raid, I would very much like to see this pack safe for my children…by any and all means possible. I trust you as pack leader to do what you must to make that so, even if it is difficult to do. Maybe the most difficult thing you’ve ever done.” She looks down at the ground.

When no more hands are raised, Arthur takes a deep breath. “Agravaine, what is your verdict?”

Agravaine steps forward. “Death for the vixen Morgana.” He steps back to his place.

Arthur looks to Lance. “Lance, what is your verdict?”

Lance steps forward. “Death for the vixen Morgana.” He steps back to his place.

“Wait!” someone shouts from the side. All heads turn to see the lovely red-headed woman draped in a golden cloak trimmed with green leaves. Morgana’s dimmed eyes light up.

“Who are you that addresses this assembly?” Arthur shouts as Gwaine, Agravaine, Lance, and several others shift to wolf form and begin growling viciously.

“I am Ulantra, The Prime Alpha of the True Order of the Old Religion! I have come to beg for mercy for the life of my True Mate, Morgana.”

“You shouldn’t have come here,” Arthur tells her.

“My life is forfeit without my true mate,” Ulantra says. “You should know that.” Ulantra looks at Merlin, and Arthur growls, showing his teeth.

“You have committed murder!” Arthur accuses.

“Kara’s death was an accident,” Ulantra says. “Gwen wanted to come with us. She agreed to fake her death.”

“She would never do that!” Lance cries, having shifted back into human form.

Ulantra turns and looks toward the woods. Gwen hesitantly comes out from behind a group of trees wearing a white cloak, several young women surrounding her.

“Gwen!” Lance calls, face lighting up. “Gwen, you’re alive!” He runs toward her. The rest of the pack are arrested in their places, unsure of what’s going on. Ulantra looks back, her eyes seeking Morgana’s.

When Lance reaches Gwen, he touches her face, and she looks down at the ground. “Are they holding you against your will?” Lance asks her. “You can tell me.”

“No,” Gwen shakes her head, forcing herself to look up at him. “No, Lance. I want to be with them. I’m sorry I did it this way. I am a coward.”

Lance’s face clouds over, and he takes a step back.

“Are you telling me…” he grabs her cloak and yanks it open, obviously expecting to find male genitals underneath.

“I’m not like them, Lance,” Gwen says quietly.

“Weren’t you listening?” Gaius complains with an eye roll. “They’re rare!”

“Then, why? I don’t understand.” Lance shakes his head.

“I’ve always loved Morgana. I just…do.” Gwen’s eyes plead with him.

“What’s happened to your…pups?” he asks.

“I had them in Ulantra’s cave. One of the women who raped me sired them. They’ve been adopted; I don’t want them.”

Lance steps farther away. “I don’t even know you. Kara’s dead?”

Gwen frowns. “I thought…” she looks to Ulantra, “but…they said she got in the way. She wasn’t supposed to be hurt. She wouldn’t listen. It wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“If you had just said you wanted to go with them, you could have gone! And Kara would still be alive!” Lance cries harshly. He turns to Ulantra. “It seems that this order of women isn’t so superior. All you do is cause heartache and ruin lives!” He turns away.

Ulantra looks to Arthur. “If you let Morgana go, we will leave. Go far from here. Find other omegas elsewhere to mate. You have my word. Please don’t kill my true mate now that I’ve found her. I beg of you.”

Arthur looks over at Morgana and then to his council members. Last of all, he looks to Merlin.


	51. The Council Decides Even Though Their Decision Doesn't Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, ha...how do you like that chapter title?  
> Anyway, sorry these chapters are short, but everybody's kind of in one place, so we sort of have scenes, you know?  
> I love how some of you lurking readers come out. I especially love when the guys come out. I can't tell what gender you are most of the time, but I figure you're mostly girls.

“Council, meet me in the council room. Guards, seize Ulantra and Gwen and keep them bound. Stay on alert.” Arthur holds out his hand, Merlin takes it, and they stride across the glade and into the council den.

Merlin’s heart hurts. He just wants everything to be peaceful. He wants to be able to enjoy his mate, his pups, and his pack. Right now, he really hates Morgana and Gwen for what they’ve done, and part of him does want them dead and gone and unable to hurt those he loves. If that makes him a monster, than he’s a monster. But another part of him speaks otherwise. Another part of him wants the whole world to be happy.

When everyone is seated at the table, Arthur looks around at his council members. “I want you to know, that whatever we decide, we are moving the pack out of this place. We will find a safer area to raise our pups.”

He regards Lance and Agravaine. “You two have already cast your vote. Does this change anything for you?”

Lance looks down at the table, jaw working. “We don’t know the circumstances around Kara’s death.”

“How can we believe them when they say they’ll leave us alone?” Agravaine asks.

Arthur sighs. “The other matter we need to discuss today is the moving of our pack, as you know. We aren’t safe here, and it isn’t just because of the Prime Alphas.”

“You’re saying that you’re leaning towards letting her go, aren’t you, Arthur?” Gaius says quietly, without accusation.

“I’m not saying anything of the kind.” Arthur replies. “I know my ruling. I’ve known it all along.” He pulls a piece of paper from inside his loin cloth and puts it on the table. “It is written on this. I do, however, want to hear each of your verdicts. The final decision may be mine to make, but you need to know it isn’t an easy one.

“What are your thoughts on this, Gwaine?” Arthur asks. “You are my second, and would have been the last to vote before Merlin and then me, but I’d like you to speak first.”

“Ulantra is not the one who killed Elena, if what Gaius said is correct,” Gwaine begins.

“Someone was listening,” Gaius mutters to Lance.

“But, I was leaning toward death for Morgana until Gwen showed up,” Gwaine replies. “Now, if Kara’s death was truly an accident, which I don’t think we can prove one way or the other, I’ve been leaning toward letting her go. Yet...the threat is there, and my mate is terrified. You heard what she said.” Gwaine runs his hands over his face, and Merlin can see it isn’t an easy decision for him. “I must protect her. It’s my duty as her alpha and true mate. I say kill her. Kill all three of them so that the threat is gone.”

“Lance?” Arthur asks.

Lance is staring at Gwaine.

“You would kill Gwen, too?”

“Lance, you heard her! She chose to go! It’s because of her that Kara is dead! She’s not the innocent girl you seem to think she is. We can’t let her live.”

“Why can’t we? She isn’t one of them! She doesn’t have what they have…she doesn’t want to start a new pack!”

“She wasn’t happy with you, Lance,” Gwaine says quietly. “Deep down, you know that. She’s always loved Morgana. She isn’t truly one of us. She’s abdicated.”

Lance shakes his head. “Let them go. I cannot order the death of someone Gwen loves, and I definitely can’t order death for Gwen.”

“Agravaine?” Arthur turns to the older alpha.

Agravaine sits thinking. “Something in me balks against taking Morgana’s destiny away from her before she’s learned to use it properly. She’s headstrong. Her mate shows a willingness to concede when necessary. Perhaps she can teach her. I say let them go.”

“Gaius?” Arthur looks at his old friend and teacher.

Gaius sighs. “I do not like to say this, Arthur, but the girl has to die.” Lance and Agravaine look at Gaius, shocked.

“If you turn the scorpion lose that stings you, it only lives to sting you again,” Gaius replies. “It is its nature. And if Morgana dies, all three must die, or there will be retribution.”

Arthur’s eyes move to his mate, and Merlin shivers. “Merlin? Last night you wanted her dead,” Arthur reminds him, eyes soft. “Do you feel the same today?”

“Gwen is just as guilty for causing us harm,” Merlin replies, voice pitched low, all his paternal omega instincts coming to the fore. He holds Arthur’s gaze. He would hate to be in Arthur’s place and have to make the final decision. The least he can do is be truthful in his own. “They all three must die. I don’t see any other way.”

Arthur nods. In the end, it doesn’t really matter what the council says. He’s pack leader. What he says is law. He picks up the paper and passes it to Gwaine. “You’ll read the pronouncement to the pack. It goes for all three.”

Gwaine nods, and they rise and go outside.


	52. Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but a lot happens. Green Goblin, get out your wine and stip off your clothes.  
> I think some of you may throw fruit at me, but Arthur would be a real weanie of a leader if he didn't do something about this, and Arthur Pendragon is no weanie! Anyway, read on.  
> There are a few more chapters, and then what I plan to do is end this. Some of you are probably sick to death of it and that will be that. But for those of you who may be interested, I plan to write another for a part two of a series where they move the pack and have to interact with humans more.

 

In the end, Merlin knows what Arthur’s decision will be.

After what happened with Valiant, he really doesn’t have a choice. Arthur is a good leader. His pack trust and look up to him. Listening to his council in the case of Valiant’s death and what happened between Cenred and Mordred had been the right thing to do, but allowing Morgana to walk will put the entire pack in danger, and Arthur can’t afford that. Merlin knows it is the hardest decision Arthur’s ever made and that he’s hurting. He wishes he could be with him now, but the alphas are in killing mode. Gwaine, Leon, Percy, Cenred, Odin, Agravaine, and Arthur stay away from their families for the duration of the three days of execution, camping out in the woods by the river while the betas guard the prisoners. They will return on the fourth afternoon, cleansed and ready to rejoin the pack.

The girls accompanying Ulantra are found to be harmless young betas. Arthur and his men follow them back to Ulantra’s cave, and thoroughly search it. They find that Ulantra had killed all members of the copy-cat prime alpha pack soon after Arthur had rescued his pack members, and one of the beta girls admits that Ulantra had given her orders to drown Gwen’s pups upon their birth. Arthur lets the beta girls go on the promise that they would return to Sola.

The executions begin the following day.

The three women spend their remaining night alone in the holding den.

It is a three-day bloodbath, each execution taking place at dawn. Each morning, one prisoner is taken out to the field beyond the Pendragon territory by the alpha wolves of the pack.

Morgana’s execution comes at dawn the first day. Arthur presides over it, but does not participate as he will in the others. All alphas in the pack shift, along with Morgana, and she is escorted to the field beyond.

The snarling can be heard all the way back at camp, and everyone remains inside their dens.

Ulantra is executed on the second day, already weakened considerably by the death of her true mate. It doesn’t take long for her to fall.

Gwen goes on the third and final day. This is the hardest morning for Merlin, because Gwen was once his friend, and she has always been kind to him. However, in terms of pack, he cannot turn away from the fact that she is a traitor to them all, and that she could have chosen to do things differently. There is always Kara’s memory to consider. In future, if he ever wants reason to remember the sorrow Gwen has wrought to their pack, Merlin has only to look at Lance.

Merlin, Ewan, Mordred, and Will spend much of these horrific days in the omega den with their pups, and they are there before first light the morning of Gwen’s execution because no one can sleep. Nim’s belly is getting bigger, and she enjoys watching the babies playing and envisioning what hers might look like. Will’s pups like to bite on the furs, making a wet, gnarly mess of them.

“They need chew toys,” Will says, trying to break the silence. “Maybe on the next trip to town we can get some.”

“We’ll be moving soon,” Merlin says. Everyone’s been avoiding saying _when the alphas get back_ or _when these killings are over with._

“Do we want to move to a town?” Mordred asks. “Like, as regular people?”

Merlin wrinkles his nose. “Been there, done that. We’d have to blend in.”

“Cenred has folks in the west. What if it’s a ranch-type place? Couldn’t we make that work?”

“I don’t know. What do you think, Will?” Merlin asks. His palms are sweating. It’s getting close to daylight.

Will’s leaning back, his head against the wall, his fingers stroking through Nim’s long hair. “Maybe. It might be safer that way. Kind of our own…I don’t know, garrison? Hey, we could have houses with real furniture!”

“Do we want that, though? I kind of like sleeping on the floor,” Merlin replies, cuddling up to Mordred on the furs, their respective pups crawling all over them and making sweet mewling noises.

Mordred yawns. “Nurse them, Merlin.”

“I can’t nurse them all! I don’t have enough teats! I have just enough for mine.” He shifts to wolf and gathers his babies to him with his jaws. He’d rather not talk, anyway. They begin suckling happily, particularly the rather pudgy, white male with the black tipped ears.

“That one has to be Arthur, Jr.,” Will says, laughing.  “Look how greedy he is! Let’s see…The other male…, he’s black and skinny and all serious when he’s eating. He’s Merlin, Jr.” Merlin gives a soft yip. “The girls hmmm…” Will thinks. “Anastasia? She’s the almost pure white one, right?” He points to each little blackish pup in turn. “Ella, Igraine, and Hunith?” Merlin yips again. “I’m so good.” He smiles.

Merlin licks Will’s face.

“Ick! Watch it with the affection, now! My husband’s the jealous type,” Will laughs, wiping his wet cheek with his arm.

Mordred shifts to nurse Joey, Harry, and Benjamin, his back to Merlin’s back, and Merlin drifts off to sleep.

A shout goes up, rousing Merlin from his light doze. He shifts back to human form, but the pups remain asleep, Arthur Jr. rolling onto Igraine. “What’s happening?” He looks around. Mordred’s already on his feet and at the door, and Will jumps up, pushing him aside, racing out.

Nim grasps hold of Merlin. “Why is everyone shouting? Do you think those Prime Alphas sent reinforcements? Or someone to avenge their deaths?”

Merlin’s heart races. “Nim, Mordred. Stay here and guard the pups. I’ve got to find out what’s going on. I promise to tell you as soon as I know anything.” He runs out the door.

Will is already heading back to him when Merlin gets outside, his face shocked.

“What? What is it?” Merlin looks around. He sees a crowd at the holding den.

“Gwen…she’s gone,” Will tells him. “And so is Lance. He’s let her out. Hours ago. They’ve taken off!”


	53. Waiting to Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the reader who pointed out I messed up on the genders of Arthur's and Merlin's pups! It was easier just to go back and change their genders in the birth chapters. So they have two boys and four girls. Sorry! I don't know how I got so mixed up.  
> Two or three to go.

The following afternoon it’s a subdued group of alphas that returns from the woods and their cleansing ritual. Merlin puts the pups with Arthur and lets them crawl all over him for a solid hour, giving him as much love and affection as he can stand, and that’s a lot. Then Merlin shifts into his wolf form and nurses them, listening as Arthur talks.

Arthur doesn’t give any of the grisly details of the executions, but focuses on the fact that Morgana fought hard for her life despite that she knew it was useless. Gwen escaping with the help of Lance is something that no one expected, or Arthur would have been ready for it.

“Where do you think they’ll go?” Merlin asks after he’s shifted back into his human form and settled next to Arthur.

“I don’t know,” Arthur sighs, picking up Anastasia and petting her, milk dripping from her small mouth and onto his chest. “It isn’t going to be easy for them alone. If they can’t find a pack to take them in, they may starve or be killed.”

“You won’t send someone looking for them?” Merlin places the pups in their basket one by one, taking Anastasia from Arthur last.

“There’s no point,” Arthur pulls Merlin against him and kisses his temple. “They’ve had too good of a head start, and we have no idea what direction they went in. I can’t afford to send any part of the pack away, and we want to move as soon as possible. They’ll have a hard time of it. Their chances are slim enough as it is.”

Merlin leans in and presses a kiss to Arthur’s mating bite, feeling Arthur suck in his breath as he does so.

“Where will we move to?’ Merlin’s runs his tongue over the bite mark.

“Cenred wrote to his parents a month ago when we first discussed it. He’s leaving in the morning for the city—gods, Merlin!” Arthur slips out of his loin cloth and pulls Merlin on top of him. Their lips meet, crushing.

Merlin pulls at Arthur’s hair, all the emotion of the past week washing over him. He pushes his erection against Arthur’s in a needy rub and feels the slick heat dribble between his legs.

Arthur sniffs the air appreciatively and then buries his nose in Merlin’s neck. Merlin gasps when Arthur’s finger makes its way inside him. “So wet, my sweet omega,” Arthur says huskily. He nudges Merlin forward until the tip of Merlin’s cock hits Arthur’s nose. Arthur sniffs at it, making Merlin groan. Bringing out the tip of his tongue, Arthur licks at the head, and Merlin whimpers like one of the pups. Arthur smiles.

“Quit teasing me, you alpha bully!” Merlin moans, pushing his cock at Arthur’s flashing teeth.

Arthur obediently sticks out his tongue, and Merlin slides his cock over it. “That’s right, take _that_ , my dear alpha,” Merlin says cheekily.

Arthur raises a brow, but closes his mouth around Merlin’s cock, hollowing his cheeks out so that Merlin throws his head back in raw pleasure. Arthur grasps Merlin’s arse cheeks, pulling him closer until the tip of Merlin’s cock hits the back of Arthur’s throat, and he swallows.

“Ar-thur!” Merlin cries, hands reaching back and grasping Arthur’s thighs as he suddenly and violently comes. Arthur chases Merlin’s deflating clock with his lips and tongue, and Merlin gives a breathless laugh, dodging him. “Stop! It’s sensitive! Gods, it’s been too long.” He moves back and lowers himself slowly onto Arthur’s erection with small circles of his hips. Tiny drops of milk leak from his nipples, and Arthur greedily pushes up on his hands, craning his neck forward to lick them off. He shoves his hips upward, bouncing Merlin in his lap, and Merlin takes the cue and begins to thrust downward, bringing gasps and groans from Arthur’s lips, watching as Arthur leans his head back, closing his eyes and relinquishing himself to the pleasure.

“Gonna make you come so hard, Arthur…” Merlin promises, wiggling on Arthur’s cock.

‘Yes…” Arthur murmurs, head lolling to the side, hair falling in his face.

Merlin tweaks Arthur’s nipples, and Arthur jerks, poking at Merlin’s prostate.

“Umph!” Merlin leans in and kisses his mate, softly, slowly, gyrating his hips.

As Arthur breathes harder, Merlin picks up the pace, pushing down with increasing pressure, until Arthur’s grunting.

Finally, Arthur arches his back, sweat beading over his broad chest, and grabs hold of Merlin’s hips, squeezing them, making bruises.  He shouts, body jerking on waves of carnal release. Merlin wraps his arms around Arthur’s neck and nips and tugs at his mating bite with his teeth, his own cum dribbling between them.

They kiss, long and languidly, falling to their sides on the furs. Merlin never wants to let Arthur go. He wraps his legs around his mate, entwining them together.

~~~

Mordred hates that he can’t go with Cenred to the city, but there isn’t really any way he can take the pups; not if they’re about to make an even bigger trip with them in the coming days. Cenred takes Gilli and Daegal with him, planning on returning the library book (even though it’s damaged), stopping at the post office, and loading up on some needed supplies at the general store.

Mordred keeps thinking about those last moments, being pressed against the wall of their den, Cenred’s cock knotted into him, Gilli and Daegal waiting for Cenred outside.

Cenred breathed love words into Mordred’s ear, heart hammering against Mordred’s back, and Mordred’s own heart had slipped into sync with his mate’s. Mordred now thinks he understands why true mates cannot live if the other dies.

To pass the time while his mate’s away, Mordred cleans the den, then takes their laundry to the river, leaving his pups with Ewan in the glade. He finds Nim, Bronwyn, Freya and a few others there. They’re discussing Gwen, since this is the place where Kara was killed.

“I can’t believe Lance took her away,” Bronwyn says, beating her cloths on a rock. “She deserves to die for turning against the pack.”

“I didn’t want to see her die,” Freya says truthfully.

“Sometimes it’s for the best, Freya,” Nim tells her. “Who knows what might have happened if Morgana and Ulantra were let go?”

Freya remains silent for a moment, then shudders. “How could they tear them apart like that? How could Alpha Arthur do that to his own sister?”

“He didn’t actually take part in the killing of Morgana,” Mordred tells her kindly.

“Still…” Freya says.

“Let’s talk of happier things,” Nim suggests. “I feel safer now, and my pups will be here in a few months. I hope we are in our new pack home by then!”

“I’m excited about it,” Bronwyn says. “Will we really be going to a ranch?” she looks to Mordred for confirmation.

“I suppose we’ll know when Cenred returns from the city,” he answers. “If he has a letter from his parents.”

“Let’s hope he does!” Nim says. She turns to Freya. “With all the excitement, we never got to ask about your mating, Freya.”

Freya blushes.

“Well?” Nim nudges her with her elbow. “Was it okay?”

Freya bites her lip.

“Not okay?” Nim asks. She puts her washing down. “Freya? Did he hurt you? I can’t imagine Percy being cruel…”

“Oh, no! Percy is wonderful. It’s just that…we haven’t done anything yet.”

“What?” Nim leans closer, reaching out to push back Freya’s hair. “Freya! There’s no mating bite!”

Freya hangs her head. “Um, well, it’s just that…Percy says I’m so young. And when I saw it…you know. His… _thing_.”

“It’s called a cock, Freya,” Nim says.

“Right. Well, Percy’s is huge. I mean _huge_! I’ve seen the other alphas. They’ve got nothing on Percy.”

Mordred tries to think if he’s ever seen Percy’s cock. The big man usually keeps it covered. The alpha’s cocks are larger than the average man’s. Percy’s must really be something.

“So…what are you waiting for?” Mordred asks. “I doubt it’s going to get any smaller.”

“Percy says there’s no rush. We can wait for me to get a bit older, and we can get used to one another.”

“I suppose that’s a good plan,” Nim agrees. “Let me know if you have any questions, Freya. I’ll be glad to answer them.”

“Looks like a storm’s moving in tonight,” Bronwyn comments, looking at the sky. “We’d better get all this done today.”

~~~

As the rain pours down over the dense canopy of leaves and branches entwined above them, and the thunder shakes the ground underneath them, Gwen nestles farther into the leaves, Lance pressed to her back, his strong arms around her body. His smooth, even breathing rustles the hair near her ear.

He saved her life, leaving everything he knows to be with her. Tears leak from her eyes as she thinks of what he’s done for her, but she cries even harder when she remembers her last night in the holding den with Morgana and Ulantra, the night before Morgana was executed.

_“Don’t cry, my dear,”Ulantra says, removing Gwen’s white cloak and spreading it over the ground, adding her own over it. She takes Morgana’s hand and kisses it before kissing her lips. Gwen watches as Ulantra worships Morgana’s face and body, feeling scared, but also wanting to share in their love._

_The moment when Gwaine had read their fate still fresh in her mind, she kneels shivering on the ground, eyes wide as Ulantra licks and kisses Morgana’s swollen breasts._

_“My love…” Morgana mumurs to Ulantra before getting to her knees._

_Both women look to Gwen, reaching out their hands. Gwen takes them, unsure, but allowing them to pull her to kneel between them. She faces Morgana, and Morgana takes Gwen’s face between her hands and kisses her, urging her mouth open with her tongue. Gwen is soon lost in sensation. Ulantra’s hands are all over Gwen’s body, touching, tugging, scraping with her fingernails, probing. She moves Gwen’s hair over her shoulder and kisses Gwen’s neck. Gwen shivers._

_Gwen can feel Morgana’s cock hardening against her thigh, and she squirms, letting out a mewling sound, her breath speeding up._

_“Now,” Ulantra says, and Morgana swiftly lifts Gwen under her arms, Ulantra grasping Morgana’s cock underneath and guiding it to Gwen’s opening. Gwen wraps her legs around Morgana’s waist as Morgana spears her with it, the knot thickening inside her._

_“Ooh!” Gwen moans._

_Ulantra slides her hands around to cup Gwen’s breasts, playing with the nipples, and then Gwen feels Ulantra’s cock nudging at her._

_“Wh—what…” Gwen cries out when Ulantra begins to push it into Gwen’s anus._

_“Shh, it’s all right,” Morgana tells her before plunging her tongue into Gwen’s mouth. And then it’s all tongue and cocks pushing in and out of Gwen, and she’s lost in pure, decadent sensation, being rocked between the two women like a ship on turbulent seas._

_Gwen breaks away from Morgana’s mouth and cries out, and as she does, she feels the women bite down on each side of her neck, just as she jolts, but she can’t move far, tied to two knots as she is. She feels the hot blood roll down her neck, nipples grazing Morgana’s breasts as she squirms, Ulantra’s breasts at her back, mouth open in a silent cry of supplication._


	54. Headed West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was a little off. This is the last chapter. I hope some of you might want to continue reading into the next series. I'll start it soon enough, because that's the kind of compulsive writer I am.  
> Thanks for all the lovely comments!  
> Because I've killed off so many in the Merlin world, I'm left wondering if I'm just going to have to make up some original characters for this Hobart family or what? Maybe cross-over with another show? Or use some actors many of you might know. Hmmm. What a quandry.  
> A couple of you may seriously like the end of part 1. A couple of you maybe not so much. Sorry. It just had to be done. And in this way. It just felt really good.

Nearly a month later all of the pups are deemed old enough to make a long trip, and Cenred has received confirmation from his aging parents that they would like him to come with his pack and take over the ranch for them, their Alpha having died the previous spring. Cenred has told them that their pack is slightly smaller than Pendragon pack, and only half as old, but Arthur isn’t concerned about that. He will gladly take them on in exchange for the relative safety of the ranch.

This pack, Cenred tells him, has been living as the extended Hobart family: Rex Hobart, who was the Alpha, his parents, siblings, and various cousins. Cenred’s parents have spread it around the nearby town that the Pendragon’s are some cousins from the east who are coming to take over the cattle ranching business.

“Cattle?” Arthur asks, brows raised.

“I know,” Cenred says. “It’s the best cover for a group of weres that you can get. My father has such a constant supply being bred, no one in town notices how many are being consumed, and all the acreage makes it perfect for full moons. It’s a weres’ paradise.”

“If this place is so perfect, why haven’t you been there all along?” Arthur asks.

Cenred grunts. “If you’ll recall, I came to your pack with my sister, Eunice, and her mate when I was five. She had a falling out with our parents when she mated with Tom, who was from a rival pack. She took me with her, because I’m her favorite and she was pretty much raising me anyway. Tom was a cousin to Lance.”

Arthur nods. “I remember now. Well, I’ve got to say I’m thankful that you have this place for us to go, Cenred. It will be good for our pack to feel secure.”

“We will have to act as humans,” Cenred reminds Arthur. “That means our mates are our husbands and wives as far as the town knows. The community will consider us to be gay for being married to the same sex. If any of us have more than one mate, we’ll have to make up something about it being our religion. For the most part, we’ll keep to ourselves as much as possible.”

Arthur nods.

That night, their last night before starting on their journey, Arthur and Merlin lie in their den, their pups nestled nearby on a fur.

Arthur runs his hand up and down Merlin’s back. “Are you sorry to be leaving?” he asks Merlin.

“Yes and no,” Merlin replies. “I’ll miss this place because it’s the place where you brought me after we mated,” he tells Arthur, pressing a kiss just above Arthur’s ribs. “But there are some painful memories here, and I won’t miss them.” He sits up. “Let’s slip out for a swim.”

Arthur smiles and gets to his feet.

Outside, Arthur tells the beta guard on duty to stand close to the door of their den and listen for the pups. Merlin leads the way to the spring, both of them giggling like children, and when they reach it, they take a moment to admire the moon shining brightly over the water before stripping themselves of their cloths and diving in.

Merlin wraps his wet legs around Arthur as they move their arms about in order to stay afloat.

They share a long, drawn-out kiss.

“Tomorrow night and many nights after this one will be spent in front of a camp fire with the entire pack,” Arthur tells Merlin, leaning in to suck on Merlin’s wet chin.

“It’ll be an adventure,” Merlin replies softly.

Arthur moves to whisper in Merlin’s ear, breath hot. “You’ll go into heat out there in the wilderness, and I’ll have to fuck you with everyone around us.”

Merlin ducks his head. “You’ll have to be very quiet about it.”

Arthur’s hands skim down Merlin’s waist under the water, feather-light. “But you know you can’t be quiet when I’m fucking you, Merlin. You know how you call my name out when I knot you.” He nibbles on Merlin’s mating mark.

“Arthur…”

“Yes, but much louder than that…”

Merlin grasps a handful of Arthur’s hair and pulls his head back, attacking his mouth with his own, sucking the naughty lower lip harshly.

Arthur pulls him in tightly, letting him sit on his knee, barely keeping them both afloat. He manages to find a rock to stand on with the toes of one foot. Merlin pulls Arthur’s head farther back and nibbles on the sensitive skin under Arthur’s jaw.

“Careful, Merlin, we’ll drown,” Arthur chuckles, losing his balance.

“But what a way to go-ooo…” Merlin laughs as they topple backwards into the spring.

~~~

Lance looks at Gwen kneeling in the bushes throwing up her breakfast. She’s been sick every morning for the past week, and her stomach is bloated. He has his suspicions, and anger coils low in his breast. This time she is going to be straight with him.

When she returns to their campsite, wiping her mouth with her arm, he asks her point blank.

“Gwen, are you pregnant?”

“I don’t know,” she tells him, looking down at the ground.

“But you think you are,” he says, his stomach dropping. “There’s only one way your belly could be bloating this fast,” He reaches out and puts a hand on it, feels movement, and snatches it away, “even if we had slept together, which we haven’t.” He shakes his head. “You slept with them, didn’t you? You slept with those witches.”

“Don’t call them that! They were alphas!” Tears come to Gwen’s eyes. “They were Prime Alphas! Priestesses, and I loved them!”

“Gwen,” Lance softens his voice, but it isn’t easy. Nothing’s been easy lately. He’s questioned his decision to break her out of the holding den a hundred times since he did it. “You were brainwashed.”

“I wasn’t!” she tells him, stepping back. “I’ve always loved Morgana! I loved her even before you asked me to mate with you.”

Lance feels a knife slice his heart at her words. “Then why…”

Gwen shakes her head. “I loved you, too. I was confused.”

Loved. Past tense. He remembers their first few nights together after their mating. How they held one another. “What do you feel for me now?”

“I care about you, Lance.”

“Because I saved your life,” Lance tells her. “Kara’s dead because of you.”

“I didn’t want her to die. I wanted her to take care of you.” Gwen’s eyes beg him to believe her. He does believe her—she’s telling the truth, the stupid cow. He realizes that. She loved those two women who plotted the deaths of their pack. But there’s still a chance to save her.

“You have their spawn growing inside you. They’ll be females with male parts. They’ll want to kill males. They’re evil!” Lance grabs Gwen by the shoulders and shakes her. “They’ll grow up to be just like them! We’ve got to get rid of them, Gwen!”

“No!” Gwen tries to push him away, but Lance holds onto her tightly.

“You can’t have these babies! They’re monsters!” Lance tells her, searching her face for a spark of sense. “I won’t let you have them! Look what those witches have done to you, Gwen! You were so sweet, and now you think it’s nothing to kill people. To manipulate them to get what you want! I’ve ruined my life for you! Left everything I know! Still, I’ll do even this for you so we can start again. There’s an herb. I just have to find it. You mix it with boiling water and drink it. It will make you pass the fetuses.”

“I won’t drink it!” Gwen shakes her head, pulling away from him and backing up. “I’ll leave you first.” On a sob, she shifts into her wolf form and takes off deep into the forest.

“No, Gwen.”

Lance shifts and runs after her. He follows her down a hill, easily overtaking her, his larger wolf form toppling over her, both of them rolling to the bottom and sliding to a stop. It isn’t difficult for him to grasp her neck in his large jaws and cleanly snap it. Her body falls like a rag into the leaves and scattered brush.

Lance’s tortured, lonely howl can be heard from miles around, echoing off nearby ravines, eventually reaching the ears of the Pendragon pack headed west to a new life.

_Finis part 1 in series_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm all sad that it's over. *meep*
> 
> There are two more parts to this story, "The Heart of the Wolf" and "Sins of the Wolf."
> 
> See [here](http://rjames201581.wix.com/rebecca-james) for my original gay romance stories.


End file.
